All the wrong choices
by Gcgray
Summary: Its been fifteen years since the battle of Hogwarts and all the students in Harry's year have been invited back for their school reunion. With relationships breaking apart, can the ghosts of the past be put to rest so that the happily ever after can finally begin?
1. Hogwarts - The reunion

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, hope you enjoy it, please be gentle! Drarry theme. I wish I owned Harry Potter - all rights below to J.

Chapter 1

Hogwarts school reunion

Maybe it was his age talking or maybe it was the foul mood he was in. He was sure that the last time he had heard the Weird Sisters play, they had sounded better. Maybe it was the memories that the music dredged up in his mind. He shook his head as he sat at one of the large round tables in the new and 'improved' great hall at Hogwarts. He hadn't seen it since it had been rebuilt after the battle, but he didn't like the changes. Some up-and-coming magical architect had come in with their new-fangled ideas of what would make a statement. He scrunched his nose up in disgust. The high ceiling was no long bewitched to reflect the weather outside, apparently, that enchantment had been lost to the ages. The new ceiling now depicted scenes from the battle of Hogwarts. The centrepiece "the downfall of Voldemort" could rival the Sistine Chapel in Rome. Each Horcrux had its own tableau of equally beautiful and awful imagery surrounding them as the images danced like a kaleidoscope. It was dizzying to watch as the subjects were as enchanted to enact and re-enact their parts for all eternity. He looked away before his eyes could settle on the raven-haired figure in the centre, the lightning bolt clear for all to see. He knew that if Professor McGonagall were still headmistress, the new art installation would have been something much less gaudy.

He was most definitely getting old he thought, as he sipped his almost forgotten drink. Running the cold glass around in his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. He scanned the faces around him as if looking for someone specific. Some of the faces were familiar to him but some had changed so much he wasn't sure whether he would recognise them from their school days. Every face was 15 years older, however, some people had aged more gracefully than others. Even his own hair was beginning to become salt and pepper, something which he actually liked. Some of the women at the office had told him he'd be a silver fox by the time he was forty. He laughed it off hoping to avoid any advances on him when the time came. He ran a hand through his hair as he scanned the crowd for Ron or Hermione. They were dancing over by the stage, clearly enjoying the music. Harry sighed again.

He knew he shouldn't have come. He was in no mood for partying or socialising, Unbeknown to Ron or Hermione, He and Ginny had just signed the divorce papers. His heart hung heavy at the prospect of having to go through over a decade of accumulated and shared belongings. He knew that right this second Ginny would be in the arms of her 'Seeker weekly' journalist lover whom she had been having an affair with for at least the past year. Harry looked down at his drink, He wished he could be angry with her but he just couldn't find it in him. Maybe it was his own fault that she had looked elsewhere. Since leaving school he had lost all his ambition and drive, he had tried joining the Auror training academy only to drop out a few months later; Ginny, on the other hand, had become even more vivacious and adventurous after making the Holyhead Harpies, main squad.

He knocked the rest of the fire whiskey back hoping it would either numb the guilt or awaken the pain which he was waiting to feel. He had expected to be more broken up about it all, fifteen years was a long time to be with anyone, but he found that he was happy for her finding attention from someone else, someone that wasn't him. The passions in their bedroom had been mediocre at best and he wasn't sure whose fault it was. He knew that he no longer loved her, not in a romantic way. Whenever he did start to get hot under the collar, it was never her he thought about to quench his appetites. He blushed at this admission to himself as though the whole room could hear him.

The loud throbbing music came to a stop for the moment when someone announced a short interval. The sudden change in noise level jarred the senses as everyone began talking and laughing among themselves as the mingled and moved away from the stage. The recently transfigured food tables and bar were now swarming with people, removing them from view completely. He saw Hermione's purple dress first, followed closely by Ron's sweaty red hair.

"You alright mate?" His voice came over the din. Harry smiled a small smile and nodded. "Great band, you should get Ginny tickets and go and see them, I hear they're touring at the moment." Ron smiled widely as he sat and downed his drink. Harry didn't reply. "You sure you're alright?"

"Got a headache" Harry replied, not ready to have that particular talk with his soon to be ex-brother-in-law.

"Gosh, It's hot, isn't it? I don't suppose you could get me a drink?" She asked Ron. He rolled his eyes with a smile but stood up anyway.  
"You want another?" He asked Harry, and Harry nodded. He felt like getting absolutely wrecked. Ron disappeared back through the crowd again.

"So? Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked as she checked her face in a small mirror she'd revealed from her purse.

"I don't know wha-"

"Harry James Potter! We have been friends since we were ten, don't even try to lie to me" She looked disapprovingly at him. "And anyway, Ginny and I have already talked." She smiled sympathetically.

"What did she say?" He asked glumly, not sure he was ready for the gossip.

"That you were finalising the divorce," She said carefully. "Is there nothing left worth saving?" She asked.

"I don't believe there is, If Ron had been cheating on you with someone for the past year, could you forgive and forget?" Hermione didn't even need to think about it before she shook her head.

"He'd be running back to Molly quicker than you could say Woollongong Shimmy" She smiled. Harry snorted almost causing fire whiskey to come out of his nose. He spluttered.

"Nice to know you're picking up the Quidditch lingo from Ron" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's all he ever talks about, I swear" She smiled kindly. Harry knew that as much as she complained, she wouldn't have her life any different. Silence fell between them for a moment as Harry pondered whether to let slip about his feelings or apparent 'lack of' on the matter.

"I wish I was angry, 'Mione but I'm not. She's not willing to give him up and I'm not sure I want her to." Said Harry thoughtfully "now that she's made the main squad we barely see each other and when we are together…" He ran his fingers through his hair again as he sighed "things just aren't the same as they were in school" He shook his head sending his unruly, salt and pepper hair even more askew. He glanced around the room, looking for Ron as he twirled the tumbler in his hand, listening to the ice clink against the glass.

As his eyes skimmed the heads again as if searching for someone. His breath stopped in mid-breath as he spotted the unmistakable white blond glint and felt his heart stutter.

"What's the matter?" Asked Hermione as she tried to follow his gaze.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly as his eyes followed the blond hair through the cloud. Draco Malfoy. The boy who had made all the wrong choices was now standing leaning against one of the pillars. Harry stood to attention as he took in the man's features. He was also not the same as they were in school.

His mouth was dry as he put the glass to his lips, realising too late, that the remains were mostly ice water. Draco stood there, watching the crowd alone. He should have looked lonely, but he didn't, in fact, he looked the opposite. His trademark gelled hair and slimline suits seemed to be a thing of the past. His hair was still pushed back but was gel free, giving a slightly unkempt look to him. His skin looked darker too against the whiteness of the shirt and waistcoat. Harry could see the jacket hooked around his left forearm, no doubt hiding his mark. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Harry could see that he wasn't as lean and skinny as he had been. Harry grabbed a chair as he realised Hermione was watching him carefully.

"What is it, Harry?" His face was flushed, his heart was thudding in his chest. He shook his head silently. He looked at her, willing his face to behave and lied. She couldn't find out.

"Nothing, I think the whiskey has gone to my head, I'm going to go and get some air" He stood up suddenly and scrambled for the door, trying not to draw attention to himself.

The cold air hit him, and he realised he'd left his coat inside. He cursed silently as he stepped further into the January air. He shook his head hoping for his bearings to realign. He wasn't sure what had happened there, maybe the whiskey had gone to his head. He sat down, immediately shivering as the cold washed through his trousers. Images of Malfoy flashed through his head, strong tanned forearms and dishevelled hair and liquid silver eyes. He shook his head again hoping to shake the images free. What was happening to him? He'd never had a reaction like this before, not even to Ginny. The thought made his cheeks burn. He closed his eyes a took a deep steadying breath, shivering again. He rubbed his arms with his hands hoping to stave off the cold.

Something was draped over his shoulders, something warm. He jumped with a started and looked around. He hadn't heard the door behind him. Malfoy stood over him, hands still open above him where he'd draped his jacket over Harry's shoulders. Harry stood up, feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks again.

"What-?" He started, squeezing the words around the heart in his throat.

"Truce?" Malfoy said first.

"Huh?" Harry replied, his mind racing.

"Can we call a truce? Just for tonight?" Malfoy replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What are you up to Malfoy?"

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air, just like you" Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously but sat back down.

"Why give me your jacket?" He asked as he started to pull it off, before deciding to keep it, the lining was very cosy, he got a whiff of Malfoys cologne and felt his heart stop for a moment. He took a deep breath before he knew what he was doing. His eyes darted up to Malfoy who was watching him intently.

"You looked cold" He replied with a shrug. Harry waited for him to go on, but the silence stretched on.

"Thanks," Harry said faintly. His voice sounded steady and he was thankful for that.

"So, enjoying the party?" Malfoy asked eventually.

"You said truce, not conversation." Harry pointed out.

"Come on Potter, its New Year's Eve and we have not seen each other in fifteen years" Malfoy rolled his eyes as he crossed his bare tanned arms over his chest. Harry darted his eyes away. Silence returned between them for a few awkward seconds. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright" Harry replied cautiously "You?"

"Never thought I'd say it to be honest, but yeah. I have actually missed the place why I've been away" He smiled as he looked back at the large front door fondly. Harry watched his face, realising he had never seen that smile before.

"What have you been up to?"

"A bit of this, a bit of that, travelling mostly." He looked back down at Harry.

"Must be nice to have the freedom" Harry replied bitterly.

Malfoy looked at him steadily, his face sober and serious.

"It is," he said softly. He seemed to ponder something for a moment before opening his mouth again. "Thank you, Harry"

Harry jumped at the use of his first name.

"For what?" he fired back defensively. His eyes narrowed in confusion as his heart pounded in his chest. He was surprised that Malfoy couldn't hear it. Malfoy laughed as he turned away shaking his head.

"You really don't remember, do you? I guess you must be so busy saving everyone that they all blur together"

"What are you talking about?" Harry felt thoroughly confused at this turn of events.

"The reason I have the freedom to travel, in fact, the freedom to do anything at all is because of you," He said pointing at the faded mark on his arm. "You defended me and mother at the trials. Do you really not remember? Without your testimony, the Wizengamot would have sentenced us for sure"

"Oh, that?" Harry dismissed, as he waved his hand. Malfoy surely couldn't be thanking him for something that happened so long ago.

"You make it sound so trivial"

"I just told the truth, I didn't do anything special, and it was so long ago" Harry felt sick with nerves as Malfoy laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shivered at the sound.

"All in a day's work eh Potter? Do laundry, get milk, save enemy from Azkaban and make dinner" He listed. "You don't get it, no one else came forward to defend us! You saved us from Azkaban" He was shouting in exasperation now. Harry's brain whirred slowly as he tried to understand what was happening. Malfoy slowly gained his composure as he ran his fingers through his hair, sending gel free strands tumbling around his face, arms bulging against the material. Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling very hot.

"Sorry, you drive me crazy, you are just so oblivious!" He shook his head again and laughed "Thank you though, thank you for what you did. It's not been easy for me to say this. Half of me hoped you would be here tonight to give me this opportunity, half of me hoped you wouldn't be." His eyes glistened in the darkness, snow had started to fall steadily around them in big fluffy flakes. "You were the first person to do something nice for me without ever wanting anything in return. It took me a long time to realise it, I never understood that people were capable of such compassion. I don't think you realise how rare that sort of kindness has been in my life" Malfoy looked at him again, there was something in his eyes that Harry couldn't quite put into words, a vulnerable but determined look. It was a look he didn't think he had ever imagined seeing on his face. Malfoy opened his mouth to say more but after a second thought, he closed it again. He turned to leave when Harry said nothing. He walked across the snow-covered courtyard, snow sticking to his ruffled hair. Harry felt a rising desperation to call him back.

"Malfoy, wait"

Malfoy stopped, his toned figure almost indistinguishable against the thickening snow. Harry was on his feet without remembering how he got there. Their eyes met across space and Harry was lost for words. After a moment Malfoy smiled and nodded,

"Good night Harry" Malfoy pushed his hands into his pockets and silently walked into the night.


	2. Dragons and Malfoy Manor

( a short chapter today, however there will be another one coming very shortly)

The crack was deafening as always as the grand gates came into view. He stood for a moment as he felt the snow melting into his hair. The snow clouds hadn't travelled this far south yet. Draco shivered, finally letting his guard down. He rubbed his bare arms against the cold as he smiled slightly. He knew that his jacket was currently draped around Harry's shoulders. He also noticed that Harry has been so disconcerted by their conversation that he hadn't even realised. He felt a strange surge of adrenaline rush through his veins at the thought. He was willing to put up with any amount of cold for the look on his face.

He shook his head again as he walked down the path to the manor. As he looked at all the dead plants and decaying outbuildings he sneered, something he hadn't done for a long time. The manor loomed up in front of him, looking ominous and oppressing. Draco couldn't wait to get rid of the place, the only reason he had ever tolerated living here was due to his mother's presence, but with her gone this place held no comfort for him. Now that he was back in the country he was downsizing. He felt a slight pang of guilt, something that the younger Draco would have obsessed over and acted upon, but he wasn't that person anymore. He still hadn't decided whether he was going to sell the place or just rent it, but he knew that he couldn't live here anymore. The manor wasn't as decrepit as he had expected, he guessed that the house elves had worked keeping the place intact however age had probably gotten the best of them if they were still alive.

His bags were still mostly packed by the door, filled with happy memories from his adventures abroad. He loitered in the large empty hallway and he waited, half expecting to see his mother gliding down the stairs. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him when she didn't appear. The war had taken its toll on his mother. His father had been sentenced to Azkaban and had died within its walls. His mother had wasted away to nothing after his father's death; despite it all, she had loved him. As soon as his mother died he had escaped the cold emptiness of the manors halls and hadn't looked back.

He had travelled to Scandinavia to find Bowtruckles then on to Africa where he joined a group hoping to tag the diminishing Erumpents. Eventually, he found himself in Romania when he arrived at the dragon sanctuary. He'd always had a love for dragons. From as young as he could remember he had been fascinated by the myths and legends about them, reading about them in books. He had been captivated by them when they had arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard cup. When he had finally arrived at the sanctuary, he'd seen no reason to leave, even the paintings of the Black-haired, green-eyed founder, Harvey Ridgebit, made him feel safe and welcome.

He inadvertently stayed gaining his qualification as a dragonologist. He had heard some news from home as he worked side by side with Charlie Weasley. He had been quite surprised at seeing a familiar face and even more surprised when they had become friends. The Weasley's owled often with news from home. Draco knew that George had spent a stint in St Mungo's after the war, the loss of his twin had been too much to cope with on his own. He'd known when Fleur and Bill's two latest children had been born and he had been painfully reminded of his innermost secret when Bill announced the up and coming marriage of Ginny to Harry. In the week Charlie had taken for the wedding, Draco had been tending his wounded heart, devastated at the news.

He wasn't sure why it had come as a shock to him, they had been an item at school and he had frequently seen them kissing and cuddling in the corridors. He had longed to be in her place, It was usually after such sights he would pick on Harry, just to get his attention. Just to have those emerald eyes look at him and only him. He knew it was petty and he hated that he had given Harry such a hard time at school, but as he thought back, he found he didn't regret the moments that they had spent nose to nose. He thought back to that long week, knowing that even if there had ever been any remote chance that there could have been anything with him, all his chances had now evaporated. He had been so distracted that he had almost been impaled by a Romanian Longhorn whilst trying to make drawings and observations. He'd had to spend a couple of days in the infirmary drinking skele-gro and trying to restrain his wandering mind. Charlie had come back filled with gossip and tales of the day, enough to make Draco feign a Migraine whenever the topic was raised. He had a feeling that Charlie suspected his infatuation and stopped talking about Harry from that moment on. Life became more tolerable after that when he could try and move on, to forget about the chosen one. He could concentrate on his important work saving the dragons and learning about them.

But all things come to an end and it had been time to return. He had been offered a job at the ministry in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. The job offer had been a surprise all on its own. He would be heading up a project in the ministry as the smuggling of dragon's eggs had become a serious problem. From Monday he was supposed to be a functioning member of British wizarding society again. He cringed inwardly as he walked over to the sofa which he had claimed as his bed, he hadn't even been upstairs since returning. He sat down on the hard surface and just let his mind wander trying to avoid the sick feeling in his stomach. He remembered the sneers and insults he had endured around the time of the trials. He had been fortunate enough to escape most of the publicity over the years as no amount of 'Rita Skeeter' types were wanting to dirty their quick-quote quills in the dark forests of Romania, not over some former death eater at any rate. He hoped that he could either sweep in unnoticed or at least prove himself through hard work.

He tried to put it out of his mind, it was New Year's Eve, the time for new beginnings and fresh starts. He tried to force himself into an optimistic mood but struggled as he looked around the dark and oppressive room. This manor where dark things had taken place, but he had discovered a light right in this room. His eyes focused on the spot where a disfigured Harry had stood, he could remember how his heart had twisted in his chest, torn between loyalty to his family and loyalty to his heart. He had stared into those emerald green eyes and he had known. Even with his father rasping down his neck, urging him to identify him to gain favour with the dark lord, he couldn't betray his heart.

He felt a smile reappear on his lips as he threw himself back into the pillows. He had been watching him for almost the entire weird sister's gig. His face had been set into a stern and morose look and it was clear that he was brooding over something. Draco wondered what had put that look on his face. He knew very little of what Harry had been up to since the trials. He had seen few tabloids with his picture gracing the front cover, but the disconcerted look seemed to be a constant companion. There had been a few unhappy looking pictures with the Weaslette and Draco did wonder whether everything was well in paradise? He wondered whether she helped remove the weight from his shoulders. He closed his eyes as he imagined running his fingers through that salt and pepper hair, wondering whether it felt as soft as it looked. He felt his cheeks flush as he opened his eyes again. He wondered whether he would see Harry again. He sighed heavily as he stood up to undress. One thing about living out in the wilderness is that it weaned people off of the unnecessary things in life. He had found it difficult when he had first set off, the idea of not having a shower directly before bed, a shower first thing in the morning not being enough. Now, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a sleep filled with emeralds, ravens, brooms and not at all disturbed by his unwashed hair.


	3. The Green Jacket

Harry stood staring after Malfoy long after his silhouette had disappeared. He wondered whether he would return after a walk or whether he was leaving the grounds to disapparate. He felt his nerves dance through and over his innards like a colony of ants. He felt so confused as he ran over the conversation in his mind. His mind kept returning to a single phrase. No doubt a throwaway comment of no importance but Harry just couldn't dismiss it; Harry drove Malfoy crazy. For some reason, that comment brought a rush of heat to his face and a wave of adrenaline through his veins. He turned to re-enter the castle, pushing the large doors with a groan. How he'd not heard it when Malfoy had snuck up on him he didn't know.

He found Ron had returned with the drinks but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the three fire whiskeys sitting in a cluster and looked back at Ron quizzically. Ron smiled sheepishly in return.

"I've heard divorce is a bitch" he patted Harry on the arm as Harry collapsed into the chair.

"What?" Asked Harry nervously.

"Come on mate!" he smiled "Mione may be the smartest witch of our age but she's a rubbish liar when you know her. These days the only time she and Ginny talk is when there is trouble. And they've been talking an awful lot!" He snorted "Plus, I still have one of Fred and Georges extendable ears. Are you alright?" Harry sat dumbstruck.

"How – How long have you known?"

"Me and Mione have known for a while that there's been trouble. All relationships go through rough patches, I didn't know about the other bloody bloke until tonight. I'm going to bloody kill her!" His face was serious and grim with anger.

"Thanks, but don't bother, what's done is done. She hasn't been happy for a while so it's my fault anyway." Harry said as he sipped one of his new whiskeys. "I'm surprised it took this long for her to find someone else"

"Well, I can guarantee that Mum won't be knitting him a Christmas jumper in the near future!" They both laughed. "But seriously, are you alright?" Harry nodded, not really knowing how to explain his ambivalence toward the split.

"So where's Hermione disappeared to?" Asked Harry changing the subject. Ron rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Her and Luna have gone to 'powder their noses.'" Ron Shrugged dismissively. "What does that even mean?" Harry smiled weakly but shrugged. He took another sip of his whisky and caught sight of what he could only describe as a walking, lime-green pompom. He choked on his whiskey, causing Ron to turn. How had he not seen her in the hall sooner? There were more frills on her dress than Ron had on his old hand-me-down dress robes.

"Hello Harry," She said, her floaty, lilting voice crooned as she arrived at the table, Hermione close behind her.

"Hi Luna, I like your dress, its… very green" Harry smiled trying to be nice.

"Thank you, I like your jacket, it's very green too" She smiled and tilted her head. "It's not yours is it?"

Harry jumped as he realised what he was still wearing. He felt his cheeks begin to burn as he looked down at the dark dress blazer that adorned his shoulders. The intoxicating scent filled his nostrils, spicy and sweet adding fuel to the fire.

"Who's jacket are you wearing, Harry?" asked Hermione as she sat next to Ron.

"It's Harry's," said Ron, then as if not sure himself as he appraised it "isn't it?"

"No, Ron, It's green, Harry is wearing black" Three sets of eyes looked at him waiting for an answer. He shrugged out of it reluctantly as he felt the warmth leave with it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He replied as he knocked back one of the whiskeys, emptying the glass completely

"Steady on mate!" remarked Ron with a laugh.

"Well?" Asked Hermione, not letting a good mystery go.

"It's Malfoys" Hermione's eyes grew wide, as Ron's eyebrows raised. Luna looked as dreamy as ever as though it wasn't a surprise at all. The silence between them was deafening.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, finally "As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Mione! It's not as if there any other Malfoys running about the place!" Scoffed Ron

"RON!" Said Hermione, as she smacked his arm in horror.

"What?"

"His mother died?" Asked Harry

"Yeah, not long after Lucius as it happens, about ten years back"

"Really? I don't know why I didn't know that!" Said Harry feeling shameful.

"It wasn't publicised much, to be honest. Malfoy left not long after that" Ron replied after he took a sip of his mead.

"Left? He said something about travelling"

"You could say that from our records he went all over the place!" Ron nodded

"How do you know all this" Asked Harry, feeling very ill-informed.

"I am an Auror, Harry!" Ron scoffed again "We tend to keep tabs on ex-death eaters and other Voldemort cronies"

"Oh yeah," Harry smiled.

"Yeah, He ended up with Charlie at the dragon sanctuary, in the end, so we were able to keep good tabs on him there. "

"I bet Charlie enjoyed that," Harry said sarcastically.

"Actually, Charlie and Malfoy are good friends now, they worked in the field together for years"

Harry felt his eyebrows raise high enough to touch his hairline.

"I can't believe that a pureblood like Malfoy would deign even to speak to a blood traitor like your brother!"

"I know right? But Charlie said he's really changed. Me, George and Bill think that they were more than friends, if you know what I mean?" Ron's eyebrow raised in a knowing look

"Ron! You're dreadful!" Said Hermione, but she was ignored.

"You think they dated?" Asked Harry, his adrenaline had spiked but he tried not to show too much interest.

"And the rest" Ron's face screwed up in disgust "But we don't talk about it, especially in front of Mum"

They all chuckled, all-knowing how Molly would probably react, not to the possibility of Charlie being Gay but to his choice of bedfellow.

"That still doesn't explain what Harry is doing with Draco's coat," Luna said in her floaty voice. And Harry inwardly cringed as he realised that he would have to go into more detail. He felt his cheeks redden again, his heart beat faster over the quick flash of memories and knowing now about Draco's history. "Why are you blushing Harry? You look very cute" Luna smiled kindly tilting her head as she studied him.

Harry wanted to world to swallow him up as all their attention turned to him again.

"Yeah Harry?" Ron asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not quite sure what happened to be honest. It was very odd." He glanced at the jacket again, remembering its warmth. "I went outside for some air and he appeared behind me, said I looked cold and draped it around my shoulders." He felt the heat creeping up his neck now as he pushed the words through gritted teeth.

"And you put it on?" Asked Hermione

"Are you mad?" Said Ron at the same time.

"Well no," Harry replied.

"So why are you wearing it? For all, we know its cursed" Said Hermione. "Did you even check?" She asked sternly.

"Well No-"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione chided

"Revelio," Said Ron as he waved his wand over the jacket. When nothing happened then all let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, maybe Charlie is right, maybe he has changed" Said Hermione impressed. "That would have been a good way to curse you, You're too trusting Harry!"

Harry looked away from her stern look and looked back to his drink. He downed another feeling the need to get very drunk, returning.

"I'll mention it to Rolf Monday night," Said Luna suddenly.

"What?" Asked Ron and Harry together.

"I'll ask Rolf whether Draco has changed." She smiled again, her eyes bright and wide.

"Why would your husband know?" Asked Harry.

"He'll be working on the same project at the Ministry"

"Malfoy? Working at the Ministry?" Ron laughed.

"He's a highly sought after Dragonologist, according to Rolf," Said Luna, "The Ministry had no choice, they need his expertise with a new project"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Said Hermione bitterly. "That he can get a job after everything that has happened"

"He didn't kill anyone, Mione." Harry reminded her.

"But he did some truly awful things, Harry."

"My dad used to say that if people were punished for being bad people then all the good people would have to go to Azkaban to be safe from them." Said Luna looking at Hermione. Hermione sighed heavily and nodded.

"So, what are you going to do with the jacket?" Ron asked, darting a glance back to Hermione. Harry felt the embarrassment bubble inside him at the question. What would he do with the jacket?

"I don't know, I guess I had better return it, it looks expensive" Harry shrugged. "What department did you say he was joining, Luna?"

"Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, of course." She smiled. Harry nodded,

"What floor it that?"

"Fourth floor" She tilted her head thoughtfully "However, if anyone tries to send you to the Centaur office, ignore them, it's a trick"

Ron laughed loudly and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no one ever uses it so sometimes we tell newbies to go and ask for a long wait" He snorted as though it was the funniest joke he'd heard. He slapped the table laughing.

"Right, okay," Harry said with a polite smile.

"If you're coming to the Ministry we could all get lunch?" Said Hermione hopefully. "Me and Ron are on the Second floor." Hermione smiled as she looked at her giggling husband. Harry nodded and went to stand.

"How are things at work Harry?" Luna asked. Harry nodded again.

"Things are alright, busy as usual, always more people coming in, we had a whole bus full of muggle children come in having been hit with a rogue tail-growing hex. Not sure how it happened but it was an admin and publicity nightmare!" He smiled slightly. He didn't really enjoy his job and he knew that in comparison to the others, his job was very dull. He had tried doing the Auror training but since the war, he had lost the stomach for fighting. He was a drifter, he had been left everything from his parents, and also from Sirius, so he had no need for money, what he needed was distractions. He needed the distraction from the nightmares and memories, and now a distraction from the divorce.

Remembering Ginny made him sigh. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. He smiled at them all as he grabbed Malfoys, the material felt cool and soft against his fingers.

"Right I'd better get back, I've got to sort stuff out before I go to sleep"

They all nodded and smiled their best sympathetic and supportive smiles.

"What about your last whiskey?" asked Ron. Harry smiled and knocked it back, feeling the burning sensation as the fire coated his insides satisfyingly.

"Harry!" Hermione said "I hope you're not too drunk to apparate! If you splice yourself, I won't be visiting you at work!" She smiled

"Give him a break Mione, he's going through a divorce." Ron winked at him and Harry watched as her face dropped into one of horror

"How did you-"

"Good night, Harry" Ron winked again. "Owl us if you'd like to meet up."

"I will, Goodnight"

"Night mate," Ron called

"Goodnight Harry" crooned Luna.

Harry waved as he left the great hall, waving to some of the others as he left. He looked back and Hermione was still looking at Ron in shock. He snorted as he pushed through the large doors and into the cold January air again.

As he walked towards Hogsmeade he looked around, even though he knew he was alone. He guiltily raised the green jacket to his face and he breathed deeply. He didn't know what it was about that scent. It smelt so familiar but exotic at the same time. The spicy scent seemed to heat the places that the fire whiskey couldn't touch. He walked as he puzzled over the evening in his head. So Malfoy might be gay, and he might have become a decent human being. He pondered on what he was going to do on Monday. He shrugged to himself as he took another breath of the delicious scent. He had all day Sunday to think about it. He felt his heart droop slightly at the thought of spending Sunday alone, going through old stuff to separate ready for the finalisation of the divorce but he knew that freedom would be his soon. As soon as he passed through the gates, he revealed his wand and with a crack, he found himself on the top step of Grimmauld place.


	4. Joining the Ministry

Sunday had passed in a blur of activity, but his bags still remained unpacked at the foot of the stairs. He had however opened up the shopping bags with his new work clothes and had draped or hung them from every available surface ready to wear. Living in the wilderness had completely ruined Draco's love of fine things. There was something very fascinating and satisfying about a well put together ensemble. It was like a secret; non-verbal language spoke subtly to the eyes.

On his travels, he had discovered the joy that was Muggle shopping centres and Muggle clothes. He had to really clamp down on his frivolous side as he purchased only a handful of items, exercising every ounce of self-control to not buy everything in sight. He studied one of the newly acquired outfits hanging from a nearby bookshelf. The pale blue shirt complimented the navy blue trousers and looked great with the new brown shoes he had purchased, but the more he looked the more he knew that his missing green blazer would've set it off beautifully.

He struggled to feel sorry for the absence, knowing fully where it was. He sighed as he looked back at the open daily prophet sitting on the chaise lounge. Several columns had been marked for further attention. He had managed to arrange a couple of flat viewings for Monday evening but thought it best he sees as many as possible. He was slightly disappointed that there wasn't more available in the budget he had set himself, within walking distance of the Ministry but he was also aware that it was central London so beggars couldn't be choosers. The sooner he could get out of the Manor the better.

Monday morning had finally arrived with heavy clouds and a light drizzle wetting the windows and Draco could help feeling an overwhelming wave of unease at the omen. He could feel his nerves squirming in his stomach as he stared hard at the fireplace. The last time he had been to the ministry had been the last day of his trials. He shivered at the thought of that dark and isolated hall where the shackles had cut into his arms. Where only a doorway stood before him and the dementors of Azkaban. He'd remembered looking up into the gallery within the Wizengamot court where lots of stern and hostile faces glared down at him. He took a deep breath as he tried to remove himself from the memory. As he studied the pale marble fireplace he realised that it held more fear for him than staring down that Romanian Longhorn. With that thought, he took a deep breath and swallowed. Taking a handful of Floo powder her threw it into the fire and called clearly

"Ministry of Magic."

He stepped into the green blaze and felt whipped away passed fireplace after fireplace, the air around him sucked away. Finally, he stepped out and into the atrium of the ministry amongst the other wizards and witches. The black and green tiles giving the hall a dark and oppressive feeling. His sense of the place may have been down to his apprehension. He tried to remember a muggle story he'd read when he was younger about an emerald city. He stepped off to one side when he was bumped from behind by someone else emerging from the fire. He took another deep and steadying breath as he looked at the faces surrounding him. He knew he'd find no friendly faces here.

There were a few glances in his directions but so far nothing too monstrous. He stepped into the flow of people and followed them towards the lifts. He began to hear mutterings and bitten off curses as they all neared the golden cages. He felt his anxiety rise but kept his head high and pretended not to hear. He kept his gaze forward as though the lifts were his lifeline. Eventually one arrived, and he stepped on, he turned around waiting for the people around him to clamber on and press in around him. He looked up to see a group of them glaring hostilely at him. He felt his heart in his chest as he waited for the lift to close. Slowly the golden gate pulled close and the disembodied voice of a woman began to speak. Draco suddenly jumped as a hand pushed through the lift doors, holding it open and stopping Draco's escape. He looked at the face and wished that he hadn't taken the job as this lift ride was probably going to be the worst of his life.

Ron and Hermione Weasley stepped onto the lift and faced the grumbling throngs of people in front of them.

"It's been fifteen years! Get over it" Commented Ron as the gates closed and they began their descent.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly at this unexpected turn of events. The lift suddenly juddered to a halt and Draco felt panicked. The feelings increased when he noticed Hermione with her wand out.

"Don't look so worried Malfoy, we're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk" Ron smiled and Draco immediately distrusted him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed.

"Information," said Hermione

"What information?" Draco asked suspiciously. "I don't hang around with death eaters anymore, I don't know anything."

"Oh, not that! What we need to talk about is much more important" Ron smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"What then?" Asked Draco

"It's about Harry," Hermione said finally "What are you plotting?" Draco studied her face trying to see if there were any hidden meanings but could find none.

"Potter? Nothing, why?"

"We know about the jacket" Said Ron as he leant against the wooden panelling within the small space.

Draco swallowed and fought to keep his voice level.

"What are you on about Weasley?"

"Nice try Malfoy, the one you gave Harry at the reunion," Said Hermione, her wand twitching in her hand.

"Oh," Draco replied not knowing what to say and hoping silence saved him.

"What are you plotting?" She asked again.

"Nothing," Draco said, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Then why the jacket? What did you do to it?"

"What? Nothing! He looked cold, that's all," Draco blurted "I didn't do anything to the jacket, its mine." He didn't add that it was probably his favourite jacket, that would be digging the hole deeper than necessary.

"And that's it?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much, Why the interest in my clothes Granger?" Draco retorted as he tried not to fall into the same old sneer. He knew they were being protective.

Hermione snorted derisively "Why are you being nice to Harry? That's out of character for you"

"You've not seen me in fifteen years, Granger, I'm not sure you would know much about my character these days" He replied coldly.

"But you hate Harry, you always have" She began

"Have I?" Draco knew his eyes were level and cold at this as he retreated back behind his mask of indifference.

"Whatever you have planned, If you hurt him-" She began but Ron interrupted.

"If you hurt him, You'll pay and between us, we can make it look like an accident!" He smiled as though he hadn't just uttered a threat.

"Aww Weasley, is this you, giving me your blessing?" He asked sarcastically.

"Might be" Ron laughed. Draco coughed not expecting that answer. He looked at Ron wide-eyed. " Don't look so shocked Malfoy, Charlie didn't just write about Dragons in his letters home" Ron winked and Draco found his mask slipping as he gaped at Ron in horror. He felt the Lift jolt back to life as they descended down to level two.

Ron and Hermione smirked as the lift stopped on the floor. They got off, wished him a pleasant first day and disappeared from view.

The golden gates slid closed again leaving him alone with his thoughts. Firstly he wondered what exactly Charlie had said in his letters which made Weasley think he had any leverage over him, he could take a wild guess and it probably wouldn't be too far from the mark. He felt a cold chill of fear wash over him. Did Harry know? What was he thinking? If Ron knew, of course, Harry did too. But would that work in his favour? He couldn't work out whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. He tried to be comforted by Ron's words about having his blessing, whether he knew what he was giving his blessing to or not. He took a few more steadying breaths as the lift came to a stop at level four. As the gates opened his thoughts turned back to work as the sounds of exotic creatures filled the air. He took a single sigh and decided that today was going to be a good day. With that determination, he stepped off the lift and towards the beast's division.

So far, the morning hadn't gone too badly, He had a desk to himself right next to one of the enchanted windows and could see that the weather outside had turned into a glorious afternoon. It felt odd sitting at a desk after so many years of being in the field. He rearranged his inkwell and quills and fidgeted with the piles of paperwork already on his desk. He tried to concentrate on the formed he needed to fill in for Wizard Resources, but his eyes kept drifting towards the window again. Weasley's words seemed to reverberate around his skull as he thought of Harry smiling beneath the ragged mop of greying hair.

He cursed under his breath as he knocked over his inkwell, causing black ink to cover his desk. He pulled out his wand and cleaned it up and looked back at the blank form again. He was just about to put quill to paper when a paper aeroplane skidded onto his desk. He looked around the office but there didn't seem to be anyone around. He opened it carefully and read the scruffy script within.

"Malfoy, I still have your jacket, I'd like to return it to you. When are you free? Is after work today alright? Harry"

Draco couldn't breathe for a second as he read and reread the words on the page. He smiled briefly as he reached for a piece of paper. He pondered what to write at first, having never been in this position before he didn't want to seem too eager but at the same time, didn't want to seem uninterested either.

He smiled and began to pen his reply. Just as he was about to, he cursed again. He wasn't able to meet up after work as he had to go and view some flats. He sighed heavily.

"Potter, I'm busy tonight so not able to meet, Draco"

He folded it back up and sent it back to him. He pondered how quickly it would reach him being in a different building. He looked down at the forms again struggling to concentrate. Time seemed to drag as he filled in the forms. He sighed frequently as he reread questions over and over again in an effort to answer everything correctly.

Eventually, another paper plane landed on his desk and he opened it eagerly.

"I'm only returning your jacket not asking for a lifelong commitment, it won't take long. where is the fire? Harry"

Draco found his smile returning with force as he read it over and over. He took no time this time returning his reply.

"No fire Potter, In desperate need of a new address and have flat viewings so must dash straight from work. And no can do on the lifelong commitment, you haven't bought me a ring. Draco" He folded it and sent it. Within seconds he was worrying whether he had worded it correctly or whether Harry would take offence. He looked at the pages facing him, and they may as well have been in a different language. As he tried to corral his mind back to the task. It was longer this time before the plane skidded onto his desk and Draco rushed to open it again.

"Do you need a second pair of eyes on these viewings? I finish work at 5, meet you in the atrium by the reception desk? Harry"

Draco smiled again but it was cut short.

"Mr Malfoy, how are you?" Draco looked up to see a man a bit older than himself with Dark hair and eyes and skin the colour of coffee. The man smiled at him and he returned it.

"Mr Scamander, I'm am well, and you?" He replied.

"Not too bad, just came to see how you're doing with those forms. W.R will want them back before the dark is through. And believe you me, the boring little flobberworms turn into nasty vicious blast-ended skrewts if you don't do as they say." Draco grimaced at the mention of the skrewts, memories of his fourth year. "And please, call me Rolf." He smiled kindly as he studied Draco.

"Then call me Draco" He replied with a smile.

"So Draco, I believe you were at school with my wife Luna, Lovegood her name was back then, remember her?" He asked eyes raised slightly in interest "She asked after you, told me to wish you good luck on your first day" Draco smiled a genuine smile at the kindness.

"I do remember her sir-Rolf, lovely girl, I hope she is well?" He asked, surprised to be genuinely interested.

"Oh yes, she's fine, She's at home looking after the twins at the moment,"

"Twins? That sounds… busy" He laughed.

"Indeed, they are a handful those little tykes." Rolf laughed in response. He patted Draco on the back suddenly "Well I'll let you crack on and finish those forms. Remember Blast-ended skrewts!" He laughed as he walked away leaving Draco feeling an emotion he hadn't felt for some time. It was a gratitude and appreciation, a type of smugness. He sat back down in his chair and managed to concentrate on the forms the plane message forgotten for now.

It wasn't until he was handing the forms to the witch at the WR desk one minute to five that he realised that he hadn't responded to Harry's message. He felt the anxiety build up as he walked towards the lift, wondering whether Harry would be waiting there anyway, or whether he wouldn't, thinking that he had snubbed him. As he climbed in with the others from the office, his stomach churned, not knowing which he'd prefer at this moment in time. He was so consumed with this train of thought, he didn't notice the others in the lift backing away from him. He bit his nails as he waited to see the atrium and know for sure. The lift stopped a couple more times and Draco did wonder absently whether Weasley and Granger would climb on, but they were nowhere to be seen.

As the lift climbed, so did his anxiety until finally, the golden gates creaked open, flooding the floor with another wave of wizards. He stood motionless for a moment as he tried to peer over the heads of the sea of people. He saw no sign of him and felt his stomach drop in disappointment. As his nerves dwindled away he took a deep breath and plunged into the crowd, determined to get to his flat viewings on time. He strolled out onto the floor, ignoring the mutters and glares. He was almost to one of the fireplaces when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Malfoy!" He was spun around to face the greenest of eyes and felt his nerves shudder.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" He said, he knew the answer before he uttered the words, but his brain was working hard to adjust. Harry laughed and pushed his hand through his peppered hair.

"Didn't you get my note?" He asked with a slight smile, Draco could see that he seemed just as nervous.

"I did, sorry, you just caught me off guard, I got bogged down with work and didn't get a chance to reply and then I didn't see you…" He trailed off aware he was babbling.

"So? Do you need a second set of eyes for your flat viewings? Things tend to get overlooked the first time around" Harry offered as he leant back against the side of the floo wall. Draco could see the people's glances at them and felt his face blush.

"You really want to come? It will probably be dull" Asked Draco nervously.

"Well I've got nothing else going on at the moment, and the longer I'm out the better" He smiled a sad smile at that, and Draco made a note that he would have to ask more at a later time.

"Alright," Draco smiled as he began to hear mutterings around him "The first viewing is at the South end of Diagon Alley." Harry nodded

"That's not too far away from Madam Melchett's tea rooms if you wanted to grab a coffee afterwards?" Draco felt his heart leap but stifled it quickly. Harry was just being nice.

"Could do," Draco smiled trying to hide his excitement. Harry looked around briefly as if noticing the accumulating stares for the first time. He rolled his eyes as he turned

"Shall we go?" He asked unhappily. Draco nodded as they walked through the nearest floo.


	5. Hot chocolate and home truths

They stepped out together into the warmth that was the café. The smell of coffee and cake filled the air. He looked over at the blond and felt the nerves return. For a second, Malfoy's face looked open and vulnerable, unlike any expression Harry had ever seen before. As their eyes met, he looked startled for a moment as though he had forgotten that they were there together. Harry smiled shyly feeling the need to smooth the way between them. He wasn't sure what had made him be so forward. He realised that he was still holding the green jacket, and held it out to the other wizard. It was Malfoys turn to smile. He took the blazer and folded it carefully as he placed it in his bag.

"So what time is the viewing?" Harry asked, "Do we have time for a coffee first?" Draco smiled but shook his head.

"It's in about ten minutes but the next one isn't until later, we could always come back?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Sounds like a plan, That is if you want me to tag along?" Harry said testing the water.

"Well I can't get rid of you now," Draco said sarcastically as he teased with a smile. Harry felt his heart thud at the sight. "Come on, or we'll be late" Draco walked to the door and held it open for Harry. Harry pushed through and waited for Draco to follow.

"So what kind of place are you looking for?" Harry asked. He wanted to know what had happened to

Malfoy Manor, he would ask later if the conversation allowed.

"Just somewhere small and closer to the ministry, nothing too special" Draco smiled deprecatingly.

"You looking for a self-contained flat or house shares?" Harry asked as they strolled through the chilled street. All the windows were still steamed up

"At first I'll look at self-contained and see how desperate I become," He smiled again "There probably aren't many people lining up to share a house with an ex-death eater." He laughed.

"I never thought of that" Harry said.

"I managed to forget for a little while, but being back has brought back a lot of memories," He said sadly

"Ron said you'd been all over the place, How come you left?" Harry asked enjoying the new openness between them.

"After Mother died there didn't really seem to be any reason for me to stay. So I decided to go off and see the world" He smiled

"And escape here?" Harry asked "It must have been a nightmare, I can imagine, I'm so sorry about your Mother" Draco smiled appreciatively. After a moment Malfoy chuckled.

"You can imagine? The chosen one?" Malfoy laughed and looked down the street to where they were going.

"Do you not remember the hard time you and Rita Skeeter gave me in fourth year? Since Voldemorts death, there have been exposé's where my many "lovers" have come forward to spill the beans about their nights of passion or lack of. There have been reporters hounding me for my autobiography. Even my friends are pestered for every minute detail about my life." He sighed "Life under a microscope is not easy or fun" Malfoy seemed to look at him with a strange appearance.

"You really don't enjoy the attention?" Malfoy asked. "Not even a little bit?"

"Let's just say, I keep a healthy stock of Polyjuice potion at home" Harry winked and he thought he saw him blush.

They walked in silence for a while before Harry opened his mouth again. "Why don't you live in Malfoy Manor?" The other man was silent for a long time, so long that Harry didn't think he was going to answer.

Suddenly, the blond stopped in front of a shabby old house where the first floor jutted proud overhead. The beams were a dark brown, matching the small windows. The roof was higgledy-piggledy looking ready to collapse at a moment's notice. Harry said nothing as he had become accustomed to things not being as they first appear. Malfoy tried the door and with some force, it shuddered open.

"Come on up," Came a voice from above. The blond ascended the rickety staircase while Harry hung back examining the entrance way. He could hear the woman talking upstairs. It sounded formal enough as he slowly climbed the stairs. A fine layer of dust covered the dank entrance. Harry had a bad feeling about the place. As he climbed the stairs he could hear the voices more clearly. The change in tone made Harry pause.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but this place has been let"

"It hadn't been a moment ago," He said quietly.

"Things move very quickly in the property market, Mr Malfoy" The way the agent seemed to spit his name made it quite clear that the reason the flat was now unavailable was due to her dislike of him.

"Alright. Do you have any other properties available that I could view?" He asked calmly and politely. Harry

listened and struggled to imagine this Malfoy and the Malfoy from his school days being the same one

"I'm afraid that all of the properties at Fitrei & Griggs are currently unavailable at this time," She said coldly.

"Fitrei and Griggs!" Harry exclaimed as he chimed in from the stairs as he entered, causing the witch to jump. "That was the name darling, I can't believe I forgot," Harry said dramatically. Malfoy looked confused as he stared at Harry. The witch with her thick-framed spectacles and blue rinsed-hair looked like she had swallowed a fly as she tried to recover. Harry could see the recognition flit across her eyes as she studied his face.

"What?" Malfoy replied finally.

"That property agency being investigated by the ministry, Pixie infestations in most of their properties"

Harry scrunched his nose up at the walls as though expecting to be attacked by the little beasts at any second. He dramatically looked around as he came and stood beside Malfoy, wrapping his arm around the other man's waist. It was Malfoy's turn to look wide-eyed at him for a second before he understood, his head nodding minutely in realisation. He draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and he could feel the uncertainty in the gesture. Harry felt a surge of excitement as Malfoy pulled him closer.

"Mr Potter-" The witch spluttered "I didn't-" Harry felt like laughing at the poor witch in front of him. "I never knew-" She waved her hand in Malfoys general direction and went deathly pale. She took a deep breath and seemed to steady herself. "I didn't realise that Mr Malfoy here was a friend of yours" She gave Harry a stern look as she glanced back to Malfoy. "I believe that there are in fact a few other properties available for viewing and I can assure you we do thorough pest control inspections before every house is put up onto the market" She tilted her nose into the air as she tried to regain her superiority on the situation.

"What do you think honey?" Asked Harry as he looked up into Malfoys gleaming grey eyes. He had to fight down his heart as he continued "Did you want to view any other properties associated with Fitrei and Griggs?" Harry watched as a small smile played upon Malfoys lips, if it had been anyone else, he would have missed it entirely.

"I think we should give Madam Vesper the benefit of the doubt love, Especially with the instability of the market at the moment" Malfoy sent a pointed glance to the witch and she seemed to baulk slightly.

"Would you like to continue viewing this property?" She asked coldly,

"I don't think that will be necessary. If you could owl me with any other properties that become available within my set parameters, I would greatly appreciate it, thank you" Draco nodded his head and the witch nodded back sternly.

"Don't worry honey, we'll get a flat" Harry said loud enough for the witch to hear. Draco flashed a small smile as they broke apart. "Thank you, Madam Vesper, we look forward to hearing from you" He nodded his head as they both headed towards the stairs again.

Once outside they both laughed. Harry stopped first as he took a deep breath.

"Now I bet you three galleons that tomorrow there will be a report in the daily prophet about how I have cheated on my wife, with a death eater no less." Harry sighed sadly, keeping his smile pinned to his face.

"You're crazy Potter!" Malfoy smiled.

"Yeah, life would be boring otherwise." He smiled as he studied the other man's face, appreciating the pale pink wash that had appeared under his skin. "So what time is your next appointment? It that with Fitrei and Griggs too?"

Malfoy shook his head as he pushed his gel-free hair out of his face. "The next property is with Listers, at eight," He said simply.

"So what did you want to do between now and then?" Harry asked. "Did you want that coffee?" Harry watched as Malfoy smiled again. He nodded.

They walked back to the café in respective quiet and Harry wondered whether he had spoiled the uneasy peace between them. They stepped into the café and out of the cold, to the wonderful smell of cake and coffee. They ordered and found a table near the back out of view, giving the illusion of privacy. They sat in silence for a little longer until Malfoy finally spoke.

"Why did you do that?" He looked up at Harry and once again Harry caught his heart in his chest at the sight of the storm grey eyes.

"What?" Harry replied.

"The 'darling' and 'honey' stuff?" Draco tilted his head

"Why did you give me your jacket?" Harry responded with a shrug as he sipped his tea, the liquid close to burning his mouth. He watched Malfoy as he felt the hot liquid glide down his throat. A blush appeared on his face before disappearing again. They both looked at each other with a smirk.

"You looked cold," Malfoy said, "What was your excuse?" Harry smiled wider as he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"The witch was being prejudiced against you. By being my boyfriend she can't be prejudiced against you without being prejudiced against me. I was saving you and fighting injustice and evil. If you hadn't noticed, it's kinda my thing" They both laughed

"You do have a bit of a hero complex" Malfoy replied. They both nodded. "I am wondering one thing though, Why spend your time with me? Are you trying to save me from the world? Why aren't you in a rush to get home to Ginny?" Harry sat up straighter, not expecting that question quite this early on. He hadn't been prepared for the question and didn't know quite what to say for the best "Sorry, was that too personal? forget I asked" Harry looked at him and noticed he kept his eyes down as he tried to retreat into the corner of the booth.

"It is very personal. I only tell my friends stuff like that" Harry watched the blond's shoulders seemed to droop just a fraction. As he watched the other man he thought he was reading all the signs right. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was probably going to regret the decision he was about to make.

"Ginny and I are divorcing," He said waiting for the questions. Malfoy looked up briefly in shock "Divorcing? I thought she was supposed to be your 'happily ever after' What happened? Is she at home at the moment?" He asked in a rush. Harry nodded sadly as he took another sip of his tea.

They paused for a moment as a waitress brought over the cakes they had ordered. Once she had left they had begun to eat. Harry watched as Malfoy buried his fork into the chocolate cheesecake. His face was thoughtful, and Harry knew there were more questions brewing.

"You finalised it on Saturday?" He asked suddenly. Harry felt his mouth slack with shock.

"How did you know?" He asked and noticed Malfoy smiling again.

"The only way I would ever have been able to sneak up on you was if your mind were a million miles away" They both laughed quietly as they ate. "So what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath as he stared into his teacup. He wondered what he could say. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"It's a long story and not common knowledge, the short version is we grew apart and realised that we weren't the people we wanted anymore" Malfoy nodded solemnly as they both fell into a pause.

"By the way, to answer your earlier question, I can't live in the manor for much longer, there are too many ghosts, I want somewhere filled with light." It was Harry's turn to nod.

"Speaking of light, you said you were travelling, tell me more, Where else did you go? What did you see?" asked Harry as he crossed his

arms on the table. The treacle tart, now nothing but discarded crumbs on the plate. He leant forward with interest as he watched Malfoy eat. He felt his cheeks redden and he watched how gracefully and slowly he slid the fork from between his lips, making sure all the chocolate was removed. As Malfoy looked up he looked away, feeling the warmth fill his face. Malfoy smiled too as he pushed away his plate.

"I went a few places, Scandinavia, Africa, Romania, even visited North America and found a Wumpus cat." He smiled as he reminisced about his adventures. Harry rested his head on his hand as he watched Malfoy.

"That sounds amazing" He sighed. "You've done so much since school"

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Harry cringed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. This question was always a source of embarrassment.

"Embarrassingly, not a great deal. I joined the Auror training program, but it wasn't what I expected and I didn't last very long. I just couldn't do it anymore. After everything we went through at school, I was so fed up of fighting. Ginny and I married, and I now work in admin at St Mungo's and you know the rest. Really very boring and dull" Malfoy nodded. "It sounds awful but I actually like it sometimes, not having anything life-threatening hanging over my head. I can be, for the most part, be a normal person with a normal life."

"͞What would you do if you could do anything?" The blond asked.

"I honestly don't know, I was thinking of getting into teaching but not sure I'd be able to pass the exams now, We are getting on a bit͟ now" Harry laughed and Malfoy smiled again.

"I think you would be a good defence teacher Potter" Malfoy laughed. "Professor Potter, defence against the dark arts, has a certain ring to it." They both laughed at the thought.

"Come on now, if we're telling each other about ourselves and our deepest and darkest secrets, let us get rid of the last names." Harry smiled as he offered his right hand. ͞"Hi, I'm Harry" Malfoy looked at the hand and Harry could see the hesitation. Harry kept the hand there as he waited. Slowly Malfoys hands rose and clasped his. Harry could feel the rough and calloused hand in his and knew that these were hands that had worked for a living. It was warm and clammy as they shook hands.

"͞Hello, I'm Draco" He smiled as he rolled his eyes.

͞"Now isn't that better, Draco?" asked Harry with a grin. Draco smiled and Harry answered with a grin of his own as they both reluctantly released their hands.

"͞Telling deepest and darkest secrets to your enemy huh?" Draco smiled. "Maybe not your cleverest idea" Draco smiled. Harry laughed

"I'm not sure you can really call us enemies anymore," He said with a chuckle as Draco smiled.

"I suppose not"

"Did you want another cup?" Harry asked as he went to stand.

"I'll have a hot chocolate if they make it?" Draco asked hopefully. Harry nodded as he left to get to the counter. He ordered them some more drinks and returned back. Draco smiled at him as he placed the foamy chocolate drink in front of him and sat back down.

"Can I ask something personal?" Harry asked carefully as he stirred his tea. Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to like this question, am I?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll be gentle" Harry laughed as he blushed. Draco's smile got wider as he nodded.

"I'm not promising I'll answer though," He said as he held his cup up to his mouth resting on his elbows.

"Is it true what Ron told me about you and Charlie?" Draco closed his eyes as he took a sip from his mug before answering.

"I guess it depends on what he told you, doesn't it?" Harry laughed and nodded.

"I suppose it does" He took a sip of his own tea. "Ron said that they, the Weasley's, thought you and Charlie had been an item." Draco snorted at that. Harry looked at him curiously "So it's not true?"

"It's not strictly true, no" He replied cryptically.

"Oh," Harry said unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"We're just really good friends now. We've worked together for so long." Harry listened feeling his disappointment burn a hole in him. "There was one night though," Draco admitted reluctantly and Harry felt his heart leap. "Poachers had been in the sanctuary and had stolen away with a clutch of Romanian Longhorn eggs, We spent about 3 days tracking them sleeping very little trying to catch up. We finally caught them and got eggs back to the mother. The whole team was so happy that we cracked out the ale and fire whiskey. We both drank too much and he came on to me. One night together does not equal being a couple" He said sadly "As soon as we both woke up the following morning we agreed it had been a mistake and we've never spoken of it again." Harry was unsure how he felt by the story. He wasn't sure whether it told him what he wanted to know or not.

"I didn't even know Charlie was gay." Said Harry, Draco laughed

"I don't think he did either͟, some people don't realise straight away"

"And you?" Harry asked. "If that's not too personal?"

"I've always known I was, I just didn't advertise the fact." Draco looked down again avoiding his eyes.

"But what about Pansy? Weren't you two a couple in school?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and sighed

"She wanted us to be, and I wanted to make my best friend happy. What I didn't realise was I was actually making us both miserable!"

"How so?" Harry asked gently.

"Well she wanted all the things that girlfriends want, love, attention, physical attention and everything that goes with it, and rightly so" Draco sighed again avoiding Harry's eyes "and I knew that I just wanted someone else" Draco swirled his hot chocolate in his cup.

"Sounds heart-breaking and lonely," Harry said sadly.

"It was at times, but we had so many other things going on that I was able to distract myself." Draco smiled a little smile and looked up. Harry pondered this for a while as he sipped his tea. So Draco was gay and always had been. How had he not seen it before? "I'm surprised you've not asked who it was yet" Draco smiled again, the bridge of his nose crinkling in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you would want to tell me," Harry said shrugging "Seems a bit too personal"

"And asking me whether I'm gay isn't?" Draco laughed.

"Well no, If you're gay it only narrows it down to half the population, not one bloke in specific" Harry smiled.

"True" Draco replied. "Although it probably isn't as embarrassing as admitting to a one-night stand" He laughed.

Harry watched the man across from him and wondered what he was doing. He was enjoying the conversation and the frequent thrills and feelings he was experiencing. He didn't know how to put it into words but as he watched the blond talk he felt at ease for the first time in a long time. He ran his fingers through his hair and he took a deep breath. As he watched the man stretch and lounge on the table he felt excitement rush through his veins. He didn't remember ever feeling quite like this when he and Ginny had become a couple. He saw Draco freeze, his smile turning into a grimace as he began to stand. Harry looked around to see a dark-haired witch walking towards them.

"Pansy" Draco nodded "How are you?"


	6. Heaven has no rage like love to hatred

Pansy sneered nastily as she walked over. Draco felt his stomach churn more violently, the closer she got. "Draco!" She said in mock enthusiasm "How have you been?" Draco knew she was up to something but didn't have the heart for the games anymore. "And Harry, How lovely to see you, How is Ginerva?" Draco watched Harry carefully, wondering whether he knew it was a trap.

"Hello Pansy, how are you?" He replied coolly.

"I am wonderful thank you. Just getting some Christmas gift shopping in for the family. What are you both up to?" She asked. Draco could feel the muscles in his shoulders tensing with anxiety. Harry was about to answer when she interrupted "Oh never mind, it's not like I care." She smiled, her pug features creasing together. The years had not been kind to her as fine wrinkles had appeared around her eyes and mouth and Draco could see silvery threads appearing in her hair.

"When I walked in I was surprised to see you both sitting together, especially after all the drama at school" She smiled nastily and Draco felt sick.

"Pansy-"

"That's Lady Nott. We're not friends Mr Malfoy, You will not address me as such!" She spat.

"Well, Lady Nott. If you wouldn't mind, you are actually intruding on a private conversation, and we would appreciate it if you would leave" Harry said as he stood up. Draco watched as Pansy sneered. He wondered whether he had looked like that as he had been growing up and he felt ill at the memory.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one, Saviour of all the wizarding world. Obviously what you say must be obeyed so I will not waste any more of your precious time" She nodded "However, before I banish myself from your presence, I just wanted to give you a tip. If you and Mr Malfoy are planning on getting cosy I would reconsider. There isn't a wizard in Hogwarts that doesn't know him intimately. I'd also move him from that seat as he may be sitting with you be he'll be looking at every other piece of arse that walks through the door."

"Lady Nott, I think you should leave while you are still able to move under your own steam," Harry said sternly. Draco felt too anxious and shocked as he watched Pansy smirk out. Harry slumped down in the chair as Draco slowly lowered himself down. He was too surprised to even blush. He glanced at Harry and wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry about that" Draco said finally.

"It's alright" Harry smiled. "She was always so pleasant at school," he said sarcastically. Draco did a small smile, wondering whether her outburst had ruined anything.

"What she said isn't true," He said quickly, leaning forward in earnest.

"I know" Harry smiled.

"You know? How?"

"Well I know Ron doesn't know you intimately, and neither do I" Harry winked "So not every wizard in the school does" He laughed and Draco felt something in his chest loosen.

"True" Draco smiled

"So just most, then?" Harry winked again

"I don't kiss and tell" Draco replied blushing.

"Good to know" Harry replied with a cheeky smirk. They fell into a comfortable silence before Harry spoke again "I was never really conscious of who was going out with who at school, too much going on, I didn't know you'd dated anyone other than Pansy" He said without looking at him. Draco paused, trying to think of the best way to answer.

"I didn't," He said quietly.

"Didn't what?" Harry asked

"Date anyone" Draco replied.

"Oh," Harry replied quietly

"You could just ask me," Draco smiled as he took another sip of his chocolate.

"Ask you what?" Harry asked still avoiding his gaze.

"How many men I've slept with" Draco smiled as he watched Harry chock on his tea. "Don't be such a prude, Potter!"

"Harry!" Harry said through the coughs.

"Don't be such a prude Harry!" Draco smirked as he corrected himself.

"I'm not being a prude" He grumbled still coughing. Draco smirked again as he sipped his chocolate and waited for Harry to stop coughing.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Draco said finally. He felt his excitement spike as he waited for Harry's reaction.

The coughing stopped, and his face flushed red. Draco smirked into his cup. Draco waited for whatever he was about to say.

"I'm not a prude!" He said again.

"Of course, you're not" Draco replied sarcastically.

"I'm not!" Harry protested.

"I believe you," Draco said again smiling harder the more harry felt he needed to protest. "There were six"

"Six?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Draco nodded avoiding his eyes for a moment. He looked up straight into those emerald orbs. "Since school and that's Including Charlie"

"Just six?" Draco watched as Harry's brows furrowed and he was transported back to their potions class. He remembered that he would sit there and when he thought no one was watching he would steal glances at Harry. He remembered thinking how easy he was to read. Almost every emotion played across his features. He used to love seeing his brow furrow when he was struggling with a particularly difficult potion. Sometimes he'd even bite his lip sending Draco's heart fluttering. As Draco watched his older counterpart he felt the familiar flutter and smiled again. He had missed being able to Potter-watch. "Hardly the whole school body, is it?" Harry said finally. "I'm actually surprised I thought the number would be higher"

"And why exactly would you think that?" Harry grinned in embarrassment before replying.

"Sorry, I just realised how that may have come across, What I meant was you're not exactly ugly, are you? I'd have thought that anyone who likes boys would've been falling at your feet trying to bed you" Draco watched as the blush crept up his cheeks.

"Are you saying you think I'm good looking Potter?"

"Harry!" Harry laughed as he looked away.

"Sorry, Do you think I'm sexy Harry?" Harry laughed nervously as Draco leant closer.

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Harry replied.

"Got to get them where you can" Draco smiled widely and looked at Harry who seemed to be studying him. "What?"

"Nothing" Harry replied, looking away

"No, really, what?"

"It's going to sound really stupid," Harry said as he scratched his head.

"I promise I'll try not to tease you" Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Ok, I was just thinking, I don't think I've ever seen you smile properly until now." Draco felt his face drop, taken aback by the comment.

"I smile," Draco said defensively.

"Not like that smile just. You usually smirk, sneer or grin, you don't smile"

"I do" Draco protested.

"'I'm not poking fun, it was just weird to see a genuinely happy smile!" Harry looked away as he rubbed his neck.

"Weird?"

"Weird good" Harry smiled. Draco returned the smile. There was a slight pause where neither man knew what to say.

"So, do you think Lister's will be the same as Fitrei and Griggs?" Asked Draco. Harry pulled a face as he considered it

"If I'm honest, they might, It's like you said, who is going to want to live with or rent to an ex-death eater? Even one as charming and gorgeous as yourself" Harry added rolling his eyes and laughing.

"That's the nicest backhanded compliment anyone has ever given me" Draco laughed. Harry smiled and nodded

"Do you want me to pretend that I'm looking for the flat instead? Or we could keep pretending we're a couple, see how many eyebrows we can raise" Harry laughed.

"As great as it would be pretending to be your gorgeous better half, I think this is something I have to do on my own," Draco said with a sigh. "Being a responsible adult isn't what I thought it would be cracked up to be"

"Says he who's been gallivanting all over the show for the last decade!" Harry laughed again. "But seriously, it wouldn't make any difference if I said I was the one looking for a place, Your name would go on the paperwork and you'd be paying for the rent if you found somewhere you liked, It would just mean a little less hostility towards you during the viewings." Harry shrugged.

"And you wouldn't mind? Cause I can be very particular, and we might be at this for a while" Draco tilted his head sceptically.

"Well it's not like you can get rid of me now, is it?" Harry laughed as he repeated Draco's words back to him.

"I guess not" Draco smiled again. "Well we'd better get going otherwise we'll be late."

"I thought you said it was at eight?" Harry said sitting up

"I did"

"It's not that late already surely?"

"Time flies when you're having fun" Draco smiled.

"Wow," Was all Harry replied with. "So where is the next place?"

"A few streets over in Horizont alley, are you finished?" Draco asked as he motioned to Harry's teacup. Harry nodded as he sipped the last few dregs and stood up.

"So what is this place? 1 bed? 2 bed? Studio?" He asked as they walked out, Harry waving and smiling to the witch behind the counter.

"1 Bed" Draco replied as he pushed through the front door.

The noise and commotion outside caught him by surprise as flashes of light blinded him. He heard Harry's name being called and he immediately knew that the reporters had caught up with him. The mass of bodies around him jostled him as he tried to push through.

"Harry Potter? What would your wife say about your affair with a known death eater?"

"Harry? How long has it been going on?"

"Harry, How long have you been gay?"

"Draco? What spell did you use?"

"Harry, have you paid your outstanding child support to Ms Vane?"

"Harry?"

"Mr Malfoy, how much did it cost to avoid Azkaban?"

"Draco, where have you been hiding all this time"

"Mr Potter?"

Draco kept pushing through until the bodies finally parted before him, he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He blinked against the blinding white spots in his eyes, blotting his vision.

He turned to see Harry right behind him. Their eyes met and Harry nodded. As if knowing exactly what Harry meant, Draco disapparated.

His feet touched the solid floor as he looked around him. The streets were empty in comparison to Diagon Alley. He leant against the nearest building and breathed deeply as he waited to hear the following crack. He took a deep shaking breath as he fought off the panic attack. His breath was deafening in his ears as he tried to fight off the waves of fear. It was all flooding back to him, the stress around the trials, and the threat of the dementors kiss. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as the world swam in front of his eyes. His breath rushed in and out, so fast. Too fast. He couldn't breathe, his throat felt too tight. He tried pacing to try and run from it, to feel like he's doing something. He felt his chest screaming for air. He knew he was losing it. He closed his eyes and sat on the ground putting his head between his legs. Trying to get a handle on the breaths. He thought, absently, that at least if he did pass out he'd have less distance to fall. His breath was still too fast, inout, inout, inout. His stomach knotting painfully. He felt hands either side of his face. Warm hands on his neck. He could hear someone talking to him, calm words that seemed to seep into his psyche and slowed his breathing. His mind couldn't make sense of the words but they seemed to help. He glanced up and saw green. Green, the colour of a meadow in summer; Green like the sunlight through trees. He felt his chest stop screaming as he breaths got deeper and slower. He felt the pain in his head slowly evaporate. As his heart started to beat normally. He continued to breathe, slowly and carefully enjoying the ability to take deep, slow breaths. He could understand the worlds now.

"It's ok Draco, you're safe, I'm here. Nothing can happen to you, Just breathe. I'm here. I'm staying here. Calm down, that's it. Breathe slowly. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you. Deep breaths" Draco closed his eyes as he felt the sobs coming to his head. His breathing had returned but the anxiety remained. He tried to hold to sobs in, but they tumbled out like a wild animal through a half-open door. The calming mantra continued, and the meadow green eyes never wavered. "I'm here, It's going to be okay, I'm here. Just breath. That's it, don't hold it in, let it out. Think calm thoughts, Breathe, just breath. I'm here Draco, Harry's here. I'm so sorry, They've gone. I'm sorry." It felt like forever before the sobs stopped ripping their way through his throat and his breaths came normally. He hiccupped slightly as his body slowly relaxed. Harry had proceeded to make calming shushing noises as you would to a newborn you were trying to soothe.

"I'm alright Potter," He said breathily. His eyes seemed to focus properly as he found that Harry was kneeling between his legs. He started to move, not familiar with such a vulnerable position. Harry slowly pulled away, the warmth of his hands fading away. Draco grabbed his hands and just held them as he leant his head back.

"I'm so sorry Draco," Harry said. Draco felt his eyebrows furrow.

"Why? What?" Draco asked groggily as he tried to reassemble his brain.

"The reporters. They haven't swarmed me like that for years now. I don't know how they knew where we were either." Draco felt Harry's hands in his and smiled slightly at the sensation, trying to listen to what Harry said but not being able to.

"I did realise you suffered from Panic attacks too, I'd have never risked it if I had known."

"You suffer?"

"Not me, Neville used to while we were at school, and Hermione did after the war" Draco nodded as if that made sense.

"Sorry for being so weak"

"You're not weak for having a panic attack, it just makes you human." Draco could hear the smile in Harry's voice "That was the worst swarming I've ever gotten. Someone really put a chimaera up their wands"

"Pansy" Draco said finally. "It's the only way" He took a deep and almost steady breath as he stood up. He lost his balance and fell backwards but Harry caught him bringing their bodies close. Draco looked down at Harry. He'd never really noticed their height different before. He looked down into those emerald eyes and could count every eyelash. He noticed the famous scar just peeking out from under the greying hair and Draco thought that it was odd that it was their first time he'd noticed it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, their faces inches apart. Draco nodded, not trusting his voice as his eyes kept dropping to the plump pink lips. Harry's cheeks were pink and rosy from the cold.

"I'm alright, are you?" He asked his eyes rising slowly to meet his again.

Draco nodded once and began to straighten up. Harry slowly slackened his hold as Draco took his own weight.

"I guess we had better find this flat" Draco said hesitantly as Harry's lips seemed to get closer. Harry nodded slowly as he reluctantly released him,

"So which house is it?" Harry asked turning back down the dark street. The warm glow from windows made the street feel almost cosy.

"I think it's that one," Draco replied as he pointed to the darkened building ahead. "Doesn't look like the Lister's agent is there yet."

"So do you want me to take the lead on this one?" Harry asked not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Harry shook his head.

"Is there anything you want me to ask?" Harry asked.

"Nothing springs to mind," Draco replied still feeling weak and unsteady.

There was a crack that seemed to fill and bounce from off the walls as an older gentleman appeared from nowhere. His grey hair was tied back into a tight ponytail and his suit was dark and pinstriped. He smiled gently upon seeing both of them.

"Good evening. I expect you are here to view this property?" He asked, his accent very stiff and proper. Harry nodded and offered his hand.

"Good evening, Mister?" Harry paused.

"Mr Dench-Reese" he replied as he offered his hand.

"Good evening Mr Dench-Reese, I'm Mr Potter"

"I am well aware" He smiled politely "You're reputation, as I am sure you know, precedes you." Harry nodded.

"This is my friend, Mr Malfoy" The wizard went to offer his hand but faltered. Draco watched and noted that good manners and good breeding won out as his hand continued to extend to him.

"Mr Malfoy" He nodded.

"Good Evening" Draco replied. The agent released his hand as soon as was polite and proceeded to turn to the property in question. With a swish of his wand the door swung open and the light within illuminated the night.

The hallway was large and welcoming. The paint had been refreshed recently and everything looked in good condition. The agent led them upstairs and Draco noted the lack of creaks and thumps as he ascended the stairway. Once they reached the landing they were faced with a large, white traditional door. With another swish of his wand, the door swung open and he stood to one side and allowed them entry.

Space was large and airy, with bright walls. It had quirky alcoves in the walls the perfect width apart for bookshelves. The windows were large and clean, overlooking the streets below. He walked around, aware he was being watched by the agent.

"Undetectable extension charm?" Harry asked as he looked at Mr Dench-Reese. The silent man nodded his head once and Harry nodded his head, impressed. They looked around the room, Harry looking at the windows and the walls. Draco heading to one of the doors at the far end of the room.

"As you can see this room would be the obvious choice as a parlour/reception room. The door there leads to a small hallway which opens out onto the kitchen, bedroom and washroom. Everything has recently been fitted and refurbished. I will wait outside. Please summon me if you need any further information." The man nodded his head again as he stood outside.

Draco turned as he was about to push through the door at the end. He saw Harry examining the fireplace. Harry looked up and nodded.

Draco left the room and began to search elsewhere. The kitchen was large enough to fit a family size table and chairs and looked like the windows would allow lots of light into the room. Next was the washroom which looked neutral and clean, He mentally placed all of his furniture and toiletries around and felt he had much more space than he needed. He turned to enter the last room, feeling slightly apprehensive. He pushed the closed door and peered in. The room, like the rest of the flat, over-sized. The walls were painted a deep green with wood panelling around the bottom. It should have looked dark but Draco stepped in and imagined his furniture all around.

He heard a noise behind him and turned. Harry stood leaning in the doorway taking in the room. Draco felt himself blush at the sudden intimacy they had.

"So? This will be your bedroom?" Harry said innocently. Draco felt his heart begin to thud in his chest at the thought of Harry being there. "It's a good size!" He said as he stepped over the threshold. "It's even in your colours, what do you think?" Harry looked at him. His green eyes matching the colour of the walls.

"It's marvellous," Draco said enthusiastically.

"I certainly can't see anything wrong with it." Harry shrugged. Draco shook his head, stealing a glance at Harry.

"Do you think I should go for it without viewing anywhere else first?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"It's up to you, do you think this is perfect?" Harry asked.

"I think I do, However, I'm not sure about the bedroom" Draco replied.

"Oh? How so?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure I can fit all the men from Hogwarts in here…" He paused for a moment and then winked at Harry.

Harry barked with laughter as they let the bedroom. As they entered the living room Harry turned to him.

"What did you want me to do? Did you want me to say I was interested? That we'll let them know?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"If I told you that this place was sold tomorrow, how would you feel?" Harry asked. Draco paused and thought for a moment.

"I'd be gutted I think"

"Then I say go for it."

"Ok," Draco nodded determinedly.

He watched Harry move through the flat as he followed close behind. He could get used to the sight of Harry in his flat. He smiled a small private smile to himself as they left the flat.


	7. Fall out

"How do you do it?" Draco asked as the found themselves back in Horizont Alley.

"Do what?" Harry asked with a wry smile.

"People don't give you any grief, they just do as they're told." Draco threw up his arms, exasperated. Harry smiled and shrugged in reply. He knew that his celebrity status had some perks but didn't say anything. He watched the blond step into the street, his skin lit by the warm light of the windows lining the road.

"How did you manage it?" Draco asked "The agent didn't even raise an eyebrow when you said that the flat was for me," Draco shook his head and Harry watched as the blond hair ruffled around his face. He sighed happily. He was trying desperately not to look too closely at how he was feeling. Ignoring the meaning behind the jolts of adrenaline when Draco looked at him, or the thrill of excitement when they touch. He tried not to compare the emotions and sensations rushing through him with the ones he had felt previously. He felt totally mismatched with the blond when it came to relationships of the senses. He thought of the six men Draco said he had bedded and wondered how he had gotten to the intimate stages with them. He remembered that Ginny had just thrown herself at him and he'd had to do very little work. He glanced back at Draco again and regretted all the secret rendezvous in the dark corners and deserted corridors of Hogwarts they could have shared and blushed.

"Are you listening to me?" Draco asked turning to him.

"Yes," Harry replied to quickly as he looked around startled.

"Then what did I just say?" Draco smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Harry looked around for something to help him but knew that there was nothing. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry"

"What exactly were you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly and cursed himself.

"Nothing? Really?" Draco chuckled, clearly not believing a word of it "What's up Gryffindor? All your courage abandoned you?"

"What? No!" Harry said standing straighter.

"Then what's got you so distracted? You've not said a word since we left the flat"

"I was thinking… about school" Harry said finally.

"What about school?" Draco asked.

"About how long ago it was and how everything has changed so much" Draco raised his eyebrow in the dim light.

"Chicken!" He smirked as he turned around looking down the street "So what did you want to do now?"

"Well, we can't go back to Madam Melchetts," He said glumly. "Not sure we can go to the leaky cauldron either, not with the swarm about at any rate"

"Should we call it a night?" Draco asked reluctantly.

"I guess, we have both got work tomorrow," Harry replied sadly.

"Well, I had fun" Draco smiled, the wide genuine smile "Thank you again for your help. Tonight would have been a complete disaster had it been left to me, I didn't take into account my reputation being a barrier" He shook his head as he looked away. "Thank you, Harry"

"Thanks for letting me tag along," Harry smiled "It really took my mind off things."

"Well, if you ever want anywhere to crash if things get too much, you now know where I live" Draco smiled, his lips showing the smallest hint of neat white teeth.

"Draco, you only have one bedroom and I've got my own sofa," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I know" Draco smiled. He laughed before saying "Goodnight Harry" He disapparated before Harry could say anything more.

Harry stood speechless for a moment as the cold filtered into his feet. He felt a warm smile slowly spread across his lips as he pulled out his wand and did the same.

Harry cursed, taking in the time and flying from the bed. He was running late for work. He rushed around his kitchen as he stuffed the toast into his mouth. He heard the fire roar into life behind him and he turned.

"Madam Dayholt, Good morning," Harry said around half eaten toast, "I am sorry, I am running late, I will be there momentarily.

"No matter, no matter," She said matter-of-factly. "Mr Potter, what you do in your own time, no matter how… peculiar is your own business, however, when it affects this office it becomes an issue and therefore I must speak up."

"Sorry, Madam Dayholt I don't understand what you mean?" Harry continued to dress as he stared at the disembodied head of his boss.

"If you were any other person in the world Mr Potter, I wouldn't have to make this call as the reason for which you are in this position is not uncommon or unusual, but due to your… history, you are unfortunately a source of entertainment and interest for the rest of the wizarding world" She took a deep breath as she regarded his state of undress "I take it you haven't seen a copy of the daily prophet this morning?"

Harry shook his head as the realisation hit him. "I'm in the Prophet, again aren't I? What's the headline today?" He sighed unhappily as he sat down.

"Take a look for yourself," She said as she pushed her copy of the paper through the fire. Harry leant forward and took the materialised paper. On the front cover was a photo of Him and Draco smiling and laughing at one of the tables in Madam Melchetts. The headline read "Cheating Potter Dines with Death eater" Harry covered his face with his free hand and cursed profusely between his fingers.

"Have they bombarded the hospital looking for me?" His boss just nodded her head.

"I am not one to tell my employees how to live their life Mr Potter and you are no exception, however, I think it might be prudent that you stay home today."

"But Madam, what if I used Polyjuice?"

"Not today Potter, they're baying for blood and I don't know what would happen if they realised it was you. Stay home today, we'll re-evaluate tomorrow."

"Is there any work I can do at home?"

"Not today Potter, Good Day" Harry watched as the witches face disappeared from the fire, leaving the logs bare. He cursed loudly sending his toast and plate flying across the table. He hit his head on the table several times lightly as he cursed anyone he could think of who would be even slightly responsible.

He looked at the paper again and read the article.

"Harry Potter, the 'boy who lived' has been known for the last three decades as someone who stands for goodness and justice. After he defeated Lord Voldemort at the tender age of seventeen, life looked set for the teen as jobs within the Auror department opened up for himself and his classmates who took part in the dark Lord's downfall. But alas, the Auror department was not right for the boy-who-lived and from there Mr Potters life seemed to take a different direction. He married the Holyhead harpies' Chaser Ginevra Weasley and life seemed to settle down for the chosen one and a normal life seemed certain.

However last night, our sources reported that the boy-who-lived was seen dining and flirting with the known death eater Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, a former Hogwarts rival. Mr Malfoy, Son of convicted Death Eater; Lucius Malfoy and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) was tried within the Wizengamot for his crimes during the second wizarding war but was acquitted along with his mother. Questions were raised at the time regarding bribes however no evidence was uncovered.

Believed to be rivals during their time at Hogwarts it appears that recently the rivalry has shifted to something more… sinister.

Our source, who requested to remain anonymous, told The Daily Prophet that the behaviour that was witnessed was indecent.

"They were all over each other and it was clear that they had been involved intimately for some time. They insinuated their love of lewd acts and bragged about their time together behind Mrs Potters back. It was sickening to behold"

Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy left the scene together with no comment to our reporters.

We at The Daily Prophet, as most of our readers, are sure to be shocked at this sudden change in character. It appears that the Boy-who-lived should now be known as the Man-who-cheated. What sort of role model is this man? Can he be trusted ever again? And will the relationship between Harry and Ginevra survive? Where ever he is we hope that he is disgusted with himself and his behaviour. This article was brought to you by Atlas Stringer."

He threw the paper on the floor angrily and watched as it separated into dozens of sheets, covering the table and the floor. He cursed loudly with feeling as he began to collect them up. He would unleash the bat bogey hex on Parkinson the next time he sees her. At the thought of the curse, he thought of Ginny. He looked up and saw the lack of evidence that Ginny used to live here. Gaps where mugs and ornaments used to live. Spaces in the cupboards and wardrobes where her clothes used to be. He tried to feel sad about the parting, but he felt like he could breathe again. He pulled himself up ready to go back to bed when his owl flew through the window. Pepin was a great horned owl with stunning black white and brown feathers. He dropped the post on the table and glided to perch on the welsh dresser the other side of the room. He looked down at him with a tilting and bobbing head as though he was trying to work out what had happened in the room.

Harry sat back down and began looking at all the letters. A red envelope caught his attention and he closed his eyes with dread. He heaved another sigh as he opened it and waited.

"HARRY! DRACO OF ALL PEOPLE? DRACO MALFOY? HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON? I KNOW THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH HARD TIMES AND THAT WHAT I DID WAS TERRIBLE, BUT THIS IS DISGUSTING. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for the tirade to be over. "I HAVE GOT AN ARMY OF REPORTERS OUTSIDE MY DOOR WANTING TO KNOW WHAT MY REACTION IS TO YOUR CHEATING. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

The red envelope disintegrated before his eyes as he covered his face with his hands.

What was he thinking? Why did his heart start pounding again when the blond's face crossed his mind? Why did he long for the moment that they could get together again? Why did his heart betray him? He cursed again as he considered the ramifications of his actions. If he were to continue down this course, then the media would hound them all over again. He paused, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, maybe Draco didn't feel the same way in which case it didn't matter, and it would blow over.

He heard someone moving upstairs and waited for the heavy footfall down the stairs that only a teenager could muster. He looked up with what he knew would be a tired smile, as the boy appeared at the door.

"Was that Aunt Gin, I just heard?" Teddy Lupin asked as he sat at the table, His turquoise hair sticking up in every direction, reminding Harry of his own. He carried a textbook which Harry recognised to be a copy of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms. A book Harry recognised from its blue and silver cover. He had seen Hermione use it many times and smiled at the memories.

"Afraid so," Harry said glumly. "Studying your runes I see" He countered

Teddy glanced at the book and smiled before returning to the conversation at hand, refusing to be side-tracked "What's up?" He asked calmly.

"The Prophet has been printing stories about me again"

"I don't know why anyone ever reads that rag," Ted said in disgust as he turned his nose up at the sheets lying on the floor "What are they saying this time?"

"That I'm cheating on Gin with Draco Malfoy"

"Uncle Draco? It's been years since I've seen him, I didn't realise he was back in the country. He always sends me a birthday card, how is he?"

"Yeah, He's good, a lot different from what I remember from school" Harry smiled a small secret smile.

"So are you two dating?" Ted asked. Harry looked up but there was no accusation in his tone.

"Me and Gin only signed the papers on Saturday Ted…"

"Don't avoid the question! You know us kids like the fact you tell us the truth and tell it straight, not like the other grown-ups"

"to be honest Ted, I'm not sure what's going on, I'm trying to figure it all out"

"Sounds confusing"

"Yeah, despite what all the other adults tell you, Life doesn't get simpler, you just get better at pretending you know what you're doing" Ted laughed as he grabbed an apple from the table and stood up.

"Well that's encouraging" Ted smiled, and Harry's heart hurt at how much he looked like both of his parents. "Well I've still got more studying to do so I'll go back to my room."

"Alright Ted, see you later, Dinner will be about 7ish alright?"

"I thought dinner was at the Weasley's tonight?" Harry rubbed his face and nodded.

"You're right, I might need to pop out and do a few things before then so I'll meet you over there alright?"

Ted nodded and smiled as he took a huge bite out of the apple, and turned from the room. Harry watched him go and wondered where that young man had appeared from. Harry could remember him as a baby with tufty rainbow hair and large brown eyes. He shook his head with a smile as his eyes skimming one of the pages of the Prophet again. His mind reeled back to his issue as he considered what the media really had?

A few photos of two men sitting and talking, that didn't mean anything, did it? Harry sighed, he needed to talk this through with someone but wasn't sure who. He immediately thought of Ron and Hermione but knew that their opinions of Draco Malfoy were less than neutral. Luna Lovegood. He smiled, she was always very good at being neutral and unbiased. He launched himself at the welsh dresser as he grabbed his quill, ink and parchment. He would owl her straight away and see if she was free to talk. He paused for a second as he thought, he hadn't actually met the twins yet, so it would be a great opportunity to take their belated presents around. He smiled as the plan unravelled in his head.


	8. Hybrid theory

Draco flopped, unceremoniously, at his desk. He closed his eyes and wished that he was back in bed. It hadn't even occurred to him that this morning, his face would be gracing the front of the Prophet as a seducer of the chosen one. Even now, in his secluded part of the office, he could feel the eyes and glares of his co-workers on him. If this was even a taste of what Harry had been going through since the final battle, then he could understand his loathing of the media. He wondered what kind of welcome Harry had received this morning. He took a deep breath at the thought.

He hadn't realised anything until he had stepped out of the floo network and then all hell had broken loose. They had surrounded him barraging him with questions and statements only some of which he heard. It had been a battle trying to get to the lifts to escape. He felt his chest getting tight and his breath coming quicker but surprisingly it hadn't developed into a full-blown panic attack. He had repeated the words Harry had muttered to him the night before. The constant mantra of soothing words, which brought a small, secret smile to his face. He put his pen back to paper to send his support to harry and to also insinuate that he was thinking about him.

He chuckled slightly to himself, that was an understatement that only the bags under his eyes could understand. He had tossed and turned in bed all night analysing ever interaction and comment, every look and expression. When he awoke his eyes felt gritty and tight and every muscle in his body ached. As he rolled his shoulders to reduce some of the tension, he put his quill back to parchment.

"Harry, saw the Prophet this morning, sorry for the media frenzy. I can't believe how crazy they are going over two men having a cup of tea. The photo wasn't even of my best side, you looked good in it though. Just wanted to offer a kind word on something that promises to be a trying day. If you need to talk, you know where I live. Yours, Draco."

He smiled as he read it back, he wondered whether Harry would get the subtle hints, probably not, as he could be as dense as a post sometimes, but it made Draco happy that the hints were in there. As his quill curved around the letters of the word 'yours' he imagined in what way. He knew he had always had a thing for the chosen one, but now he felt he was falling hard. It was difficult not to with so much positive attention directed straight at him. He sighed again as the letter whisked away from his desk. He watched it fly off hoping to get a response quickly as he turned back to the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

It was lunchtime and Draco sat still looking at report after report. With each second that passed, another drop of insecurity and panic seemed to poison his bloodstream. He tried to concentrate on the work in front of him but found his eyes wandering to the office door awaiting a reply to his note.

He sighed again as there was no sigh. Had Harry been put off by the media? Did he think Draco wasn't worth it? The question that Draco was trying to avoid was what he would do if Harry thought he wasn't? He needed a break. He stood up and removed the glasses which he wore begrudgingly, and squeezed the bridge of his nose against the headache that was building.

"Mr Malfoy" came the unexpected voice. Draco looked up surprised. Rolf was striding towards him, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Draco, please!" Draco replied.

"Draco, right!" Rolf smiled, "How are you holding up?" Draco felt a twinge in his heart as the genuine concern.

"I take it you saw the newspaper?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did, and I don't believe a word of it" Rolf replied, "The photograph is hardly incriminating either"

"Thank you, sir" Rolf smiled.

"after all the stories I've heard, Harry doesn't sound like the sort to cheat either, so it sounds like a large misunderstanding. If you ever need to discuss anything you know where my office is." Draco nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you"

"Anyway, I did have another reason for coming over." He smiled kindly, "Just wanted to know how far you've gotten, what are your observations so far."

Draco felt all of the drama and insecurities of the last forty-eight hours fall away and felt his brain engage, the passion for his work emerging.

"Well it's a very interesting case, I've been going through some of the eyewitness accounts and it doesn't sound like and breed of dragon that we currently have on record. Sharp ridges down the spine and bat wings suggest a Hebridean Black, however, other accounts report it being over 40 ft in length with red eyes which suggests a Ukrainian Ironbelly. The colours reported were also unusual for a Hebridean." Draco leant forward, replacing his glasses on his nose to check some notes he had made. "colours reported have ranged from charcoal grey to silver and metallic," He straightened up again and looked at Rolf solidly, "I think we may be looking at a hybrid"

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear," Rolf said anxiously.

"Didn't a Ukrainian Ironbelly escape from Gringotts back a few years ago?" someone in the office piped up. Both Draco and Rolf turned around to the witch.

Cosima Pruitt was a portly woman with short dark hair, styled in a way which wasn't complimentary to her features. Her skin was blotchy and red like a frequent drunk and her eyes seemed too small for her wide face. she opened her small beak-like mouth again "Didn't your boyfriend unleash it, in fact?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry Cosima, I was under the impression that everyone hired for this project had an academic background and mindset and therefore were used to knowing the difference between fact and hypotheses," Rolf said sternly. "Unless Mr Malfoys "boyfriend" is hiding the dragons, I don't see what use Mr Potter has to this investigation. Therefore, logic dictates that Draco's personal life is none of your concern and until it becomes pertinent to the case at hand, does not need to be discussed. If you have anything useful to add, I will be happy to listen in my office" Rolf turned his back on the shocked looking woman and continued to talk to Draco. Draco knew that his eyes were wide with surprise at his boss's outburst, but he said nothing.

"Cosima may be onto something Draco. Mr Potter and Mr & Mrs Weasley did escape Gringotts on a dragon, it may be useful to speak with them and get their descriptions of the beast for reference. Cn I leave that in your hands?" Draco nodded

"Thank you, sir" Rolf smiled again kindly.

"Luna sends her love again, by the way." Rolf nodded as he walked away. Draco glanced over to Cosima and noted that her face looked redder and blotchier than normal. He smirked slightly as he sank down behind his desk. He grabbed up his quill and parchment, excited to be given a legitimate reason to need to contact Harry again. He felt a small knot of doubt in his gut again but decided to ignore it.

"Harry, I need to discuss something about the project I am working on at work. When are you free to meet up again so that I can pick your brain? I look forward to your reply. Yours, Draco."

He read it over a couple of times and nodded. It read like something official but also came across as personal it also suggested that he was expecting a swift reply. The letter flew off his desk and Draco watched it go before Cosmina blotted out the door.

"Don't let that show fool you, death eater!" She said as she leaned low on Draco's desk. Her greasy face inches from his. "We know what you are up to and we won't let you get away with it, not again" Draco felt the anger building up inside of him and he stood up.

"Oh Cosmina, I am sorry but compared to Lord Voldemort, you're just not that intimidating. It's strange, I didn't see you in the Wizengamot courts there when they acquitted me, Thanks to Harry Potter's own testimony fifteen years ago, I might add!" Draco pointed at her, her eyes going wide, obviously not expecting him to talk back to her "Now If you will excuse me, I'm going to go and get some work done, I suggest you do the same." He turned, grabbed his notebook from his desk and walked off, leaving her open-mouthed and shocked. He smiled to himself as he left the office, a few other wide-eyed witches and wizards watching him go.

As he strolled through the corridors he realised that his sudden bout of confidence was short lived as he saw and felt every single pair of eyes on him as he waited for the lift. The feeling of unease increased tenfold as he felt people gathering at his back. He gripped his notepad in his arm and fought to maintain the Malfoy aloofness and solemnity as he pretended that the point between his shoulder blades didn't feel like someone was burning a hole through him.

The golden gates opened in front of him and he walked in. Every muscle in his body wanted him to run, wanted his to rush around and face his enemies head-on. His hands ached to reach for his wand. He turned around slowly as he pushed his back against the rear wall of the lift. As he looked up to see who had been stood behind him, he realised there was no one there. He quietly breathed a small sigh of relief as the lift doors closed.

As the lift started to move he felt his throat starting to close up. He could hold it together, he could do this. He felt the anxiety building up as his breath echoed through the walls. He grabbed his wand and waved it, halting the lift. He'd be damned if anyone saw him like this. He sat down on the floor with his head between his knees. He tried to remember the warmth of Harry's hands on his face, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a smooth, calming whisper. "He's not going anywhere, you're safe, just breathe, He's staying, Harry's here, it's all going to be alright" he muttered it to himself. He felt warm hands on his shoulders making him look up. He jumped, expecting to see Harry. A shock of red hair caught his eye first. His chest grew tighter and tighter, He couldn't breathe. He heard voices but couldn't focus on anything. He started to fight with his collar, his tie was too tight. He couldn't breathe.

"You're doing really well" came a woman's voice. "It's not the place that's scary it's the thought, Just breath, that's it. Well done, It's scary but it's not dangerous," He felt it begin to fade, so painfully slowly, but fade it was. He sat gasping for air, determined not to cry in front of whatever audience he had accumulated. It was obvious that his spell hadn't worked and that the lift had continued to rise. He kept his eyes closed. While his eyes were closed he knew that he had deniability. He took another deep and shaking breath as he opened his eyes.

"There we go, that's it," Said the witch as she smiled down at him. He noticed her bushy brown hair first and was confused. Hadn't he seen red hair before?

"What happened?" he asked croakily

"You tell us Malfoy? We found you like this" Came a man's voice. As his thoughts reassembled he saw Ron and Hermione in a locked lift between floors.

"Oh, thank Merlin! Did anyone else see?" Draco asked weakly.

"I don't think so," said Hermione "Are you alright" Draco nodded staying sat on the floor.

"I take it you've seen the papers this morning?" Ron asked as he leant against the lift. Draco nodded again.

"I didn't know you suffered from Panic attacks," Hermione said weakly as she sat on the floor next to him.

"Funny isn't it?" Draco snorted "I can face dragon's but humans freak me out" he laughed in a sort of hysterical way as the air filled his lungs. He heard Ron smother a laugh.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"So were you bombarded by reporters this morning?" Ron asked as he cleared his throat. Draco nodded.

"As soon as I left the floo."

"What actually happened last night?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Draco replied. "Harry returned my jacket and tagged along while I viewed some flats. There was a gap between viewings, so we had a cup of tea." He shook his head. "Pansy saw us and must have called the prophet, we got assailed as we left the café" Draco rested his head against the wall of the lift, closing his eyes again. He could almost feel them swapping a look. "Don't look at each other like that, nothing untoward happened, I haven't seduced the great Harry Potter, and if it makes you feel any better, he's not returning any of my messages today, so even if there was anything happening, it appears he's put a stop to that"

"Don't be stupid, will you? If they mobbed you and us, imagine how many must have been waiting for Harry at the hospital?" Said Ron, arms crossed his chest with ease.

"He's right, I imagine that Harry isn't at work today, he wasn't the last time something like this happened before" Hermione continued.

"But then why hasn't he replied to my notes?"

"Malfoy, If Harry has anything to say, he'll say it, He isn't the type to just ignore you and hope you go away. He's probably apparated somewhere and it's taking the notes a while to find him, don't worry! You'll have another attack if you're not careful"

Draco nodded. He saw them both look at each other for a second and rolled his eyes again.

"What now?" He asked as he began to pull himself up. He offered a hand to Hermione. She looked at it in shock for a moment and then took it, climbing to her feet. Hermione looked back at Ron as she spoke.

"We were just going to go to lunch, did you want to join us?" Draco stopped in mid-thought as he looked at them both. He raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked. He cringed internally as he heard a slither of vulnerability slip out with the question. The look on Hermione's face suggested that she's heard it, even if Weasley hadn't

"After seeing that picture on the front of the paper, we haven't seen Harry that happy with his friends in a while and we don't want that to suddenly stop," He watched as she talked and knew that she knew more than she was letting on, maybe she knew about the divorce too.

"Not only that If you're seen with us as well, it'll take some of the heat from Harry, it won't be assumed that you're targeting someone" He raised his hands as both he and Hermione looked at him. "It's not what I think anyway, I'm just telling it like the Prophet will see it."

Hermione sighed, and with a wistful smile said "He's not right that often, but when he is…" Draco felt his lips curl up at the ends and felt looser in the chest than he had before. He didn't think that that conversation would be easy, but it beat eating alone.

"I was actually coming to find you both when I had my attack," Draco said as Ron got the lift moving again.

"Really? Why?"

"I need to talk to you about dragons, one in specific"

"Sounds intriguing…" commented Ron as they entered the atrium. The swarm of reporters washing over them as they walked to the floo.

"Come on guys, back up! We only have a short time to get lunch you know!" Ron shouted and some of the reporters backed away. Draco felt his chest tightening again as he caught Hermione's eyes. She offered him a reassuring smile, after a second he returned it as they flooed from the ministry, the reporters left behind for a moment.


	9. Auguries and Brain-picking

The cottage caught Harry by surprise as he flooed in. After seeing Xenophilius's ramshackle cottage he expected something similar but the inside was neat, filled to the brim with books and interesting specimens gathered from around the world, however, it gave off a sense of scholastic importance and interest, not one of disorderly, esoteric curios. The kitchen was large and bright with a large brick fireplace. For how homely the place felt, Harry felt like he was back in the burrow. Luna appeared from the doorway, dreamy smile on her face as she carried one of her children on her hip.

"Good to see you, Harry" She stepped forward and gave Harry a hug and Harry could smell earth and herbs in her hair. He smiled as she pulled back.

"Hi Luna, How are you?"

"Okay actually, the Auguries are calling so we've had to move our mud pies inside."

"Okay?" Harry said confused. Even after all these years Luna never failed to confuse.

"The Augurey predicts rain and storms." She gurgled to the infant at her hip. "Did you want to see them, Harry?" Harry nodded. Not sure whether he actually did want to see them or not. Luna turned and left the room as he followed. The rest of the house was much the same and the only words Harry could find to describe the place were words like 'homey' and 'cosy'. She led him out some patio doors and out onto a small terrace overlooking a small babbling stream. When she didn't stop he jumped, chasing after her. She guided him down a winding overgrown path to a patch of garden which looked like it was being tilled ready for planting. Surrounding the plot of land there were hedgerows of brambles and thorns. Harry noticed the noise straight away. "Can you hear them?" Luna asked in her dreamy way.

"Where are they?" Asked Harry looking around at the trees surrounding the hedges.

"We've got a nest of them, in the hedge." She pointed to a greenish-grey bird. It sat on the hedge like a hungry looking thing and Harry almost felt the urge to feed it. It seemed to have sorrowful eyes.

"Unusual looking bird," Harry said.

"They're supposed to predict a person's death," Luna said absently, and Harry felt fear fill his heart as the creature cawed at him.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry Harry, That was disproven. They only predict rain" Harry clutched his heart and shook his head.

"Luna!" He chided. She smiled as she began walking back to the house.

"The rain is coming, Harry, let's go and get some Gurdyroot tea" Harry almost gagged at the memory.

"Do you have any regular tea Luna? The healers have told me to cut back on Gurdyroot" Harry lied.

"I thought you looked a bit purple" She added as they neared the cottage.

The exterior of the cottage was a thatched dream cottage set into the dense flora. Flowers and bushes seemed to rise up on both sides as though hiding the cottage from muggles.

Once they were back indoors Luna began making the tea after settling the infant on a blanket with some toys.

"Don't you have two children Luna?" Harry asked as he took a seat.

"Yes Harry, they're twins" Luna smiled.

"What are their names again?" Harry asked.

"Lorcan and Lysander," She said as she turned away from him to pour the tea.

"Where is his brother?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Lysander? He's around. He was playing with the Nargles earlier, they seem to enjoy each others company." Harry worried slightly as he looked around for the second child but was relieved to see the twins now together on the blanket. Both were blond like their mother but seemed to have the colouring of their father, they're darker skin tone looking shocking against the blond.

"They look like you," Harry said with a smile as he took the offered cup.

"Really? I think they look like themselves" She said airily. Harry shook his head as he pulled out the presents from his pocket.

"These are from me and Ginny for the boys for Christmas" He pushed the parcels forward. "They're just something little but we thought of for their first Christmas."

"Thank you, Harry, That's lovely" Luna smiled.

"Sorry for just dropping in, I just wanted to pick your brain if you don't mind?"

"That's alright Harry, but brain picking is a bit strange"

"I would like your opinion on something personal" He smiled.

"Of course, Harry" Luna sipped her Gurdyroot tea without so much as a shudder.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"I have, It was a very lovely picture of you and Draco," Luna said as she tilted her head. "How is Draco?" She asked.

"He's alright I think, I've not spoken to him today," Harry said, feeling slightly guilty. He would drop him a note when he got home.

"I think he is enjoying his work at the ministry," she said with a smile.

"We've not really talked about work yet"

"What did you want my opinion on," Luna asked, "I think that if you have feelings for Draco you should let him know" She looked at the Gurdyroot drink. "If you're worried about your friends, I find people only tend to tell you what they're thinking when they're not happy about it." Harry would have been surprised but he was used to Luna now, she was much more observant than she let on.

"I got a howler from Ginny," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I can understand that"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"She's trying to move on and she wants to remove you from her life bit by bit" She looked down at the two boys playing quietly on the floor "Having the media there reminds her that even though the papers have been signed that she won't be free of you for a while yet." Luna turned back to Harry with her wide eyes. "She'll be Mrs Harry Potter for a long time even after you've both moved on, there's nothing you can do about it"

Harry nodded, it made sense.

"Do you think I should ask her permission before talking to Draco?" He asked.

"You can but I think she'll not give you what you want." Harry nodded again.

The fire suddenly whooshed into flames and Rolf Scamander appeared. Luna smiled and greeted him with a kiss.

"Ah, Harry, how are you?" He asked as he offered his hand.

"I'm alright thanks, and you?"

"Yes, not bad. Bit of bad news at the ministry but I suspect Mr Malfoy has already spoken to you about it" He said with a smile. Harry shook his head feeling even more guilty.

"Actually, I've not spoken to him today."

"Ah, that would explain it," He said with a sage nod of his tanned head.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's been working hard, but whenever the interdepartmental memos have entered the office his head has shot up quicker than a quidditch snitch and eyes larger than a Mooncalf." Rolf smiled kindly.

"I must get home, I feel terrible, he must have been hounded by the papers today too, I didn't think"

"He needs to speak with you about something work related anyway, so use our floo if you need to." Harry considered it.

"I need to go home first I think, But I will speak with him tonight, Thank you again Luna" He nodded his head in thanks and shook Rolfs hand again.

"Bye Harry," Said Luna as he disappeared through the floo again.

Harry emerged at Grimmauld place and sat down for a second. Before he went to see Draco he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione. He was just about to floo out when Lunas face appeared in the fire.

"Hi Harry"

"Luna? Hi" Harry said as he jumped. "Everything ok?"

"Fine Harry, just wanted to let you know your owl just arrived with some letters for you, I thought I should floo them over" Her lilting voice sounded as tranquil as ever.

"Thanks, Luna" The letters appeared at the fireplace and Harry took them carefully.

"Goodbye, Harry" She smiled before her head disappeared.

Harry looked at the letters and began to open them carefully.

There were three in total and from the crease marks he could see that they had been folded into the paper plane shape of the interdepartmental memos that the ministry used. He smiled as he saw the familiar elegant script.

"Harry, saw the Prophet this morning, sorry for the media frenzy. I can't believe how crazy they are going over two men having a cup of tea. The photo wasn't even on my best side, you looked good in it though. Just wanted to offer a kind word on something that promises to be a trying day. If you need to talk, you know where I live. Yours, Draco"

He smiled as he looked at the writing again. He opened the second one and again recognised the writing.

"Harry, I need to discuss something about the project I am working on at work. When are you free to meet up again so that I can pick your brain? I look forward to your reply. Yours, Draco."

He kicked himself mentally as he could see Draco sitting at his desk fretting over not having a reply. He opened the final letter.

"Harry, I still need to discuss something with you pertaining to work. If you could contact me at your earliest convenience, I'll make it brief. Draco."

Harry felt his heart falter at the change in tone and knew what it meant. He sat down and read the letters again. He needed to speak with Ron and Hermione sooner rather than later. He stood and grabbed a handful of powder at the fire and called out their address. He stuck through his head a wished he hadn't

"Rose Granger-Weasley you get down here right this minute and apologise to your brother!" Hermione could be heard shouting in the background as Ron was trying to calm down a crying boy closer to the fire.

"Hi Harry," Said Ron in a flustered voice.

"Bad time?"

"Well it's not the best but hey, families!" He snorted "Come over if you like," Ron said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, we know you need to talk to us" Harry felt the confusion and knew t filled his face. Ron laughed "Don't look so worried, mate!"

Still feeling confused and apprehensive he stood up and stepped through the fireplace, the green flames flashing around him.

"Uncle Harry!" cried little Hugo as he ran and hugged his waist, his bushy brown hair like a cloud around his face.

"Hey Hugo, you alright?"

"Yeah, Rose hit me" Harry rubbed his hair.

"What did you do?" Harry asked looking down into his large bright eyes

"Nothing," he said too innocently.

"Really?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I stole her chocolate frog, I only wanted the card. I just need two more and I'll have the whole set, but it was one of Dumbledore again" He said, sounding disappointed.

"I think you should go and tell your mum, and apologise to Rose!" Harry said sternly.

"Ok," Hugo said sadly as he left the room

"It's such a shame you and Ginny never had kids! You're a natural" said Ron in admiration. "Tea?" Harry nodded and they both headed towards the kitchen. Harry knew that as soon as he entered the kitchen it would look much more muggle than the kitchen at the burrow or even Grimmauld place.

"How was work?"

"Interesting," said Ron as he poured out the hot water. "You could've given us the heads up about the reporters this morning, caught me and 'Mione right off guard" He laughed.

"Sorry about that, it didn't even occur to me as I didn't think I'd done anything newsworthy"

"Yeah about that, You really need to speak with Malfoy," Ron said as he handed Harry the cup.

"Really?" Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ron. "Ron? What did Hermione say to you on the train when we first met?"

"Oh shut up!" Ron shouted with a laugh "I'm not someone pretending to be me, Git!"

"That's what someone who wasn't you would say"

"Fine! She told me I had dirt on my nose"

"I'm still not convinced, do you actually like Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised.

"Harry, It's clear he's liked you since school, that's nothing new" Said Hermione as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Really, you've just too oblivious to notice"

"Question is do you like him?"

"Are you asking me if I'm gay?" Harry asked, feeling a knot of fear in his stomach

"Harry, you know we don't care about that, love is love, we want you to be happy," Hermione said

"So if I were gay it wouldn't be a problem?"

"He really is thick sometimes isn't he?" Ron said to Hermione as if he wasn't there.

"Hey!" Harry said.

"Come on mate, we're your friends, We followed you through the back of beyond for months smashing Horcruxes and you think liking men instead of women makes a difference. You really need to sort out your priorities" Ron said. Hermione laughed

"Okay, let's say that I am gay which I'm not sure I am, What if I decided to date Draco?"

"We've both talked about it and we think it's a good idea"

"Who are you people?" Harry asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Draco the death eater? Draco who called you mudblood, you would give me your blessing?"

"Harry, I didn't want to believe it but he has changed, and he needs you as much as you need him."

"He had a panic attack at work today," Ron said seriously as he sipped his tea.

"Oh no!" Harry buried his face in his hands, trying to hide from the guilt he was feeling.

"Yeah, pretty bad, I thought at one point he was going to pass out. It was lucky me and Hermione found him otherwise I'm not sure what would have happened. The feeling at work at the moment isn't one that is sympathetic towards ex-death eaters and 'chosen one-seducers'." Ron shook his head "And it wasn't that sympathetic before"

"You need to do something Harry, you need to make a decision"

"And you think that I should ask him out?" Harry asked, "If I'm gay"

"Harry, really? Is there any question?" Hermione asked incredulously. "We've all seen that photo and although there is nothing untoward or incriminating about the photo, it's clear to those that know you that you don't laugh or smile like that around us. You look happier than we've seen you in years"

Harry was quiet for a long time as he considered this information.

"Ginny sent me a howler," He said finally.

"She did what?" Asked Ron, his cheeks flushing angrily. Harry nodded.

"She's still hurting Harry, I'm not excusing what she did, but she still loves you" Hermione sipped her coffee.

"Do you think I should tell her what I'm thinking of doing?"

"I think as long as you try and keep it out of the papers I think it's none of her business," Said Ron. "Stupid cow" he shook his head.

"Right guys, thanks for the chat, I'd better go and make things right."

"Good luck mate, let us know how it goes"

"I will, thanks again" Harry placed the cup down on the work surface and returned to the fire. He threw the powder on causing green flames to erupt. He waved back to them and disappeared through, ideas rushing through his mind of ways to sort out the mess he had made. He would take a detour via Malfoy manor first.


	10. Opportunities

Draco sat looking at the papers on his desk with a sigh. It was only his third day and already he was getting stir crazy at being hemmed in at a desk. He picked through the memo's which had found their way onto his desk since he had left for the day yesterday. There were some more reports to get through of eyewitness accounts, some documents from Gringotts bank about the missing dragon and jumbled up amongst it all was a letter from Harry. He hadn't realised it until he had opened it. As he began to read a small smile came to the corner of his lips in a private smile and the warm rush of happiness made him sigh quietly. He looked around the office before he continued to read.

"Dear Draco, I can't say sorry enough about yesterday, I didn't get your owl until late yesterday as I was visiting Luna in Devon. Poor Pepin came to find me but by the time I had already left. I should have written to you but it all got on top of me yesterday, It didn't occur to me that you'd be bombarded at work but the Prophet reporters, I see now that I was being stupid. I spoke to Ron and Hermione and they told me you had another attack, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I've got to speak to you later if you're free? I look forward to your reply, Yours, Harry"

Draco felt his cheeks redden and he couldn't seem to remove the smile from his face. Even if he was reading between the lines it felt good. He didn't honestly believe that Harry felt the same about Him and he did, but it was fun to fantasise. He took a deep breath and folded the paper back together before slipping it into his shirt pocket. He would reply but he would leave it a little while, he had lots of work to catch up on. He looked up at the clock, noting that it had already taken him longer than anticipated to get through the morning's memos. He filed them all away in his makeshift filing system and cursed the fact that W.R hadn't allocated him a filing cabinet yet. As he began sorting the piles he had created he wondered whether he would be invited to lunch with Ron and Hermione again.

He had been quite surprised and touched at the offer of lunch partners when it happened yesterday and he was still trying to get his head around it all. They had gone to a café around the corner, A muggle place which Hermione had recommended. Draco had gone expecting the conversation to be awkward and stiff, and he had not been disappointed however at some point during their lunch break the conversation began to roll freely and most of the awkwardness had been forgotten. He and Ron teased each other over Quidditch results whilst Hermione rolled her eyes and asked Draco about the dragon he studied in Romania. When he had reached his desk he was delightfully surprised to find he'd had fun.

He scowled at his desk as he tried to arrange things so that he could have space to work as well as file.

"Draco, How are you today?" A familiar voice came, causing Draco to look up.

"Ah Rolf, I'm good how are you?"

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed, very much like a kneazle" He smiled brightly. "I have some interesting news for you, an exciting opportunity if you think you are up to the task?"

Draco raised his eyebrow as he nodded. "Sound most intriguing" He smiled.

"I'll let you get back on, drop by my office later, W.R should have dropped all the necessary forms and paperwork to my by then for you to sign, speaking of which, I believe they have managed to transfigure a new filing cabinet for you so hopefully we'll have you all organised ready for your trip."

"Trip?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Rolf grinned and tapped the side of his nose.

"All will be revealed later"

"Yes sir" Draco replied with a smile as he stood at his desk, he crossed his arms over his chest as he examined the piles he had sorted his desk into. The mess was irritating him, and he was more excited at the prospect of having the filing cabinet than he was at the hint of a trip.

It was almost lunchtime by the time a shadow fell across his desk. He didn't bother looking up, Cosmina had been hovering around waiting for him to feel intimidated.

"Cosmina-" He paused for effect before looking up to see her blotchy features. The words died in his throat as the blotchy, ruddy features didn't appear. Harry's green eyes stared down at him before he smiled, running a hand through his mop of hair.

"Hi," he said quietly. "Are you free for lunch?" He looked around noticing the eyes watching him "I thought we could discuss that project you needed my input on" He smiled and Draco swallowed.

"Project?" Draco asked, dumbfounded

"I don't know, you owled me remember?" Draco's head cleared suddenly. And he nodded vigorously.

"Ah yes, I needed to interview you about something from quite a while ago if you're free?" Harry looked around holding his hands at his side as if to hint that he didn't have anything happening. Draco felt his heart race as he grabbed his notepad.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private so that we can speak without being overheard" He made a pointed glance at Cosmina who was practically hanging off her chair to overhear. Seeing that she had been caught she slid back onto her seat glumly. Draco walked around the office, trying to find a space that was free for them to use, but all the offices were full.

"What about the lift?" Harry asked Draco paused, putting his pencil to his mouth before nodding. Draco stood to wait for the lift to arrive as they stood in silence. He couldn't bring himself to look directly at Harry just in case he was caught. He darted glances at his shoes to make sure he was still stood there. Finally, the lift arrived with a ding and they climbed on. There were some other witches on the lift who stopped their conversation as soon as Harry and Draco entered. There was a pregnant silence between them all as they waited for someone to talk.

"So Mr Potter, I wanted to discuss with you an event that happened a number of years which involved a Ukranian Ironbelly," Draco said matter-of-factly. He looked up at Harry who seemed to be confused for a moment.

"A Ukrainian Ironbelly?" He asked as he racked his brain. "The one from the Triwizard cup?" He asked finally.

"No the one from Gringotts bank? Our records show that the one on which you and Mr & Mrs Granger escaped on could possibly be a crucial piece of information to our investigation." Draco could almost hear the witches disappointment as they stepped off the lift at the next floor down leaving them alone.

"Are we free to talk properly yet?" Harry asked. Draco paused for a moment and then nodded. "Good" Harry sighed. Draco waited for him to continue but they remained in silence until the lift pinged at the next floor. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, did you get my note?" Draco nodded. He wanted to say something, anything but no words seemed to formulate in his mind.

"I am sorry, It makes me feel awful that I wasn't there for you. I actually wanted to make it up to you"

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Draco asked, sounding more arrogant than he intended.

"Well, I was actually wondering if, erm" Draco could see him struggling as he rubbed the back of his neck. "If you-" he started again. Draco waited with baited breath as he watched Harry struggle.

"Whether you would, erm, Like to go out for dinner this Friday?" He said with a sigh. Draco stood for a moment as he tried to process what had just been said.

"Dinner?" He started.

"Dinner" Harry replied.

"As friends?" Draco asked

"If you want to?" Harry replied. Draco felt disappointment and excitement for a brief second before Harry spoke again.

"I was actually-" Harry stepped closer as he waved his wand to stop the lift between floors, stopping Draco in his tracks. Draco looked down at Harry noticing how the tight sweatshirt hugged his slim frame. His mouth had gone dry as Harry seemed to be getting closer. "hoping if you wanted it to be, that it could be a date?" Draco fell slightly against the wall of the lift. His ears burning as he breath was coming quickly.

"A-a date?" Draco repeated. Harry nodded as he tilted his head. Draco felt shivers run down his spine as he watched Harry who was staring at his lips.

"If that's ok?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded a little too enthusiastically his heart pounding against his chest. He was waiting for this all to be a dream, one of his many waking fantasies. "You sure?" Harry asked huskily. Draco was aware of the distance between them shrinking. He nodded again words lost to him completely. Leaning in to capture Draco's gaze, Harry locked his silver eyes with his own emerald gaze. Draco was a drowning man falling into those eyes.

"I've got something else to ask," Harry said in a whisper and Draco felt his breath against his skin, sending shivers like ants down his arms and shoulders. Harry's eyes glanced down at Draco's lips and looked lost himself. Draco was sure that the anticipation had stopped him breathing. "Can I kiss you?" Draco closed her eyes at the words. Finally, the words he had wanted to hear. Within moments he could feel the heat of Harry's lips close to his. Unable to speak or think his instincts thrust him forward and onto Harry's lips. Harry groaned into the kiss as he pushed his fingers through Draco's hair pulling his forward into the kiss. Draco could feel the warmth that was Harry's body pressing into him and sighed, his hands finding Harry's waist. The kiss started chaste and gentle as Harry's tongue snaked across Draco's bottom lip, as though begging permission to enter. Draco parted his lips allowing Harry's tongue to stroke his own. Draco fumbled with Harry's sweatshirt, desperate to feel bare skin under his hands. His hands found the smooth and hot skin and he gently raked his nails across the skin, teasing a growl from Harry's throat. His hands pushed their way down into Harry's jeans to grab his pelvis, He jerked him closer as the kiss built to something more. Harry suddenly pulled Draco's hair firmly baring his throat, Suddenly Harry's lips were no longer on his own but were at his neck, biting licking and sucking at the skin. Draco dug his fingers into Harry's waist as he felt himself go weak, the ministrations drawing a moan from his mouth. Draco could feel himself losing control and knew that it wouldn't be long before he lost the will to stop.

"Harry" He moaned "We need to stop" His breath caught in his throat as Harry's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked as he nuzzled Draco's neck,

"Oh," Draco murmured again "oh, Merlin no! Don't stop" Draco's hands dropped what they were holding and found their way to Harry, digging his fingers into the Raven mess holding him to his neck. Another sighing moan escaped his lips as Harry began to pull away laughing slightly, His lower body still pinning Draco firmly to the wall. They stood looking at each other as they breathed hard. Harry leant forward and kissed Draco on the nose. "I feel like I've been wanting to do that forever," Harry said kissing Draco on the lips again, gently this time. Draco closed his eyes again savouring the flavour.

"How long have you felt this way?" Draco whispered Harry smiled a small secret smile.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Harry asked and Draco nodded as he pulled Harry's head back to nibble on his collar. Harry shuddered as his skin broke out in gooseflesh. "I can't concentrate when you do that," He said awkwardly. His eyes closed. Draco felt his lips curl as he slowly continued to kiss Harry's skin, breathing in the scent of him.

"So?" Draco asked again as he nibbled Harry again. Harry growled with need. Draco felt Harry pull away and looked up ready to be remorseful

"Bloody Slytherin, I don't believe you're sorry for a moment" Harrys whispered reply came. And Draco couldn't keep the chuckle from his mouth.

"I'm still waiting for an answer" Draco deflected.

"I remember it being particularly bad in sixth year but I think it was probably before then." Draco nodded tearing his eyes away from Harry for a moment. He cursed as he tried to squeeze out from between Harry and the wall.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You distracted me so much that I dropped my stuff," He said as Harry let him slight past. Harry began to help him pick up the papers. Draco Cringed as he saw Harry look at them.

"Are these your drawings?" He asked.

"They're just doodles. Nothing important"

"Not even this one?" Harry asked. Draco looked up and saw Harry holding a dog-eared page. He closed his eyes and cringed. Draco knew that was an image that he was particularly proud of. He had managed to get Harry's likeness just right.

"Give it back Potter" Harry handed the picture over reluctantly.

"You're very talented," He said, his awkwardness returning as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you," Draco said as they stood there, the fire between them still under the surface. "So when can I see you again?" Draco asked.

"Would you like to join me for dinner at my place tonight?" Harry asked. Draco smiled

"Sounds great" Draco felt the excitement bubbling up inside him. "Do you want me to bring anything?" The smile he received from Harry was worth it. Harry shook his head.

"Just yourself" Harry winked.

"What time would you like me over?" Draco asked.

"About seven? I'll owl you later with more details"

"Well, I'd better get back to work," Draco said reluctantly.

"Alright, but first" Harry leant forwards and kissed him again pulling his face towards his as they kissed deeply. "Something to remember me by," Harry said smiling. He reached back into his bag, which Draco hadn't noticed before now. He pulled out his cloak and threw it over himself. He disappeared from view completely leaving Draco wondering whether he had imagined it all.

"Harry?" He said as a test for his senses.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing just checking" Draco laughed as he motioned with his wand for the lift to start up again.

"Draco?" Harry's voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sort your hair and tie out, you're a bit rumpled. Draco could hear him sniggering and shot out a dirty look as he began smoothing his hair and straightening his tie.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Good enough to eat," Harry said as the gates opened up onto the atrium. Draco saw some reporters milling around still, obviously looking for Harry. The spotted Draco just as the gates began to shut again. Draco smiled as the lift began to descend, his lips still tingling from where Harry had been.


	11. The Informant

Harry found himself suddenly back in Grimmauld place grinning like a Cheshire cat. He hung up his cloak and turned to the room. His lips were still hot from where Draco had kissed him back. He felt like a shaken bottle of champagne, his excitement ready to explode out of him. He felt fidgety and high. He looked around the place and knew what needed to be done.

"Kreacher?" He called and with a loud crack, the small house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?" He asked, his voice like gravel.

"Yes Kreacher, we're having a guest for dinner and I need the house to be as clean as possible please"

"Certainly sir, are you wanting Kreacher to cook for this…visitor?" His beady eyes, now kinder after years with Harry, were still small and squinty.

"No need Kreacher, I'll cook tonight"

"As you wish. Will there be anything else?"

"Could you get Teddy to pop down here please?"

"Yes, sir".

Harry turned and took a deep breath, He felt a rush of exhilaration as he started to comprehend the task he had taken upon himself. He pulled on his apron and began to raid the larder.

It had been a number of minutes since Kreacher had departed that he heard the teenage banging as Teddy came down the stairs.

"Hey Ted, I'm in the kitchen" He called as he sealed up the letter.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Teddy's hair today was a shockingly bright red, not ginger like the Weasley's but bright crimson red. His brown eyes looked around as if expecting someone else to be in the kitchen with him.

"Hey, I'm having someone over tonight, Just wanted to make sure you'd be alright staying over at the Weasleys?"

"Should be fine, have you owled them yet?" Teddy asked as he sat down at the table. Harry smiled and waved the letter he had just sealed. Harry walked over to the stand where Pepin sat. His bright Yellow eyes regarding him with interest and soon his feet were baring post as he flew out the window. "So….?" Teddy asked his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Harry asked as he turned and began to open cupboards getting out pots and pans.

"So… You haven't cooked in years, what's the special occasion?"

"I have too! If I remember rightly, I cooked for your birthday"

"That was almost a year ago, come on Harry, what really going on? Who's coming over"

"A friend," Harry said cagily "I'm having a friend round for dinner"

"I know all your friends if it were any of them you'd tell me their names" Teddy crossed his arms over his chest as he tilted his head and Harry knew it was useless, he wasn't buying it.

"Alright, I'm having your uncle around, Draco" Harry turned away not wanting to see any look that would flit across his face.

"Aww, and I can't stay to see him?" Teddy said pouting.

"No Ted," Harry laughed as he looked at the food he had.

"So why are you cooking for uncle Draco? Are you two dating yet?" Harry cringed as he looked at him. He was wearing a mischievous grin on his face and a sly look in his eye.

"As I said yesterday, I'm not too sure what's going on, but-" Harry swallowed as he felt his heart start to beat hard against his chest "I like him a lot" Teddy's face transformed as he smiled kindly back at him.

"You and Aunt Gin haven't been happy for ages, have you?" Harry shook his head not sure exactly how to answer.

"I don't think we have been, but I think we got stuck" He smiled sadly. "But I think she's happy with Orion now," Harry said as he looked at the ingredients in front of him, scratching his head.

"So what are you going to make?" Teddy asked becoming interested in the ingredients like some puzzle which needed solving.

"I'm not too sure, I'm not sure what he likes"

"He loves chocolate," Teddy said immediately "I mean love with a capital L, I think he would actually kill for it" He laughed and Harry watched in amazement.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, he's been sending me birthday cards for years, he sends me letters too now and then"

"Is there anything he doesn't like?" Harry asked eagerly. Teddy thought for a moment but shook his head.

"Not that I can think of, just a big yes on the chocolate, and it must either be white chocolate or dark chocolate" Harry laughed as he scratched his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Alright, any other things I should know?" Harry asked hopefully

"He likes elderflower wine," Teddy said after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"Right, don't think we have any of that in, I'll have to great Kreacher to pick some up." Harry wiped his hands nervously on the apron as he looked around.

"Don't be nervous Harry, He already likes you"

"What? How do you know that?" Teddy smiled widely

"You didn't hear this from me!" Teddy replied as he looked around "Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione went to lunch with him yesterday"

"Lunch?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising in shock and interest.

"Yeah, they all went to lunch and by the sounds of it, got on really well, They were trying to talk about it to Aunt Molly but she wasn't having any of it."

"That doesn't surprise me too much," Harry snorted. "What was said?"

"It's more about what wasn't said," Teddy said trying to put into words "There were lots of pointed looks and raising eyebrows" He laughed, "I think only me and Victoire knew what they were trying not to say"

"Oh Merlin!" Harry said as he covered his face "What did they all say?"

"Well, if I heard it right, no one has a problem with you, liking men now, and Aunt Gin is still in the dog house, I think the main problem was it being Draco, but still, only Aunt Molly has an issue the rest of us think it's kind of nice" Teddy smiled

"Right, I can't hear any more Teddy, it's making me nervous just the thought of what I need to get done, but you keep your ears open for any more information while you're over there" Harry winked conspiratorially, and Teddy laughed. "Now can you ask Kreacher to get some elderflower wine and lots of chocolate" Teddy nodded as he got up from the table.

"Harry?" Teddy said before disappearing through the door

"Hmm?" Harry asked as he diverted his attention away from the table to Teddy.

"Good luck tonight!" Teddy winked and was gone.

Harry felt his face burn as he felt the nerves kicking in. He looked at the clock. He had six hours to whip up a feast like no other.


	12. Elderflower Wine

Draco couldn't help but look at the clock. It was as though, since their kiss, the world had ground down to a halt. Minutes getting bogged down and turning into hours as the clock slowly, torturously ticked away.

When he arrived back in the office, it took every ounce of will not to smile or touch his fingers to his lips. He wasn't completely sure he'd succeeded, once or twice he glanced up and caught people watching him. Within moments he would feel the rebellious and incriminating smile sliding from his face. With the sudden realisation, he would look back down to his work again and try to keep his mind off the boy who kissed him.

It was easier said than done as he read and reread the sentences on his reports. It had been so long since he'd had a tender embrace or a loving caress. His heart quivered sadly at the thought. The last time someone embraced him, pulling him into their arms was the drunken fumblings of Charlie Weasley, who had hurriedly tried to deny it had ever happened at all, the morning after.

He had put behind himself a lot of his arrogant and prideful ways in the many years since Hogwarts but he refused to be anyone's dirty little secret. He had tried to make amends for what he had done in the years between the war and himself and he felt that he deserved to finally be someone's even if it was only for a little while. He thought of Harry disappearing in the cloak and wondered for a split second whether Harry thought of him as someone to be kept hidden. But the doubt was soon appeased when he remembered sitting in the coffee shop with the easy conversation and the gentle flirting. Harry had also been the one to visit him at his desk. This time he felt the traitorous smile reappear on his face he enjoyed it for a second before hiding it again.

This felt different, he knew they were avoiding the reporters to make it easier for everyone, Draco included. This felt like their own secret world. His fingers rested on his lips while he tried to read the document for the tenth time. He sighed as he really tried to concentrate. But as his finger rested on his lip he thought about that soft lingering kiss that was something to remember him by. He took a deep breath knowing that he wasn't going to get any work done. He looked up once again noticing that Cosmina had her small beady eyes on him.

"Do you need something Cosmina?" He asked. He drew on his years of practice at being aloof and cold as he used his mask of indifference to speak with her. He turned through the pages of the report to see how many pages he still had to go through.

"I need you to come clean and admit that you've got Harry Potter under the Imperius curse," She said haughtily.

"And why pray tell, would I have Harry Potter under that particular curse?"

"I'm not sure yet, but then you Slytherin's are all alike aren't you?" She spat.

"What? Clever? Rich? Extremely good looking?" Draco raised his eyebrows as if expecting an answer to his rhetorical question. He was surprised when her face flushed pink.

"Draco!" Called Rolf from the other side of the office causing Draco to look up, back stiffening. He looked across the eyes of the other wizards in the office to see the man leaning out of his office. He smiled as he waved a hand ushering him towards the office. Draco nodded, stood and strode towards the office. He felt every eye in the office on him but instead of feeling nervous, he felt smug, a feeling that he hadn't felt in such a long time. He tried to keep the mutinous smile from his face as he entered the office.

"Shut the door please" Rolf winked at him as Draco pulled the door closed. Rolf was sat on his desk with his legs crossed. Draco was taken by how it reminded him of Luna as it was such an odd thing to do.

"How's Luna and the boys?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"Good, good. We've got auguries in the garden and they're making some racket at the moment but other than that, we're all good. Lysander caught his first gulping Plimpy the other day. Luna was overjoyed" He smiled.

"Wonderful" Draco said without asking for more details.

"Now, Draco as I'm sure you're aware, we've narrowed down the area where we think these dragons are. And luckily it looks like they're not too far away from the sanctuary at Ben hope. I've had a word with the Ministry bigwigs and they've asked me to send my best people up there to document the dragons whilst we try to relocate them."

"Go to Scotland?" Draco asked surprised. "Sounds like a brilliant opportunity. Potentially discovering a new species is very exciting indeed" Draco rubbed his face as he thought about the ramifications. "When would you like me to leave?"

"Well as soon as possible obviously, however unlike the ministry, I am aware of certain…" Rolf paused as he waved his hands around trying to find the right words "commitments you may have to honour so I would say by Monday at the latest if that suits?"

Draco sat for a moment as he tried to understand Rolfs meaning.

"Commitments?" Draco asked

"Indeed, commitments which are perhaps a recent development?" Rolf smiled a knowing smiled as he leant forward. Draco didn't know whether Rolf was fishing for information or whether he knew more than he was letting on.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco said cautiously.

"Have it your way Draco," Rolf said kindly "However, Please advise Mr Potter that halting the lift is considered a misdemeanour and he could be fined up to 50 galleons" Draco sat and felt his face redden beyond beetroot.

"As you may already be aware Draco, Harry is a close personal friend of Luna and myself, your secret is safe with us, but tell him from me that frequent distractions at work are not professional" Draco nodded, his head still reeling in shock.

"So am I to believe that you do not think I have Harry under an Imperius curse?" Draco asked carefully.

"An interesting theory, however, I believe Harry was able to resist that curse whilst still at Hogwarts"

Draco rolled his eyes for a second "Of course he could"

"So If you can ensure that you are ready to travel north by Monday at the latest, I will ensure that all of the necessary reservations etc are made for you." Rolf smiled again. He leaned forward reaching towards Draco. Draco leant back away from him, causing Rolf to tut. "Trust me Draco," Draco leant forward again cautiously as Rolf fiddled with his collar. "There, You look almost like your immaculate self, The messed up collar was almost a give away" Rolf winked and Draco felt the blush return.

"Now, go on, Finish that report tomorrow, It'll be home time by the time you reach your desk." Draco stood and nodded nervously.

"Good night Rolf, and thank you, it won't happen again."

"Don't count on it, you and I both know, Harry has always been a rule breaker, by me saying not to, will probably only encourage him to do it more" He laughed a hearty laugh as he climbed off the desk. Draco managed a weak smiled and nodded as he left the office. "I'll get the paperwork on your desk for tomorrow" Rolf called after him as he walked through the office, eyes watching him surreptitiously. Sure enough when he reached his desk a clock somewhere chimed for the last time that day. Draco began packing up his things, nerves bubbling up inside of him as he thought of the meal.

He was surrounded by clothes when he realised that he still didn't know where he was going. Some clothes hung on hangers, untried and waiting whilst others were strewn over the recently transfigured bed, tested and found wanting. He left, shirtless to send an owl, He wasn't even sure what kind of dinner it was supposed to be, relaxed and casual or more sophisticated. He fetched his quill and parchment out of one of his yet-to-be-unpacked bags and wrote a quick note before attaching it to his owl's leg. He watched as the owl soared away out of the window before he turned back to the room. He smiled to himself as he felt the cool January air rush over his bear back.

He felt sick with excitement which bordered on unpleasant, but he still couldn't keep the smile from his face. It the kiss in the lift had been anything to go by, it was going to be an excellent night. He touched his lips again as he pulled his fingers through his hair, raising shivers up his shoulders as he remembered. He sighed as his eyes closed, this infatuation with Harry bloody Potter was out of control, and had been for years. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd ever be in this situation. He walked back to his room where he stood glaring at his clothes. It was such a momentous occasion for him and he felt he just didn't have anything up to the task. He heard the hoot of his owl and rushed back into the kitchen where the large eagle owl sat looking unimpressed. His fingers trembled slightly as he unravelled the parchment from the owl's leg.

"Draco, Sorry for not owling, I got caught up getting ready for tonight. My address is 12 Grimmauld place. Wear whatever you want, we'll be staying in, so something comfortable. Looking forward to later! Yours, Harry."

Draco held the paper again and light-heartedly cursed the boy who kissed him. Did he have any idea how vague that instruction was and how little it narrowed down his choices? But his already shy smiled was reignited at the mention that Harry was looking forward to it too. He sighed as he disappeared back into his bedroom to find something that would make Harry's jaw drop at the sight of him, He smiled secretly to himself, maybe something which could easily be removed...

He took a deep breath as he looked at the black door, the big brass knob in the centre shiny and clean. He tried to focus on boring inconsequential stuff as he controlled his breathing. He wasn't to make sure he seemed smooth and confident as Harry opened the door. He looked out into the street as he heard movement from inside.

He heard the door open and he turned expecting to see a pair of glasses. He was confused for a moment as there was no one there but then he looked down. A grumpy looking house elf peered up at him.

"Greetings Mr Malfoy, please do enter," He said as he held the door wide. Draco stepped in and nodded thanks to the creature. "Master Potter said to go through to the kitchen," His voice was low and gravelly as he tottered through leading Draco along. Draco looked around at the bright walls and high ceilings, a few pictures and portraits on the walls. Draco paused for a moment wondering why the pictures weren't moving and then realised they were muggle paintings. The stillness in them was peaceful and unjudgmental and Draco found that surprisingly refreshing.

He knew he was delaying the inevitable when he turned to find the house elf peering at him at the end of the corridor. He pulled himself away and followed. They eventually came to a large and eclectic room, it was darkly painted with ceiling-high shelves full of plates and pots and ornaments, there were other shelves filled with books and other utensils. A large and cluttered table sat in front of them with dishes filled with the most wonderful foods that could be seen in the best restaurants. Draco was used to lavish meals during his childhood, but this was something else. It took him a while to realise that Harry was in the room too. He was bent over retrieving another dish from the oven. Harry stood up and Draco smiled, the look on his face had been worth the agonising choice over the outfit.

The wine-coloured blazer over a bright white shirt open at the collar, and under that a medium grey waistcoat. Something new, which he had never worn before but was glad he had, was a pair of black jeans. Harry stood for a moment just taking him in, his mouth parted in obvious adoration, heat blatant in his gaze as it worked up and down his body.

"Bloody hell, Potter, how many people have you invited tonight?" Draco said as he moved closer to the table to look at the food.

As if remembering himself he ran a hand through his hair, covering him in flour. Draco smirked as he noticed the way Harry's eyes continued to follow him.

"Does it look ok? I didn't know what you liked" He smiled nervously. Draco looked up at him, letting his eyes linger over his comical apron and smiled, letting him know that he liked what he saw too.

"Looks delicious" He watched as an adorable blush spread up his cheeks.

"I meant the food," He said quietly with a shy smile.

"As I said, looks delicious. Did you make everything?" Draco gave Harry a moment to compose himself as he looked at the dishes. There were things he recognised and a few others he didn't

"Yeah"

"So Mr Potter, who was rubbish in potions knows how to whip up a…" He looked around just taking the sheer amount of food "Oh Merlin's beard, are they chocolate soufflés?" He asked, feeling his heart rate accelerate.

"Yeah, I'll put them in the oven after we finish eating mains," Harry said as he washed his hands at the sink. Draco looked up admiring Harry's rear. He was wearing the same tee shirt and jeans he'd been wearing earlier at the office, and for a brief moment, he wondered whether he had overdressed, but the lost look on Harry's face when he had walked in had been worth it.

Harry turned catching Draco looking at him. Draco smiled as Harry blushed. "I lost track of time so I didn't dress for the occasion, mind if I go up and change?" He asked his hands resting on his jeans.

"If you want to," Draco replied with a shrug, as obsessed as he was with his own clothes, he wasn't that interested what other people wore.

"Where did you want to eat? We can eat down here or we can take things upstairs?"

"Upstairs, Harry? That's very forward"

"That's not what I meant!" Harry protested as he took off his apron. Draco just smiled as he watched Harry get flustered.

"Upstairs would be nice," Draco said finally, He looked up at the Gryffindor again, Harry's blush reddening. Harry gave the briefest of smiles before he disappeared from the room.

Draco looked at the food one more time and felt his stomach roll in hunger. The food looked like a cross between a medieval banquet and a Mediterranean buffet. There seemed to be an antipasti selection alongside a sort of pasta. There was a roast creature of some description, Draco thought it was Duck which was adorned with tiny read pomegranate beads and orange. Everything smelled divine, however as he reached the far side of the table his mouth began to water. There were several dishes that looked suspiciously like chocolate. He felt leaned forward to get a closer look when he heard a shuffling at the door. He looked up as he stood straight.

"Mr Draco, Master Potter requested your presence in the formal dining room" came the house elf's announcement. "Kreacher has been asked to escort you." Draco nodded thanks and followed Kreacher again.

After climbing the stairs Draco found himself in a dark grey dining room. What struck him first was that even though it was grey it wasn't dull or boring. The walls were a dark, storm cloud, grey accented with yellow and green completely changing the rooms feel. The table was long and broad suitable for accommodating all of the Weasleys at once and more. Harry stood in front of one of the cabinets that surrounded the room, its door swinging open.

"So is upstairs better?" Harry asked without turning. Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"It's very nice, not what I expected"

"Oh? And what were you expecting? Gryffindor colours throughout?" Harry smirked as he turned, and it was Draco's turn to appreciate the view.

"Something like that," He said as he wet his lips with his tongue. "Nice outfit," He said finally.

"Thanks, I was just going to throw on something, but you upped the ante, and anything less wouldn't have been appropriate." Harry smiled and winked as Draco looked down again. Harry too was wearing black jeans, very tight black jeans. Draco swallowed as his eyes travelled up. The black shirt was tucked in and was tight enough to show that his body, despite working a desk job, was still as lithe as it had been in his Quidditch days. Harry had rolled the sleeves up exposing muscled forearms. The shirt was open at the throat framing his Adam's apple and jawline. Draco could feel the heat charging the room as they admired one another. "So, are you hungry?" Harry asked huskily.

It took Draco a few moments to realise that Harry meant actual food. He smiled with a small blush of his own.

"About that…" Draco said stepping closer to the table and pulling out a chair. He saw Harry's eyebrows rise in curiosity. "Have you been following me? Getting Weasley to investigate me?" He watched as Harry's face became confused and slightly worried. He sat down in one of the chairs leaning one elbow on the table.

"No, why?"

"Don't worry Harry, it's just downstairs I noticed what appears to be a roast duck and an array of Chocolate desserts." Harry held up a finger as he grabbed a couple of glasses from behind him. As he turned he held two glasses of white wine. He handed one to Draco, their fingers grazing each other in the transfer. Their eyes met and the fire between them threatened to boil over. Draco smelt the wine and knew it smelt familiar, He brought it to his mouth and took a small sip. "And Elderflower wine, right Potter, who have you been talking to?" Harry had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Your Nephew Teddy Lupin" Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ted? Why Ted?"

"He lives here where he's not at Hogwarts"

"I didn't know that," Draco said as he took another appreciative sip of the wine.

"And I'll be honest, he told me about the Chocolate addiction and the wine but the roast duck was sort of an accident" He ran his fingers through his hair again and looked slightly embarrassed.

"How so" He raised his eyebrow as he waited for the explanation.

"Well I remembered eating it one night in the great hall at Hogwarts, and I think it was probably the first time I saw you and thought you looked good" Harry glanced up at his as if gauging his response.

"Interesting," Draco said as he smiled looking down into his glass. "I was actually surprised there wasn't any treacle tart down there amongst the banquet"

"Why?"

"That's your favourite isn't it?" Draco asked as he leant back in the chair.

"It is, but how do you know that?" Harry asked as he sat down opposite him.

"You're not the only one watching from the other side of the hall" Draco looked down and felt his face go red "I used to love watching you lick the fork" He grinned as he watched Harry's face. Harry grinned as his face flushed.

"Well you might be able to see that again if you're lucky" Harry winked again. His wand appeared from nowhere as he twirled it making the food which had been downstairs, appear before them.

"It really does look delicious Harry, you must have put so much effort in" And Draco meant it. "where did you learn to cook?" Harry grimaced slightly and Draco stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but the story includes Ginny, do you still want to know?"

"Harry, it's no surprise to me that you were with Ginevra, only tell me if it's easy on you, Only easy conversation tonight" Draco smiled.

"Alright" Harry nodded as he started to dish up the food, motioning to things for Draco, and Draco accepting them as he talked. "Well, as you're probably aware things between me and Gin haven't been great for a while, No real arguments or rows but just a growing distance and lack of communication, so we both agreed to try some couples classes in a few things and one of them was a cookery class." He laughed briefly "She didn't get on very well with it, it was a muggle class and being a pureblood she didn't know what to do. But I really enjoyed it and I started taking lessons and cooking a bit at home" He smiled "It was a way to be creative and some of the techniques were quite good for venting out on" Draco sat and listened, even though the tone was easy he could hear some pain in Harry's voice. He slid his hand out, open as an offer. Harry saw it and after a moment and a reassuring glance at Draco, he took it. That touch between them was warm and solid and it was clean neither wanted it to end but slowly, they released each other reluctantly.

"It looks amazing. My mouth is watering just looking at it. However, I hope you have room on your sofa as I may be too wide to fit through the front door later" They laughed. "I am still confused how someone as dreadful at potions as you were ever got into a hobby that includes mixing ingredients together." Harry gave him a wry smile as he handed Draco another plate

"Not all of us were favoured by Professor Snape," Harry smiled sadly. Draco nodded in understanding.

"So who did your decorating?" Draco asked changing the subject gently.

"I think Ginny got some fancy interior designer in to do the whole building. To be honest, if it had been down to me, it would still look how it had when the Black family lived here. It was very dark and sinister and it also took the interior designer a lot of time to remove some of the…features"

He smiled sardonically.

"What?" Draco asked not understanding. "What features?"

"Well, there used to be a portrait of Mrs Black in the hallway who would scream and howl whenever anyone of less than pure blood stepped over the threshold. As you can image, that needed to go"

Draco nodded, knowing the friends Harry had.

"At the manor, there is a portrait of my Grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, he can be the same, however, he'd never do anything as wild and uncouth as shouting and screaming. He is much more the type to make snide and rude remarks, much like my father, come to think of it"

Harry nodded as the conversation paused they both looked at the food and smiled.

"Hungry?" Harry asked.

"Famished, Some guy at work invited me out at lunch but then neglected to feed me" Harry's face was wide with fake shock.

"Oh, how very dare he!" Harry said with a smile. "Your lunch break wasn't completely wasted though, I trust?"

"Not completely, no, however, I got stuck in the lift" Draco smirked as he cut up some of the duck.

"Oh, how terrible," Harry said in exaggerated incredulity, obvious that he was mocking Draco, as he put some food into his mouth. Draco followed suit and felt the orange and duck mingle on his tongue and couldn't help closing his eyes as he savoured the taste.

"Mmm, Harry this is amazing!" Draco said as he cut up more.

"Well, now that I know" Harry smirked as he took a sip of the wine.

"Keep spoiling me like this and I may not leave," Draco said without thinking.

"Oh no, that would be terrible," Harry said sarcastically. "How ever would I cope?" Draco raised his eyebrow in a warning.

"Don't tempt me, Potter, I haven't had any chocolate yet, that might just push it over the edge!

"So what is it with you and chocolate?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ted said you didn't really like milk chocolate," Harry said as he picked at his food. Draco noticed he wasn't eating a lot.

"I don't see the point of milk chocolate, it's not as rich and luxurious as dark chocolate nor is it as sweet and smooth and white." Harry nodded not as though he understood.

"fair enough, I'll remember that" He smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"So why aren't you eating much?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I am, I've been eating bits and trying bits as I've been cooking to make sure it all tasted good."

"Oh" was all Draco said, feeling slightly disappointed. He was hoping that Harry had something planned for after the food portion of the evening.

"Are you enjoying the food?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It's amazing, seriously, what's in the pasta?"

"Mozzarella and Chorizo," Harry said with a smile. Draco realised that Harry was enjoying the show, watching Draco eat the things he had lovingly created, but he knew he was running out of space.

"It is divine," He pulled the fork out of his mouth slowly, making sure it was clean. Harry's face had become serious and the look of wanting was clear. Harry cleared his throat as he glanced away. "I think, though, I'm ready for something sweet if that's ok?" Draco leant forward looking into Harry's face. For a moment Harry looked lost.

"Yeah, sure" He stammered as he waved his wand again. The savoury food disappeared to be replaced by the sweet. In front of him the table filled with several treats and cakes. Draco recognised a chocolate fudge cake, White chocolate mousse & strawberries coated in chocolate. There also appeared to be a raspberry and chocolate tart.

"You really went all out on the chocolate, didn't you?"

"I knew you liked it, so I made a few things so that you could choose, I don't expect you to eat all of it," Harry said with a smile as he stood up. "Do you want more wine?" Harry asked as he walked to the cabinet,

"Please, in fact, just bring the bottle around," Draco said as he looked at the desserts tempting him.

Harry nodded as he walked around with the bottle. "Now sit down," Draco ordered. Harry did as he was told, curiosity on his face.

"I need your help! You've made so many wonderful things I can't decide. I need you to help me choose what to eat" Draco said in what he hoped to be his most innocent and sincere.

"Alright…" Harry said warily.

"So, the mousse first I think." Said Draco as he picked one of the small glasses containing the white foam.

Draco took a spoon and slowly scooped out a spoon's worth of the white mousse and held it out to Harry. Harry looked at the spoon and hesitantly opened his mouth. Draco pushed the spoon in and once Harry closed his lips, he pulled it out again slowly. Harry still looked unsure and shy. Draco felt his pulse quicken as he watched those lips. He watched as Harrys Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Harry nodded slowly

"Nice" He paused, obviously not sure what else to say. "You know I tried everything before I-" Draco didn't let him finish the sentence as he pushed forward and claimed Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry made a noise of surprise which was quickly replaced with a moan of pleasure. Draco tentatively pushed the tip of his tongue in, not waiting for permission but not waiting for an invitation either. He could taste the sweet, heavenly tang of the white chocolate mingled in with the taste of Harry. He felt himself moan as he pulled Harry forward trying to taste him bit by bit. Harry, as though awoken by this sudden pounce started to respond in kind. Draco felt Harry's hands at his waist, tugging at his shirt from his jeans. Soon it was free and Harrys hands were on his skin like burning irons, sending chills and shocks through him where they touched. Draco pulled away breathlessly.

"Can we take things upstairs?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Upstairs, Draco? That's very forward" Harry grinned an unfocused glint in his emerald eyes.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You wish" Harry smirked as they both stood up, hands intertwined.


	13. Passion of the cut sleeve

(Just a heads up, this goes into a bit of detail, however, I wouldn't describe it as pornographic, if you don't want to read it I suggest you skip this chapter)

Harry's hand was holding onto the Slytherin Prince himself as they scaled the stairs. Once at the top Harry couldn't help but turn around again and press his lips against the pale lips of the stunning man. He could feel his heart beating like a trapped owl inside his chest. He pulled away breathlessly from the grey-eyed beauty as they stepped into the drawing room. Harry first, as Draco stood by the door.

Harry turned to Draco, hoping for more but not wanting to assume anything when Draco had said he wanted to take things upstairs.  
"Well, we're upstairs" Harry smiled cheekily. "Is this what you meant?" as he held his arms wide to reveal the living room.

Draco looked around and Harry couldn't help but watch as the shirt moved exposing his Adam's apple and his pale chest.

"It wasn't, but it will do" Draco smirked as his eyes met Harry's. Draco pulled the double doors closed behind him without looking and Harry couldn't help but swallow in anticipation. He suddenly felt like a deer in headlights. Draco stalked forwards, his smirk still in place. "I knew you'd have at least one room decked out in Gryffindor colours!" He smirked again as he ensnared Harry, who was too enchanted to move.

Draco grabbed his hands as he urged Harry backwards, slowly guiding him to where he wanted Harry to go. Soon Harry felt something behind his legs and fell backwards. The sofa cushioned his fall. Draco smiled as he bit his lip, a mischievous look in his grey eyes. Harry knew he was going to pay with sweat, kisses and curse words.

Draco straddled his thighs as their lips met again. Harry could feel Draco pressed against him, all heat and strength. Harry's hands slid up and down the blond's legs, feeling how tight the jeans were. He couldn't help his hands wandering to his bum where he squeezed and pulled Draco closer. Draco's hands snaked around and grabbed his own, then pinned them above his head. Harry tried to fight it, but Draco wasn't letting go. Harry felt his heart beat as he was held, immobile with the stunning blond on his lap. Draco's other hand gripped his hair as they kissed, their tongues dancing their loving, slow dance.

Draco began to pull on Harry's hair tilting his head back, He sighed as he felt Draco's lips move to his neck. He felt Draco dig his teeth in, enough to sting but not enough to leave a mark and Harry's breath caught in his throat, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Now who's been watching who?" Harry said breathlessly. He felt Draco smile as he bit down again. "Oh, Merlin!" Harry said again as he struggled to keep still. He tried to lower his arms to Draco, to do something but Draco held his hands pinned between him and the wall.

"Sounds like you're enjoying that Harry?" Draco whispered into his ear as he began to nibble and pull at his earlobe. Harry's words failed him, so he nodded. "Are you scared? Being at the mercy of Draco Malfoy?"

"Should I be?" Harry gasped out as Draco bit his neck again.

"Depends how good you are" Draco smiled again as he pulled away. "Now, your hands stay where they are otherwise you will be punished!" Draco said as he sat back on Harry's lap grinding into Harry's crotch slowly. Harry took a deep, shaking breath as he watched the striptease begin. Draco began undressing, making a grand show of letting his jacket slide off, painfully slowly. Then started on the waistcoat, popping the buttons so slowly that Harry thought he would die of anticipation.

Without thinking, his hands dropped down so rub the blond's hips. Draco stopped and shook his head.

"Naughty Potter" He pulled out his wand and said "Incarceous" Rope appeared out of nowhere binding Harrys hands behind him, tight and secure. Harry growled in pleasure as his heart skipped a beat and his eyelids fluttered closed, his need escalating. "Mmm Harry, is this a kink I should know about? Because it seems to me you enjoy being tied up. Is that right?" Harry nodded as he whimpered slightly in embarrassment, never having told that to anyone. "It's alright love, your secrets won't leave this room, promise," Draco said as he licked Harry's earlobe again.

Harry blinked against his fantasies as he watched, trapped and helpless as Draco continued to undo the buttons on his clothes agonisingly slowly. Once again, once the waistcoat was undone it too, slowly slid to the floor to join the jacket.

Harry watched open mouthed as Draco began working at the small black buttons in his white shirt. He started first by licking his lips as his eyes bored into Harry's. Harry had never wanted anything more in his life than to have this man take him.

"Please" Harry whispered. Draco stopped, a small smile coming to his lips.

"What was that? Please? Please what, Potter? Are you begging?" Draco ran his hand around his own neck slowly and softly making a show of himself. He shuddered on top of Harry, Harry ground his hips into the blond. Harry closed his eyes against the visual very aware of the man's weight on his lap, every movement a sweet agony.

"Please" Was all Harry could seem to verbalise, his senses overwhelmed as he tried to pull away from the bonds. How the bonds twisted and bit into his wrists, heightening his ecstasy more than he could have imagined. Draco leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips, sucking his bottom lip gently as he tugged on it gently with his teeth.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me," Draco said darkly. "I want to hear you say it!"

"You" Harry sighed out

"Me?" Draco asked as he kissed his neck again, the hairs standing to attention down his back.

"Want you" Harry tried again, his brain not making coherent sentences.

"Diffindo" Draco said as he pointed his wand at Harry's shirt. The seams split apart, sending the material sliding down his skin. "How do you want me?" Draco whispered huskily. Harry swallowed again trying to assemble his thoughts. He hadn't realised how much he had needed this or how much he wanted this. He looked at the exquisite blond on top of him and it was everything he had ever wanted without knowing it. From the pink flush across his pale cheeks to the sweet and dirty nothings being whispered into his ear. He knew that this was the moment that would ruin him forever. There was no going back, no denying it after this. He needed the blond, he'd known it since the day in the robe shop but had never fully understood or recognised it. Too young to decipher the feelings building inside of him. He stared up into the grey eyes, the colour of seafoam and knew this was it.

"Always" He watched Draco's face as the look of superior control slipped. "So beautiful!" Harry said, wanting nothing more than to touch Draco's skin and feel him. He watched as his eyes glistened as if the storm clouds were threatening rain. Draco was trembling, Harry could feel it. Draco raised his wand to him and said in a thick voice.

"Emancipare" The bindings loosened and then disappeared. Harry wasted no time in pulling the blond to him. He ripped the shirt open, tearing the black buttons from the white fabric and hearing with some satisfaction as they fell to the floor. Bearing Draco's chest drew another growl from his throat, as he threw the shirt across the room. He ran his hands around the back of him feeling his smooth skin then gently raked his nails down the sensitive skin. Draco shivered and sighed as Harry pulled him forward. Harry dragged his tongue up Draco's chest, following the contour of his Adam's apple up to his lips where he devoured them. Their lips crushed together, bruising as they fought to show their need. Harry could hear Draco muttering things as they kissed and caressed. "Mine, Forever, Not a dream" Harry pulled Draco's hair and dragged his tongue along the skin, collecting and savouring the minty, spice taste of him. His cologne making Harry take a deep breath and without warning stood up. Draco yipped in surprise as Harry supported his weight with his hands.

"Mind if I take this to the bedroom?" Harry growled as he walked to the door.

"I thought you'd never ask" Draco sighed.

Harry carried Draco as though he weighed nothing up the stairs to the master bedroom. Harry lay Draco down on the sheets and without breaking the kiss started to undo his jeans. Once the buckle and buttons were undone Harry yanked them off roughly freeing Draco from clothes completely.

"Mmm, no underwear" Harry purred into Draco's mouth.

"Stop," Draco said slowly. Harry froze, a thrill of fear going through him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked trying to keep the fear from his voice. Draco propped himself up on his elbows.

"I can't do this" Draco said as he started to breathe heavily.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, I have to say this before anything happens that we can't take back," Draco said and Harry could hear the fear behind the words. Harry sat on the bed next to him and waited for the blond to speak. "I've been here before, just a bit of fun and when the morning comes it's either a mistake or a bit of fun, nothing more."

"Okay?" Harry said, trying to ignore the sight of the beautiful man in his bed.

"I can't do it again! I need it to be something more, I don't want to be a dirty secret. A secret that, once the sun rises, gets forgotten about. I know this is unfair Harry, and I thought I could but what you said downstairs reminded me of what I need" Draco seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Draco, I meant what I said downstairs. I want to make you mine and have you always" Harry knelt in front of the man on the floor. "I'm not promising marriage or anything but I want this to be a long-term thing. We may need to keep it hush from the papers, at least for the near future but now that I have you, I don't want to let you go." Draco's breath seemed to calm down.

"You're not just saying that to get into my pants?" Draco asked seriously.

"Draco, darling, you weren't wearing any," Harry winked as Draco looked down and blushed.

"Merlin, you are gorgeous! Why didn't I pluck up the courage and do this fifteen years ago?"

"Stop saying that Potter!" Draco said dismissively.

"Stop calling me Potter!" Harry said firmly "You are my Draco and I am your Harry. No death eater, no boy who lived. Just the guy who is going to be screaming my name and the man who made you scream" Harry winked as he leant forward to kiss Draco again "And you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I am going to worship you if you'll let me?" Harry looked up into the dark eyes in the darkened room and felt like he was gazing up at the stars.

"Make me yours, Harry. I want to be yours!" Was all Draco whispered in the darkness and Harry took the hint to continue.

FYI – the reason behind the title

Emperor Ai, the young Han Dynasty ruler who was emperor from 27 to 1 BCE, was besotted with Dong Xian. Ai doted on Dong, giving him riches, weapons and eventually making him supreme commander of the armed forces. The story goes that the two lovers were in bed one night and Dong fell asleep on the arm of Ai's robe. In order to rise without waking Dong, the Emperor cut off his sleeve and slipped away, leaving his beloved to sleep undisturbed. This tale gave rise to the phrase "the passion of the cut sleeve," a Chinese euphemism for same-sex love.


	14. I love the way

The darkness outside had barely begun to break as Draco stirred. He lay in that limbo between thought and emotion feeling content and warm. He stretched his arm out luxuriating in the silk sheets. He stopped for a moment, something wasn't right the sheets felt soft but grainy and his hands didn't slip through. He sat up with a start or tried to as a weight on his lower half kept him pinned. He felt his heart racing in his chest as he fought against the dim light to see. He felt around for his wand, but it was nowhere to be seen. He heard a sigh as the weight shifted. He froze trying to remember what had happened.

Slowly as the sleep receded from his mind he calmed, remembering everything in agonisingly beautiful detail. He sighed as he lowered himself back down into the pillows of Harry Potter's bed wondering what had awoken him. He liked the feeling of the cotton sheets against his skin, and the warmth they provided. He liked feeling the aches and pains through his body from their night of passion. He liked the feel of the naked man on top of him. He ran his hands down the soft and hot arms that lay abandoned on the bed either side of him. He felt Harry shudder, a fine shaking through all his muscles. He was sure that had he still been asleep, he wouldn't have noticed. He could hear Harry's breath becoming shaky as if running. His voice starting to form words. Draco propped himself up on his elbows to watch the Gryffindor. His face was creased and pained, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

"No" Harry suddenly called as he shook "No!" He shouted. Draco felt panicked not knowing what to do. Draco tried to gently shake Harry awake but It didn't work. Harry's arms suddenly gripped Draco tightly, his fingers digging in uncomfortably. "Not Draco!" He shouted, His body started to shake as Harry seemed to sob. Draco, terrified now, shook him again but still, the Gryffindor didn't stir. The sobbing continued as Harry's fingers seemed to claw at Draco's sides. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled hard.

"Ahh" Harry cried as he jumped awake. His eyes were wide and tear-soaked as he looked around. Draco loosened his grip on the black hair and he held Harry's face.

"Sorry Harry, you were having a bad dream and wouldn't wake up" He whispered.

"Sorry" Harry whispered back as he climbed off Draco and for a second Draco expected him to leave the room like others had before him. Disappointment filled him until Harry claimed his mouth with his own as he joined Draco on the pillow, pulling the covers with him. Harry groggily pulled Draco close to his chest as he wrapped his leg around him, completely ensconcing him. Draco felt his heart brim over with contentment and warmth at this new and alien interaction. He laughed slightly as he touched Harry's blank face, the dream forgotten.

"Hey, haven't you got work today?" Draco asked as he snuggled into the warmth of Harry's arms. He could feel his own eyes fighting to stay open.

"Booked the week" Harry muttered sleepily.

"Well I do, didn't know I'd be spending the night" Draco smiled. Harry smiled as he pulled Draco closer, his hands locked in his blond hair. Harry slowly and seductively kissed him, licking his lips and stroking his tongue. Harry pulled away just long enough to whisper.

"Pull a sickie" before smiling and reclaiming his mouth more vigorously. Draco felt his mind going blank as Harry's hands found his own kink spots, almost rendering him speechless. Harry's leg pulling him in closer to heaven. It took every speck of will scattered around his blown mind to rise above and fight off Harry's ministrations.

"Harry-" Draco started.

"Mmm, I love it when you call me that" Harry growled as he slid onto of Draco.

"I need to get up and go to work!" Draco protested, smiling as he watched the darkened saviour above him.

"Mmm, five more minutes" Harry argued as he began covering Draco in kisses.

"Harry!" Draco laughed as he ran his hands through his own hair.

"Incarcerous," said Harry and suddenly Draco felt his hands bound above his head. He felt the first stirrings of panic at the sudden turn of events.

"Harry!" Draco said, some of the panic entering his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't let you be late for work" Harry smiled as his face disappeared from sight under the duvet. "Just lay back and enjoy" Draco tried to relax as he felt Harry moving around out of sight. He felt Harry's breath on his knee first and suddenly jumped when he felt his tongue licking behind it. The sensation was odd but didn't stop Draco's eyes fluttering into the back of his head. Harry swapped over to the other knew and again Draco quivered. Harry pushed his hands up his thighs and Draco almost shouted out. His eyes closed at the sensations rushing through him. He wanted to grab the pillow, to cover his face as he felt the heat. He couldn't help but utter Harry's name. After a while, it became a chant between pants and something akin to a religious experience. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see for the blinding light that filled him up and shone from behind his eyelids. His limbs became boneless and unresponsive as a warm glow filled him. He panted as Harry reappeared grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good morning" He grinned as he kissed Draco slow and long and Draco felt the binding disappear. His arms still felt boneless as though he would never be able to use them again. Harry seemed to sense this as he pulled Draco to him, covering him with the duvet. "Looks like you're not up to going to work today love," Harry said smugly as he kissed along Draco's neck, Draco almost didn't have enough energy to shiver. He almost nodded in agreement, almost. But he could stay just a little longer.

"Harry" Draco purred,

"Mmm?" Harry replied from his neck.

"Why do you want me?" Draco asked. He hadn't meant to ask such a serious question, and he was sure that he had ruined the moment. Harry pulled away far enough to look at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Harry asked incredulously, all the grogginess gone now. Draco nodded. "It's obvious, I want money, power and a powerful name for my children" Harry replied before a laugh erupted from his face. Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you would ask me that, have you not seen yourself in the mirror?" Harry whipped off the cover and pulled the boneless blond up. "Come on" Draco wanted to argue but didn't as they climbed out of the bed. Harry frogmarched him to the bathroom where the mirror hung above the basin. Draco turned and looked at Harry, he didn't particularly want to look in the mirror.

"Harry-"

"Draco!" Harry said in a warning tone, which brooked no argument "You asked the question and I'm going to answer it, you really only have yourself to blame" Harry shrugged with a smile. He felt Harry stand behind him as he looked at the mirror. He could see the scars on his chest, some from school but most from his time in Romania. He could see some tan lines on his otherwise pale skin and his blond hair sticking up at all angles. He didn't dare look at his own eyes. "So… Why do I want you?" Harry started, and his hot hands touched Draco's hips in the cold bathroom. "I love the colour of your eyes and how they change depending on your mood, I love the curve of your eyebrows especially when you raise one to be sarcastic or clever. I love the curve of your mouth and how good it feels when you kiss me. I love how you bite your bottom lip when you concentrate. I love your hair, and how I can grab it while kissing your previously mentioned beautiful lips." Draco felt Harry's hands in his hair as he shivered. "I love how you cock your head when you're about to say something teasing, I love the curve between your jaw and shoulder" Harrys kissed there making Draco close his eyes and shudder

"I love the way you react when I touch you, I love each and every one of your scars but regret the ones I gave you, I love the curve of your stomach and the roundness of your arse. There are other things, but I think I've said enough already" Harry smirked "Look at yourself Draco! There is not a feature on the outside which I couldn't want," Harry turned him around to face him and Draco looked down at the shorter man. Harry placed his hand on Draco's chest, above his heart. "But all of that pales in comparison to this" Harry patted Draco's heart and smiled "I want this forever, I want to hold it and keep it safe and I, one day, want you to give it to me completely" Draco could feel the tears welling up at his eyes and knew that Harry could see it.

"Very well said Potter! Now get out so I can have a shower," Draco said brusquely but softened it with a smile not wanting to get into any more emotional talk. Harry grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Fine, do you want breakfast?"

"Blimey, I even get breakfast?"

"I'd offer you lunch and dinner too, but you have 'work'" He sneered at the last word like it was something disgusting. Draco laughed. "What would you like?"

Draco thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

"Surprise me" He smiled as the Gryffindor left the room.

Freshly showered and after repairing his shirt, he was dressed in last nights clothes, he hoped that no one at work would notice the jeans but he thought, being black he could probably get away with them, most wizards didn't know what jeans were anyway. He felt naughty wearing date clothes to work especially ones which had been removed forcibly in the heat of passion. It would keep a smile on his face all day.

He walked down the stairs and corridors to the kitchen where the smell of cinnamon was filling the halls. He froze at the door, a smirk growing on his face. Harry stood at the stove wearing his apron but nothing else, his bare arse on display. Draco smiled as he walked up behind the other man kissing his shoulder and neck. Harry moaned but carried on cooking.

"I'm pretty sure that's not safe Harry!" Draco said as he cupped one of Harry's arse cheeks in his hand.

"I do love living dangerously" Harry replied, "It's the Gryffindor in me"

"You're just trying to seduce me!" Draco shot as Harry turned and smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"That'll be the Slytherin in me" They both smirked as Harry put the breakfast down on the table. "I hope you like pancakes, I added chocolate and I know you like it so much," Harry said as he too sat down to eat. They didn't talk for a little while, but Draco's mind was working overtime.

"What are we doing Harry?" Draco asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know what you said last night but is this a casual thing or will we repeat it?"

"Well, I was hoping we could repeat it. If you wanted to tell anyone that I'm your boyfriend, I certainly won't deny it," Harry said bashfully and Draco could see the blush on his face "That's if you want to…"

"Maybe" Draco admitted with a small smile.

"So, can I call you my boyfriend?" Harry asked awkwardly avoiding Draco's gaze.

"I think that might be a good idea, otherwise people will think it's all the men at the ministry in my bed as well as Hogwarts" Draco laughed. He looked at Harry and saw the bright beaming smile. His heart melted. In fact, the whole evening had just been one surprise after another and he felt thoroughly wooed. "So, Boyfriend, when can I see you again?"

"Well, we're still going out for dinner tomorrow if that's still ok?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably recovering," Draco said with a laugh.

"Would you like to recover here? Or can I come to you?" Harry asked giving Draco a heavily lidded look. Draco felt the blush on his cheeks again "Ah, something I forgot, I love the way you blush when I flirt with you" Draco smiled coyly as he tried to think.

"Well I haven't finished moving yet so I should do that I guess, but I wouldn't mind the company"

"Sounds good, have a think about it and owl me with a time," Harry said finishing up his food and standing to wash the plate.

Draco closed his eyes as he savoured the taste of the chocolate on his tongue and thought that there was no better way to start the day. He felt Harry's lips on his recreating the first kiss from the night before and knew now that there really wasn't.


	15. Love's Sweet Abandon

Harry sat for a long time just thinking and gazing into his teacup as Kreacher bustled around the now clean and tidy kitchen. His jaw and cheeks ached from the incessant smiling which he couldn't seem to stop. Every time he moved, he would suddenly feel an ache or pain which would transport him back to the night before and the activity that caused it. His face would break out with a rejuvenated smile making his cheeks ache even more. He stretched his neck as he tenderly and lovingly stroked the marks which now resided there. He remembered the rush he had felt with each graze of teeth and each brush of lips. He shivered deliciously as he remembered.

He didn't want to compare but he felt himself doing just that. Things between him and Ginny had always felt like a chore, something to be endured. He never felt any build or anticipation and therefore struggled to build up any kind of enthusiasm for it. With Draco the opposite was true. The anticipation had been sweet and unendurable agony, each touch and taste escalating the sensations higher.

His mind flashed back to Draco's face above him, slack with need and lust. He had never seen such a wanton look on the man's face before, pale with a doll-like blush across his cheeks, the pale column of his throat bared to the sky. His mouth parted showing his teeth biting the smallest bit of lip. Harry sighed. Draco had almost undone him there and then, all his careful and focused control, gone.

Even now the thought raised his temperature and sped up his pulse. He didn't think he'd be able to get enough. He wanted to wake up to that face every morning.

He heard the fire behind him whoosh as he sipped his tea.

"Woah" Teddy exclaimed as he walked around the table looking at Harry. "Good morning Uncle Harry"

"Hi Ted" He tried to remain calm as Ted sat in front of him, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. "How's the family?" His voice sounded level which was good for him, he sounded nothing like the gushing teenage girl he wanted to be.

"Hungry for details, Aunt Molly is scandalised, she thought you'd see sense and know better" Teddy laughed "So? Details?"

"He loved the food and you were right about the chocolate."

"Excellent" Teddy smiled "And…?" He waited expectantly.

"And what?"

"Are you dating?" Harry saw Ted's eyes dart between the marks on his neck to the irrepressible smile playing on Harry's lips.

"Yes," Harry admitted finally. Ted jumped up, pulling his fist down triumphantly

"George owes me big time!" Ted exclaimed

"I hope you've not been gambling Ted," Harry asked sternly.

"Sorry, Harry! The odds were too good, and it was for one of Uncle Georges extendable ears. He's not sold them for years!"

"Well in that case," Harry laughed "As long as you don't use it on me!" Ted screwed up his face.

"I can safely say that will never happen!" Ted smiled widely, then after a moment reaffirmed "I am so happy for you Uncle Harry! Both you and Uncle Draco deserve to be happy, especially after everything you've both been through!"

"What makes you say that, Ted?" Harry asked, sensing more than one meaning behind the comment.

"Remember I said he sends me letters?"

"Yeah?" Harry nodded carefully, as he wondered what the next comment was going to be next.

"Well, there is never any mention of friends or boyfriends or people that can share what he enjoys." Ted looked down before looking back up to Harry "You of all people know that adults hide things from kids, so you have to read between the lines, I think Uncle Draco has been lonely for a very long time"

"Come here," Harry said as he stood and held his arms open. Ted came around the table and hugged him. Harry squeezed his nephew tightly "Merlin! When did you become so bloody smart and observant?" Harry smiled as he pulled Ted away to look at him. "Draco's got me now, I've no intention of going anywhere" Ted smiled and nodded

"Just be careful with him Uncle Harry, I think he's more fragile than he lets on" Harry nodded, thinking back to the panic attacks and the lost look in his eyes when he had stopped what they were doing the night before. "Right, I've got to go and pack. See you later" Ted smiled as he turned to leave.

"Merlin the holidays go by so quick! Is it Sunday you go back?" Ted Nodded as Harry shook his head. "I still can't believe you're in fifth year!"

"Yeah, I've got all my O.W.L's to look forward to" Ted laughed.

"Go on, go back and I'll make some lunch"

"That pasta looked good, and maybe some chocolate tart?" Ted asked with a smile from the doorway.

"Alright, Go and pack and come down when you're hungry," Harry said with a smile. Ted beamed at him before leaving the room. Harry sat back down and smiled, his thoughts drifting back to the blond who seemed to haunt his thoughts.

He Accio'd his quill and parchment and began writing a note to his lover, unable to help himself. The thought of a poem he had read which had always stayed with him. The writer was a muggle, but it was like she knew the sweet pain he felt.

"My soul so still in moments pure, My eyes upon the pristine sky, A lone bird glides and upon its lure, My very essence. A captive sigh

Stirring within my being so deep... for flight abandon. My soul doth yearn, The skies entice. My strength doth weep, The heart inside this host doth burn

Beloved. My eyes draw tears from this yearning, as I've walked through Fire for a Love so True, and the greatest piece of Wisdom's learning... ...all I desire is to be with You."

He didn't sign it, he just smiled as he folded it up and attached it to Pepin who bristled with sleep as he tried to rouse himself.

He watched dreamily as the great bird flew out of the window. He sighed as he waited for the hours to pass until he could be with Draco again. He didn't realise there could be anyone who would stir within him such obsession. He sighed as he thought about seeing him later. He didn't think he could wait that long as the owl flew back through the window with a hoot, his heart sped up as he rushed to read the reply.

The poem featured was called "loves sweet abandon" by Sharon Maree Smith

You can find the writer and the poem here - poem/love-s-sweet-abandon/


	16. Birds of a feather

"Sonnet 29 - William Shakespeare -

When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,

I all alone beweep my outcast state,

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,

And look upon myself and curse my fate,

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,

Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,

With what I most enjoy contented least;

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,

Haply I think on thee, and then my state,

(Like to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate;

For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with kings."

The irrepressible, rebellious smile was back; back with a vengeance. Like a puppet master yanking the strings, the corners of his mouth would quirk up. He managed to keep the smile partially at bay as he traversed the atrium, lift and office but once he got to his desk it was like a caged animal released. Part of his mind scream at him, horrified at the thought that this smile was mashing all of his features together, shrinking his eyes behind his cheeks but his heart seemed to have grown to encompass his whole chest, taking up the space and role of his lungs as with every breath he felt it swell and tingle. He sat looking at his papers reading them through, paying no attention to the world around him as he busied himself with his work. A random tune from the radio in Harry's kitchen danced around in his head as he sorted his papers.

"Mr Malfoy!" Came Cosima's stern voice as it pierced his bubble.

"Good Morning Cosima, how are you today?! He asked joyfully, his eyes not sparing a glance in her direction. He almost heard her bushy eyebrows narrow as she looked in his direction

"I do not need to be serenaded this morning, please refrain" She sniped as she turned back to her work. Draco felt himself blush, his smile slipping slightly for a moment. He hadn't even realised he'd been humming,

"My apologies, Cosima, I will indeed refrain" He replied as he coughed, the smile escaping from behind his hand.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked curtly.

"Nothing really, What about you? Did you do anything last night?" He asked, smile in place, still without sparing a glance in her direction.

"It's Harry Potter, isn't it? He's fallen under your spell, hasn't he?" She asked and Draco could almost hear the fear in her voice. He looked up at this, eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Dearest Cosima, you make it sound like we're back in the middle ages, I can assure you I have not bewitched Potter in any way. By wand, remedy, potion or curse." He smiled a patronising smile now before looking back at his work, his triumphant smile returning.

"You charmed him, didn't you? You charmed him in love with you?" He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He really looked at her. Her pinched eyes and blotchy skin, her bushy eyebrows and the furious look in her eyes. He looked at her with sympathy for a moment before he answered.

"Now, now Cosima! You know there is no such charm, there is only my Malfoy charm" He winked at her and his smile widened at the horrified look on her face and he had to control a snort as she practically fell back into her chair.

"I'm going to report you, I'm going to go to the prophet, tell them what I know!" He heard her voice drone on as he focused on his paperwork the smile still playing on his mouth. His thoughts drifted to Harry and his smile deepened.

He knew now why he was the only one who could have defeated Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was the absence of love where Harry was a being made from it. His very skin breathed with it. He had felt it in every touch and caress. He felt his cheeks warm as he caught a hint of Harry's smell on his shirt. It felt naughty knowing that he was wearing the very clothes that Harry had ripped off him. He had to clear his throat at that thought lest his mind get away from him.

"You're not listening to me at all are you?" Came Cosima's shrill cry, dragging him from his revelry. He looked up surprised as if he hadn't realised she was still there. There were other people in the office looking at them now. He remained still with his quill in his hand and his wand nowhere near his hands. "You're going to kill him, aren't you? Kill him for the dark lord, Finish his work. Just like Cedric Diggory!" Her voice was getting higher and shriller, but Draco dared not move. He could see the glares from some and quizzical looks from others and he knew that if anything happened, he would be the one to get hexed.

"Ms Pruitt? Is everything alright?" Rolf came over and Draco could see that even the witches and wizards at the desks over by his office could hear the commotion.

"He's going to kill him!" She screamed "He's got him under the imperious curse. He's going to finish the darks lords work, The Prophet said-" Draco stayed very still only his eyes moving as the office held him under scrutiny.

"My dear Cosima. Please calm down," Rolf interrupted.

"The Imperious curse I tell you, He's charmed him!" She screamed. Draco didn't know where this level of hysteria was coming from.

"Cosima, stop this right now. As most people are aware as it is public record, Harry Potter has been able to resist the Imperius curse since his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"It's dark magic he's using, I know it!" She cried. Her blotchy face turning all the way to a uniformed red.

"Calliope?" Rolf called as a petite, blonde witch appeared behind him, her wide and dark eyes regarding both Draco and Cosima with bewilderment "Calliope, please can you take Cosima to get a cup of tea in my office, I'll be in to talk with her in a moment." The blonde witch nodded as she led the shrieking and sobbing witch away. Rolf watched her go before turning back to Draco and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I didn't do anything, Rolf," He said feeling the bile rising up within him as he felt the fear of returning back to the courtrooms below.

"Don't be silly, I know you didn't, I saw you come in" He smiled and Draco felt the fear leech out of him slowly. "Are you alright?"

Draco looked around the room, aware that the eyes of the office were on him and Rolf. He nodded as he looked down at his work again, "If you need to talk you know where my office is" Draco nodded again as Rolf got up from his perch and turned back to his office with a sigh.

The urge to smile had been utterly buried by this point. Draco shut his eyes and remembered the warmth and comfort Harry could provide. The memory settled his insides and gave him strength as he bent to finish the reports and forms on his desk. He was so consumed, he didn't know when Cosima returned back to her desk.

It was about lunchtime when the memos came sailing through the office. Draco had to stifle down his smile when one skidded onto his desk. He looked around before he opened it and felt a warmth blossom in his chest again as a small and gentle smile came to life, like a flower opening.

He read the poem a couple of times as he felt each word resonate with him. It was true, they had both been through fire only to find each other on the other side. He folded the paper up and put it in his back pocket, wishing the hours away so that he too could be with Harry again.

He wrote a short response not quite sure how to portray how he was feeling. In his youth, he had read the entire works of many muggle poets including Shakespeare, unbeknownst to his father, and had fallen in love with the bards' turn of phrase above all others. He knew of one sonnet which had never really struck a chord with him in his younger days but in the years since had become more and more relevant.

"When I think of you, Sonnet twenty nine sings in my heart. All my actions, all my choices, have brought me to you"

He smiled a small private smile, before darting his eyes around the office, lest he be discovered. He folded the paper and off it went, caught on an invisible wind. He cursed himself lightly as he pondered his own words. Everything had brought him to this very moment in time. For a moment, he was close to forgiving himself, feeling as though he had been exonerated by the universe. He caught Cosima's eye as she shuddered away. The universe may have exonerated him however, wizards were less forgiving, he thought grimly as the opening line from the sonnet rang in his mind. "disgrace with fortune and men's eyes" He sighed as he went back to work.

He was daydreaming in the lift as it trundled up, he was blissfully unaware of the other occupants until the lift stopped on the second floor and Ron and Hermione climbed aboard. He smiled slightly and nodded as he acknowledged them. After a brief shared look them, the stepped into the gap between him and the others on the lift. There were a few hisses and sharp intakes of breath that anyone had dared close the distance. Ron rolled his eyes as he pushed his unruly hair out of his face.

"Alright, Malfoy?" He asked cheerfully.

"Weasley, Granger, how are you both?" He asked cordially.

"Good, thanks, you?" Hermione replied, and Draco felt his smile broaden as he heard the double meaning in her words. He looked at her and let more of his real smile show.

"I'm well thank you" He replied as he noted the blush and smile on Hermione's face.

"Been up to much recently?" Ron asked, and Draco noted the slight grimace on Hermione's face.

"This and that," He responded again, he smiled smugly at Ron. Ron nodded approvingly as he smirked.

"Got much planned for this evening?" Hermione asked, her bushy brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she moved.

"I'm currently moving to a new house, I've got a friend coming over to help me" He smiled again as he pushed the hair back from his face.

"What a great friend" Ron exclaimed with false innocence "It's good to have friends like that and I'm sure you'd be hard pushed to find any better" He smirked as he looked away.

"indeed" Draco replied.

They travelled the rest of the journey in silence, each sharing the private smiles and smirking as the other occupants of the lift looked around, obviously desperate for the gossip.

Finally, the lift arrived at the atrium and the others were quick to escape and disperse into the throng of people. Ron and Hermione hung back, looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"So things are going well?" Hermione asked eagerly. Draco couldn't help the smile that possessed his mouth and he nodded. Hermione seemed to understand the weight of that one unschooled gesture.

"I'm going to be away on business for a little while but once I'm back you ought to come over to my new place."

"Oh, what's Harry got to say about that?" Ron asked.

"I haven't told him yet, didn't exactly get change last night" Draco admitted feeling the blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

Draco saw Hermione tense up with the biggest smile on her face as she gushed over how cute they were.

"I really want to ask for details but at the same time I don't," She said with a lopsided grin on her face. Ron opened his mouth to say something before his knee gave out and he staggered.

"Oi!" Ron cried as he turned to the empty space behind him. Draco felt a hand slide behind him from nowhere. He felt his heartbeat begin to race and hoped that his face was neutral.

"Harry, stop being such a stalker!" Hermione whispered just so the four of them could hear. There was a low chuckle to Draco's left.

"I couldn't help myself, I've been told that my boyfriend has been going out with other men on his lunch break!" Draco felt his heart skip a beat at the use of the title. Hermione's face lit up

"Boyfriend?" She whispered

"Merlin's beard" Ron echoed.

"Potter!" Draco warned in a hiss "Be careful, I almost incited a riot this morning in my office over you,"

"A riot?" Ron repeated. "What did you do?"

"One of the women seems hell-bent on me having Potter under some sort of spell or charm, she started getting hysterical, I felt like the office was going to stun me at one point"

"No!" Harry gasped "Are you alright?" He must have been worried as the cloak parted slightly giving Draco a slim glance at Harry's face.

"How awful," Hermione said, "Who was the witch?"

"Cosima Pruitt" Draco replied.

"Oof, no wonder! Be careful of her" Ron said sympathetically "You'll never guess who she's related to" Ron said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Myrtle Warren," Ron said nodding.

"Who?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"No!" Said Hermione astonished "How did I not know that" Ron looked smug at that.

"Who's Myrtle Warren?" Harry asked from thin air, his fingers drawing circles on Draco's back.

"Moaning Myrtle!" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"What?" Harry said shocked.

"Exactly, No wonder she's sensitive about the whole death eater business, No offence," Ron said, raising a hand to Draco.

Draco nodded thanks feeling less shaky as the warmth of Harry's arm radiated through his jacket.

"How about we all go out for a quick drink before we go home? Molly and Arthur have got the kids tonight" Hermione said with a grin. "And I want to know about almost all of last night." She wiggled her eyebrows making Draco snort with a chuckle.

Draco looked into empty air as he tried to check with Harry.

"What did you want to do love?" Harry asked

"It would be nice" Draco ventured, unsure whether he wanted to be spotted out in public so close to their last adventure.

"Did you have anywhere in mind 'Mione?"

"There's a muggle place around the corner from here, The old shades, It's less than a two-minute walk"

"Oh, I like that place," Said Ron with a smile.

"Come on then, let's go," Harry said.


	17. Old Habits, New Habits

Chapter 17

Old Habits, New Habits

The old shades pub looked like it could have been an extension of the ministry with its olive-green tiles and brass metalwork. Each booth, upholstered with tired, sage green leather could hold the four of them comfortably, and the brass metalwork which held curtains around them meant they were in private. Harry shed his cloak as he entered without raising so much as an eyebrow around him. They ordered their drinks and cast a privacy charm on the booth. And there they sat, Harry's entire thigh touching Draco's, the heat burning through their jeans.

"Aww, you two look good together!" Hermione said finally. Harry blushed as he looked at Draco who merely smiled. It was so new in their relationship that they hadn't worked out exactly how to just sit together. Draco was the taller of the two by a good three inches, but Harry was broader, Draco leant back against the leather looking around the place when Harry leant back too. Resulting in Draco's arm being across Harry's shoulders. As Harry sat there, he tried to work out whether it was comfortable. It was certainly, weird. He'd never had anyone's arm around him before. He shook his head as he leant forward, taking Draco's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers. Harry looked at Draco, hoping not to see any hurt or rejection there but just saw a serene smile and he felt his insides melt slightly.

"Uh," Ron moaned "If you two start snogging, I'm gone!" He said a small smiled twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry guys, But I had to endure the two of you through school, believe me, I owe you a few."

Hermione blushed as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Ron had also turned a similar shade of pink.

"I'm not an exhibitionist anymore," Draco said suddenly with a small smile "You should be safe" Harry looked at him to taste the truth but from the small tug at the corner of his mouth Harry knew that Draco was just making a joke.

"Well, that's a relief!" Said Ron heartily, missing it completely.

"So what are you two up to this evening?" Hermione asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Draco's bought a flat, and we're moving him in."

"Oh yes, you did say," Hermione said as she took a sip from her glass. "Do you need any help?"

"'Mione, let the guys have some time to themselves!" Ron said with a laugh as he sipped his pint.

"It's ok, I don't have a lot to move," Draco said with a small, graceful shrug.

"What about all the stuff from the Manor?" Ron asked

"What are you doing with the Manor?" Hermione asked at the same time. They all laughed. And Harry squeezed his hand, Draco's soft grey eyes looked at him for a moment, before looking back to Ron and Hermione.

"There's not much I need from the Manor, it not been my home for the past decade and I'm still not sure what to do with it. Not sure whether to sell it, rent it or just hold onto it just in case I ever have someone I want to pass it on to." He gave another gallic shrug.

"How come you don't want to live there anymore?" Harry darted a look to Draco as he kicked Ron under the table making the other man howl in pain. "Bloody hell, what was that for?" He shouted.

"It's ok Potter," Draco said with a small grin, "I want something closer to the office"

Harry looked at Ron and smiled apologetically at the glaring redhead. "What are you both up to tonight?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry's arm across him as he held it with his left and stroked ghostly circles on the back. Something about the movement, which was in no what sexual seemed to be stirring something within him. He felt himself blush slightly as he tried to pull away from the temptation. As if sensing it, Draco tightened his grip, stopping Harry from moving. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, Draco exploiting his fetish again. He became aware that they were all looking at him. He looked around awkwardly as if he had just woken up.

"Harry?" Hermione queried.

"Sorry, What did you say?" Harry asked, his face blazing as he felt Draco continue with the circles on the back of his hand.

"Mum wants to know whether you're coming over for dinner on Sunday?" Ron was looking at both of them suspiciously now.

"Um, yeah, sounds great" Harry tried to sound easy and light when all he could do was tear his thoughts away from the incessant circles. Hermione grinned.

"Come on Ron, we need to get home, you said when you had a free evening, you'd help me paint the spare room" Ron looked up confused.

"Huh?" He asked gormlessly, and Harry caught the sideways glance Hermione made with her eyes. Eventually, Ron caught on and nodded vigorously, even if it meant agreeing to do decorating.

"See you soon Harry, See you tomorrow Malfoy" They smiled as they left the booth, leaving them alone. Harry sighed as he fell against his lover pressing his lips into the blonds.

"That was unfair!" He said finally with a sigh.

"Hello? I am a Slytherin," He smirked, "So are you going to help me move?" Harry nodded as he looked up at the grey eyes. Their faces closed and soon they were kissing again, slow and seductively.

"I think we need to go back to yours and transfigure a bed first!" Harry said against his lips, not baring to pull away to speak. He felt Draco's lips curl up at the corners.

"I don't think so, Potter!" He smirked. "I think that's the last thing we should do, otherwise we'll get nothing done!"

"Good point" Harry sighed, not liking the idea "I really want you."

"I know" Draco smirked again as he began to pull away to leave the booth, His hand never breaking contact with Harry.

They were outside the Malfoy manor gates and Harry shivered in the fine cloud which had descended around the grounds like a fine mist. It had been over a decade since Harry had last been to the Manor and so many things had changed. He had visited briefly after the trials to return Draco's wand. He couldn't remember whether he had ever thanked the blond for throwing his wand at him as he fell from Hagrid's arms, but he knew without it, he wouldn't have been able to fire off that spell as a distraction before getting away.

Harry looked at the blond beside him and noted how his face had become his usual blank and disinterested mask. That was the first hint that Draco was apprehensive about moving forward towards the house.

"Hey," Harry said quietly causing Draco to spin his head towards him. Harry smiled softly and offered his hand. A small twitch at the corner of Draco's mouth twitched and He accepted the hand. After taking a deep breath Draco opened the gates and pressed ahead drawing Harry with him.

The dying light around them made the low cloud eerie, adding to the saturnine atmosphere around them. Harry could feel the heat leaving him as they got closer to the house, the only heat coming from Draco's hand. As Harry looked around at the formally neat and orderly gardens he noticed that brown overpowered the greenery in the plants. He wasn't sure whether this was due to the time of year or whether the gardens had been neglected, but it almost felt like they were moving through a graveyard towards a mausoleum. Brown and sludgy leaves coated the floor along the once neat and trim pathways giving the whole property a thorough look of neglect.

They reached the door without more than a look. Draco gave another small twitch of his lips before pushing the grand, thick set door without so much as a creak. Draco led as Harry held the warm hand for dear life. He hadn't wanted to admit it to Draco, but coming back to the manor had not been something he had looks forward to. As if hearing what he was thinking, Draco gave a small squeeze of his hand and Harry felt emboldened slightly by the support.

The stark marble and the lack of colour made the place fell alien as if it was trying to leech the warmth from everything around it. As Harry looked around, there was nothing to offer comfort.

"It's so cold," Harry said after a few moments. Draco inclined his head slightly as Harry watched him. It was as if he too were uncomfortable and afraid stood in the grand hallway. Draco stood gazing at the stairs for a long moment before walking into the room to their left, their hands coming undone.

Harry too looked at the stair but saw nothing. He turned to follow Draco, the leeching sensation creeping into the warm hand that Draco had vacated. He felt as though unseen eyes were watching him. It took all his strength and will not to run after Draco.

As he entered the reception room he noticed a blanket and pillow folded neatly on a chaise which shouldn't have been there. He looked to Draco who had turned to the fireplace, encouraging the embers with his wand, his back to Harry.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, not feeling brave enough to break the silence in the cavernous room.

Draco turned slightly, looking at him over his shoulder. With his face in profile, the light from the fire painted him in a warm amber light, highlighting his striking and angular features. He looked arresting and he almost stole Harry's breath. Harry gazed at him as he felt a hidden warmth flow through him from his heart. As he walked closer to the amber-painted blond. Hundreds of emotions played across his face and the vulnerable look in his eye made Harry hurry his steps.

He was close enough now to hear the blond's voice hitch as their gaze remained unbroken. Draco suddenly looked down and away as if ashamed.

"Draco?" Harry whispered again. "What's wrong?" Harry could see the edge of Draco's face and could almost see his building his mask back together again.

"Nothing, Potter" just with those two words Harry could hear the arrogant boy he had known all those years at school. Harry closed his eyes, he couldn't bear it. He grabbed the blond's face and pulled him close. He noticed the wide-eyed look of shock as their lips met. Draco was stiff for a brief moment before he melted into the kiss.

Even though Harry had started the kiss, Draco vied for dominance and so began their power play. Harry's hands found their way into Draco's hair and Draco's hands kneaded the small of Harry's back bringing a groan to his lips. Slowly the fire between them cooled as Harry pulled away gently. He looked unfocused into the golden-tinted grey eyes in front of him. "I don't know what it is about this manor but you are not the arrogant prick you were at school, and I am not your enemy." He panted. Draco nodded, his mask gone.

"I'm sorry, Pot-Harry" Harry released him reluctantly "force of habit. I spent so many years having to hide everything here that it's difficult to be myself here" He sighed.

"I understand" Harry smiled "Come on, let's get your things and go, you don't need to be here any longer than you need to"

Draco nodded but made no move to begin. "Is there a problem?" Draco started to shake his head but then stopped.

"I've not been upstairs since I've been back"

"You mean you've been sleeping down here?" Draco nodded. "Why haven't you been upstairs?"

"Remember I said there were too many ghosts?" Harry nodded, wondering what Draco was hiding. "My parents had their portraits painted and enchanted and they hang on the stairs. I'm not sure I can bear to see them again."

Harry felt a drop in his stomach, understanding the reluctance.

"They're your parents Draco, I would offer to come with you, but that may be making an awkward conversation even more difficult"

"You would?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. "You would actually stay with me?"

"Of course, but did you parents know about you and liking boys?" Harry asked, a lopsided smile coming to his face at how pathetic that description was how he felt about the blond

"Mother knew I think, Father tried to ignore it or encourage it out of me"

"Oh Draco" He pulled him forward into a hug.

"You'd really come with me?"

"You really want to present me? Harry Potter? To your parents as your lover?"

"As my boyfriend" Draco corrected as he pulled away to look down into Harrys eyes. Harry smiled at the title.

"If you're sure, I'll come with you!" Draco actually smiled, a wide, warm and genuine smile and Harry felt it warm him to his toes as Draco towed him out of the room.


	18. Karma

He gripped the warm, rough hand for dear life, feeling the Gryffindor's heartbeat pulse through his skin. He felt like a basilisk was squirming around in his gut as they scaled the stairs, the white marble walls devoid of decoration or embellishment making that hallway cold and barren. Even in the cold leeching air, he could still feel the warmth radiating from the grip of his lover. They followed the stairs to the top where the portraits hung like bookends to their wedding portrait.

Draco could feel his heart beating like an owl flapping its wings within his ribcage. There was no movement in the portraits and he felt with a momentary relief that they were asleep. He glanced back to make sure Harry was still there, not being able to bear the thought of being alone. Harry peered around him looking at the portraits, very real and solid behind him. He pushed his glasses up his nose before looking up at Draco. He smiled a tentative smile as he glanced back at the paintings. On seeing his lover's emerald eyes, he felt more grounded and justified. He took a deep breath before clearing his throat, he watched for movement in the paintings.

His father was sat in a large comfortable looking chair with a tall back, in the background were books and a door, the painting having been set in the Malfoy library. Lucius's long blond hair was tied back by a ribbon as he rested his head on his arm. There was an open book face down on his lap.

His mother's painting was set on the right and it was painted in a summer garden. His mother dearly used to enjoy walking through the grounds enjoying the fresh air. Malfoy Manor could be seen in the background as she sat posed on a bench, a rose hanging from her hands. Both pictures sat either side of a wedding portrait and even Draco could see the resemblance between himself and his father, especially as he had grown older.

He cleared his throat again and noticed that his mother seemed to breathe into life as her hair began moving in an unseen breeze. She turned as if she had been called she looked out of the painting and as their eyes met her face broke out into a smile. It wasn't the uncouth grin that most mothers would show, it was a small upturn of her lips and a wrinkle appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Dragon, my darling" She breathed. "Are you well my son?"

"I am Mother" Draco responded, feeling something loosen in his chest. It had been the first time he had spoken to his mother since her death and he felt the relief and sadness course through him. "Are you well?"

"The garden is wonderful, darling, the roses and wisteria are in bloom and the doves have returned to the cote" She looked off into the picture a happy glaze over her eyes. She looked back with a small tear in her eye "This painting is wonderful my darling boy. Your father walks with me sometimes too." She smiled again as she looked at the cut rose in her hand.

"Father?" Draco called as he turned to the other painting and realised His father was already awake.

"Draco. My son, are you well?" He asked in his usual stiff tone. Draco knew there was love there, even if people outside the family didn't.

"I am good, father, what are you reading?"

"Phineas Astor's book of theoretical alchemy," He said with his usual drawl.

"Dragon, who is that behind you?" His mother's voice called his attention.

"it's Harry Potter mother," Draco said calmly, knowing that his mother wouldn't react too much

"Ah, Mr Potter, how are you?" Draco saw Harry step to his side and did a small bow,

"I am good, thank you Mrs Malfoy, your garden looks beautiful," He remarked, and Draco had to bite back a smile. He saw his mother smile and nod and waited a second before looking at his father.

"Mr Potter," His father said sternly. "What brings you to my house?" Draco cringed at the tone.

"I am here visiting Draco sir, as it is his house now" Harry retorted, and Draco looked down briefly to hide his features. He heard his father huff as he looked up.

"Very astute of you, Mr Potter, but why are you here?" Lucius asked, his voice raising an octave. Draco saw Harry glance at him but before Draco could say anything Harry replied.

"It has been fifteen years since the battle of Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy. Your son and I have put our rivalry behind us and found we have a lot in common." Harry replied tactfully. Draco stood and wondered for a moment how Harry had avoided being put into Slytherin house.

Draco looked up at his parents and noticed Lucius was about to speak again,

"Fifteen years, my that has flown by," Narcissa said. "What have you been doing with your time Dragon?"

"I've travelled Mother, I ended up in Romania and I'm now a world-renowned Dragonologist," Draco replied proudly. It was something of his own, something he had earned without using his name to gain the advantage. He heard his father snort and felt his pride diminish under the guilt that he hadn't followed a career his father would have approved of.

"A Dragonologist? That sounds very exciting" His mother nodded and Draco could tell she was trying to sound encouraging, he appreciated it.

"I can't believe any son of mine would go into something so…" He waved his hands around as if looking for the right words. "Vulgar and indecorous, really my son? You could have done so much with your life" His father paused for a moment. Draco noticed the look in his eyes and knew the exact moment the thought came to his mind. "Draco, if it has been fifteen years since the fall of the dark lord, how come we have not been introduced to your wife?" Draco could feel the bile riding up in his throat. He felt Harry twitch beside him and knew he needed to speak up.

"I am unwed, father," He said and was satisfied that his voice rang clear with no hint of his inner turmoil.

"Are you courting any young witches? The Greengrass daughters were always very well turned out, one of them would have been a good match" Lucius stroked the arm of the chair thoughtfully "You are losing time, there must be an heir for the Malfoy name to continue"

"Lucius," Narcissa said calmly, as she appeared in the portrait with her husband. "I believe that our Dragon has come here to tell us something" She sounded calm and soothing "Be supportive" She chided and Draco felt his heart begin to race again.

"Indeed mother" Draco looked at Harry and held out his hand. Harry took it without a moment's hesitation. "I am courting Harry, Father," He said as he waited for the outburst. There was a stillness to the Manor as if the portraits were muggle painting which were never designed to move.

"Oh Dragon," His mother said after a moment, and Draco wasn't sure what tone she was using. Remorseful? Disgusted? Betrayed? "I always knew, are you happy?" Draco's felt his brow furrow in confusion.

"Mother?" He asked not sure he had heard correctly.

"Are you happy my son?" She repeated. Draco couldn't seem to get the words out through his confusion. He had expected anger and shock, expected the guilt trip and the pleading to reconsider this phase. He had not expected anything else. His brain seemed to freeze in the face of this unexpected reaction. He heard Harry clear his throat and turned to him, knowing he was pleading for help with his eyes.

"If I may interject?" Harry started as he glanced at Draco. "I have spent the last twenty-three years searching for something which I never realised I needed, wanted or whether it even existed. When I rediscovered Draco, I realised that I had found that ineffable something. We've not been together very long, but I hope that we are together for the rest of our lives" Harry squeezed Draco's hand, his emerald eyes shining at him from behind his glasses. Draco's mouth was dry and his mind blank as he stared at his lover, his mind no closer to being coherent.

"I will not hear of it" Lucius shouted as he tried to get out of his chair. "No son of mine will cavort with the Potter boy, you bring sha-"

"Lucius, you will sit down and listen to me this instant," Narcissa said without raising her voice. The look on his father's face was priceless.

"But Cissi?" Lucius argued.

"No Lucius, you were delirious with sickness in Azkaban when our trials were in process, Harry Potter was the only person to step forward and defend us. He stopped your son and wife from following you to Azkaban. I will not hear a word said against him. Our son is a grown man and old enough to make his decisions. If Draco wishes to court Mr Potter, as long as he is happy you may not speak of this in such a way, so help me, Salazar!" Draco actually took a step back and it was only Harrys hand which stopped him falling. He had never seen his mother talk to his father in that way. He felt pride and love for his mother in a way he had never before.

"I see," Lucius said, unhappily but brooked no argument. Draco's mother smiled as she stood behind the chair.

"So Dragon, are you happy with your choice?" She asked. Draco, still caught by the question, felt the warmth radiating from his hand and looked at his lover. He felt a blush spread up his neck and into his cheeks as those warming green eyes stared into his soul. He nodded.

"Yes mother" He replied as he turned to look back at her. "Beyond words"

"Very well then, now if you will give us some privacy, I need to discuss some things with your father.

"Thank you, Mother, Father" Draco nodded and pulled Harry down the corridor swiftly and into a darkened room. Once in there, he thrust Harry into the wall, releasing his hand and pushing his hands along the stubble threatening to emerge on his jaw as he pressed his lips to Harry's. He held his face tight as their lips worked together before running his fingers gently through the greying mess of Harry's hair, Harry moaned as he let Draco have dominance for a few moments before he tried to take control, his free hands running down Draco's back to cup his rear, then jerking him tightly into the line of his body.

Draco heard the undignified groan escape his lips as the warmth of Harry radiated through him as the Gryffindor forced their bodies together. He let his fingers work through the soft, damp hair at Harry's nape before running them through, bringing an intake of breath to Harry's mouth. Draco pulled away and just gazed into his lovers darkened face. His bottomless green eyes lost in the darkened room.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked after a moment. Draco nodded as his lips pressed to the Gryffindor's forehead. He rested there for a few moments before leaning back and looking down at Harry's face.

"Do you believe in Karma?" Draco asked smiling when he could almost hear Harry's confusion at the subject change.

"Erm, yeah I guess, what goes around comes around kind of thing?" Draco nodded then realised that Harry couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, I think you get back what you put out for the most part"

"I don't believe in it," Draco said as he let Harry go and pulled away slowly. He turned his back to Harry and walked further into the darkened room. He heard Harry sigh as he tried to follow him further into the room before shortly walking into the furniture which Draco had deftly avoided.

"Why?" Harry said through gritted teeth. "Lumos"

Light filled the room and Draco blinked against it.

"Nox" Draco countered. "Let us stay in the dark just a little bit longer, please?"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked and Draco could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, just sometimes, saying things in the light make them more real, and seeing your eyes and how you look at me, I'm not strong enough at the moment"

"Sorry" Harry replied and Draco could hear the guilt.

"Shut up Potter!" He said with a bitter laugh "Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness"

"Right..." Harry replied not sounding convinced, and Draco could hear him back up and sit over by the wall.

"What I mean is, if I say this in the dark I can pretend I never really said it" Draco sighed waiting for Harry to talk again but Harry was silent and Draco did suddenly feel alone as if speaking his thoughts to the night.

"I've made a lot of wrong choices in my life, as well you know, sometimes I feel every choice I made was wrong. From trying to impress you in that robe shop, to then making fun of Weasley and Granger, then all of the things I did to you at school. I don't think I ever said thank you for saving my life from the fiendfyre, nor for cursing me with that spell in sixth year." Draco sighed again almost hoping Harry would interrupt. He didn't. "I remember lying in the hospital wing that night thinking that you saved me from myself." He sighed as he sat on the bed

"Remember when we were in the tea shop talking about me and Pansy at school? It was you, the one I wanted. Even before I knew you were the great Harry Potter, from the moment I saw you in that robe shop I just wanted to impress you. As we got older it got worse, and the more you refused me, the more determined I got. I tried to tug your pigtails so-to-speak just to get you to notice me. After everything I did to you and everyone else, I don't know how karma could deem it fair to reward me with what I've always wanted. I'm an awful person, I've done terrible things. I don't deserve you" He felt the tears slide silently down his face in hot itchy trails.

"When we apparated here I was so worried that you would remember everything, that time you were captured by the snatchers and how horrendous it was. That you would forget me and only remember my younger self. I thought for certain after coming inside and standing directly in the space where I was supposed to identify you, you would realise and snap out of it. Realise you'd made a dreadful mistake, or finally awaken from some sort of imperius charm that I didn't realise I'd cast. I still understand why you are still here with me" Draco sniffed and cursed himself, realising he just given away the weakness rolling down his cheeks. He had said everything he needed to say. He waited for a long moment, wondering for a moment whether he truly was alone in the room. He sighed as he lit the room.

"Lumos" He looked around the room to find Harry sat on the floor by the door, a contemplative look on his face as he blinked against the light.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked tenderly. Draco turned around and nodded. He didn't want to see the truth returning to Harry's face as he realised what Draco had said was true. He felt the bed shift behind him as he was pulled sideways into Harry's arms, to lie on the bed. "Very deep and meaningful for this early in the relationship but I guess we've been dancing around this for twenty-three years so I guess now is as good a time as any to talk about it." Harry raised his wand and extinguished the lights again. He wrapped Draco up in his arms holding Draco's head to his chest.

"You are right, you did awful things, but I think even then I never truly thought you were a terrible person, and now looking back as an adult I know you weren't. We were both children being controlled by the decisions and plans of others old enough to know better. I was thrust into the limelight and held there, you were thrust into the shadow and could not escape. I don't think you made all the wrong choices, I think you never had a choice. I sat in on every trial you had, I heard all the evidence and obviously, I had my own accounts. If our roles had been reversed I don't see how I would have done anything differently." Harry stroked his hair gently and soothingly as he talked. Draco lay in wonder, never having been as intimate as this with anyone, even sex had never felt this intimate.

"As for Karma, I think she is clever, I think she knows the heart of a person. She knows when people have been punished enough and when people still haven't learnt their lessons. I think she gives us exactly what we need when we need it. And if you don't believe that then maybe I've just been good enough for the both of us" Draco felt his smile and heard him chuckle as he lay there and smiled himself stroking Harry's arms as they cuddled.

"Nothing in this world or the next would stop me feeling the way I do about you right now. I'm not ready for the three big words yet but I am completely head over heels in like with you Malfoy" Draco felt him smile again.

"I'm in like with you too, Potter"

"Now, aren't we supposed to be getting you packed up to move?" He said lightly.

"Indeed, not doing very well, are we? All this emotional baggage" Draco laughed into Harry's chest.

"Shall we put the light on?" Harry asked

"I guess" The light came on again leaving them both blinking. Draco looked up at Harry as Harry looked back down at him.

"I'm in like with you Draco" Harry repeated as he gazed down at him.

"I'm in like with you too, Harry", Draco raised his hand and stroked the darker man's neck as he lowered into the kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, loving and tentative and it had Draco's toes curling, needing more. Harry pulled away slowly and after seeing Draco's face smiled.

"The quicker we get you packed and unpacked, the quicker we can transfigure your bed" He winked as he rose. "So where's your room?"

"This is my room, Potter" Draco replied as he too got up. He'd forgotten what his bedroom looked like after so many years out of it. Deep red drapes hung from the bed, matching the silk sheets. Golden pillows with red embroidery scattered over the floor. The walls were still the cool white marble that flowed through the rest of the estate but warm tapestries hung on the wall matching the bed's colours.

"Are you sure? This is eerily similar to my old dorm." Harry said with a laugh.

"Just because I was in Slytherin, doesn't mean that my favourite colour is green!" Draco retorted.

"That's good because it just might interest you to know, I still have my school tie and Quidditch uniform at home," Harry said with a serious face, but Draco could see the start of a smirk at his mouth. Draco's own mouth had gone dry at the thought of Harry in his Quidditch uniform. Harry looked at him and after crossing around the bed to him he pulled him close. "If we get this done quickly, I may even pop home and get it." Draco felt his heart leap as they separated and began looking around the room for things Draco wanted at his new flat. Draco now had new motivation to get moving.


	19. Two Boxes

Two boxes. That was all Draco had wanted to bring with him. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this. When he had been out in the wild search for Horcruxes there had been so few things that he had felt he needed. As he grew older, the list of sentimental items increased. With every Christmas Ron and Hermione shamed him with how well they knew him with one or two sentimental gifts that he couldn't bear to be without. The thought that Draco, the boy who had grown up with everything, felt he had nothing of value felt alien to him. On the other hand, it showed Harry just how much the Slytherin had changed by how many of his personal belongings he had left behind.

There were things that, as Harry had sat on the bed watching Draco collecting his things, he had felt certain would find their way into the boxes. He saw Draco's old Nimbus 3000 remain against the wall, covered in a fine film of dust that the house elves hadn't removed. There were potion supplies and books which Draco hadn't even lingered over. Harry had felt awkward watching what he felt must be a painful process. He knew that all the things from school must have held a painful essence to them, reminding him of the bad times, lingering like a bad smell. Draco had grabbed a few clothes, a few photos and a couple of well-worn books. There was a roughly carved Dragon which Draco carefully placed into the top of the second box once he was done. He looked around the room once more and nodded solemnly. They left shortly after, passing empty portraits as they descended the stairs.

Once outside again, the crisp wind biting their skin, they smiled at each other as they held hands. The walk from the manor hadn't felt so oppressive, even in the dark. Once off the grounds, they apparated to Draco's new flat in Horizont Alley. They remained strangely quiet as they climbed the stairs and entered the flat. Harry looked around again as they placed the boxes down. Draco disappeared into the hallway for a moment as Harry removed his scarf. He stepped over to the window, looking out into the deserted streets. Thanks to everything that had happened to him at school, he had become suspicious and cautious by nature and deserted streets were usually the exact opposite.

He felt Draco stepped up behind him, His hands landing gently on his shoulders.

"What you looking at?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing" He lied as he turned his head.

"I think we're safe for now" Draco replied with a small smile. Harry smiled, not surprised that Draco understood. They had both lived in that world and the horrors it held. Harry turned around fully to gaze up into those soft grey eyes. He felt a shudder as Draco gazed down at him intensely, making him forget the world outside. "Do you trust me?" Draco asked so quietly Harry almost missed it.

He nodded in reply, feeling his brow furrow quizzically.

Draco smiled again as he reached for Harry's hand. He started to pull him through the room. "I want to test a theory"

Harry shrugged as he was pulled from the room "Sounds intriguing" He mutters, causing Draco to laugh.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he teetered on the edge of his fight or flight response as stray thoughts flitted through his mind. He waited for something, anything as his eyes blinked against the silky material of the Slytherin tie. It turned out that Draco had transfigured the bed whilst he had been surveying the street. Harry now lay topless with his wrists tied firmly to the posts of the new bed. He felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as the rope bit into his skin. He bit his lip at the sensation, a sigh escaping.

It felt like an eternity, his ears straining against the silence of the room, but this was something else he secretly and guiltily enjoyed. For him being able to hand over control to someone else and then not knowing whether they would take advantage or not. Needing to trust that what Draco wanted to do would be something he liked but the danger and thrill of knowing that if it wasn't, there was nothing he could do to stop it. His breath rushed out faster as the fantasies hit home, and he felt his pulse spike for a moment. The silence returned, and Harry wondered whether Draco had left him there defenceless and alone.

There! Was that movement he just heard? Was it a rustle of cloth? He lifted his head from the silk pillows, ignoring how good the silk felt against his bare back. The silence returned but Harry struggled to hear anything over his heartbeat and breath. He wondered whether Draco was waiting for him to beg. He opened his mouth to call out as he was not above begging, not for Draco, not for this. He felt a weight on the bed as the mattress moved under him. His call became a whisper.

"Draco" he sighed before he felt the weight at his waist. He Jumped slightly as he heard the first of his buttons pop on his fly shift. Then another as the weight descended. He felt the adrenaline rush to his nerves as he waited painfully for the next pop. Another long and agonising eternity later there came another pop as the third button popped open. His nerves were on fire as the anticipation gathered. Another pop and he shivered and bucked his hips as he tried to make contact with Draco. Another pop and he whimpered. There were no more buttons to pop and no more weight on the bed. He longed to feel Draco's skin against his as he waited alone and burning, a cool draught blowing across his skin. He jumped suddenly as his jeans were torn from his legs leaving him naked to the room.

"Mmm, no underwear Potter?" Harry jumped as he felt the warm breath on his ear before Draco nibbled on his earlobe. Just that one touch sent fire racing through his veins. He sighed and moaned until Draco disappeared again. Harry whimpered at the lack of contact again. The silence returned, ringing and deafening above his racing heart.

"Please, Draco, Please" Harry begged finally. He needed to feel his skin, his own craving it like a thrumming ache.

He blinked against the light as the silk tie was pushed up his face. The room was blurry, his glasses discarded somewhere in the room. Draco's face came into view, blurry around the edges but his eyes as clear and as piercing as knives, the grey looking at him softly as a loving sneer appeared on his lips. Draco stroked his face gently and leant in to kiss him. Their lips touched unleashing fire across Harry's skin. He felt Draco pull away as he lifted his head to follow. Draco laughed lightly as Harry's head fell back down.

"Just lie back and enjoy Harry" He smiled fondly as he lowered the tie, Harry closed his eyes and waited to feel the darkness return, but when the tie brushed the tip of his nose he opened his eyes. He heard Draco laugh as the tie was pushed into his mouth. Harry tried to complain but instantly felt his saliva soak into the tie material. "And no talking" Draco whispered, "Otherwise I might lose my resolve and let you go" Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought, he would have to do this to Draco at some point. He heard Draco mutter again and suddenly the darkness was back as Draco cast the Obscuro charm.

Once again, devoid of sight and now without the ability to talk he did as he was told. He felt the ropes bite with each spasm. He wished he could see what was going on but knew that the sensations would be distracted by the visuals. He bit down on the tie more than once wishing he could cry out or plead with Draco. With each touch and caress, he felt his anticipation rise higher and his need increasing beyond what he knew what to do with. Knowing he could do nothing to stop what was happening, and not knowing what to expect next had him teetering on madness. Finally, Draco allowed him release. When the sensations washed over him, he wanted to scream out and tell the world how much he loved the Slytherin, his heart bursting with every emotion he had ever felt. He was thankful for the ropes keeping him tethered and grounded. By the time Draco had removed his gag, blindfold and ropes, he just lay there waiting for his soul to re-enter his body. He didn't know how much time had passed but as the tears started to roll down his cheeks he felt Draco curl up against his side, anxiety in every movement.

"Harry?" His warm hand touched his shoulder "Harry? What's wrong?" his worried voice broke through the haze as his chest shook with emotion.

Harry struggled to form words and just placed his hand over Draco's for a moment while his body remembered how to work. He felt the silent sobs wrack his body and he wondered distantly, why he was crying. This was the happiest he had ever felt. As his body came back to itself he threw his arms around Draco and pulled him close. He captured his lips with his own, running his hands through the soft blond hair and held his head there so that Draco couldn't pull away. He kissed him as if it was air that he needed after being submerged for so long. Draco's fingers were playing with his own hair as they slowed down and finally pulled away from each other. Harry opened his eyes remembering the tears as the cold air cooled the tears against his skin. Concerned grey eyes looked at him as if waiting to be told some horrible truth.

"I'm sorry" Draco blurted.

"Don't you dare" Harry replied drowsily, his fingers still immersed in the silky strands of his hair.

"I shouldn't-" Draco started but Harry cut him off.

"Shush Draco," Harry forced his eyes open. "I'm not sure why I cried but all I can say is wow" Harry shook his head as he remembered. He shivered and smiled as he remembered. "That was amazing"

Draco didn't look convinced "I'm being serious, that was the best I've ever had and right here with you is the happiest I've ever felt"

Harry could see from the parting of Draco's lips and the lines appearing on his forehead that he wasn't convinced. Harry smoothed his hand over his face, cupping his cheek. "I don't know what made me cry, I think it was disbelief that I never knew it could be this good" He smiled as he tried to put it into words.

"Promise?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and felt his cheeks hurt with the force.

"Promise!" Harry confirmed. Draco's lips twitched slightly.

"So the best ever, eh Potter?" Draco asked after a while

"Shut it Malfoy, don't let it go to your head" Harry smiled back as he rolled on top of Draco pinning him to the bed.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as Harry smiled. "I thought to myself, as my mind was scattering to the four corners of the universe, that at some point I will have to do that to you…" Harry smirked as he leant forward for another kiss. "The thoughts of watching you lie there, helpless while I have my wicked way with you. Gagging you so you can't make a sound…" He saw Draco's pupils dilate and smiled. "I think someone likes the sound of that" Harry smiled as he stole another deep and passionate kiss. He pulled away slowly "And I will do exactly that and more when you least expect it" He smiled as he watched Draco pout slightly "Don't we have some boxes to unpack," he asked as he started to pull away to get off the bed.

"There's only two bloody boxes Potter. Get your arse back here!" Harry smiled. He did love it when Draco swore.

"I love it when you curse!" Harry teased as he climbed back into bed. Draco smirked as he pulled Harry in closer. Them both just enjoying the feeling of each other. Their lips never parting for long.


	20. Betrayal

Draco floated up into consciousness as he lay in the wintery morning darkness listening to Harry's soft snoring next to him. A small, contented smile came to his lips as he felt the warmth of the Gryffindor stretch tight against the length of his body as Harry held him close. Draco had never really slept with someone before. Obviously, he'd had men stay the night but there had never really been the intimacy that he felt right this moment. He lay savouring the sensation. There was someone in the world whom knew almost everything about him and was still here, fast asleep, cuddling up to him. As if he'd spoken his thoughts aloud, Harry stirred slightly, pulling Draco closer.

He sighed sadly knowing that he had to get up for work. He watched Harry's face as he tried to lift his arm off to roll out from under it. He had to stifle a laugh at how funny this would look. Eventually, he managed to escape Harry's arms only to lie there for a few moments longer just gazing at his peaceful, sleeping face. He tried to commit his face to memory as he raised his hand to stroke the soft black hair. It felt every bit as soft as it promised.

He had lied to Harry yesterday and as he stared into the grey, shadow-painted face of the boy-who-kissed-him, he knew. He was so much more than 'In Like' with him. When Harry had agreed to being tied up with no wand and no way of escaping, Draco knew that Harry truly trusted him.

Once he was bound and blindfolded Draco just stood there for a long moment, forgetting himself. That act of trust alone dissolved any resistance to the idea that Draco had.

He smiled again as he climbed off the bed to shower. He glanced back at the bed as the slim line of light from the hall cast across Harry's body. Draco turned away quickly before his determination to go to work dissolved too.

He was quick to shower, not spending hours under the shower rose as he would've done when he was at school. After scrubbing up and rinsing down he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was just about to brush his teeth when he heard a commotion in the bedroom. He felt his heart in his throat as he rushed down the yet unfamiliar hallway to his new room. He opened the door, his wand raised as he looked around for the danger. The room was as he left it, nothing was broken except Harry.

He was shaking in a ball, the bedclothes discarded to the floor. Draco rushed to the bed, his heart in his throat.

"Harry?" He called, shaking him gently. He could feel the tremors through the bed. He felt sick as Harry contorted suddenly on the bed as though he was being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Draco watched the writhing man next to him and wasn't sure what to do. He tried pulling his hair which had seemed to work last time. Harry cried out in pain but didn't wake. Draco felt his heartbeat increase. Why wasn't he waking up?

"Harry!" He called as he slapped Harry across the face. Harry froze, green eyes wide and staring. He jumped up and away from Draco, his heels slipping on the silk.

"Harry, its ok, it's me." Draco smoothed, hoping he hadn't hit Harry too hard. Harry's chest was rising and falling as he glanced around the room like a trapped animal.

"Where are we?" He panted. Draco ran a hand through his wet hair as he tried to regain his heartbeat.

"We're at my new flat, you helped me move in last night," Draco said calmly as he tightened his towel around his waist. Harry's eyes paused at the movement. His eyes transfixed on a bead of water rolling down Draco's chest. Draco smiled as Harry blushed. "You had a-"

"A nightmare" Harry interrupted. He seemed more disorientated this time. "yeah I know, They've seemed worse recently, like someone is walking around in my head showing me the worst things I could imagine" Harry's eyes caught his own before looking away quickly.

"Have you always had nightmares?" He asked,

"I've had strange dreams since I was about ten but the nightmares started about 4th year, I think." He said without much feeling. Draco could tell he was still relieving the dream. Draco thought for a moment before running out into the hallway. When he returned a few moments later he handed Harry a small packet. Harry looked at it for a moment before offering a small smile.

"Eat it you'll feel better," Draco said as Harry opened the small chocolate bar. Harry ate it slowly but seemed to become more alert and calm with each mouthful.

"I must look awful if you are willing to share your chocolate," Harry said finally with a hint of his usual cheeky smile. Draco felt relieved enough not to rise to the bait.

"I want to talk more about this, but right now I need to get ready for work," He said as he placed a hand on Harry's leg. Harry nodded as his eyes followed Draco around the room getting dressed.

Draco tried to ignore him as best he could, he had never had someone pay so much attention to him before. Just the smallest things and Draco knew that Harry had them memorised. He decided to put on the clothes he had picked out a few days prior, the new that the green jacket would go perfectly with. The green jacket which started it all. He smiled to himself as he turned around to Harry.

"How do I look?" Draco asked, throwing his arms out wide to show off his close. Harry smiled.

"I don't believe it," He said finally after a moments silence.

"What?" Draco asked nervously, as he ran a hand down his clothes, looking for some imperfection.

"That your hair is naturally that perfect. Me, Ron and 'Mione always reckoned you must have spent hours in front of the mirror. If I hadn't just been watching you I'd say you either used magic or it was down to styling" Draco huffed softly with a small smile on his face. It had been a compliment, if not the ones he had been after. "You look amazing" Harry finished. "That's your favourite jacket, isn't it?" Harry asked as he pulled his legs up to his chest. Draco noticed it was a defensive gesture as if they were about to enter into personal territory.

"Why do you ask?" Draco replied carefully. Harry shrugged, averting his eyes as he played with something on the bed.

"Just the way you wear it I guess"

"Is it because I gave it to you?" Draco asked as he moved towards the bed "Not knowing whether I would get it back or not?" Harry opened his mouth to say something then nodded, his jaw clenching. "Yes, it is my favourite jacket, now more than it was before" He smiled. Harry smiled too.

Draco pulled Harry forwards for a kiss which succeeded in making Draco regret not calling into work sick.

"Don't forget our date tonight" Harry smiled.

"I won't, I'll owl you later. Now go back to sleep, don't want you falling asleep on me during dinner" Harry smiled.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" He replied causing Draco to grimace. He laughed as he left the flat. Once outside in the fresh morning air he apparated.

The atrium was as busy as normal, and the looks slightly less hostile, but not by much. Draco looked around nervously as he made a beeline for the lifts. He managed to squeeze onto one with limited complaining from the occupants. He heard the rustling of newspapers and mutterings.

"I'm not surprised" came one hushed voice from the back.

"-saw in him in the first place" came another

"-moved on" a third interjected.

Draco tried not to let the stares or muttering's get to him as he focused on his breathing. Shortly the lift opened at his floor and he was able to escape. Once at his desk he let out a long breath. It was Friday, he'd woken up with Harry. It was the end of his first week. He was sleeping with Harry. Only eight more hours and then he could see Harry again. He tied to smile as he repeated the mantra. He'd closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to visualise seeing Harry again when he felt the air move and heard the wallop of paper on wood. He jumped up as his eyes burst open. Cosima stood towering over his desk. He waited for whatever she was about to say but as he looked at her face he realised that her usual hostile sneer was missing.

"Good morning Cosima" He started carefully looking up at her cautiously.

"Have you seen the Prophet yet?" She asked. Again her tone was blunt but not hostile. Draco shook his head and looked down at the paper. He saw a picture of Harry disappearing through a door with another man. He wasn't sure what he was seeing until he saw the headline.

"Exclusive photo's – Harry's hidden hunk!" Draco felt his eyes narrow as he read the subheading "Malfoy heir unaware." Draco dropped the paper as if it burned him.

"What is this?" He said as he stood up from the desk.

"Today's prophet," She said quietly. Draco felt sick as he watched Harry looking around as he held hands with the brunette. He felt his heart hitting the inside of his chest like e sledgehammer.

"Excuse me," He said his words barely above a whisper as he turned fleeing the office. He walked to the lift and calmly waited as the lift thundered to a stop.

"Draco?" He heard his name and turned. The office seemed to spin slightly as he waited for his sight to catch up. He saw Rolf walking towards him, he started to jog slightly as he noticed the lift door was open. "Ah Draco, I was hoping to catch you, I've got your travel papers and portkey all set up. The accommodation I've arranged is for two just in case you wanted Harry to visit over the weekend." Rolf smiled. "However, it is a working trip" He chided warmly.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Draco managed to force out. Years of training to be the cold Malfoy heir paying off.

"Are you well Draco?" Rolf asked gently.

"I am," He said feeling the icy cold demeanour mirroring his fathers.

"Very well, when did you want to leave?" He asked

"Immediately," He said without thinking about it. Rolf raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, right, I take it Harry is already aware of the trip," He asked.

"He will be informed in due course" Draco replied coldly. He felt like his mind was on autopilot.

"Are you quite sure that you are alright?" Rolf asked again.

"Indeed, Eager to get on with the task ahead" his voice sounded odd without the inflexions he had gathered from being with Charlie and Harry but he didn't think that was a bad thing.

"Very well, here are your papers, The portkey is a muggle energy drink can, it will activate with the correct incantation," He said as he handed the large can over. Draco took it gingerly as he grabbed the paperwork offered. "If you require anything from us, just owl and we will assist in any way possible." Rolf smiled at him, a questioning look still on his face.

"Thank you, sir" He replied as Rolf left him. He stood in the corridor, feeling a slight tremor travel through his body. He swallowed loudly as he calmly walked back to his desk. He collected his things and the prophet that Cosima had left. He wanted to know in exactly what way he had been betrayed.

Draco exited the lifts as he gritted his teeth, he saw that many more people were looking his way, looking for a reaction.

"Ah Draco," Came a voice which stilled him "What a surprise to see you here" Pansy smiled smugly as she sashayed over to him.

"Lady Nott" He greeted, remembering his last meeting.

"How are you today?" she asked. He said nothing as he waited. "Yes well, I've just seen the Prophet. What a scandal!" She said dramatically. "Just as well mother dearest and father are no longer around to feel the shame" She smirked as she rolled her eyes.

Draco remained close-lipped and silent. He had nothing to say and his mind was still reeling so much that he didn't have any witty remarks to hand.

"Awww Draco-"

"That's Mr Malfoy" Draco interjected coldly.

"Indeed" She started slightly off balance, "You must be so devastated, I know you carried a torch for Potter, obviously the same cannot be said" She pouted for effect.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked ignoring her comments.

"No, nothing really, just came to offer moral support," she said insincerely.

"Lady Nott, I believe you wouldn't know what morals were unless they bit you in the rear, now if we could wrap this up, I have an appointment to keep," Draco replied as emptily as possible.

"Indeed, Well I can see why Potter played away, you're no fun" She replied her pug-like face twisting in distaste. "In fact, Theo and I were thinking that he really was too good for you"

"Lady Nott," He said his voice dripping with condescension "I've often thought that you look truly adorable when you speak of things that you do not understand." His lips twisted into a vicious smile. Pansy looked shocked for a moment before recovering her composure.

"I'll have you know that I understand fully and thank you for saying such nice things"

"I could say more but I prefer to tell the truth."

"You cut me to the quick, Mr Malfoy." She placed her hand on her chest as if gathering her breath. "So do you know who the mysterious man is yet?"

"When I said I had an appointment I really meant it. Some people have work to do instead of allotting time to make a fool out of their selves in public" He didn't wait for a reply before he turned his back on her.

"I wonder where exactly Potter was on Tuesday night" She called after him before the gathering crowd drowned her out. He stepped into one of the floos before calling out Diagon Alley.


	21. Lies & Nightmares

Harry stood in the kitchen as he presented the chocolate cake to his friends. They all marvelled over the cake as they sat around the table. He placed it down in front of them as he began to cut up the slices. Ron and Hermione smiled as Harry passed them their slices, them both voicing their appreciation as their forks sunk into the soft black sponge. He cut another slice and slid it down the table to Teddy and he beamed at him picking the slice up with his baby hands, his little curls still tight and green as he sat in the highchair. Finally, he looked down at the cake and found there was only one slice left. He looked up to the remaining guest at his table and smiled. He pushed the last slice towards Draco as he sat down to watch his friends enjoying their food.

He licked some of the chocolate from his finger as his eyes met Draco's. Draco smiled in return as the fork slid from between his lips. Harry blushed as he overheard Ron talking about something random. He looked over at Ron who seemed to be holding a snowglobe.

"Blimey, there are so many," He said his voice trailing off. Harry opened his mouth to ask when he saw Teddy with his wand. He heard his own voice escape out of the baby's mouth.

"Sectumsempra" Harry's eyes opened wide with Horror as he watched the flash of light, dart out at Draco. He waited for the blood to soak through the crisp white shirt but nothing happened. Draco stood, the smile gone from his face, his eyes downturned and hidden. He walked out the room without turning. Harry watched feeling his heart racing. He turned to his friends but they were both focused on the snowglobe.

"He's going to die all alone," Hermione said excitedly as she peered into the globe. Harry frowned. It was as if Hermione were talking about something else.

"Run through the heart" Ron replied just as excitedly.

The baby Teddy gurgled as chocolate cake slopped around the kitchen.

Harry turned to chase after Draco when he realised he couldn't move. Coiled around his feet, Devil's snare twisted and knotted his feet in place. He took his wand and slowly called out the incantation. It felt like the world had slowed to a crawl as everything seemed to take forever. He watched anxiously as he waited for the jet of light to shoot from his wand. Nothing happened for a handful of seconds and then finally, his feet were free as the devils snare released him. He called out to Draco as he started to give chase when the floor disappeared. The world sped up and before long he had been dropped unceremoniously on his backside. He looked around as he saw Draco with his wand drawn, a terrified look on his face. Harry stood up, hands outstretched and he faced his former enemy/lover. Draco jumped and held the wand tighter as it pointed to him. Harry was not afraid for himself. He knew that Draco wouldn't hurt him.

"Draco, its Harry," He said calmly. Draco's eyes were wide as the jet of red darted straight for him. He waited for impact as he felt his heart stop. He closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco who looked terrified. His eyes now looking overhead. Another bolt of red light flashed from his want at the unseen target and then suddenly Draco couldn't bee seen. A gunmetal grey wing flung out at him shoving him into a rock wall. He heard Draco screaming his name as red coloured his vision. He tried to get up but the rock had turned into glue. He couldn't move. He tried to struggle to reach Draco but couldn't get there. The dragon turned red eyes to him as it began to crawl towards him. Harry tried to find Draco behind the coming beast. He felt a sting to his face as a white light blinded him momentarily. He looked around into the darkness trying to find something to help ground himself. He needed to get somewhere safe so that he could assess what was happening, he scrambled backwards, his feet slipping on the warm floor until his back his something firm and solid.

"Harry, its ok, it's me." He heard Draco say and felt his heart jump. He couldn't seem to gather breath as he searched the darkness for danger.

"Where are we?" He panted looking at Draco. He wasn't sure what was going on. He's seen Draco mauled by the Dragon. He watched as Draco ran a hand through his wet hair. He felt his own heartbeat calm just seeing him unharmed.

"We're at my new flat, you helped me move in last night," Draco said tightening the towel. Harry hadn't noticed that Draco was naked until that point. He watched, by the light of the hallway his hair dripping down his back. A few stray drops rolling over his smooth skin. He had never wanted to hold something so much. Draco smiled as He blushed. He didn't want to come across as so needy "You had a-"

"A nightmare" He interrupted not really wishing to dwell on it. "yeah I know, They've seemed worse recently, like someone is walking around in my head showing me the worst things I could imagine" Draco's eyes caught his own. Harry couldn't bear to look into them yet, just in case they accused him.

"Have you always had nightmares?" It seemed like an innocent question, but he knew better.

"I've had strange dreams since I was about ten but the nightmares started about 4th year, I think." He said trying to hold back his feelings. Nightmares didn't really cover it. And he wasn't sure exactly what Draco knew of his connection with Tom Riddle. He kept seeing images from the dream flash across his vision. Suddenly and without warning, Draco stood and disappeared out the door. Harry wanted to cry out, stopping the dream from happening again. Draco reappeared in the doorway after a few seconds. Harry closed his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief as Draco returned to the bed and handed him a small packet. He smiled as he realised it was chocolate. This small gesture of kindness reminded him of Remus and he smiled sadly.

"Eat it you'll feel better," Draco told him as Harry opened the small chocolate bar. He ate it slowly as he felt the cloying, melting sweetness roll down his throat. It was true that chocolate did help and he was starting to calm down fully.

"I must look awful if you are willing to share your chocolate," He said finally as he offered his grin, knowing just how much Draco loved his chocolate. This must have been one of his personal stashes as Harry hadn't seen any other food around the flat yet.

He saw Draco's lips twitch as his eyebrow raised. He felt better straight away knowing that Draco was here and with him, that every feature and expression was still possible on his flawless face. His smooth face now turned serious and concerned as he looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"I want to talk more about this, but right now I need to get ready for work," Draco placed his hand on Harry's bare thigh and squeezed slightly, the warmth radiating through Harry's cool skin. Harry nodded as Draco lit the room. Harry blinked against the light as he watched the blond man rush around getting dressed. Before long he was dressing in dark blue trousers a pale blue shirt and the green jacket that started it all. Harrys mind wandered for a moment, wondering what he would be doing right now if Draco had never offered him the jacket.

"How do I look?" Draco asked, throwing his arms out wide. Harry smiled as he took in the wonder that was Draco. Harry had to swallow for a moment as he took him in. The man was flawless and gorgeous and all him. He smiled slightly as he tried to hide his admiration for a moment.

"I don't believe it," He said as he tried to cover his smirk.

"What?" Draco asked nervously as he smoothed his hands down his front, looking for something which wasn't perfect.

"That your hair is naturally that perfect. Me, Ron and 'Mione always reckoned you must have spent hours in front of the mirror. If I hadn't just been watching you I'd say you either used magic or it was down to styling" Draco huffed softly with a small smile on his face. Harry smiled then as a peace offering. "You look amazing" He finished, smiling. He paused for a moment before commenting "That's your favourite jacket, isn't it?"

He pulled his legs in close to his chest. He had wondered whether that jacket was his favourite when he returned it. If it had been then why did he give Him, his favourite jacket, not knowing whether he would get it back or not? He felt uncomfortable at that thought, of where their relationship would have been if he hadn't.

"Why do you ask?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged not wanting to look him in the eye and spill just how much the answer meant to him.

"Just the way you wear it, I guess"

"Is it because I gave it to you?" He asked and Harry blushed, noting Draco was getting closer. "Not knowing whether I would get it back or not?" He started to say something but realised that he had nothing to add that was true. He clenched his jaw in embarrassment

"Yes, it is my favourite jacket, now more than it was before" Draco smiled catching Harry's eye, and Harry felt the contagious smile spread across his own lips.

Draco reached for his wrapping his fingers in his hair as he pulled him in for a kiss. Harry took this opportunity to remind himself that Draco was real and alive. He pulled Draco in closer and tangled his tongue in his own as he ran his hands up inside the green jacket to hold him close. The smell of his cologne filling his nostrils making him groan. He tried to hold on as long as he could, not wanting Draco to go.

"Don't forget our date tonight" Harry smiled as Draco began to pull away.

"I won't, I'll owl you later. Now go back to sleep, don't want you falling asleep on me during dinner" Draco smiled at him, a rare sight as their fingers slide against each other before their contact was broken.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" He joked then laughed at the look on Draco's face.

As soon as he heard the flat door close, he felt the anxiety rise up within him again. The dream coming back to him. At least Draco shouldn't be in any danger from Draco's at the ministry. He stood up and began to dress and tidy. He wanted the flat to look spotless for when Draco returned. He moved the boxes from by the front door into the bedroom, he was just about to leave the room when he spotted Draco's sketchbook.

He'd had no idea that Draco was so talented before. He opened the first page to find a picture of Ron and Hermione. It was crudely draw using just thick pencil marks, but he'd captured their likeness like only a photo could. Hermione's eyes were downturned, but her face was pointed towards Ron. She wore Hermione's secret smile. The one Harry only ever saw when she looked at Ron. Even after so long together, she still had that smile.

Ron's face was more serious but was still a look that Harry was familiar with. It was the contemplative look that Ron had sometimes when he realised that Hermione had chosen him. It was a cross between being confused and thankful as if he was silently marvelling at how she could be so kind and foolish all at the same time. The picture made Harry smile. He felt so happy that they had found each other. He was amazed that Draco had managed to capture them so accurately and he was sure that they had never sat for him.

The next one was a big fluffy cat sitting on a fence. It seemed like a large cat in proportion to the fence. It was pale coloured with dark splodges on its forehead and a big, dark, bushy tail. The look on it face was the standard arrogant indifference that most cats have. It was drawn in more detail that the picture of his friends, finer pencil strokes and seemed to have been drawn with more time and care. There were no other drawings in the book as Harry flicked through until he got about halfway through. He felt his mouth go dry and he found page after page of drawings of himself. Some were just of his face, a particular facial expression or a close up of his eyes. Other were of his body as he stood or bent. Some with clothes some without. He'd known that all of them had been drawn recently as the scars from battle were there. He marvelled how he was suddenly on paper.

He felt a blush come to his face, he didn't think he'd ever been studied before. He didn't even think he could reproduce some of these facial expressions. He smiled as he put the book back and left the room. He knew there were chores that were needed to be done at home. With Ted going back to school on Sunday, there was laundry to sort and Merlin knew what else. He looked around the flat one last time before shutting the door behind him.

Once out in the street, he was able to apparate home. As soon as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, he heard the commotion from the kitchen. He drew his wand, a habit he had yet to grow out of. He rushed forwards hearing Teddy's voice, high and rushed and clearly distressed.

He burst into the kitchen, not sure what he expected to find. Teddy with his head in the fire on a call was not one of them. He lowered his wand once he realised the danger had passed. He shook his head as he walked to the kettle, filled it and heated it with his wand. The sound seemed to bring Teddy back to the room. He muttered a hurried goodbye as he pulled his head from the fire.

"Harry!" He cried as he rushed to the table. He was waving a paper in the air.

"What's up Ted?" Harry asked as he poured himself a tea.

"Have you seen the prophet?" He asked hurriedly as he threw it down in front of Harry. Harry rolled his eyes before his face caught his attention.

"What have I done this time?" He asked bored.

"I don't know Harry, what have you done? And what are you going to tell uncle Draco?" Ted asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Calm down Ted, Let me look, I don't know what you're talking-" Harry saw the headline but it took his eyes a few seconds to read it, his brain a further second to understand it but his heart understood immediately. "WHAT?" He cried as he set his tea down and ripped open the paper.

"Exclusive photo's – Harry's hidden hunk! Malfoy heir unaware" He felt fear sink into the pit of his stomach. He read on urgently as Ted hovered over him.

"Once again this week, Harry Potter - the 'boy-who-lived-twice' has been spotted out and about in the Diagon Alley area. This time, however, Draco Malfoy is suspiciously absent from his arm. In some exclusive photos taken by an amateur photographer on the scene at the time, Potter could be seen in the arms of an unnamed man outside the exclusive "Sacred28" club late Tuesday night. Reports have confirmed that the Malfoy heir and former death eater was unaware of Potters transgression.

Former Husband to Ginevra Weasley, It was reported just days ago that the Holyhead harpies chaser demanded divorce after Potter cheated with Malfoy 33. Now Draco is the second in what is sure to become a long list of spurned lovers.

Our sources reported that the "saviour of the wizarding world" was seen behaving lewdly and indecently with the unknown man in plain sight of club goers. Our anonymous source told The Daily Prophet that the behaviour that was witnessed was offensive and course for such a high-end establishment. Potter has since been permanently banned from the club.

"Things are clearly on the rocks in Potter and Malfoys lurid affair as Potter was overheard saying that Draco's performance was lacking after spending a night at Malfoy Manor."

Mr Potter and Wizard'X' left the scene hand in hand and refused to comment further, Potter getting physically violent towards our reporter.

For all the most up to date news in this tale of depravity and duplicity keep reading my column.

This article was brought to you by Atlas Stringer."

Harry sat with his mouth open, not trusting his voice.

"Harry?" Ted said, interrupting his thoughts "What are you going to do?"

"You don't think this is me do you, Ted?" Harry asked as he rested his head in his hands.

"It looks like you but no, I know you wouldn't do that, but I'm not sure uncle Draco will" Ted looked terrified "You know how proud he is, if he thinks that you've embarrassed him by going behind his back then there's no telling what he'll do."

"I need to go to him, tell him it's not true. I've never stayed over at Malfoy Manor" Harry shook his head in disbelieve, surely when he reads that he'll know it's not true." Harry asked himself hopefully.

"Go and quickly, I've already told uncle Ron. He's going to try and catch Draco before he can do anything stupid."

"Was that who you flooed?" Ted nodded.

"Thanks, Ted. See you later"

Harry stood up and rushed out the house, barely bothering to look for muggles before he apparated to the ministry.


	22. Too late for words

Draco felt the familiar tug behind his navel as the world spun around him. He felt sick, like a punch to the stomach, like a riled serpent striking his organs. He felt a wild panic coursing through his brains and he knew he was on the edge of hysteria. He tried to hold back a number of sobs as he knees landed in the damp grass. He couldn't bring himself to care that there was dirty water and mud seeping into his trousers. He tried to take deep breaths as he felt the anxiety attack hit home. He wondered whether he would die this time as he tried not to succumb. He fell over, not caring about the icy water seeping into his green jacket. He screamed wordlessly into the wild open space around him. He felt his body start to shut down, his body starting to shake violently starting from his core, spreading out to his limbs. He sobbed, images of Harry flashing through his mind of the good times they had shared. He tried to concentrate on all the unimportant things in his body. He tried wiggling his toes. A voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like his father, berated him for being so emotional and unmalfoy-like. He knew he was being undignified, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Slowly the sobs that wracked his body subsided and his breathing returned almost to normal. He'd lost feeling in parts of his body a long time before, lost to the cold. He could feel their numb pain as he tried to get up. He tried not to think about the ruined green jacket, nor the smell that lingered to it. If he thought about it too much he would descend back into the mud again.

He didn't know how long she'd been standing there, watching as his heart drained out of his eyes, observing as his lungs expelled his pain. He didn't know he had company until he heard her move. He turned with a start not expecting anyone. She lowered herself to his side slowly and placed her chubby hand on his shoulder. He stared at her wide-eyed as he tried to gather himself back together. Like gathering knotted, fraying woollen threads. He tried to fill himself back up again, to shield himself surround himself in his blank emotionless exoskeleton. To hide himself away once again, his father's Malfoy façade realigning with his features.

He raised his grey eyes to hers, trying to appear defiant against the expected smirk. The concern almost brought his hard work unravelling around him. His eyes widened again, the façade falling away as he sat muddy, wet and vulnerable at the sympathetic smile offered by her ruddy face.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally, not knowing whether his voice would betray him further.

Cosima crouched beside him, casting a disgusted eye across the boggy ground. She looked back at him and the disgusted look faded away.

"Rolf sent me, he got a sense that there was something you weren't telling him" She smiled slightly. Draco looked away, taking in the scenery for the first time. It was dull and grey and cold, snow still clinging to the hilltops. "You really do love him, don't you?" Draco was silent for a moment, wondering whether he still was, his heart was breaking into a million pieces but a part of him would always love Harry.

"Doesn't matter now." He said gruffly through unshed tears. "We've got work to do, haven't we?" He stood up and offered Cosima a hand up. She hesitated then accepted it, getting to her feet.

He turned around to find a small tent had already been erected. He stepped in and as expected, it was larger on the inside.

It reminded him of his days back in Romania, hearing the canvas rattle and rustle in the wind. A wooden double cot sat over to one side covered in sheets and animal furs to keep the cold out. There was a large wooden desk to the other side with an unlit lantern sat next to it. Draco stepped in further, seeing a pile of food and supplies along with cooking equipment and utensils next to the dining table and chairs. Cosima stepped in behind him and looked around open-mouthed.

"I've never been camping before" Her voice sounded both nervous and excited. Draco turned back to her and nodded. He raised his wand pointing it at the far side of the tent. The tent split off before their eyes creating another space. Draco thought back to when he was flat hunting. Harry had asked about extension charm. He turned around quickly as if turning his back on the memory.

"There's you're room. Take anything you need to transfigure into a bed. Make sure you cast a warming charm on your bed before bedtime as the cold will start to seep in." Draco repeated flatly as though repeating a checklist. He looked at her for a moment, noticing a suitcase for the first time. "Whatever you do, do not leave food outside" He stood for a second waiting for her to leave, but she remained. He chanced a glance back at her. She wore the same sympathetic look on her face she had worn moment ago.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked. He opened his mouth to reply but she stepped forward and interrupted. "Before you decline, I wanted to apologise. I've not treated you very well since you joined the team, I heard about your past and made a decision to hate you." She paused for a moment. "I visited Hogwarts yesterday, after my little outburst. I visited my sister there. She was at Hogwarts long before you went there. You probably don't remember her" He smiled slightly

"I remember Myrtle" He nodded "She listened to me when I had no one else," He said grimly.

"She said she remembered you, asked how you were and gave me a bloody good telling off" Cosima chuckled. "Told me I was being a silly old cow and that I needed to make it right" When I came in this morning, I decided I was going to try and be nicer to you. When I saw the paper I almost didn't want to give it to you but I knew you needed to know. You need to know who your true friends are." She said it firmly making Draco feel as though she was speaking from experience. "I never thought Harry Potter would do that to anyone, I always thought he was kinder than that, everyone says so." She shook her head in disgust.

"As did I," Draco said quietly.

"So if you need to talk, the offer stands, I can stand in for myrtle should you need it."

"Thank you Cosima, I appreciate it." He nodded as he looked down at his feet. "I just want to be alone for a little while if that's alright, to get dry and changed" She nodded and smiled as she quietly walked to her room, darting a look back before dropping the canvas over the doorway.

Draco sighed and stood in front of the bed. The bed, he knew Rolf had installed so that Harry could visit. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked at every detail. He raised his hand and transfigured it into a single. He pointed the wand at his clothes and summoned the scouring charm. With a flick of the wrist, his clothes were clean. He pulled off the green jacket as quickly as he could, not wanting to be in contact with, what he deemed as the traitorous garment. He threw the jacket on the floor roughly as he sat on the bed. He sat and waited for his anger and heartbreak to subside when he heard it. He could hear someone calling his name. He felt his heart in his throat as he realised who. He stood, not sure whether he was brave enough to face him or not.

"Draco?" Harry called again. Draco swallowed and walked towards the door. The canvas on Cosima's room opened and her ruddy face stuck out.

"Is that Harry Potter?" She asked eyes wide "Do you need any help?" She asked. Draco shook his head as he left the tent to face Harry.

The sky was still grey and the scenery, bleak as he stepped out into the cold northern air. He could see Harry in the distance. He seemed to be searching through the valley where they were situated as if searching for them. Slowly Harry got closer His green eyes wide and panicked. Draco felt his stomach churn as Harry closed the distance again.

"Draco!" He called again. Draco couldn't bring himself to say anything. Even when Harry stood right in front of him. His heart now drowned out the cold Scottish wind as he watched Harry.

Harry stood and ran his fingers through his hair, his Adam's apple bobbing as he looked around. "Where are you?" He muttered to himself. Draco could see the pulse in his neck throbbing beneath the skin in his neck as Harry spun his neck around to look to his right. Draco sighed and turned his back to him as he re-entered the tent. He silently thanks Rolf for casting the charms around the tent. Harry wouldn't be able to find them unless one of them let him in. Draco retreated back to his bed, ignoring Cosima's questioning gaze.

"Draco?" Draco closed his eyes as he heard Harry calling his name.

"You really should talk to him," Cosima said quietly "You may want to hear what he's got to say."

Draco shook his head. "It's too late for words" He threw himself on his bed again. He took a deep shaking breath before speaking again "Once he's gone, we'll go and look for signs of those Dragons." She nodded and disappeared again. Draco closed his eyes and willed for it all to go away, he had work to do.


	23. Polyjuiced

Harry saw heads turn as he flooed into the ministry and silently thanked his luck for remembering to wear his invisibility cloak. He had been in such a rush to get to the ministry that he had almost forgotten who he was. He held the cloak tightly around him as he exited the floo and passed by the witches still staring at the empty fireplace with its roaring green flames. They turned back to their business shortly after with a shrug. Harry nodded to himself, confirming that the cloak had been a godsend when he spotted Ron waiting anxiously by the lifts.

As Harry neared he could see the smart grey uniform that could've been his, had he persevered with the training. The fine brocade at the cuffs and a fine silver cording decorating the shoulders and collar. As he saw the matching silver hairs threading through Ron's fiery locks and the crow's feet gathering at the corners of his eyes, he found it difficult to regret his decision.

He felt sick as he passed Ron, whispering to him as he entered the lift. Ron entering wordlessly behind him. Once inside the lift, Ron closed the golden gate and waited until the lift was in motion before talking.

"He's gone, mate" Ron looked grimly as his eyes swept the lift looking for him. Harry felt the floor in his stomach drop as he flung the hood from his head. "Apparently, he left as soon as he saw the paper, after having a run in with Pansy in the atrium" Harry pinched the top of his nose as he turned from Ron for a second, trying to corral his emotions so that he could concentrate. There was a long and pregnant silence until Ron spoke: "What happened?"

"I don't know" Harry breathed, shaking his head, he didn't realise that his world could turn upside down so completely in such a short space of time. This morning, they had been happy together, Harry had felt a peace which he had never known but now it was like his insides were knotted up as he tried to piece everything back together.

He turned around and faced Ron. There was a look on Ron's face which Harry recognised as being a shadow from their fourth year when Ron didn't believe that Harry hadn't put his own name in the goblet.

"You don't think that was me, do you?" Harry sighed loudly as he began to pace. "I was with you and Hermione at the time this was supposed to have happened." He swore under his breath.

"Sorry mate just looks so much like you, course you wouldn't do that" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's not like the prophet could be lying is it?" Harry replied sarcastically "Or someone got my hair"

"Polyjuice" Ron nodded "Makes sense, but who would do that? For what reason?"

"Maybe someone just trying to sell a story?" Harry turned slowly "Or someone was trying to cause trouble."

"Who though?" Ron asked. "That doesn't really narrow it down, I should think most of the wizarding world wanted you to dump the death eater," Ron said with a shrug. Harry threw an angry glare towards Ron but dropped it when he realised that he was just being the voice of the public. He sighed unhappily as he threw himself back against the lift wall in frustration.

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong. What if its something about the other man in the photo? What if it was never about me and this was just an unhappy accident?" Ron raised his eyebrow sceptically.

"Mate! You are Harry Bloody Potter! The boy-who-lived- twice, If this isn't about you and Draco, I'll…" He looked around the lift for inspiration. He looked down at his robes "I'll quit" He nodded firmly, confirming his determination, his excitement increasing. "I will, I'll hang up my robes and tell Shacklebolt where to stick this job"

"Ron," Harry implored, knowing that his friend was right, the chances of this not being about him or Draco was remote. He crossed his invisible arms over his chest and huffed to himself.

"I'll get some of the Auror's to help me look into it. We'll get to the bottom of it Harry, we'll find him"

There was another long silence as Harry stared at the floor refusing to look at his friend. He knew if he looked up, the pain would be painted all over his face. "If he's gone, where would he go next?" Ron asked. Harry could hear Auror Weasley coming to the fore and straightened up. Moping wouldn't help, he needed to stay focused.

"He's got a flat in Horizont Alley. We were there this morning I don't think he went back cause I was there sometime after he left. There's Malfoy Manor but he hates it there. I guess he could've gone to Diagon Alley as he loves to shop but I don't think he'd want to be seen after the newspaper article." Harry found his mind wandering. "I don't know whether the Malfoys own any other properties, but I guess he could have gone to any of those." He clamped his mouth shut as he could feel it running away without him. He looked up at Ron, a quick quotes quill had appeared and was taking notes, standard issue for Aurors now but it seemed to be another hark back to his fourth year. He wanted to shut himself away, even from Ron.

Seeming to remember this, Ron, wincing apologetically grabbed the quill and notepad.

"Sorry" he muttered as he tried to finish the notes," He lowered his eyes "can never write things fast enough" Harry nodded, knowing that Ron's handwriting was also dreadful. The lift suddenly lurched to a stop and the grates slid open noisily.

"Hermione!" Ron called as the mass of bushy brown hair fell into the lift, hugging Harry tightly.

"Oh Harry, we'll get to the bottom of this!" He stood with her arms around him, pinning him to the spot.

She pulled away suddenly and looked at him. Her worried eyes bore into his as she looked him over. "We'll find out who did this!" She shook her head and turned to Ron. "Where is he?"

"He left first thing this morning, He was seen talking to Pansy in the atrium" Ron repeated.

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to speak to Harry first, though he might have known where Draco would've gone."

"Wherever he went, he would've needed to speak to Rolf first. Unless he's quit his job" Hermione said thoughtfully. "How about we split up, Ron, you go talk to Rolf and we'll go find Pansy, hopefully between the two of them we'll work out why someone decided to film Harry snogging Pyrus Horne"

"Who?" Ron and Harry said in unison

"Pyrus Horne? He's a Mediwizard at St Mungo's"

"How do you know that?" Ron asked incredulously

"The number of times I have been in the hospital between the pair of you and the children, I'm surprised you didn't recognise him!" She replied haughtily as she pointed to each other them in turn.

"I thought he looks familiar," Said Ron sheepishly.

"I don't remember him" Harry admitted.

"There are lots of Mediwitches at St Mungo's Harry, but someone wanted to make it look convincing," Hermione said as she concentrated. "Someone wanted to make it seem like you were having an affair with someone and everyone knows you don't really go out anywhere, where best to meet someone than at work?"

"It wasn't me Hermione!" Harry huffed.

"I know Harry," She sighed "But imagine what looks more realistic to those who don't know you"

Harry nodded as he worried at his lip. His mind raced as he began to pace.

"We need to find Draco, I can't cope with him thinking I did this!"

Hermione looked sympathetic as he placed a hand on his invisible arm.

"Let us go find Pansy" Harry nodded as they left the lift.

"I'll meet you both in the Atrium," Ron said as he remained in the lift. "Harry, your hood"

Harry nodded and pulled the hood back over his head

"Thanks" He called back as they watched the lift close and disappear from view.

The offices of the Prophet looked like any other. It looked dated and old-fashioned. Dark wooden panelling lined the walls and desks filled the spaces in between.

"Why are we here Hermione?" He whispered as they passed through the empty desks.

"Pansy works here. She always did deal in other people's secrets" Hermione sneered, something which Harry wasn't used to. "Now I'm going to ask some questions and leave, and you are going to hang around and listen to what's said afterwards." Hermione barely turned her head to talk to him as they navigated the desks. "I'll put every galleon I own on Pansy being the anonymous source"

Harry rolled this idea around in his head and everything fit together. She hated them both, She knew that a stunt like this would come between them and she was the one that probably called the reporters in the first place. How had she gotten his hair though? He was about to ask Hermione when he spotted the employees having a meeting huddled in the corner of the office.

"This has been the best day's sales in 15 years, 15 whole years" A man's voice rang out over the mass of cheering people. "Only beaten by the death of the dark lord himself" The crowd of people quietened down suddenly. "I want all the dirt on Harry Potter, Potter the Philanderer, The saviour come seducer" Harry felt his stomach knot as his heart raced. He was going to be ripped apart, he had nothing to hide but that wouldn't stop them making things up.

"Will it matter if the 'evidence' is fake?" Hermione shouted over the hushing voices of the crowd. They all turned and now Harry could see Pansy stood next to the man at the front. Her eyebrows were raised in mild interest as she spotted Hermione.

"Evidence, by its very nature means proof, Madam?" the man asked.

"Mrs Weasley, Hermione"

"Ah Mrs Weasley, I thought I recognised you, and yes proof is needed, why? Do you have some juicy gossip for us?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Hermione smiled. "I have proof that Harry wasn't at that club that night and that the Harry in the photo is an Imposter."

"Let me guess, Harry was at your house with you and your husband?" The man stepped off the chair and walked closer, the crowd parting for him. Some looked uncomfortable as he passed them. "That would hardly be credible, a friend standing up for a friend, regardless of the truth to it"

"Indeed, it would be just a friend, putting her neck on the line for a friend, unless I had veritaserum."

Hermione pulled a small vial from her bag. There were a few gasps from some of the reporters. "I would test my whole family and be able to prove he was there"

"Very intriguing, so let's say what you say is true, are you calling our anonymous source as a liar?" He asked. His dark hair falling across his glasses. He looked no older than 45 but lines had begun to show on his face and grey in his hair.

"Not only am I calling your source a liar, I am also betting that they set the whole thing up. Polyjuice potion is available from lots of places when you're not too discerning." Hermione crossed her arms determined.

"Ah, but aren't you forgetting a key ingredient?"

"His hair?" Hermione smiled "I had thought of that," she held up her own hand holding some dark hairs for them all to see. "If I was to put this into a Polyjuice potion, I'd be able to get you to take a good hard look at yourself without the use of a mirror, Mr Hound,"

The editor felt his head before smiling. "How do I know whether those are my hairs or not?"

"I can keep summoning them until you are bald if you like." She smiled.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as the man grew red and patted down his hair.

"I think you should leave now Mrs Weasley," He said gruffly.

"And I think you should start reporting actual news with irrefutable proof! I deal with a lot of licences and red tape in my job Mr Hound"

"Is that a threat Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh no, no threat, I believe in the freedom of the press, however, I also believe that you should be held accountable for what you put out there. I want a retraction printing in the paper tomorrow, on the front page and I want you to leave Mr Potter alone, otherwise, things could get rather difficult"

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs Weasley," He said through gritted teeth.

"You have no idea. Thank you for your time Mr Hound, I look forward to tomorrows paper" Hermione turned and left without a single backward glance.

Harry watched silently feeling like he had never really seen Hermione before. He heard the distant office door close as the noise level in the room increased.

"Parkinson" Mr Hound called as Pansy ran towards him.

"What do you know of this Weasley woman?"

"Enough sir, We were at school together, used to go by the name of Granger"

"Ah, so that's the Granger girl. She is indeed a bright witch, Write up the retraction, and find me more dirt on Potter to print right alongside it"

"Sir?" Pansy asked.

"You heard me, Parkinson, I don't care if you have to kill someone looking like Potter this time, I want sales and I want Granger to go down with him. Two birds one story"

"But sir, I'll need more hair and Polyjuice."

"Did I ask for specifics? Mr Stringer's job may be on the line if you don't pull your weight."

"But sir-"

"This conversation is over, don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, sir." Pansy left him and walked to a far desk, her puggy face looking as sour as ever. Harry followed and watched as Pansy sat at a desk. The name tag said Stringer, Harry wondered whether Pansy was writing under the pen name, seemed reasonable to assume. He waited but she was writing notes. It looked like the retraction. He waited a bit longer before leaving the office. He felt sick as he silently descended the stairs and out into Diagon Alley South.

They returned hastily to the ministry where Ron was pacing. When he spotted Hermione, he shook his head and headed for the lifts. Once again, once the lifts were moving Harry removed his hood

"You are not going to like this Harry," Ron said first. "I've found him-"

"Please tell me he's still alive?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes he's still alive, but I'm not sure for how much longer, remember he was asking about the Dragon at Gringotts?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"He's only gone traipsing after it in Scotland. I spoke to Rolf, there have been sightings of some weird dragons up there and they think that the Gringotts Ironbelly may have bred with the Hebridean's." Ron shook his head. "He's gone up there alone to find them and document them."

"Oh, Harry" Hermione whispered.

"I need to go and find him," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"First tell Ron what you heard, then I'll help you pack" Harry nodded and repeated what he'd heard at the prophet.

"Oh, Shacklebolt has been wanting to get his hands on Hound since he gave away the locations of those witnesses in the Dewalt case a few years back" Ron smiled slyly, "Mione, love, do you have a vial so I can take that memory as evidence? If that's alright mate?" Harry nodded as he pointed his wand at his temple and pulled out the memory and dangled it into the small vial Hermione had produced from her bag.

"Hermione, Take the kids to shell cottage for a few days, I'll see you at kings cross Sunday"

Hermione nodded, She turned to Harry. You should fire call Neville and see whether you can stay with him for a few days, save you freezing in a tent. He'd love to hear from you," She smiled.

"I'll do that when I get home, I need to let Ted know what's happened and then I'll leave to find him.

"I managed to get this for you," Ron said holding out an electric plug which had been severed from the appliance.

"Thanks?" Harry asked unsurely

"It's a port key, it should take you within about 50 metres from where Draco should be stationed, its set to transport your in about an hour. Get going"

Harry nodded as the lift doors opened. He and Hermione were halfway across the atrium when the first calls sounded. That was when they realised that Harry had forgotten to replace his hood. They ran as quickly as they could to the floo and both called out Grimmauld place.

Harry felt nervous as he felt the cold boggy water surround his feet, soaking in his shoes. He didn't even spare the energy to curse, as he shivered and looked around. The sky looked grey and bleak above the dull landscape, the lower edge of the foothills covered in heather and other bracken. He spun around trying to take everything in, trying to spot Draco or any sign of his camp. He took a few steps before calling his name, then waited for a second for a reply. He tried not to feel disheartened when he didn't receive a reply.

"Draco!" He called again after taking a few more steps. Again there was no answer, and again came the crushing fear that Draco didn't want to be found. After a few moments, he took another few steps calling out again.

He ran his fingers through his hair, as he tried to swallow down his panic. What if he never found him. "Where are you?" He muttered to himself before calling again.

Maybe Draco was further back the way he had come. He started to turn back when he thought he caught a hint of Draco. Just a slight scent, as fleeting as the memory of a dream upon waking.

"Draco?" He called. Hoping that he had found him but as soon as he recognised the scent it was gone again

"Please Draco, answer me" Harry muttered again as he felt a slight prickling in his eyes as he turned his face back into the wind. "I miss you"


	24. Too Slytherin

"Come on Draco, He's been out there for hours, I don't think he's going to leave until he finds you" Cosima sighed quietly as Draco rubbed his temples. Draco didn't know how much longer he could stand it either. Harry had been outside calling for him for four hours or more. Sometimes her just called Draco's name, other times he would plead to the hillside hoping for someone to hear it. Draco crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on his arms as he heard his name again.

"Draco, It wasn't me" Harry shouted again. Draco felt the picture dance over his eyelids again of Harry pressing himself against that other man. How could it not have been him? He had spent years watching him at school, years thinking about nothing but him, He thought he would know if it hadn't been him. "Please love, let me explain"

"Please just let him explain, and then maybe he'll go away and we can actually do some work" Cosima complained again.

After a second Draco sighed and stood. He knew he was not ready to have this conversation but knew that it needed to be done so that he could actually do his job. He could feel his heart beating so hard it threatened to erupt from his chest. He slowly walked towards the mouth of the tent, his limbs feeling like they were made of lead.

"Call if you need me" She called quietly after him. He took a deep breath before he plunged himself into the frigid air beyond the heating charms. He blinked against the light and after a moment saw Harry in the distance. His back was turned, and his hand raised to run a hand through his hair.

Draco felt a tug at his heart and almost turned and bolted back for the safety of the tent. He stopped himself with a firm talking to. He was supposed to be working. He slowly stepped forwards and felt it when he had passed through the wards like stepping through a veil. Suddenly the cold air seemed hostile and frightening, and every fibre of his being wanted to turn and run for it. He almost did when he realised that he had been seen. Harry's face spotted him, slack for a moment and then a relieved smile appeared as he ran at full pelt towards him. Draco remained still, holding one arm close to his chest with the other. Harry stopped a few paces away his smiled slowly fading into a serious expression.

"I'm so glad I found you" He started taking a step forward. Draco mirrored and stepped back.

The rising hand Harry had stretched out stilled and lowered again as they stared at each other.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, trying to remember his sneer from school or his father's emotional detachment.

"Oh," Harry started looking down at the floor, his disappointment palpable. "Back to Potter, huh?" He asked sadly.

Draco wanted to say Harry but that was a backtrack he wasn't willing to make. He nodded once as he crossed his arms, he was sure he looked stronger than he felt. A fine tremor has started somewhere at his core and it took everything he had to still his quivering hands. "What do you want?" He repeated.

"I needed to see you, I needed to explain. That photo-"

"I need nothing from you, Potter. That photo explained everything. It was good while it lasted, but I guess now that you're free, its time to play the field. I understand perfectly" Draco sniped, cutting off Harry sharply.

"No, That photo, it wasn't-"

"Please, Potter? This is really beneath us, isn't it? The only thing we've ever been to each other is rivals and enemies, why should that change?"

"Draco, please! Please listen to me, It wasn't me" Draco stopped for a moment. He narrowed his eyes.

"Wasn't you?" He said flatly. "Are you really saying that someone pretended to be you?" He stopped for a moment before waving his hand dismissively. "You know what Potter, I thought better of you, this is such a Slytherin stunt to pull. Please leave, I have work to do" He turned to go, hoping that the tears threatening to trickle from his eyes weren't obvious.

"Draco!" His arm was grabbed, and he turned sharply. Harry grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was salty and rushed and it took Draco a moment to register what was happening. He pushed Harry away angrily raising his wand at the dark-haired wizard. His breath was rushing out of his mouth in small gusts of steam.

"How dare you!" Draco cried, the tremor becoming a near-violent shake. "No Potter! It's too late. You made your bed, now sleep in it!" He shouted. "Once this assignment is over I'm going to leave and never come back, If I never see your face again, it'll be too soon." He turned his back again as he returned his wand to his pocket.

"Please Draco!" Draco almost stopped as he passed through the wards, the sound of heartbreak clear in Harry's voice. "Don't! Don't give up on us, let me explain" Draco shook his head and disappeared back beyond the invisible barrier. As soon as he was through the barriers and he knew that Harry couldn't see him anymore, he let the tears escape his eyes. Cosima was waiting for him in the doorway of the tent.

"Are you ok?" Draco didn't answer as he retreated back to his bedroom. The silence spanned for a while, Cosima stood at the door watching through the wards. Her small dark eyes staring out into the day "Are you sure he wasn't telling the truth?" Draco turned his face to her slowly without answering. "Because he's taking it almost as badly as you are! That's a bit weird if he did pull that guy in the bar!" Draco stood slowly and sauntered over to where Cosima was peeping out of the doorway. He glanced out and saw Harry kneeling in the grass, head bowed and shaking.

"Maybe he realises he's lost the best he'll ever have," Draco said flatly turning from the pitiful view outside.

"So you don't think the prophet would try and sabotage him?" Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

He looked at Cosima for a moment before replying. She looked sincere and nervous as if she was stepping over a line.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm old enough to remember all the things they used to print in the prophet when He-who-must-not-be-named was lurking in the shadows, saying Harry was crazy and that he was in league with Dumbledore to overthrow the Ministry. I'm adult enough now to say I even believed some of them before they began to get too outlandish. Harry has just never struck me as the person the Prophet is talking about." Cosima shrugged and stepped away from the tent entrance and back towards her bedroom. "If I was well known, and I was going to cheat on someone I cared about, I certainly wouldn't do it where I could so easily get caught by a rogue camera." She disappeared into her room, leaving him to think it over. He looked back out of the tent and sighed. Harry still knelt there, His head still bowed but it looked like the shaking had stopped. Draco stepped out the tent again and watched. Harry's head looked up directly at him and Draco paused, his heart in his throat before he remembered that Harry couldn't see him inside the wards. Harry's eyes, even hidden by the glasses, were read and bloodshot. His hair looked even messier than normal and his clothes were sodden and covered in mud. Draco wanted to run to him and hold him, to surround him in warmth and run his hands through his hair. How could he be sure of anything now? He had seen with his own eyes Harry with that man. He felt a desperations and panic rise up inside of him at the memory of the picture. He began to walk forward towards Harry, as Harry pulled out his wand. With a final glance towards Draco, he disapparated.

Draco stood alone staring at the space where Harry had been. Doubt was worming its way into his mind. He took a deep and shuddering breath before turning around and entering the tent again. He looked around for the newspaper which he was sure he had brought with him. The offending paper lay n the ground next to his crumpled green jacket. He bent down and picked his jacket up and cast a scourgify charm on it. Once it was clean he hung it up and gave it a gently caress before turning back to the paper. He felt his gut twist as he settled down at the desk and read the headline again. It still made his insides contract and shudder. He took out his notepad and quill as he began to write points for and against Harry.

As his eyes skimmed the article he tried to ignore that it was about Harry.

"Once again this week, Harry Potter - the 'boy-who-lived-twice' has been spotted out and about in the Diagon Alley area. This time, however, Draco Malfoy is suspiciously absent from his arm. In some exclusive photos taken by an amateur photographer on the scene at the time, Potter could be seen in the arms of an unnamed man outside the exclusive "Sacred28" club late Tuesday night. Reports have confirmed that the Malfoy heir and former death eater was unaware of Potters transgression."

Draco Wrote down the word Tuesday followed by a question mark. Where had he been on Tuesday? It occurred to him that actually, they weren't together at that point. Harry hadn't asked him out until Wednesday, so technically that already let Harry off the hook. Draco started to relax a little bit as he read the rest. It was still uncomfortable to read but a tightness in his chest seemed to have loosened.

"Former Husband to Ginevra Weasley, It was reported just days ago that the Holyhead harpies chaser demanded divorce after Potter cheated with Malfoy 33. Now Draco is the second in what is sure to become a long list of spurned lovers.

Our sources reported that the "saviour of the wizarding world" was seen behaving lewdly and indecently with the unknown man in plain sight of club goers. Our anonymous source told The Daily Prophet that the behaviour that was witnessed was offensive and course for such a high-end establishment. Potter has since been permanently banned from the club."

Draco wondered what kind of lewd behaviour Harry would've had to do to get barred from that club. Draco had been there years before and it was very lax on the rules back then. He read on

"Things are clearly on the rocks in Potter and Malfoys lurid affair as Potter was overheard saying that Draco's performance was lacking after spending a night at Malfoy Manor."

Draco felt a cold chill rush down his spine. Harry hadn't spent a night at the manor since he had been captured by the snatchers. Why would Harry, if it was indeed Harry, say something that wasn't true? He decided not to read into the comments about his performance as he smiled slightly at Harry's confession of Draco being the best he'd ever had. Draco knew that Harry wasn't a very good actor, and those tears had been real. He looked back down to the article and continued to read.

Mr Potter and Wizard'X' left the scene hand in hand and refused to comment further, Potter getting physically violent towards our reporter."

Draco threw the rag on the floor and rested his head on his fist as he looked at his list. So on Tuesday, they weren't actually together. Harry had never stayed over at the Manor with Draco, and they hadn't done anything there besides cuddle. Finally, Harry had never been physically violent with anyone not brandishing a wand at him and he had been in the public eye since the tender age of eleven. He remembered his own scars and sat backwards in the chair. He had said it himself, this was almost too Slytherin for Harry. He sat silently pondering what to think when Cosima reappeared.

"Has he gone?" She asked Draco nodded silently. He knew he had to fix this, he may have made a terrible mistake.

"I need to write a letter for my owl to taken when he gets here, once that's done we can get to work if you're ready?" Cosima nodded as Draco pulled out more parchment.


	25. Distractions

The large cast iron gates loomed ahead, half hidden in the low cloud clinging to the trees. The low-lying mist made it look like the trees were sighing in the icy Scottish air. The giant castle sat hidden in the damp veil, the sinister gates looming darkly ahead giving the only hint to the grandeur which sat waiting.

The twin statues of Chrysaor, the winded boar, glared angrily down at him as he passed between them, he was sure they had never looked so hostile in all the times he had seen them before. He sauntered morosely along the well-worn path towards the only other home he'd ever known. He hoped to feel some relief there as he had done in the past but with each footstep closer he took, came another layer of dread and grief. He watched his numb feet absently as he plodded up the steps towards the grand hall. He paused and looked around realising where he was, as he sat down on the step. Had it really been just over a week since he had put his past with Draco behind him? Just a week since he had sat in that very spot shivering as he pondered life alone without Ginny. He felt the same cold seeping into his already fridged bones as it leeched from the stone, stealing away any warmth left. He felt a tiny pang of guilt that he hadn't thought of Ginny once since everything had finished. He sat and thought of Ginny with her bright and vibrant personality and knew that she was better off. He was too different from the boy who had loved her.

His mind wandered back to the reunion party, seeing Draco across the room after so many years. He shuddered again at the way the image played in his mind. He didn't think he had ever had any romantic thoughts about him at school, or any other boy for that matter, what was it about him in that moment? Harry shook his head in a daze as he sat in the same spot, shivering as he half expected the beloved green jacket to fall on his shoulders again. He felt his heart wring in his chest the longer his shoulders went without it. He had never been one to wallow in his own self-pity, but at that moment, he wanted to fall down into that well and wallow away the rest of his life. Time passed him by as he remembered all the choices and decisions which had left him here. Had there been anything he could have changed? Anything he could have done differently. He didn't know exactly how long he sat there, playing with a thread hanging from his jeans.

"Harry?" Harry looked around stupidly as he noticed the tall figure standing next to him for the first time. He scrabbled as quickly as he could to his feet, the cold stealing some of his dexterity as he'd sat slowly freezing. He thought distantly that his feet hurt with a dull numb cold.

"Neville?" He said hastily as he tried to gather himself back together. "Been there long?"

"Long enough, come on, I've got the kettle on" Harry nodded as he followed his old school friend through the familiar corridors. Finally, they arrived at his quarters which Harry realised was right next to the hospital wing. He remembered that Hannah Abbott, now Longbottom was now the matron, Madam Pomfrey having retired finally.

"How's Hannah?" Harry asked quietly as they entered the small sitting room. A small irrepressible shiver had begun at his core and he suddenly realised how very cold he really was.

The room looked like it was an extension of the Gryffindor common room with sashes of deep reds and golds handing over the walls, the yellow and black of the Hufflepuff crest colours matching seamlessly into the colour scheme.

"Yeah, she's sound mate. She's in the infirmary, making sure everything's ready for the new school year." Harry nodded as he listened to Neville's Yorkshire accent as he tried to think warm thoughts. "Sit down and I'll sort the tea." Harry nodded again as he sank down into the threadbare sofa in the centre of the room. He pulled himself close as he tried to warm up and hold himself still, his eyes distracted by the pictures on the wall, the ones he could see between the different plants dotted around.

He could see the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix in a frame surrounded by photos of friends and family. Photos of people he'd never seen before, a mix of moving wizard photos and still Muggle ones. He turned away from them as soon as he started to see people he recognised, people who had never grown up. Harry still couldn't bear to look at the heroes they'd lost in the war, the memories still too painful. He shivered again as he felt the tremor move towards his hands and feet. He grasped his hands tightly together hoping that the blue tint to them would fade.

He watched Neville move confidently around the small kitchenette before he turned around with two steaming mugs. He walked over carefully and sat down on the armchair opposite Harry. He passed Harry his mug before sitting back and cuddling his own.

"Thanks" Harry added as he tried not to spill the contents over him.

"Harry! You're shaking. How long were you out there for?" Neville asked in alarm.

"A while, I think. Lunchtime?" His brain felt fuzzy as he tried to think back.

"It's almost five now! Oh, Harry! Come on, we'll get Hannah to take a look at you" Neville took the mug from Harry and placed it on the table. Harry tried to object but Neville had already pulled him to his feet by his elbow.

Harry was gently frogmarched to the infirmary next door and felt a twinge of nostalgia as Neville sat him down on one of the beds before disappearing out the back. The large flagstones and the high windows brought so many memories flooding back. He cursed himself as he wished he could stop shivering. He knew that if he had to do it all over again he would, but he might consider at least using a warming charm. Neville reappeared shortly afterwards followed by his wife. She wasn't in her matron uniform yet but she still carried the air of authority that Madam Pomfrey used to own. Harry watched dazedly as this lithe woman walked towards him, her long blond hair billowing behind him. She was pretty enough, but all he could think was that the hair wasn't pale enough and the features of her face not angular enough. He looked down when she approached the bed, feeling disappointed that her features wouldn't change into the ones he desired most.

"Harry!" She chided as she pushed Neville out the way gently. "What's this I head about you gallivanting across the highlands in nothing more than a muggle hoodie and jeans?" Harry tried to smile but knew it was more of a grimace.

"He was looking for Malfoy, Pet," Neville said from the foot of the bed.

"Ah," She said wisely as if everything became clear. She ran her wand over him as she cast some nonverbal diagnostic spells before she began to speak again. "Mild hypothermia, just as well you came here when you did!" She turned to grab some items from a cabinet on the wall, opening it with a key which hung around her neck. "That bloody Prophet! It's a disgusting rag! Nothing more than a gossip column these days! Can you believe I actually read the quibbler more often than not, the articles are usually more factual" She complained as she pulled out some vials and measured out a dose of a bright orange liquid which Harry recognised straight away. "Still a few oddball articles, but then again there needs to be something for everyone." She shrugged as she returned to the bed, handing Harry the vial.

"Here we go, Pepper-up potion, this should restore your body temperature with minimal steam at the ear. However, I would advise that you go back and finish that cup of tea and wrap up in a blanket to ensure that it doesn't get any worse while you wait for it to kick in. No more wandering the highlands by yourself, and certainly not today!" Harry nodded solemnly as his shaking hand reached for the vial. She handed it to him but after a second it was clear he was about to drop it. She wrapped her painfully hot hand around his and steadily guided his hand to his mouth.

She tutted as she shook her head taking in his state. "That's it, drink up" She soothed as he downed the vial. "There," She smiled as she took the vial away. He nodded his head as a thank you only to be answered with a smile.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asked from the bottom of the bed. Harry took a moment to answer as he waiting to feel the shivering stop completely. Harry nodded but didn't say anything more, embarrassed that he was needing to be looked after for being stupid and careless.

"Come on, back we go, if we stay here cluttering up the hospital, she'll tell us off" Neville's voice had lowered into a conspiratorial whisper. He helped Harry from off the bed and walked him towards the door. "See you later love!" He called back loudly over his shoulder.

"I'll be finished soon get the kettle back on" She called back with a smile.

Neville guided Harry back to the threadbare sofa and tucked Harry in with a knitted blanket. He sat back down before handing Harry his mug again.

"There, that better?" He asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded, not really in the mood for talking. He looked down at his hands and noticed how red and cracked they were. He bit his lip as he thought of Draco.

"Mate, I know you've been outside all day, but why are you covered in mud?" Neville asked after a long silence. Drawing Harry from his thoughts. Harry blushed as he looked down at his jeans, noting the drying mud. He turned towards the door and cursed.

"Sorry Neville, I fell, I'll clean it up, I didn't realise."

"Harry!" Neville said making Harry look up startled. Neville's face was sympathetic and kind as he offered a smile. "It's all right, I'll sort it out in a minute" Neville sat up and looked squarely at Harry as he put his mug on the cluttered coffee table. Leaning forward intently as he began to talk again. "Tell me what's going on, you sent me a letter out of nowhere and suddenly you turn up on our doorstep looking like you've been rolling around in a puddle," Harry nodded, feeling his face flush.

"You're right, Neville. Sorry, I'll go" Harry went to stand again.

"Harry, will you sit down!" Neville chided sternly. Harry sat back down quickly, having never heard that sort of authority in his friend's voice before. "Seriously, Mate. For once do as your told!" He sighed as he leant forward to tuck Harry in the blankets again. "That wasn't why I was asking, I've seen the paper and I talk to Ron and Hermione, I know bits and pieces of what's going on" He sighed "How can I help"

Harry sat back as he opened his mouth and then closed it again "I don't really know, to be honest"

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Why are you here in Scotland? and why do you need a place to stay?"

Harry took a deep and shaky breath as he ran his hand through his damp hair. He began to tell Neville everything. When he had finally finished he felt close to tears again.

"Wow, mate" Neville stared into the distance and shook his head. "I never expected that. I wish there was something I could do to help. As you can see, our rooms aren't huge, so you can't stay here, however when I got your letter I went to see Professor Sprout, she asked you to swing by and speak with her first, I reckon she might be able to put you up for a few days." He nodded as he turned back to Harry, his brow furrowed in concentration. "You could always try using one of the school owls. If Malfoy doesn't know who the message is from, he might read it, It may give you a chance to explain."

Harry nodded feeling empty as he sipped his tea. He could feel Neville's eye on him as he looked up.

"So how has work been Nev?"

"Yeah, all good, I'm teaching the second years about mandrake roots, first lesson," He laughed as his eyes glazed over as he remembered his own disastrous run-in with that plant. "Oh, by the way. Did you know that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is up for grabs again?" Neville said finally filling the silence with his chatter.

Harry shook his head, "No one has broken that curse yet?" Neville shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't think anyone's up to the challenge. I thought the last one was going to last but a wayward tongue-tying curse took her out, She wasn't great at non-verbal and couldn't get her shields up quick enough. I think she's still in St Mungo's." Neville bit his fingernails as he glances back at Harry. Harry thought he looked like he was working up to something. "I know there's no real reason to do Defence anymore, but I can't help but remember how helpful the DA was when we were in 5th year! The kids just need someone to teach them properly" Neville said as he stared down at his tea cup, before looking back up at Harry.

"I don't know, there's always going to be a need to protect yourself, you never know what careers these kids are going to go into, I think DADA is only slightly less important than its ever been."

Neville smiled a smile knowing smile as he eyed up Harry. "Maybe you should do it?" Harry thought he sounded hopeful. This was what he had been gearing up to ask. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the suggestion.

"Come off it" he brushed off.

"I'm serious Harry! Your name has been banded about before for the role, especially since you are the boy-that-lived-twice, who better to teach the next generation?"

Harry shook his head. "I hate that title!" He complained as he took a sip of his tea. "How could I ever get that job Nev? I've got no qualifications to my name, I've never taught kids and I didn't even come back and finish my N.E.W.T's. No one in their right mind would hire me without qualifications."

"You defeated Voldemort, Harry! I don't think there are many other qualifications you need. And you have taught kids before, you taught Dumbledore's Army remember? If you weren't a good teacher how come most of us from the DA survived the war? I know we wouldn't have if you hadn't trained us." Neville looked up again with a sincerity that Harry found hard to face. "When you go and see Pomona, maybe you should drop it to her that you're thinking of applying. You're a great teacher Harry!"

"But I wasn't and I'm not!" Harry argued. He had never been good at receiving praise.

"So, you want to stay at St Mungo's for the rest of your life? Really? Doing mind numbing admin?" Harry didn't want to face the disbelief in Neville's face as he wasn't sure that he didn't want the job. He ran a hand around his neck again as he weighed up his options. He had been thinking about teaching and that had been his best subject by far. Maybe he could do the job, he felt a wave of crushing insecurity rain on his thoughts and shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea" He sipped his tea and he relished the numbing pain leaving his feet finally. There was a silence between them for a while before Neville spoke up again.

"Can I ask why?" Harry looked at him this time and noticed his face was twisted in confusion.

"Why what?" Harry responded.

"Why you don't think it'd be a good idea?"

"I'm not good for much these days, I can't even go into my crappy job because someone had made up a story about me in the Prophet, what if that happened again when I'm a teacher? The kid's parents would be owling left right and centre demanding my resignation."

"True" Harry raised his eyebrows, not expecting Neville to agree so quickly. "However this place is warded to the hilt, the reporters would only be able to get access if they were invited and I don't think Pomona would allow that and to be honest Harry the only reason this story has hit records is because of you getting divorced and being seen alone with Malfoy, to be honest that a lot of juicy gossip right there for the avid Potter fan, that extra article about the affair, whilst ridiculous is to keep the reader's attention isn't it?"

"Yes, well thanks to that article, I don't think Draco will see me again so…" Harry added dejectedly

"Stop your wallowing Harry! This too shall pass. He'll see sense once he's cooled down, just give him time and mark my words he'll be back! You'll see" Neville said as he patted Harry on the leg. "Don't let a momentary blip rule the rest of your life." Neville smiled wistfully "I remember I read a series of books once which I really loved. The author was quoted to have said "It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all, in which case you have failed by default."" He looked back at Harry. "If Pomona doesn't think you'll be right for the role, or if she thinks your life'll get in the way, you know her, she won't mince her words. She'll tell you straight! At least pop round and say Hello and tell her that I told you about the job." Harry stared into his empty cup and saw the leaves clinging to each other at the bottom. He paid them no mind as his discarded the cup before looking at the shapes the leaves made. He had never believed in tealeaf reading and wasn't about to start looking for omens. He put the cup down and stood up slowly waiting for the dizziness return. When it didn't he smiled slightly. "Thanks, Nev, I'm going to go and find Pomona and ask about a room for a night. I've got to sort Teddy out for school on Sunday so can only stay the one." Neville stood up to and looked down at him. "That's alright, you know you're always welcome here and please, I meant it! Speak to her about the job" "Ok," Harry sighed. "Harry!" Neville chided. "Promise me that you will" "Alright I promise." Harry was rewarded with a wide and crooked grin and Neville leant in to hug him. "Good, Pop back here when you're done, I want to hear all about it" Harry nodded, trying to be noncommittal as he turned to leave. He pulled open the door and tried to reacquaint himself with the distantly familiar hallways as he tried to remember the way to the headmistress's office. ~~~~~ Harry wandered the corridor slowly as he looked around, marvelling how everything looked exactly the same. He felt his heart give a sudden lurch as his mind drifted back to Draco. He crouched down and slowly slid to the floor as he waited for the devastating and overwhelming sadness to pass. His gut twisted painfully as he pulled his legs into himself. He realised that he was on the verge of a mild panic attack, his breath seemed not to be enough. He tried closing his eyes to focus on his breathing. In all the fuss over how cold he'd been, he'd been distracted, not enough to forget completely, but enough to function. He felt a rising panic within him. What was he going to do? How could he move on from this? If it were a break up because one of them were at fault he would have some sort of closure, but this ending was hollow, agonising and meaningless. Knowing they had been so good together, only to be separated because of that stupid tabloid. He was starting to feel angry now. He preferred being angry, he could use it to function. He would bring the people down that had caused this stabbing, ceaseless pain within him. "Ah Mr Potter, Neville told me I'd find you here, very good!" Came the brisk greeting. Harry jumped to his feet as he wiped his face free of any tears which may have escaped. "Professor Sprout!" Harry greeted loudly. He felt his face redden as he continued "How are you?" He asked in a normal volume. "Pomona," She said firmly as she held out her hand. "You're not a student any more Mr Potter" She smiled kindly. Harry saw her eyes assess his face as he tried to smile. "It's Harry then, Prof-Pomona" He smiled as he shook her hand. "Very good" She turned and walked off, not waiting to see whether he would follow or not. Harry trailed uncertainly behind her as he gave his face a more thorough wipe over, making sure all traces of his tears were gone. "Well, here we are," She said in brusque bark as she turned to Harry. She winked as she said the password "Sorbus Aucuparia" Harry watched as the familiar Griffin statue began to twist and turn, the stairway appearing from the floor. They both waited for a second before the griffin stopped moving, then walked up the stairs in silence. Harry expected Dumbledore's office, because it would forever be Dumbledore's office to him, to be filled to the brim with plant and herbs and other green, living things. When he looked up, it took him a moment to adjust. The room was not the magical jungle he had expected. The walls were still filled with books and the desk still sat in the centre of the grand stone arches, but it looked strangely untouched and empty, almost abandoned. The small desk to the left was covered with open text books filled with colourful sketches of plants and roots. "What do you think?" She asked loudly as she hung up her billowing cloak. She turned, not waiting for an answer "I haven't done much to it since Minerva took her things, and as Neville and Hannah have shared rooms near the hospital wing, I left most of my paraphernalia down in my rooms closer to the green houses." She shook her head "I don't know how Albus and Minerva handled all these stairs" She huffed tiredly as she sat at the small desk and transfigured another chair for Harry to sit in. "Sit down so that we can talk. Neville said you were interested in the Defence Against the Dark Arts position" She said in her no-nonsense tone. "Erm I-" "Excellent! We do have a couple of obstacles. That you didn't return to complete you N.E.W.T's being the main one, however I'm sure that this can be rectified. I can think of no one better for the role." She looked at Harry approvingly. "But Prof-" "What I propose is that we keep Professor Obrona on this year whilst you study for your N.E.W.T's and teaching qualifications, as a paid apprentice of course, food and board all paid for. Oh, Professor Obrona is the substitute teacher who covered for Professor Squires after her awful accident last year. Helga Obrona is over from Durmstrang until a more permanent replacement can be found." She took a breath before continuing "Once you are fully up to speed and your qualifications are in order, you can take over the role. In the interim, on a trial basis you can help and eventually take over the first 3 years whilst Helga concentrates on the 4th to 7th years." "Prof-" "Pomona!" She chided "The qualifications are only a formality to appease the Ministry minions. I'm sure that there is no one in the Wizarding world who would argue that you could step into the role tomorrow, but you know how parents can be, very over protective of their offshoots" Harry sat and just breathed for a moment. He hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways, not that he really had anything to argue. Every time he thought he had a valid point, she had shot him down. "Pomona?" "Yes Harry?" She smiled as she looked over the books on her table. Harry thought she looked quite smug. "Did you ever study Legilimens?" Harry asked with a small smile. "Oh good heavens No! I'm just good at listening to things that don't always know what's best for them or that can't speak up for themselves, I did mentor Mr Longbottom after all" She smiled wryly as she winked. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. His mind racing, not sure whether there was anything else he needed to ask. "My job-" "I'm sure if you owl Madam Dayholt, She'll advise that the standard notice period is a week." "One thing I am concerned about," Harry said finally. "Only one?" She smiled. "Have you seen the papers recently?" Harry asked, feeling the bile rise up in his stomach. He struggled to stop his hands from shaking a he looked down at the bottom of his mud-soaked hoodie, twisting and tugging at a loose thread. "I am aware of your reported bed-swerving ways, I am also aware of how convoluted that paper has become in recent years" She smiled "Bed-swerving?" He hadn't heard that term before but knew it didn't sound good. "Bed-swerving? Bed-hopping? I would say womanising, but I've not seen any photos of you with women since young Ms Weasley, so I can only assume that your proclivities have changed" Harry felt his cheeks flame at the candid conversation they were having. He hadn't yet come out to anyone as liking men and he wasn't exactly sure he was completely gay. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-" Pomona held up a finger to silence him. "I don't believe a word of it, I remember you and the Malfoy boy at each other's throats, that was a tall tale for the paper to sell" She laughed. "Actually-" He saw her already wide eyes bulge slightly at the revelation. "Oh" Is all she said for a long moment "And the other man?" Harry started to shake his head profusely not looking her in the eye as he stared down at the thread again, tears threatening to escape. He took a deep and steadying breath. He refused to cry here and now. "Draco-Mr Malfoy and I started talking at the reunion party last week and put a lot of our issues and misconceptions behind us. Ginny and I had already signed the papers to divorce. Thanks to the most recent article in the paper, which was staged, Mr Malfoy and I are…" "At odds?" she asked gently. Harry nodded but said no more. "I understand" She continued. "Living your life in the spotlight is never easy, even for those that choose to do so, I can only imagine the disturbances it causes in normal life." "The reason I bring it up is that Madam Dayholt advised me to stay home this week due to being overwhelmed with reporters at St Mungo's trying to get an exclusive interview with me about it. I wouldn't want to take a position here if it would affect others around me, especially the children. I wanted to check whether that would be a factor in your decision?" Harry asked carefully. "As you know from your school days Harry, Hogwarts is more secure than Gringotts in the face of reporters. The vanishing cabinet has long since gone and apparitions are still impossible within the school grounds." She advised confidently. "As long as you are not running around actively drawing Hogwarts into a media farce I don't think it will be a much of a consideration." "Of course not, I would never actively seek the sort of media attention I have recently been receiving. However, as you said, Parents can be quite overprotective of their offshoots." Harry said sadly. "Indeed, I did." She nodded "I am not a divination teacher and I hold no store in such nonsense myself, however to turn down this position or any opportunity for that matter over 'if's' 'but's' and 'maybe's'" she shook her head sadly "That would be a half-life and a waste, I cannot promise what the future holds but as Albus used to say 'help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it.' Please mull it over and let me know by the end of the day. I know that it is a big decision to make in such a short space of time, especially with other personal matters playing on your mind but If you start as an apprentice, you start with the other students in this upcoming school year" Harry nodded as he felt the conversation conclude, He went to stand as Pomona did. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Regardless of your decision, there will always be a place for you here at Hogwarts" He smiled down at her and nodded as he turned to leave. "Oh and on that note, Harry?" She asked causing him to turn around. "You may stay in the room of requirement for now until you make your decision. If you do decide to take the position, then more permanent arrangements will be made for you. Supper, as I have no doubt you remember, is at 6 sharp in the great hall. Now go and fire call those friends of yours, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger so that they can convince you to stay" She smiled and waved her hand dismissing him. "Thank you, headmistress." He nodded his head as he descended down the stairs again. His mind buzzing with thoughts and feelings. 


	26. Forgotten history

Draco ran the quill across his lips for the thousandth time as his eyes read the words making sure that he'd covered everything. The wording needed to be just right so that there could be no confusion. He leant over to add a sentence to his already lengthy letter a felt a satisfaction as he signed his name at the bottom. He remembered being tutored in the art of letter writing with his father when he was a child. Sitting at the grand wooden desk in a sun-kissed study long before the darkness seeped into his life when he remembered things in colour. Cosima's sigh brought him back to the present.

"One more moment, Cosima, please!"

Draco didn't bother turning from his desk and the precious letter as he carefully sealed the envelope. He wondered how long it would be before his owl arrived so that some of this sordid business could be behind him. He sighed himself as he pushed himself up from the desk. He caught sight of the lantern and the darkness leeching the light from the tent canvas. "What time is it?" He asked curiously as he walked into the living and dining area of the tent.

"About 5:30ish" she advised as she read her book, her turn not to look up.

"It's too late to travel now, we'd end up getting stranded in a bog somewhere"

Cosima made a noise to suggest that she agreed. Draco looked at her, trying to read the facial features as though they were lines of text in another language. He had so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to thank her for being here and sorry that she was stuck with him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked around wondering whether he could escape the guilt he felt. His eyes landed on the supplies and then the stove and smiled.

"I'll make dinner" He started as he began to unload the supplies. He felt, more than saw her head rise up to look at him as he began to sort through the supplies. The food began to levitate through the air so Draco could assess what he had to work with. Various fruits and vegetables floated from the bags and then, from another, proteins such as eggs and various dried meats. He nodded to himself, this was what he had been expecting. With a wave of his wand the carrots, parsnips and suede began to simultaneously peel themselves before being sliced and diced in mid-air. He turned and examined the packet of magically dried beef. He knew that as soon as he introduced water the meat would be rehydrated and ready to cook.

With another flick of his wand, another bag floated towards him. The contents slowly rising out to reveal themselves. Herbs and spices of various descriptions rose up, spinning and twirling for Draco to select.

"Wait until I tell the others back at the office about this," Cosima said behind him. He turned and looked at her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"About what?" He asked as he selected the bay leaves, thyme and parsley stalks.

"This!" She waved her hands at him to include all the food floating in the air.

"The food?" He asked, genuinely curious. He pondered for a moment what she meant before interrupting. "Pass me the water jug from over there please?" Cosima pulled out her wand and Draco raised his eyebrow again briefly, surprised by the paleness of the wood her wand was made from, he suspected it was Maplewood.

The water jug floated up and over to him, landing gently at his feet. "Thanks," He said as he continued to prepare the food. Before long the tent smelled warm and comforting as the stew developed its flavours. He grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands before turning to Cosima again, who sat open-mouthed at him. "Cosima?" He asked as he sat down.

"How-" She began to ask.

"How do I know how to cook?" Draco asked, a small smile coming to his lips. Cosima nodded dumbly. "I've lived on my own a long time, if I didn't learn I'd have starved" He laughed as though it was obvious.

"Sorry, it's just that we all thought you were the same spoilt brat that bought his way out of Azkaban."

"Please don't say that word" Draco shuddered. He felt like cold water had been poured over him at the name of the place. He had waited within the walls of that hell hole as the ministry assembled the evidence for his trial. He had been luckier than some, as the dementors were no longer in residence, however, the rooms were still icy cold and damp, lacking in light and comfort. For weeks he had spent agonizing over and analysing every action, every thought and feeling which had transported him into the grim cell.

He slumped into the chair as he held himself close. His mind finding itself transported back into the tiny, dank cell. He tried not to think about the thoughts he'd clung to which had kept his heart beating during the 6 months he'd endured within the regularly-flooded icy box. The memories of Harry which had warmed his soul as the saltwater seeped into his ripped and ragged robes. He glimpsed the fantasies briefly before wrapping it in silk and filing it away at the back of his mind. Draco sighed as he thought of his new memories of their brief relationship. He knew they were much too fragile for much analysis as he carefully filed them for later. He took a deep and steadying breath as his thoughts returned to the room.

He realised that Cosima had been talking whilst he had relived his own version of hell.

"We all thought your Mother had paid handsomely to get you our of the trials without so much as a slap on the wrist."

"Is that what people thought?" Draco muttered coldly. He could feel the anger and the pain of it all swirling around in his gut.

"I don't anymore" Cosima muttered, and Draco could hear the embarrassment.

"My Mother, Merlin rest her soul, was a gentle woman who was dragged into this by my Father." He paused, wondering how much he wanted to say what he was about to say, and for once realised he didn't care about being careful, to hell with the Malfoy decorum. "I love my Father. He was a great man. Growing up I wanted to be exactly like him. Strong, graceful, powerful and above all, loyal to the saviour of the wizarding world. As a child, I was filled with stories of the great Lord Voldemort, who would return one day and rid the world of the Muggleborns and half-bloods who were ruining our way of life."

He sighed as he rubbed his face for a moment, trying to rid himself of the tired feeling overcoming him. "For a long time, I held the belief that purebloods were an endangered species and under threat. That once all the Muggleborns and half-bloods were regulated, our way of life would be restored and protected. I believed that with every fibre of my being until I met the dark lord himself. I was fifteen and frightened. My strong and powerful father was in-"

He didn't know whether he could force himself to say it, so close to his memories. He swallowed audibly and continued "Prison and not there to protect me nor mother, and mother was terrified. The dark lord, who had always been an awe-inspiring character in my imagination was, in truth, an evil and twisted wizard who was unpredictable in his anger and unfair with his favour. He did heinous, unthinkable things and I was forced to watch or help. I was days into being sixteen when I was forced to take the dark mark, forced to pledge allegiance to a cause which I no longer felt to be true. I was forced to kill Dumbledore to return our families honour and, more importantly, safety." He stood and began to pace, keeping the anger and fear at bay.

"I never killed anyone, I tried to kill Dumbledore but even at the time, my attempts were feeble, and I almost killed others by be being careless and stupid. That is the one thing I tell myself in the mirror whenever I've have a bad run in. I wasn't a murderer! I allowed Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts, and for that and any deaths which that act caused, I can't and never will be sorry enough. I did everything that I could do to not follow the dark lord, but still be seen as being loyal. I couldn't leave to join the other side because he'd have killed my gentle mother." He stirred the food in the pot on the stove and sighed.

"After the battle of Hogwarts, I was imprisoned and left there for six months, not talking to anyone, not receiving letters, thinking that the wizarding world had locked me away and thrown away the key. The food was rotten, the cell flooded, I was naked and alone and seventeen, only just legal. The only interaction I had with people was hearing the other prisoners calling out when they too were beaten within an inch of their lives. The aurors were not gracious hosts. When they finally collected me for my trial, I had so many badly healed bones that I couldn't walk properly, I was hunched in on myself, and I was so dirty and caked in muck that I would rather not mention how long it took to get clean."

Draco ran his hand through his hair, luxuriating in its relatively clean state in contrast to what it had been. Cosima cleared her throat making him look up at her. He knew his eyes were haunted and steely, but he couldn't bring himself to soften his gaze.

"I saw the pictures in the prophet"

"Along side some biased and fictional commentary no doubt" He bit back. "I was half-dragged into that court room where the lights were so bright, surrounded by so many people, afraid to show how much pain I was in. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, I didn't want to remember who would be sending me back to prison, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I would end up back there. I sat waiting for the auror to take me away. To lead me back to my punishment and my personal hell."

He paused and closed his eyes, feeling the tears prick. He could remember everything about that day. The way the hard, wooden chair bit into his thin and delicate skin, how the chains cut and the stickiness of the blood. He could remember feeling slightly warmer than he had in his cell even in the large room, and he knew that was because there were so many people fitted into the small room. He knew that being covered in his own mess and rags made him look pitiful and disgusting. The murmur of voices washed over him as people spoke about him, he ignored them as he concentrated on the pain in his back.

Suddenly he heard a single voice above his own thoughts. He closed his eyes against the sound, wishing to any deity that would listen, that he wasn't there, wasn't seeing him covered in filth and so broken. But even the gods had failed him, he thought at the time. Harry bloody Potter was there and talking. The Chosen one, was seeing his rival reduced to a skin bag covered in faeces. Even now, the embarrassment filled him tinged now with the sadness. He had raised his eyes to look at him just once and wished he hadn't. The boy he'd known and loved at school was no longer a boy but a man. So much more grown up and mature than how he felt. His clothes, albeit not up to Malfoy standards, were clean and smart, the colour of his jacket bringing out the green of his eyes. Even now, Draco felt his stomach summersault at the sight. He felt tears come to his eyes as he waited for the proof against his character and knew for certain that Harry Potter believed every unkind word. When Harry began to talk and their eyes met, it took every ounce of strength not to cry.

"When Potter spoke up at my hearing I thought it was to condemn me further. We had been rivals at school. Not that it mattered, I had resigned myself to going back. But I think I fainted when he started to speak up for me at the trial. I had to be carried from the room because I was too weak to expect it and endure it. No other came forward to help me, my mother told me afterwards. He was a lone voice in the room asking for mercy, pointing out all the ways I had tried to do the right things and all the choices I had made. Things that I never would have considered good choices at the time. It was difficult and surprising to realised that your rival and enemy knew you better than anyone else in the world. I next woke up at St Mungo's having to have all my bones rebroken and fixed. Twenty seven bones in total. I was in that hospital bed for three months getting treatment, both physical and mental. No visitors came to see me, not even my mother as she was under house arrest. The mediwizards and healers didn't agree with the wizengamot's decision, I could tell a they didn't talk to me, they healed me to perfection as that was their job, but they didn't converse, didn't treat me as a person."

He sat down again, the memories getting slightly easier to relive. "When I was released I was able to go back home to the manor, a place now infected forever with the darkness that the dark lord had created. Every room held a dark memory and I didn't want to stay there, but I wasn't able to leave as all the money was either taken as reparations or frozen. My father had died whilst I was in St Mungo's and I never got the chance to say goodbye. My mother died shortly after, leaving me everything but once again alone. It was difficult to do anything in England as I was a pariah. People spat at me and yelled at me, flinging stinging curses at me as I walked passed. I got beaten just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and for having the wrong face and name. The prophet followed me around for a time, suggesting that I was in contact with death eaters or that I was trying to reignite the dark lord's movement. So after a while, I stopped leaving the house, finding it to be another just larger and warmer cell." He swallowed again, not looking at her.

"I seriously considered suicide, I had no more fight left, I was alone and hurting in almost every way and I couldn't see that there was any future for me. I just couldn't take it, being alone and being miserable on my own. As I was sorting through my mother's things, I found a copy of the Prophet and also the Quibbler from my trial. I read both and almost fainted again. The prophet painted my trial as a farce and that Potter must have been under the imperious curse. They never actually mentioned anything Potter said in my defence, just that his disillusioned argument swayed the wizengamot purely on his celebrity status. The Quibbler on the other hand gave a very frank and factual account. It listed Harry's testimony in truth, word for word. I cut it out and kept it, and it gave me hope. Potter stood up to so many things during our school years, and had stood up for me to give me another chance at my life. How could I throw that second chance away? I vowed that I would make something of myself and use this second chance to help others and do the things that I always wanted to do. I left England, and the shadows of my former life and I travelled the world, I actually worked for a living, I lived from payday to pay day, donating the money from all my parents Gringotts vaults to various charities. I travelled and found a certain amount of peace. For fifteen years I managed to avoid England and its bitter reporters and long memories, I had hoped when I returned that people had forgotten or moved on. Obviously not"

They were both silent for a long moment before Draco spoke again. "The only thing paid to have me released was Potter's pride, good will and reputation. The only slap on the wrist I got was an experience that would have killed me if Harry hadn't saved me from it"

Draco stood up and checked on the stew again, giving it a stir. He didn't know what he was expecting, pity maybe, but when two chubby arms encircled him from behind He nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned in her loose grip and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he tilted his head to get a better look at her. He knew his eyebrows were raised in shock.

"I'm hugging you" She replied simply.

"I can see that" Draco replied sarcastically. "But why"

"I wanted to say sorry, and you looked so sad" She sighed for a second and released him dejectedly. "I guess that things haven't changed all that much, we still believe what we are told in the prophet, without looking for the facts. For my part in that, I am sorry." She waited for a moment before speaking again, but Draco could see she had questions. "What did you do that Harry Potter felt he needed to stand up for you?"

Draco smiled a small smile and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up revealing a small and fragile piece of paper. He lifted it out and handed it to her. She unfolded it gently and began to read. Draco watched her features carefully, feeling nervous that the small slip of paper was distant from him. He ached to snatch it back and put it safely away again. Her eyes widened more than once as she read the article. Finally she looked into the fire as she digested it all.

"it's like an alternative reality, why did I not know about any of this?" she shook her head. "Without you and your mother, Harry would be dead. How could the Prophet keep this from us? Draco nodded and reached, possessively for the parchment. She handed it to him without looking and just shook her head. "You need to tell the world again Draco. This would change so many people's opinion about you. Not everyone's but so many." Draco nodded again.

"No one wants to listen to a death eater trying to paint themselves out to be a better person." He sighed, getting up to check on the stew again. "Dinners ready, I hope you're hungry, I may have made too much" He snorted as he looked at the bubbling broth in the pot.

"I am famished, wonder whether the ministry packed any bread?" Draco flicked his wand to reveal a crusty loaf from one of the bags, he hovered it over to the table, setting it down in the centre.

"Don't know about you, but I need a drink too," Draco said as a bottle of red wine followed towards the table, chased closely by two glasses.

"You read my mind" She smiled warmly as Draco returned to the table with two bowls filled to the brim. As Draco sat down Cosima poured the wine and gave him his glass. "I propose a toast"

"A toast?" Draco repeated questioningly.

"Indeed, I propose we toast to second chances, the truth and reconciliations"

"Alright," Draco agreed.

"May the people who wronged us, know the truth. May the people who know the truth, request forgiveness and may those who forgive and are forgiven, be happy, healthy and loved" They clinked glasses and smiled as they drank the rich beverage.

"A lovely toast" Draco smiled wistfully. "Here's hoping" He took another long swill before tucking into his food.

"Here's hoping," Cosima said, giving him a long a pointed look, which he ignored.


	27. The Sting

Harry paced along the stretch of wall in the seventh-floor corridor, his mind asking for a place to stay. He wasn't overly specific knowing that the room of requirement would throw something suitable together. After his third pace passed the blank section of wall, he heard the shifting stone scraping and groaning. He turned to see an average sized door appear in the stonework as if it had always been there. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He felt the warmth of the fire before his eyes adjusted to the lift within. He looked around and nodded with satisfaction as the room was almost identical to his old Gryffindor dorm room, but instead of having multiple beads, there was a double bed up against one wall. He noted after a few moments that the colour scheme was different also. Instead of the red and gold colour scheme, he was so used to, it was a deep gold with red and green highlights. He sighed wistfully at the green and looked at the floor as he walked in dragging his heart with him. He'd just come back from dinner and felt sick, the food had been too much and too rich, the chatter too loud and the smiles, too forced. He felt drained from seeing Neville and Hannah, who seemed infinitely more excited over the prospect of him returning to school than he was. They had been so happy at the prospect of him taking up the new position much to the dismay of his new teacher, Professor Obrona, who seemed to have a similar temperament to Professor Snape. He felt the dread build in his chest as he smiled and nodded, painting the excited smile on his face, regardless of how conflicted he.

He noticed that there was a large sofa covered in pillows by the fire and he nodded to himself. He did need to make a fire call soon to keep Ron and Hermione up to date. He should probably call the Weasley's too to make sure that Teddy was alright. He sat down on the edge of the bed feeling his stomach groan and complain as he tried not to think of anything. He wasn't sure whether he felt ill because of his stint out in the highlands or whether it was anxiety building up. He was actually going to attempt to teach. It had been something he had toyed about for at least a decade, something he had considered when he couldn't cut it at the Auror Academy. He took a deep and steadying breath as all the different ways he could mess things up flashed through his mind. He shook his head to distract himself and Draco's face blotted it all out. The anger in his pale features when they'd found each other. His stomach rolled over forcing him to the bathroom to throw up. He knew that Draco wasn't going to change his mind. Not without some sort of proof, which Harry couldn't provide. He rested his head on the toilet seat cursing the world. When he heard the whoosh of his fireplace. He didn't want to move for a moment.

"Harry?" Came the voice from the sitting room.

"Just a minute" Harry croaked back as he stood and swilled his mouth. He stood straight and looked at himself in the mirror. His tanned features were pale and tired. He shook himself as he turned and left the room. Ron's face floated in the large fireplace, looking at him grimly.

"You alright mate?" Harry nodded. "You sure? You look like crap" Harry rolled his eyes and nodded again.

"You alright?" he asked hoping to stop the questions.

"Yeah, just wanted to drop you a quick call to let you know how the investigation is going. Hound has been taken in for questioning albeit, he's not saying much" Ron smiled then "Not that he has to, thanks to your memory, He's in trouble, it's bloody brilliant!"

"Good," Harry said with a sigh, it felt good to hear that it was being sorted.

"Parkinson wasn't there when we apprehended Hound though. We're planning a sting to catch her when she makes her next move"

"Really? What kind?" Harry asked, Intrigue finally helping him forget the unease in his stomach.

"That's the thing, I need to speak with Hermione first before I can give any details."

"Why don't you come through, I was going to call Hermione anyway," Ron thought about it for the moment then nodded

"I've just got to grab a few things then I'll be over."

Harry nodded as the fire changed from the green to normal yellow. He sat there for a second before moving out of the way. He stood and walked to the bed. He needed to go home and get some clothes before he went to sleep. He looked at the bed and it occurred to him in a sickening moment of realisation, that the bed was the same as Draco's newly transfigured bed in his flat. He stepped away from it and turned back to the fire just as Ron stepped through.

"Blimey, you look even worse in person," He said as he threw down the files he'd brought with him. "Did you manage to find him?" Harry nodded but he couldn't talk. It felt like his throat had sealed up. "I take it, it didn't get well?" Harry shook his head again and swallowed turning away from him. "Bloody hell mate, I've never seen you like this, even after Ginny. I didn't realise you felt so strongly"

Harry snorted derisively. "Neither did I" He croaked out. The bile was rising up within him again. He ran out of the room and away from Ron's steady blue gaze. For the second time, Harry found himself next to the toilet pan wishing for death. He could hear Ron moving about in the other room and closed his eyes. He felt angry at himself. He had fought off Voldemort for Merlin's sake, why was this affecting him so much? He rested his back against the wall as he wished away the pounding headache which was forming behind his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open and a hand press against his head.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you're burning up!" He felt an arm grip him under his own. "Come on you, Come with me" Ron yanked him up from the floor. He tried to shake his head but was ignored. "Come on, we're going to see Hermione." He was pulled into the large fireplace and heard Ron call out their destination before being squished and pulled through the floo system.

Harry felt the floor under his hands as he was sick again.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she rushed to his side.

"Sorry Mione" Harry replied croakily, sluggishly pulling out his wand to clean up the mess.

"Shush about that, Merlin, you look awful, come on, over to the sofa." Harry didn't try to argue, knowing there was no use. He heard mutterings as something cold was pushed to his lips. He felt the cold liquid pool in his mouth. He swallowed and immediately felt a cool wave wash over him.

"What was that?" He heard Ron ask.

"A languorem draft" Hermione replied "Harry? How do you feel?"

Harry nodded with his eyes closed. As he waited for the nausea to subside.

"A sickness draft?"

"Yes Ron, a sickness draft" Harry could almost hear Hermione's eyes rolling "Nice to know they teach you something at the academy" He heard Ron chuckle. Harry could feel the nausea leaving him and felt a wave of relief as he opened his eyes.

"Seriously, mate, you look awful!" He raised his eyebrows "Did he curse you or poison you or something?"

"No, I had to see Hannah earlier and get a Pepperup potion, as I couldn't get warm."

"How come?" Ron asked.

"You were out on the hills, weren't you? Harry! You need to take care of yourself. What did Hannah say it was? Hyperthermia?"

"She didn't say, just gave me a pepperup and told me to take it easy"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, her eyes full of concern. "Are you feeling better?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thought I'd have to take you to St Mungo's for a moment there, mate."

"Glad you didn't have to" Harry croaked "Sorry about the mess 'Mione"

"Honestly, Harry it's fine, you cleaned it already" Harry leant his head against the sofa and just breathed for a moment enjoying the lack of discomfort in his abdomen.

"You ask him!" He heard Ron say before he heard Hermione huff in annoyance.

"Ask me what?" he opened his eyes to see Hermione looking awkward.

"I wanted to know if you found him? What happened?" Harry paused for a moment before shaking his head. He'd known that they'd want to know but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He held his wand to his head and after a second it came away with the gossamer thread of his memory.

"I can't talk about it, but I want you to know." He said as he handed his wand to Hermione. She took it and disappeared into another room.

"Wonder where the kids are?" Ron asked curiously as he looked around "Usually you can hear them even when they're not in sight." Harry tried to smile, nodding.

He looked around the cottage and remembered the pale walls and the shell mosaics. The cottage was nice enough, but it didn't bring back particularly good memories.

"They're probably out with Bill and Fleur" He mumbled, his headache taking hold.

"True," Ron nodded as he collapsed on the Sofa next to Harry. "Sorry" He muttered as he realised he'd jostled Harry.

"S'ok" was all he could say before Hermione came back in. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffed as she walked to Harry and flung her arms around him.

"Oh Harry, that was awful, no wonder you look terrible" She pulled away and looked at him. "What are you going to do" Harry shrugged, feeling his throat tighten again.

"I honestly have no idea, Neville suggested sending a Hogwarts owl as he wouldn't recognise it and read the letter but who else would send him a letter?" Harry asked throwing his hands up to his head and massaging his temples.

"True," Hermione said airily as she thought.

"You could always send the letter to Cosima," Ron said offhandedly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked simultaneously.

"Sorry," Ron said as he blushed and scratched his head. "I found out that Cosima Prewitt was sent after him when Rolf found out that something was amiss"

There was a brief silence as Hermione and Harry processed the information.

"No, that wouldn't do any good, Harry can't be writing a love letter to her, we don't know whether she would tell him, and we know she's been less than cordial to Malfoy since he started."

"Couldn't you send the daily prophets retraction to them by owl?" Ron asked again.

"Ron! Sometimes you come out with genius ideas" Hermione shouted happily as the leant forward and kissed him. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw his wide and goofy grin.

"But didn't Hound give orders to print something bad in there too?" Harry started to feel sick again. "What if it's even worse than before?" Harry could feel his breathing increase. Was he really getting hysterical over a newspaper article? He covered his face with his hands for a moment as he tried to gather himself.

"Try not to worry about it, for now, we could always just send the article as a cutting until you can talk to him properly." Suggested Ron.

"That is a good idea, Harry" Said Hermione

"Or" Started Ron, a wild look gleaming in his eyes

"What Ron?" Asked Hermione as she stood up. Ron stood too, getting animated. Harry watched them both.

"you could fight fire with fire," He said his grin appearing again.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, the confusion furrowing her brow.

"Remember in fifth year when the prophet was doing its utmost to discredit Harry and you brought in Skeeter to write an article for the Quibbler?"

Hermione's eyes bulged as she waved her finger at him excitedly. "That would do it!"

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Luna still writes for the Quibbler while she's on maternity leave, doesn't she?" Ron nodded knowingly and smiled his widest grin.

"What?" Harry asked again feeling like the stupid one in the room.

"That's it, Harry!" Hermione shouted happily. "We need to get Luna to write an article on you and the fake news that the Prophet has been printing. You could do a 'bare all' sort of interview, maybe even coming clean about your feelings for Malfoy." She nodded excitedly "We then send the Quibbler issue to Malfoy and Cosima, and he would have no choice but to read it."

Harry sat in silence for a moment as the scenario played out in his mind. He slowly nodded.

"I think that might work, plus I have an announcement to make." Hermione and Ron stopped and looked at him, suspiciously. Harry couldn't help smiling, feeling hopeful for the first time since seeing that newspaper. "I'm going back to school."

The silence was so thick that you could hear a pin drop. He waited for a second before the silence was broken.

"What?" Ron asked, the confusion clear on his freckled face.

"School?" Hermione asked, looking less confused. "Are you finally going back to finish your N.E.W.T's?"

"Yes," He said slowly as he watched her face start to beam at him. "And no." Her face paused mid-beam.

"Come on mate, its been a long day, just tell us"

"I've been asked to finish my N.E.W.T's and then I'm going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor" He waited for the full realisation to hit them and then he couldn't hear anything over the roar of congratulations. He ducked down and cringed against the noise, his head still thumping murderously again, but he couldn't hold the smile from his face.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said finally "That's, Brilliant" He flopped down next to him on the sofa again.

"Professor Harry Potter," Hermione said with a smug grin "I'm proud of you Harry"

"I'm not a professor yet, I've got to go back to Hogwarts and take my N.E.W.T's and then pass the professors exams. Pomona is hoping I can take the first to third year classes in a few months and then take over the entire role next year."

"You've got so much work to do Harry," Hermione said grimly before standing up and rushing out of the room.

"You're in for it now," Ron said with a grin. "I'll bet you 5 sickles that she comes back with some massive books that she brought here for some light reading"

"I'm not taking up that bet" Harry almost laughed "It's too likely"

"Too right, mate" They laughed together and for a moment Harry almost felt at ease again. The coiling of his gut and the throbbing in his head pushed to the back of his mind. It almost felt like being at school again already.

They heard Hermione before the saw her turn the corner into the room. As Ron predicted, she levitated one huge volume into the room and dropped it on the floor before them.

"I've got this book at home but Bill and Fleur won't mind you borrowing it for a while. You'll also need a copy of 'confronting the faceless' and some others, I've got them all at home. I'll write you a list for Ron to get when he goes home" She put her hands on her hips for a moment looking thoughtful. "I bet you got rid of all your textbooks, didn't you?"

"Well if you don't remember I got rid of a lot of things when we went on the run" Harry bit back with a smile.

"True."

"I'm surprised you've not told me I need a copy of 'Hogwarts: a history'" Harry laughed. Hermione's lips curled up at the edges but before she could fire back a reply Harry continued. "How is your revised version going?"

She smiled and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Not very well, actually. When I decided to write it, I didn't realise that work would be so all-consuming, and then I've got the four kids to look after"

"Four?" Ron shouted confused. "Hermione? Did you hit your head?" Hermione smirked and shook her head.

"I was including you in that number, idiot" She smiled and waited for him to follow.

"But we've only got Rose and Hugo-" He stopped as if someone had hit him with the body bind curse.

Harry felt the adrenaline run through his veins at her news.

"Hermione?" He raised his eyebrow as a question. Hermione grinned and nodded in reply. Harry launched up off the sofa and encircled her in his arms.

"That's great news 'Mione! When are you due?"

"July" She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Ron, get up here and hug your wife!" Harry shouted with a laugh.

Ron looked devastated. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach fall away.

"What's wrong?"

"We'll have to rethink it all." Ron stood up and started to pace.

"Ron?" Hermione sounded worried now. "Rethink what?"

"It's the sting" He replied after a while.

"What sting?" Hermione asked, looking between them. Harry shrugged as they both looked at Ron again.

"I've got to go back to the office." He announced suddenly.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron looked at them as if seeing them for the first time. He rushed across the room to Hermione's and squeezed her tightly and placed a kiss on her head.

"I am happy for us, love. Just there are some very important things that I need to sort out. I'll be back soon, I'm going to keep you safe" He placed his hand on her belly and nodded as if agreeing on something with himself.

"Okay…" She said unconvinced. "I want a proper reaction from you when you come back"

He smiled slightly as he went to release her.

"I'll try" He kissed her as he pulled away towards the fire "Love you"

"Love you too," She said as he grabbed the floo powder and disappeared through the flames.

Harry watched as Hermione stared after him, worrying at her bottom lip.

"Come here," Harry said gently as he guided her to the sofa. She followed him without putting up any resistance and they both fell down together, Hermione cuddled up in his arms. "He's just stressed out, He'll be happier about it when this whole thing is over."

"I know, I just expected a little bit more of a reaction. And what is this sting he's talking about?" She looked at him and Harry could see the tears starting in her eyes.

"Well I know that Hound is in custody, but Parkinson is still unaccounted for, whatever the sting is, it's a plan to catch her. The way Ron reacted, I can only imagine that it involves you in some way."

"What? Why?"

"Because of how he reacted when he found out you're having a baby"

"Oh" she replied causing Harry to laugh softly.

"Are you suffering from baby-brain already?" He asked as he poked her arm.

"Shut it" She laughed back.

"Speaking of children, where are the other two?"

"Out with Bill and Fleur, there's a little Muggle seaside town not far from here," Harry nodded in understanding.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both leaned on each other. Harrys mind wandered as his nerves began to rile up again. "Harry?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Mmm?" Harry replied quietly.

"Do you love him?"

Harry took a deep breath and he weighted everything up in his mind.

"I think I do, I know it's only been a week, but we were so happy." He paused before he spoke again. "Don't tell Ron or Ginny, but it was never like that with her."

"I won't tell," she said as she turned to him. "And it hasn't really just been a week has it? It was through six years of school too."

"What do you mean?" Hermione pulled away reluctantly and turned to him.

"I think that if you'd taken his hand in first year, and become friends, I think things may have gone a lot differently through school." She giggled slightly "You were just a tiny bit obsessed with him"

"Shut it" He replied with a small smile. The smile didn't last as his mind wandered back to his issues.

"He hates me 'Mione"

"No, he doesn't, He's just hurting"

"You saw the anger in his face, he hates me. It must be love because it hurts so much"

"Oh Harry," She said as she placed her hand on his face. "He'll come around. Why don't we owl Luna now and get something organised for tomorrow?" He nodded, not trusting his voice as they both got up from the sofa.


	28. Old MacFusty

The smell of bacon tempted him from sleep as he stretched away the dreams. He lazed for a moment waiting for his memory to return. He lay feeling toasty and comfortable under the covers, but there was something missing. He looked over and realised it was because he was alone. He felt the dread in the pit of his stomach as he sighed before sitting up. He swung his legs out and stood before cursing at the cold that surrounded him. He got dressed in his clothes as quickly as he could, muttering profanities under his breath.

"Draco?" Came Cosima's voice through the canvas of his room.

"I'm just getting dressed" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Breakfast is ready, Red or Brown Sauce?" Draco paused not sure how to answer. He stuck his head out of the door and looked at the bacon sandwiches waiting for him. Cosima looked up, her pudgy features looking kinder and somehow prettier. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Don't judge me… Little of both" Draco replied as he cringed. Cosima's face twisted in disgust.

"Draco! You absolute muggle" She groaned loudly as she placed the sauces next to his plate. "I will not desecrate a perfectly good bacon sandwich with that concoction, you can ruin it yourself" She smirked and walked back to the stove. He smiled too as he stepped back into his room. He dressed quickly ready for the day ahead. He had managed to apparate back to his flat last night before bed. He had grabbed one of the unpacked bags from his travels and apparated back, not venturing any further into his flat to risk seeing evidence of Harry.

He looked at his desk and realised his letter was gone. He felt a stab of worry as he ran a comb through his hair before entering the living space.

"Cosima? Have you seen my letter? It was on my desk?" Draco looked around just in case he had moved it.

"Yeah, your owl came last night when you apparated, so I gave it to the owl, Was that alright?"

Draco released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding,

"That's fine, thank you," He said as he sat down in front of the plate with the sandwich on. He reached for the red sauce, after squeezing out a few random dots, he grabbed the brown and did the same. He looked up to find Cosima watching him, a smile playing on her face. "What?"

"You are a strange one" She smiled again as she grabbed her own sandwich. Draco smiled back as he noticed she had smothered hers in red sauce.

"I've learned to embrace it," He said with a wry smile. "What time is it?" He asked before taking a large bite of the bread.

"About ten passed eight" She replied after doing a tempus charm with her wand.

"Right then, we'd better get going soon, Sun's about the come up, gives up the maximum time left to travel." Cosima nodded as they both tucked into their sandwich. Draco felt his mind wander wondering whether his letter had landed yet. He hadn't written to Harry, it was still too soon to speak with him, and after the newspaper incident, he couldn't guarantee that he could trust what he had to say.

They heard a flapping of wings and both looked up to the entrance of the tent. A barred owl swooped in, it's mottled brown and white wings flapping until it landed on the table. Cosima cringed as Draco caught sight of her. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he looked between the owl with the newspaper and Cosima.

"Is this for you?" Cosima nodded, her face going red. She leant forward and retrieved the paper attached to its leg and put her coins in the little pouch on the other leg.

"The Prophet?" Draco asked blankly. He tried not to sounds accusatory but wasn't sure whether he succeeded.

"I need to cancel my subscription" She muttered as the bird disappeared through the door again.

Draco sighed as he shook his head, finishing off his sandwich. He watched Cosima's face as she read the headline. She glanced up and him, her lips pressed into a thin white line.

"What does it say?" Draco asked as he felt the acid building up in his stomach. He pushed the rest of his sandwich away, his breakfast thoroughly ruined.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" She asked nervously.

"It can't be worse, can it?" He asked hoping that his imagination was exaggerating.

"Depends on what you class as worse" She shrugged. Her eyes seemed to catch a glint of something else. "Does seem like there was a retraction posted about yesterday's paper" She was quiet for a few moments as she read the retraction, a small smile coming to her face.

"For the love of Merlin, what does it say" Draco found himself blurting as he tried to relax his fingers on the table.

"The Prophet would like to apologise for yesterday's headline regarding Happy Potter. It has recently been brought to our attention that the gentleman posing at Harry Potter was, in fact, an imposter. It was reported that the saviour was in fact at home with friends and family at the time this rendezvous occurred." Cosima smiled brightly at him.

Draco felt his world tilt back into focus and felt awful. He turned from the table trying to ignore the churning in his stomach.

"That's great news, isn't it?" Cosima asked, sounding unsure. Draco nodded silently. "Why do you look like it's not?"

"Because, now I'm in the wrong and have to apologise," he said out loud but internally he knew that he felt guilty, for the things he'd said. For not giving Harry the opportunity to explain. He glanced up to Cosima, noticing her barely hidden concern before she opened her mouth to speak.

"He'll forgive you, he loves you"

"No, he doesn't" Draco argued, he shivered as that was one of the last conversations they'd had. "So what's the main headline on today's paper?" he asked, hoping to steer the conversation away.

"My night of passion with Potter" Cosima smirked knowingly. Draco rolled his eyes before his brows knitted together in concern before she continued. "Imposter had me fooled as wild night ensues" she smirked again "I guess they're sticking with the headline, hoping to hook people in, but it does look like the guy in the photos, yesterday." Cosima carried on reading "Apparently he's a healer at St Mungo's" Draco felt his ears prick up and the knot in his gut tighten.

"Harry works at St Mungo's," He said simply trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Draco, lots of people work at St Mungo's, he's not even in the same department!" She scoffed "You work at the Ministry, it doesn't mean you know everyone. The paper already posted a retraction, it wasn't him at the club" Cosima said as her eyes scanned the article.

Draco tried to feel comforted by the words. He stood up and left Cosima at the table reading the paper alone. Once he was finally back in the privacy of his bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed, daring to hope that their relationship was salvageable. He closed his eyes letting his mind wander to the thoughts of feathery hair sliding through his fingers and the softness of lips against his lips. He hoped he hadn't ruined anything. He sighed as he let his mind wander, standing to get his gear together.

He heard the canvas move at his door as he looked up. Cosima stood there looking around the room as if looking for something.

"Problem?" He asked as he pushed more supplies into his rucksack.

"No problem, just thought you'd be writing a letter to Harry," she said with a shrug

"No, not yet, we've got work to do," Draco said heavily, "I've wasted enough time here as possible, sooner we get this investigation complete, the sooner I can get home and sort out the mess." He pushed his uncomfortable thoughts to the back of his mind as he sighed. He cursed himself silently, he was supposed to be working not pining over a man. He wanted nothing more than to rush back and have Harry back in his arms, even though it would be horribly awkward and cringe-worthy.

"Have you packed yet?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the thoughts flitting around his head. She nodded in response. "Good. We'll get going in a moment, I'd like to get to speak to the MacFustys and get back to the tent before nightfall."

Cosima nodded again as she disappeared to get her own equipment.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised, but it certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. The Dragon reserve in Romania had been small yurts clustered amongst the trees with a small campfire outside in the communal area. This was somewhat and altogether different. The large building stood in isolation in the valley below them a loch surrounding it on the far side. The building looked like a cross between a castle and a shed. It looked as though it used to be a larger and grander building but now only a small wing remained. He wondered, as they descended the hill, whether the rest of the property was under a Fidelius charm, as that would explain the odd-looking dwelling. As they got closer, Draco felt the wards tingle as they crossed the gateway and knew someone would be out to greet them shortly. He felt a sudden wave of nostalgia as they got closer to the house, It was difficult to figure out whether it was a familiar smell or whether it was the magic that surrounded the place that felt known. There was a smell, the unmistakable smell of Dragons, of hay, smoke, meat and something much more difficult to describe. He battered his brain as he tried to describe it, it was like describing a colour, in his mind it smelled like the colour red, deep and rich and intoxicating but not all that pleasant. He knew they were close to the hatchery just from that smell alone.

He turned to Cosima who looked around with curiosity and smiled reassuringly. Up ahead a noise caught Draco's attention and he turned to find a man stepping out of a side door, wringing his hands on a towel. With a rush of familiarity, he smiled warmly as they got closer, he dropped his rucksack and pulled the older man in for a firm hug. He could feel Cosima's eyes on his back as he pulled away from the other man. They stood clasping shoulders for a moment as they appraised each other.

"Torren! What an unexpected surprise" Draco started, noting that the long auburn hair tied at his neck was looking a bit greyer than it had when they'd last seen each other.

"Right back at you," said the other man cheerfully.

"Cosima, this is Torren MacFusty. We worked together in Romania" He smiled at Cosima and then turned back to Torren, "Torren, this is Cosima Pruitt, we work together at the Ministry." He paused for a moment as he looked the other man up and down. "How long has it been now?"

"Probably about twelve, maybe eighteen months. It's good to see you"

"You too, you left so suddenly before, I didn't get a chance to wave you off"

"Yeah, I know, we had a bit of a scare. While you were hunting those poachers, I received a letter from mom asking me to come home." Draco felt his features drop.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's Dad, he's getting old, not that he'll ever admit it" Came the strongly accented voice "He can't cope with the hatchlings like he used to, and now we're having the other issues too"

"Other issues?" Cosima asked, Draco noticing a slight blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Aye" Replied Torren "I'm sure that's why you're here, the other dragons"

Draco nodded in reply as they shared a look, a look of shared frustration "Right, I guess you're wanting to get to work then?" Draco nodded again. "Come on inside, I'll make us a cup of tea" Torren smiled as he swished his wand, leading them back into the house. As they entered, Draco realised just how cold he was until the heat of the small kitchen hit him. The fireplace was tall and wide and took up almost an entire wall, a spit lay across it with a creature of some description rotating slowly. The walls were covered in pots and pans and other cooking equipment and it shocked Draco's heart as he realised that it reminded him of Harry's kitchen. He swallowed as he tried to look at anything else. Torren motioned for them to sit at the table before turning and retrieving mugs to make tea as they both sat down.

"So what trouble have you been having with these dragons?" Cosima asked from Draco's side as Draco tried desperately to pull himself back into his focused, work mind frame.

"Well, the field out there used to be full of sheep. They've all gone, swiped up in the middle of the night, Muggle neighbours think that there's a spat of rustlers in the area. There's also been a few barn fires and house fires, not hundreds but enough to cause the local muggle council to start investigating installations and floos." Torren turned around and handed them their tea. Draco took his thankfully and wrapped his hands around the almost blistering porcelain for a few seconds before placing it on the table. "They're crafty and seem to mostly work at night. Which I suppose is good for the statue of secrecy, but it also means its damn hard to capture them too" He sighed as he fell into the armchair off to the corner of the room and Draco noticed the bags under his eyes for the first time.

"You look tired," said Draco as he appraised his friend.

"It's been a busy week, but I'm sure you've been busy too?" Torren smiled knowingly and gave Draco a wink.

"Yes, well the less said about that the better" Draco smirked. "Take it you've been reading our local rag." Torren smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we've been using it in the hatchery as insulation" They all laughed, and it felt good to be speaking with an old friend. "I leave you alone for one year, maybe two and all of a sudden you're wining and dining The. Harry. Potter." Torren shook his head in disbelief. "It's only taken you 15 years to gather up the courage, I'm going to owe Oxley 5 Galleons." Draco frowned as he pulled at the cuffs of his robes awkwardly and nodded.

"As I said, the less said about that the better" Draco grimaces and caught his friends eye. The Scotsman caught the look and nodded imperceptibly, confirming his understanding.

"So? Is there anything else that you can tell us about the dragons?" Cosima asked drawing the conversation away from Harry. Draco turned and smiled in thanks as he looked at her. Catching the hint of a quiver in her voice. He raised his eyebrow at her, causing her cheeks to flame. Draco turned back to Torren to find him smiling.

"They're a strange colour" He replied, the smile dropping slowly from his pale face as he looked into space, obviously trying to draw out his memories. "They're a pewter colour, like a sickle" Draco nodded in understanding, knowing that the description matched the other eyewitness accounts. "They're also bipedal," He said quickly as if remembering it suddenly. He shook his head as he looked away. "Caught one making off with one of the last year's lambs, was about as big as a foal, it wasn't big enough to make off with ram yet. It stood on its back legs and hissed before shooting off" he looked back at them and shook his head. "Messy business"

Draco nodded, he felt a frown forming on his lips as he rested his fingers on his lips, a habit he'd picked up from his godfather. He felt a growing unease within him that had nothing to do with his relationship with Harry. With every new eyewitness account, the more it sounded like a hybrid. He really didn't like the way this was going.

"It's not sounding good is it?" Asked Torren, his brown eyes watching him closely.

"No, sixteen years unmonitored, which means about 8 eggs to a clutch, between 8 and 14 clutches per female. At least with both the Hebrideans and the Ironbellys they only mate once every 4 years. And gestation is about half that. If we're talking one female, then we could be talking about four hundred and fifty hatchlings" Draco blew out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"four hundred and fifty?" Cosima spluttered.

"That's worst-case scenario if there is only one female" Torren replied, "Currently there are about four hundred females in Scotland." The silence between them hung heavy as they looked at each other's paling faces."

"Right we need to speak to Rolf to get someone to speak to the goblins at Gringotts and see whether they can tell us anything about their dragon. Then we need to try and find out where they're nesting." Draco sighed thinking about the massive job at hand. He was just glad that he wouldn't be handling this on his own.

"Up there, beyond the next ridge" Came a gruff voice as the MacFusty patriarch stepped into the kitchen. Draco stood and nodded his head at the fearsome head of the family, He noticed Cosima follow his lead a split second later.

Lachlan MacFusty had been a tall and burly man in his youth, Draco had seen the photos. His head aflame with wild, red hair and blue eyes so pale and piercing that they almost looked blind. His eyes were still as shocking if they caught your gaze, but the straight back and wide arms had bent and thinned with age, the strong, muscular features wasted away to nothing. Old MacFusty reminded him of Dumbledore, not to look at but, in the way that they both seemed to have retained an inner strength under the façade of being a wizened, old man.

Lachlan MacFusty gave him an appraising look and then turned those painfully sharp eyes to Cosima. "Who are you anyway? Why you on my land?" He asked grumpily.

"This Is Draco, Dad, I told you about him, I worked with him in Romania?" Torren coaxed as he stood, letting his dad have the armchair. Draco let his eyes admire the muscles in Torren's arm before he looked back down to his seat as he sat down, following old MacFusty's lead.

"I still can't understand why you had to go all the way to Romania to learn about dragons" The old man complained. "For Merlin's sake, you were born in this very house. The first of the 28th generation of this family. Born on a bleeding Dragon reserve and you cried just like any other member of this family that there has ever been. What makes you so bloody special, that you couldn't train here, eh? I'll never know!" He ranted. Torren rolled his eyes and Draco had to bite back a smirk. The patriarch was exactly as Torren had described him in many of his tales. "Don't think I didn't see that eye roll!" He tutted as he finally regarded the room around him.

"Draco you say? Another Dragon man? Good! Good!" He said finally "Where do you hail from Dragon?" Draco felt himself jump at the use of his old childhood nickname. He tried not to show it as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Wiltshire, Sir, however, I now live in London," He said confidently trying to push down any thoughts about his flat.

"Wiltshire? Draco Malfoy is it?" He asked, His eyes becoming more pointed and suspicious. Draco tried not to let the gaze faze him, this wasn't the first time he'd had this conversation and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Indeed, Draco Lucius Malfoy" He nodded his head as a greeting. He expected some sort of comeback but got nothing but an appraising look. He was thankful when the old man's gaze passed to his left.

"And what about you madam?" He asked kindly.

"I am Cosima, Cosima Pruitt, I work with Draco at the Ministry" She stuttered slightly.

"Right," He said as he nodded his head as if coming to a conclusion in his own mind. "Here on Ministry business then, are you?"

They both nodded unsure what else to say.

"About these flaming, bloody dragons that have started causing mischief?"

"Yes, we're currently trying to find out more about them so that we can best address the situation"

"Aye, and you're the world expert, are you?" MacFusty's eyes narrowed in on him again and Draco fought not to look away, not to show weakness.

"I wouldn't say world expert, Sir, I would say that I am quite knowledgeable about the majority of common dragon breeds, however, I bow to your superior knowledge when it comes to the Hebridean black." He said carefully, feeling like he was being tested. The room was silent and tense for a long moment before the old patriarch busting into a loud and brittle, barking laughter. Draco and Cosima jumped. It didn't escape his attention that Torren didn't. He shot a glare off to the younger man who just smiled smugly back.

"I must apologise for my dad, he likes to wind people up." He shook his head.

"The looks on your faces, priceless! And you" He said pointing to Draco "You could be a politician with answers like that, but your maths is totally off" Draco's brow furrowed as he ran through his calculations again.

"How so?"

"Well firstly, The Hebridean's very rarely lay 14 clutches a season, and secondly I actually know how many there are. Otherwise, that was some good calculations"

"What? How can you know how many?"

"As I said when I came in, they're nesting up beyond the next ridge to the east."

"How many are there?" Asked Torren, looking just as interested in this information.

"There's about half a dozen. Looks like there only one or two survive per clutch, which in the circumstances is understandable" Draco nodded at the old man's words.

"Of course!" He said more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"What?" Cosima asked nervously.

"Obligatory siblicide" Cosima narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"What he means is, when the first egg hatches, the hatchling emerges and begins to eat the other eggs which haven't hatched yet. Sometimes only one dragon emerges from a clutch of fourteen, it means that we could be looking at a lot fewer dragons than we were before."

"Why didn't we take that into account?" She asked, a fresh flush across her face.

"Because they don't always do it." Said the oldest MacFusty. "Hebrideans usually have a clutch of 8 and because we keep them well fed, most survive. but, when an area doesn't have enough food or space, they can start eating their siblings to make sure the fittest survive,"

"Which means we have less to worry about, and none of them will be fully grown but, they're going to be strong and resilient," said Torren as he crossed his arms across his chest. He paused and looked at his father. "I'm still curious as to how you have this information old timer!" He said reproachfully.

"I may be old, but this land has been my life since before you were even a snitch on my Quidditch pitch" Draco smirked as he saw Torren roll his eyes. "I'm not so old that I can't apparate all over this property." He huffed insolently before he continued. "I stumbled on the female about a month ago when I found a large pile of bones over the way." He pointed out the window as he continued to talk "A giant, aged and pale thing, she is. Even the red in her eyes has faded, think she might be blind, you'll have to stay out of sight and downwind, just on the off chance. Don't think she's long for this world, certainly doesn't have enough strength for another pairing, Dragons are not gentle partners." He said brusquely.

"Thank Merlin that they pair for life," Said Torren brushing his long hair away from his face.

"That's if this mixed pairing doesn't change things, Ironbelly's tend not to be too fussy." Said Draco gravely

Draco looked at Cosima who was writing it all down as they talked. He would need to see these creatures for himself and take a few readings and sketches. "Mr MacFusty? Could I possibly make a fire call? I need to report our findings back to the office"

The MacFusty patriarch waved a hand towards the fireplace and nodded.

"Now, my boy, where is my bloody brew?" the old man complained as Draco reached for the floo powder.


	29. Meddling Molly and the Photoshoot

_Hey you, yes you! Thanks for reading my stuff so far, I really appreciate it and I hope you are enjoying the story! If you are enjoying this, please leave me a review/comment etc so that I know I'm doing something right. Even if you're not enjoying this, but now you're invested and just want to know what happens in the end... firstly, the end isn't too far off now and secondly, I'd like to hear from you too, let me know what you didn't like._

 _Feedback is the only way we can improve. if we don't know what we're doing wrong, how are we supposed to change?_

 _If you would like to start this fic from the beginning or leave a review, Please consider checking out my blog too - gcgraywriter .com_

 _Thanks again for reading._

 _(Oh and I know I've posted up 3 chapters in 4 days and I realise I may have spoiled you. Have no fear there will be more coming, I just had the chance and the Mojo to write loads this weekend... I really must thank my husband...)_

He sat bolt upright as the dream clung to his thoughts, dripping off his skin in sweat and fear as he sat gasping into the silence of the room. He pushed his fingers into his eyes to try and push the images and tears from his brain.

His heart thundered in his ears as he sat close to sobbing, his breath catching raggedly in his throat. Slowly, so painfully, slowly he remembered that he was awake and that it hadn't happened. Sluggishly his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Bit by agonising bit, he returned to himself.

"Just a dream," He said into the still the room. "Just another messed up dream" He shivered as images flashed behind his eyelids. Glowing red eyes and fire, the sounds of crisping flesh. He felt his stomach give another twist before calming again. A shock of white hair and then fire. Harry shook his head as he swung his feet out of the bed, the cool floor beneath his feet seemed to ground him slightly, making the world around him seem more real and solid.

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his face, he yawned and suddenly felt as if he hadn't been to sleep at all. He shook his head in despair as he stood and headed to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water on his skin both soothed and disturbed him as his mind tried to make sense of the dream. His skin felt reminded of the scorching flames as the water rained down. He emerged as soon as he was clean, not wanting the images anymore. The dream seemed to niggle at him, like an itch at the base of his temple. He sighed as he dried off and pulled his clothes on. He needed to go home and pack and sort teddy out too, as both would be on the Hogwarts express tomorrow. He looked around the room before he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"The Burrow" He announced as he felt the tugging sensation pull him from the room of requirement to his second home.

The burrow was a hive of activity as Harry stepped out of the hearth. Cheerful and excited calls greeted him.

"Harry!" They said in chorus and it was difficult not to smile in the face of so much love.

"Hey, everyone" He smiled. He saw Hermione and Ron sat at the dining room table with George and Angelina. They smiled and waved at him but soon their faces returned to serious and business-like as they continued to discuss what they needed to discuss.

Harry felt his brow furrow briefly before he was mobbed by the children. He remembered when he had stayed here all the times before when he had been one of the children, the house had always seemed cosy. With all the new additions to the family, the house felt downright crowded. He looked down at the smiling faces of the younger ones, Louis, Lucy, Roxanne and Hugo, He had expected George and Angelina's children alongside Rose and Hugo but was surprised to see Louis and Lucy.

"Louis? Lucy? I didn't realise your parents were here, where are they all?"

"Mom and Dad are upstairs with Nan and I think Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey are out in the garden with Grandad," Said Louis quietly. He smiled and it occurred that he looked just like Ron had when they were younger, just with paler hair. He could see fleurs delicate cheekbones.

"We heard you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts next year?" Said Roxanne with a smile and Harry couldn't help himself, except for the darker skin and curly hair, she was the spitting image of her dad. "That's when we come up!" She said nudging Louis who smiled brightly too.

"Then I'll be your defence against the dark arts professor and not Uncle Harry, don't expect special treatment" He smiled and winked.

"It's going to be so cool, I hope you're still teaching when I get there" This came from Hugo, who still had his huge, innocent brown eyes under his mop of flaming hair.

"Is it true that the job is cursed?" Asked Lucy carefully. Harry smiled at Percy's youngest. He winked cheerfully at them all.

"We'll see when my first year comes around won't we,"

"Be careful Uncle Harry!" Said Hugo nervously.

"Don't worry kids, Uncle Harry is the greatest wizard in the world, if the job is cursed, he'll be the one to break it." Harry felt his smile freeze on his face. Of all the Weasley siblings, he had not been expecting to see Ginny. If he was brutally honest, in all the running around he had been doing, he hadn't spared her a second thought. The thought must have crossed his face as she shrugged. "Now come on you lot, give Uncle Harry some room, I need him to speak to him before you start bullying him" She smiled as the children wandered off.

"Hi," He said nervously. This was the first time they had spoken since signing the papers and the tension was thick.

"Hey you," She said warmly.

"I'm sorry about the press crowding you on Tuesday," He said quickly, rubbing his hands around his neck as he tried to ease the tension.

"It's alright, Sorry about the howler, I was just having a really bad morning and the mobbing was just the last straw. Gwenog has been busting my broom at training recently" She sighed and suddenly leant forward and hugged him. Harry stood frozen for a moment before pulling her closer and breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Harry, for everything"

"Me too Gin, Sorry I was never there for you" Harry laughed as they pulled away "I guess we both now realise why" They both laughed and nodded.

"Hope you don't mind talking about him, I'm interested"

"It's a bit raw at the moment, to be honest," He said feeling his stomach contract. "Ron and 'Mione get you up to speed?" She nodded as she bit her lip.

"Did you find him" Harry nodded

"Yeah, it didn't go well." She was quiet for a moment and Harry watched her gentle, freckled face become hard and fierce.

"I hate that Merlin cursing tabloid" She growled "You should see some of the articles written about some of my teammates, and almost all of it false. I'm glad Ron's got Hound in custody!"

"Yeah, looks like they're battle planning now too," Harry said as he nodded in Ron's direction at the table.

"Yeah, they said to keep you distracted until they were finished" Ginny smiled sweetly as Harry pulled a face.

"Why?" Ginny laughed.

"I don't know what the plan was, but apparently it all relies on you being your usual, stupid, noble self, and if they tell you, you'll mess it up" Harry still pulled a face.

"I'm not that noble" He argued

"I like the fact that you're not arguing the other points" Harry had to smile at that.

"So how have you been? How's Orion?" Ginny smiled and it reminded him of the Ginny he used to know.

"Yeah, he's good thanks. I know it's super awkward at the moment, but I would like you two to meet each other at some point. You're still my best friend Harry" Harry smiled and held her hand.

"Maybe when I'm back in the summer" It was Ginny's turn to pull a face.

"You haven't heard that then?"

"What?" She asked

"I'm going back to school with the kids tomorrow, I'm going to finish my N.E.W.T's and then take on the role of defence against the dark arts teacher next year." Her eyes widened and her eyebrows almost touched her hair as she squealed.

"That's brilliant news, Merlin's beard! You've been talking about doing that for years. Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Thanks, Gin"

"Now you just need to sort out that Slytherin git"

"Hey!" Harry said with a frown.

"No, Harry!" She said carefully "If he doesn't know you after 6 years of mutual stalking to know that you wouldn't cheat on someone, then he needs a good kick up the arse"

"His pride is hurt as well as the shock. I just came home to pack and to check on Teddy then I'm going to go back out to speak with him"

"Hermione said something about speaking to Luna?"

"Yeah, She's meeting me in Hogsmeade later, I'm doing a bare all article for the Quibbler. Try and put some of the rumours to rest and convince the general populous that I'm not a magical Casanova"

"Who?" Ginny asked as she pulled a face. Harry had to laugh but just shook his head.

"Don't worry, It's a muggle thing"

"Harry!" came another cry from the door. Harry turned to see a flash of Purple hair.

"Ted, Sorry I left you yesterday," Harry said awkwardly.

"I'll leave you two to it," Ginny said with a smile as she left them alone.

"Did you find him?" Ted asked and Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

"I did Ted, He's ok" Harry assured

"What did he say?"

Harry sighed as he wondered what to say. As he looked down into Teddy's amber eyes he knew it would always be the truth.

"It wasn't good, Ted." He said sadly. "He hates me,"

"No, Harry, you can't let him do this, you need to go an-"

"Ted, I'm not giving up on him. I'm just trying to give him some time, I'm going to go and talk to him again later if I can."

"Where did he go anyway?"

"He went to Scotland to track down a new breed of dragon"

"What breed?"

"I don't know, I think Hermione said it was a hybrid" Ted nodded slowly before speaking again.

"I'm going to write him a letter, then he'll have to believe you."

"Ted I don't think-"

"That's certainly true" Harry looked around and was greeted by the Weasley Patriarch.

"Arthur" He smiled and was swiftly patted on the back by the older man.

"Harry, are you well?" Harry nodded. He watched Teddy disappear out of the room with purpose and knew that he was going to go and start the letter now. He sighed and wondered whether it would make any difference.

"I'm alright,"

"Congratulations on your job at Hogwarts, That's a brilliant appointment. You'll have to work hard though, make sure you get good N.E.W.T's!" Harry nodded and smiled

"I'll have the brightest witch of our age forcing me to study no doubt, so I should be fine" Arthur smiled too.

"Yes, and she'll have some time on her hands soon" Arthur looked at him knowingly and Harry smiled back.

"So I've heard" They looked at each other cheerfully when Molly burst into the room.

"HARRY" She hollered as she rushed forward to give him a hug.

"Hi Molly," He smiled as he was unceremoniously pulled into her embrace. For a woman who was getting on, she was still remarkably strong.

"Molly! Let him breathe," Said Arthur with a snort of laughter.

"Sorry dear," She held his face between her hands and looked at him. "You are not eating enough, come sit down and have breakfast"

Just at the mention, his stomach growled in delight. She smiled at him earnestly and pulled him over to the table. "Come on you lot, clear the table" Ron, George, Angelina and Hermione began moving but Molly put her hand on Hermione's shoulder "Not you, you stay put!" She said firmly. Hermione laughed but rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast" Molly shouted and suddenly the cramped kitchen became overwhelmed as the older kids arrived from other parts of the house.

"Uncle Harry!" they greeted cheerfully as they sat at the overwhelmed table. Harry nodded to Bill and Fleur who appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

He heard Rose telling one of the others about how Harry was going to be taking their lessons when they returned to school. He smiled. All the children seemed happy with the replacement. Maybe it would be what he was looking for. The table began to fill with food and as usual, no one in the Weasley household waited on ceremony to dive in. Harry followed suit filling his plate with bacon and sausage.

He looked at the clock and sadly noted how Fred's hand had been removed. It hung to the side of the clock as a shrine to their lost son. The clock was now so empty that it looks strange. Only Ginny's, Arthurs and Molly's hands remained.

"So Harry?" Molly started and everyone stopped eating. Harry heard it too, there was an edge to what she was about to say. Harry leant forward and looked at her, his eyebrows raised, waiting for the question. "How is Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh Mum, drop it will you!" Called Ron from the opposite end.

"I will not drop it, I don't have a problem with you like men, Harry dear, But a Malfoy?"

Harry looked around at the children at the table. All eyes turned to him and he wanted nothing more than the world to open up beneath him.

"Molly, I don't think this is the time-" Arthur began but was cut off.

"When is the time Arthur? He's never here anymore, I don't want the boy making a mistake."

"Making a mistake? I guess you don't want me hanging out with the wrong sort? That is something that Draco told me when we first met, If I had listened to him back then, I wouldn't have given Weasleys the time of day, would I?" He asked pointedly. He took a deep breath and released it before standing up and removing himself from the table.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Molly called as he walked away from the table. He saw the children's eyes following him. Words said in youth and ignorance were often words repeated from their friends and family. He didn't want any of them to be hateful or distrusting of people because of their last names. One thing he had learned in his time at Hogwarts, it was that If you were put into Slytherin house, you were almost immediately distrusted. He had fallen into the trap, just as his friends had done. He had often wondered what would have happened if the Slytherin students they had gone to school with, had been their friends? If there hadn't been such a gap between them. Would as many have turned to help the dark lord? Would as many people have died.

It was something that he had been thinking about along-side his new role at the school. About the unfairness of it all. He was sure that Draco wouldn't have felt so alone had he been able to talk to others at school. He looked at each child at the table and knew that he wanted to make a change while he was teaching there, even if it was only a little crusade. He didn't want assumptions and stereotypes being relied upon as truth anymore.

He looked up at Molly, and in an even tone, he replied.

"I am going home, Molly." He turned and headed towards the floo. He heard a clattering a noise behind him as he filled his fist with powder.

"Now you wait one moment" Molly bristled walking quickly behind him.

"No Molly! I am not having this conversation with you, I love Draco" There was a hushed silence throughout the house. "That's right, I said it, Love! If he had any other last name, you said it yourself that you would be happy for me. Well, he is a Malfoy and, guess what? I still love him. Now I am going home to pack so that I can go back and look for him. Slytherin or not, Malfoy or not, it makes no difference. You don't have to be happy for me, or support the idea. As much as I love you, I am not a child anymore, My choices are my own and I don't need people trying to make my decisions for me. If I make a mistake I will live with the consequences, happily knowing that I made the choice to do so." Harry felt his anger rising and pushed it down. "Now go back to the table and enjoy your breakfast, I'll probably see you at platform 9 ¾ tomorrow" Harry threw the powder into the fire.

"Harry!" Molly Shouted "Don't you Dar-"

"12 Grimmauld Place," Harry said clearly and felt pulled away before Molly could finish her sentence.

A few hours passed, and Harry found himself in the three broomsticks pub, waiting for Luna to arrive. He was relieved that the place was so quiet, he could only assume it was because school wasn't in session yet. He felt slightly relieved that he had managed to pack everything he would need however he had felt more than slightly apprehensive when it was suggested that he could move into the DADA professor's rooms. He declined politely saying until he was the professor, he had no right staying there. His belongings were currently sat in the middle of the room of requirement awaiting to be opened. Harry felt awful at how he had walked out on breakfast. He had never argued with Molly before, but he felt justified. He would need to fire call Teddy later to confirm meeting at platform 9 ¾.

He sighed as he waited, he had gotten there early and there was still no sign of her. He looked into his cloudy glass of butterbeer and watched as the bubbles popped at the surface. He tried to think of anything besides his interview.

"Harry?" He heard Luna call and he looked up. It took a moment to realise she was looking down at him from the stairs.

"Luna?" He asked, standing so he could see her better.

"Come on up, it's all ready for you"

"What's all ready?" Harry followed anyway without waiting for an answer.

"The studio, silly" She replied with a smile.

"I thought you were interviewing me?" He asked.

"I am" She tilted her head before she opened the door to the hired room behind. "People find an article more believable when they can see a picture, strange really," she said in her singsong voice that Harry had come to find refreshing. She opened the door and led him in.

"Hi, Harry" Came a voice from inside.

"Hey, Harry" Came a second.

"Hi?" He said for a moment before realising who he was talking to. "Dean? Seamus? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" He said with a smile as he clasped their hands and pulled them in for a hug.

"Luna asked us to come, She needed someone to take some photos"

"Photos?" Harry asked.

"And someone to dress you" Seamus laughed

"Photos as a wardrobe? What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the Quibbler is going all out on this one," Seamus commented, the Irish lilt in his voice still recognisable after all these years.

"How come you guys weren't at the reunion last week? I expected to see you there"

Seamus looked embarrassed, but Dean answered.

"We got married," Dean said simply. "Muggles in Northern Ireland legalised civil partnerships for same-sex couples, so we were the first couple to be wed." Harry watched as Dean gazed at Seamus lovingly.

"Oh guys, congratulations," Harry said, lacking anything else to say "Why aren't you on your honeymoon?"

"Luna asked us for a favour, and when we knew it was for you, we thought we'd come and help out."

Harry didn't know what to say. He stood watching his friends going out of their way to help him. He swallowed loudly. "Thanks" Was all he could say. They nodded and carried on setting up the room. He had to admit that the room did look great. It had been decked out in neutral tones with soft browns and yellows. A large sofa covered in scatter cushions in pinks and blues made it feel much more like something Luna would pick out. He liked it, it felt homely but quirky.

"Wow, Luna! This place looks great. I wasn't expecting all of this"

"Yes, it does. I was never happy with the article you did for Skeeter at school, I always thought it could have been better."

"I can't believe it."

"Now Harry, do you mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill while we talk?" She asked. He shook his head. He knew that if he felt like he was having a conversation with Luna, he'd answer better and feel less nervous.

"Right Harry, pretend that we're not here, We're going to be taking some pictures while you talk," Said Dean and he began snapping photo's

"Alright" Harry nodded nervously.

Luna motioned to the sofa before taking a seat opposite him. She smiled as they began to talk. Harry felt relieved when a short time into the conversation it did actually feel like they were just having a conversation. The only time that the illusion was broken was when Seamus had to change the lighting, but as he knew Seamus, Dean and Luna, it took no time at all to fall back into the conversation. There were times that Harry would catch the two men looking at each other, and it haunted his heart knowing he might never have that again with Draco. He tried to be as heartfelt as he could be as if he could get a message to Draco directly. All too soon it was all over, and he had said everything that he thought he could say about himself.

"So Harry. I'll need to edit it a bit and then we'll need to go through the pictures, it should be ready in the next week or so."

"A week?" Harry asked. He had quietly hoped that there would be a chance that it would be sooner, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Our usual deadline is Monday for a Tuesday release. I'll try and get everything done by then"

"Thanks, Luna" He turned to the two men "Thanks to you two too," He said with a smile.

"It's alright mate, Happy to help," Dean said with a smile.

"Can't believe you fell for Malfoy" Seamus laughed "After all this time?"

The thought of Professor Snape's last memories of his mother crisscrossed his mind as he nodded.

"Yeah, Pretty unbelievable eh?" He said awkwardly as he pulled his hand through his hair. He heard the camera snap again and looked up at Dean who just smiled.

"I think, that may have been a winner" He smiled "You're very photogenic Harry, I can see why the Prophet loves you" He laughed making Harry smile.

"Right guys, I've got to dash, I've got a busy day tomorrow and I still need to go and get supplies from Diagon Ally."

"You stay in touch thought yeah?" Dean said pointing at him "If you and Draco get married, we want invites!" He smiled.

"Yeah, Like I was invited to yours" Harry raised his eyebrow in mock offence.

"Harry, you know that you would have taken to spotlight off Seamus being the bride and all" Luna smiled. The rest of them laughed as Harry opened the door.

"See you all later, and thanks again" They waved him off, leaving him standing in the corridor reliving his own thoughts. He swallowed as he tried to regain control. He descended the stairs and returned to the floo. He threw the powder in and called out clearly "Hogwarts, room of requirement" And then he was whipped away from the sickly sweet smell of butterbeer.


	30. Here be dragons

"Did you not think I needed to know?" Draco mulled the question over, working out whether to answer truthfully or to lie. The silence stretched between them and Draco knew he'd have to offer up something.

"It honestly never crossed my mind," He said with a Gallic shrug and realised that it hadn't.

"It never occurred to you, for one second, that facing dragons would be taxing and dangerous enough, but going out there without support after having an emotional shock?" Rolf shook his head as he sat on his desk looking down at the fire.

"No, sir. It never occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to do my job" He replied and again knew that it was true. He had spent so much of his time running around Hogwarts under the threat of death for himself and his family during his O.W.L's and that he hadn't really considered stress to hamper his abilities. It certainly hadn't seemed to as he had managed to get O's for most of his subjects.

"You're either a really stupid genius, or a very intelligent fool, and at the moment, I'm not sure which." Rolf sighed in frustration as he shook his head. "Draco, I'm sure you are aware however I feel the need to remind you, that magic can be affected by emotional stress"

"I am well aware of that sir; however I know myself and my magic and did not feel it to be an issue at the time," Draco replied, restraining the urge to roll his eyes.

"And what about now? Are you up to this or do I need to get someone else to take over?" Rolf sighed again, and Draco felt slightly offended.

"Permission to speak frankly sir?" He waited until he could see the slight nod of his head. He took a deep breath as he fought to keep his impertinent tone under control. "I am, by far the most qualified and experienced dragonologist on retainer with the ministry. If this was a job that another member of staff could do, I can guarantee you that my name and all its inferences, would never have graced the table and believe me, it was certainly the last owl I was expecting to receive. However here I am, with a job to do. My personal life has no bearing on my ability to do my job. Now if you will allow me, I am calling to request some assistance and to keep you apprised of this situation here." Draco said and thought he'd managed to sound at least semi-professional.

"Assistance?" Rolf raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed." Draco paused for effect "We require more information about the dragon during its time at Gringotts. We believe it's a female and elderly. We have currently been informed that it is nesting on one of the ridges close by and that the current number is approximately 8, four hatchlings possibly two dragonets, one Wyrm and one Hebridean of at least Juvenile age. We intend to visit the site today to get more information."

"Good work!" Rolf perked up smiling.

"If someone could discuss the situation with the goblins down at Gringotts and ask some questions, we need to be certain that there is no other magic involved." Draco paused, glad that his report had changed the subject "I will run some tests whilst I am at the site but if they charmed the Wyrm, it may have unforeseen repercussions when we attempt to extract them in the future"

"You obviously know the Romanian reserve well. Will they have the equipment to be able to offer these creatures a home"

"Without further study, it's too early to say, I don't know how these dragons interact with each other or whether these creatures will be suitable for the living arrangements which the reserve offers" Draco paused "At the reserve all the dragons, albeit we try to restrict them, are able to come into contact with each other. If these creatures are not able to adapt…" Draco let the words trail off, as Rolf nodded grimly.

"Very good" Rolf replied sounding contemplative, Draco could see the thoughts flitting across his face "Draco, If there's any sign that there have been human casualties…" Draco waited as Rolfs voice trailed off and nodded solemnly

"If there is evidence, I'll be sure to inform you straight away"

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that" Rolf said seriously.

"Indeed" Draco replied. He hoped that there was no sign as the executioners would need to be called.

"Draco, off the record, how are you feeling?" Rolf asked, all his attention now on Draco. Draco wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm focused, sir-"

"Yes, yes, enough of that. I read the paper and everything that was contained within it. How do you feel about it all? I'm worried about you." Draco felt stunned for a moment at his words.

"I- I feel" He stuttered as he tried to compose himself "I feel that once I complete my assignment here, it may be something I can resolve once I return home, however, my job is my primary concern" Draco continued, refusing to let his guard down.

"Oh very well, have it your way!" Rolf sighed, sounding exasperated "Please can you call Cosima over, I wish to speak with her also"

"Certainly"

"Draco, be careful," Rolf said with a smile. Draco nodded and removed his head from the fire.

"Cosima? Rolf wishes to speak with you too" Draco asked as he interrupted the conversation she and Torren were having. He walked away from the fire and made room for Cosima.

"Everything alright?" Torren asked

"Yeah" Draco added with a sigh.

"Sounds like it too" Torren added with an arched eyebrow.

"It's this whole Potter business, The boss is concerned about my wellbeing" Draco rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, hoping to stop the headache building.

"So, you and Potter?" Torren asked, "It finally happened?" A small grin appeared on his lips and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Finally?" Draco raised an eyebrow "You make it sound like it was expected!"

"Come off it Draco, I think the whole of the Romanian reserve knew you got hotter for Potter" Torren laughed, and Draco felt himself cringe internally as he gaped at his friend.

"You are never to say that phrase again! That was abominable!" Torren laughed harder holding up his hands in surrender until he finally stopped. He wiped the tears away as he continued to speak.

"Every time poor Charlie brought him up you'd get a mysterious migraine" Torren chuckled to himself.

"I was _not_ so transparent!" Draco cringed again knowing he sounded haughty.

"Alright, maybe only half of the reserve" Torren winked.

"You're not funny, you know?" Draco said, fighting the urge to smile. He shook his head, he hadn't realised how much he missed his friends from the reserve.

"Me? I'm hilarious and you know it, I can see the cracks appearing in that mask of yours!" Torren replied with a smile and Draco gave in and smiled back "But on a serious note, have you told Charlie?"

"No, Why?" Draco asked, his eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Seriously Draco! The only thing slightly more obvious than your weakness for Harry Potter was how awkward things got between you and Charlie after the whole poaching incident. For someone as bright as you are, you can be so dense!" Draco snorted feeling a sick sensation building in his gut mingled with guilt.

"That's what my boss just said!" Draco turned his whole body towards Torren and crossed his arms. "Have you spoken to Charlie about it?" Torren shook his head.

"About what? According to both of you, nothing happened." Torren raised his eyebrow and gave Draco an unimpressed look "Meanwhile, whilst you've had the hots for Pot's all this time, he's been making googly eyes at you."

"No, he hasn't!" Draco dismissed with a wave of his hand. "He made it quite clear that we could never be anything more than friends"

"Poor, deluded Draco" Torren smiled as he put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco opened his mouth to reply with a barbed comment but Cosima removed herself from the fireplace and returned back to them, the fire disappearing back with a whoosh.

"So are we ready to go?" Torren asked with a sly smile and a sideward glance to Draco. Draco glared and then rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Yes," Cosima said also glancing at Draco from the corner of her eye.

"Cosima, I know Rolf asked you to keep an eye on me, but I'm fine, honestly." Cosima nodded but not like she agreed.

"Come on, before we run out of daylight," Torren remarked as they proceeded out the room, pausing briefly while Torren pulled a blanket over his sleeping father.

They apparated about a half a mile from where Lachlan MacFusty had told them the dragons resided so that their arrival wouldn't disturb them. Draco took a deep breath of the fresh and clear air. He could see for miles, all the way down into the valley where the Macfusty reserve was and out along the loch. As he looked around, taking in the scenery he frowned. There were no signs or markings to say that dragons had ever graced this area which confused Draco; There were always signs of dragons.

Scratch marks on stone where they had sharpened their teeth, or gouges in the ground where they'd stretched, and their talons had dug up the earth. He was about to say something when Torren pulled Cosima down to the ground. Draco heard it a second after and ducked down to the ground. The sound rocked the ground and Draco half expected to see one soaring overhead but there was no sign. Draco looked up at Torren who shrugged.

"What was that?" Cosima whispered fiercely.

"Not sure yet" Draco replied as he retrieved his wand. He moved his wand in a series of complicated movements and he tried to get a reading of what was happening, He shook his head as he looked at the others just getting up. "Something seems to be affecting the magic in the area. The readings are all over the place"

Torren stood before offering Cosima a smile and a hand. She blushed as she took it. She caught Draco's eye and he smirked kindly at her. She blushed again as they continued to walk to where the patriarch had said. Torren held up his hand suddenly as they came to a small rise. Draco got closer and noticed that there was a large drop below them. Now he could see traces of dragons, pewter and silver coloured scales littered the floor and deep scratches scarred the earth.

"It's a cave," Cosima said in awe. "Do dragons always live in caves?" Draco and Torren shook their heads.

"Not usually, most dragons like being out in the open however the one from Gringotts may have wanted somewhere enclosed after being locked up for so long," Draco replied.

"That would explain the nocturnal activity, hatchlings learn their behaviours from the mother," Torren said, his eyes darting everywhere in search of dragons. They heard a cow mooing in the distance, its call desperate and high pitched. They looked at each other as they heard the sound get closer. They saw movement and saw the ginger highland cow rise first over the ridge before seeing the pewter dragonet pulling it towards the cave. They watched as the hefty beast tried to pull away using its bulk to dig into the ground, but the dragonet was stronger. The dragonet was larger than the bull but was much lither causing it to struggle against the bovine's mass. The cow was trying desperately to skewer the dragonet with its deadly looking horns but couldn't get the angle. The dragon had its jaws locked on the flesh at the animal's neck and was tugging jerkily to unbalance the cow. With a final shake, the cow was down on its front legs, most of its fight gone as blood began to coat the grass and stone. There was a screeching warble, as four smaller dragons came pouring out of the cave.

"These must be the most recent hatchlings," Torren said as they watched the smaller dragons surround the poor beast bringing it down to its side to expose its stomach. The hatchlings were about the size of a medium-sized dog, their thin and wriggling silver bodies reminded Draco of sea serpents as they moved, their bodies serpentine with their miniature, under-developed wings.

"How can you tell a dragon's age? Is it just their size?" Cosima asked looking away to avoid the massacre.

"Size does come into it, however, different dragons have different standards; For example, the Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest known breed. At maturity, they usually reach about 15 ft long. The Ukrainian Ironbelly is the largest breed and they can grow up to…" Torren stopped for a moment as he wracked his brain

"About 40 ft" Draco supplied

"Thanks, Yeah so about 40 ft. In fact, dragons, as a rule, are a bit like trees"

"In what way?" Cosima asked in fascination as she stared at him in earnest. "Please tell me you don't cut them in half and count the rings" Draco snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh. Cosima looked at him, a playful smile playing on her face. Torren blushed before he chuckled. He shook his head and ran a hand through his tied hair and looked at her. She blushed, and her smile disappeared into something else. Draco looked away, knowing that look all too well.

"Wrong analogy probably closer to a stag and their antlers. They shed and regrow annually and each year another tine gets added to their antlers. With dragons, it's all about the shoulder scales." Torren pointed down to the dragons below, Cosima looked briefly but turned her head away sharply. Draco watched as the dragons devoured the cow. He's seen enough blood and gore during his time in Romania that it no longer bothered him. He was more concerned with watching how the dragons worked in a pack. It told him that these dragons were different from most he had dealt with. He pulled out his notebook and began to take notes.

"Tor? Are Hebrideans pack animals or show any pack related behaviour?" Torren caught his eye with a knowing look and shook his head. Draco sighed as he pulled his sketchbook and pencils from his backpack and added it to his notebook. Keeping low he began to draw them, as they worked together as a team.

"Are any of the dragon breeds pack animals?" Cosima asked and again Torren shook his head. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that these creatures are acting in a way we're not familiar with, which makes them even more dangerous. Normally the mother abandons the nest within a week of the young emerging and then they're left to fend for themselves. It hasn't happened in this case, so it looks like we're looking at a relationship which is more complex than we first anticipated until we've studied them we won't know." Draco replied, holding one of his pencils between his teeth. "I'm going to be here a while, I don't know whether you want to explore some more?" He suggested looking up at Torren who nodded with a smile.

"We won't go far" Torren confirmed as they left. Draco nodded as he began to study the creatures. He heard them walk off as he became submerged in his work. He set up his quick quotes quill to take notes so that he could concentrate on making his sketches. He made a few preliminary drawings of features like the sharp ridges down their backs and the eyes which seemed to range between crimson and violet. He found a few features that hadn't been mentioned in the eyewitness accounts, like the arrow-shaped tail. After ensuring the quick quill had written down his points. He began to work on sketches of the scene in its entirety, including the pack attack on the cow. It was almost unheard of for another dragon to bring food back to the nest for its siblings.

Draco shook his head as he tried to understand these creatures. Marvelling at the way their metallic scales glinted like liquid iron as they shifted. He had almost finished his sketch when he realised that the light was dying and that there was very little left of the cow. He heard another rumble beneath his body and decided that they did not want to be caught out in the open with these nocturnal creatures once the night descended. He scanned the darkening scene before his trying to spot his companions. There didn't seem to be any sign of them. Draco felt a knot forming in his chest as he packed his things away and went in search other them.

The light had disappeared quickly around him as the sun was blocked by the higher ground surrounding the valley. He could feel the chilly night air sinking into his bones as he cast another warming charm on himself. He had been searching for an hour now and was still no nearer to finding them. He wondered whether they had apparated back to the Macfusty reserve but knew that they'd have told him first. That was rule number one, 'Always know where your companions are'. He felt angry at himself for not having kept a closer eye on them as they walked off.

He heard a snuffing noise off to his right and spun around. A pair of glowing violet eyes had latched onto him half hidden in the quicksilver scales which seemed to absorb the dimming light making it expertly camouflaged. He swore under his breath as he tried to cast a stunning spell on the creature. He watched in horror as the spell seemed to rebound and wash off its scales like water off a duck. He swore loudly as he turned and ran. He tried to zigzag to make it more difficult for the creature to catch him. He heard the flapping of wings as he dived to the left, he felt the air shift by his side before empty air appeared between his feet and the ground.

As the air rushed at his face like needles, he had a brief rush of panic before his training kicked in. He grabbed his wand with a death grip and shot a stinging spell at the creature. The white flash of light burst and dissipated around the creature causing no damage, but the light seemed to give it a shock. It shrieked as it released his backpack. He saw the darkened ground rushing up to meet him and realised he'd not been taken high. The air was forced from his chest as he collided with the ground. He felt an intense pain in his side and knew he'd cracked or bruised at least one rib. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he tried to get up, forcing himself to breathe.

He heard the whoosh of air as the dragon landed on his back again, knocking him to the floor. White light flashed through his mind, blinding him for a split second as his face collided with the floor. He cried out with the remainder of his breath and tried to cover his head and neck with his hands. He saw a flash of light and the weight was suddenly gone in a rush of grunts and cries. Draco tried to breathe and move but the pain rushing through his limbs made his movements sluggish. The stabbing sensation in his side made him panic as he couldn't get a full breath. He fought to get to his feet against the pain. He hadn't heard it crack so he was hoping that it was just bruised. He looked around and could see flashes coming from his right. He tried to run but the jolting winded him and his mind swam throwing him off balance, so he walked as quickly as possible towards the flashes. He got there in time to find Torren trying to cast spells on the rushing dragonet.

Draco cast a disillusionment charm on himself, waving his wand around himself as if lassoing himself with rope. He sped forward as quickly as he could, before shooting another stringing hex at the dragonet. It seemed distracted for a moment, its serpentine head rearing up, looking for its target. He was about to cast another spell when Torren tried to shoot at it again. The dragonets head rushed around as it pounced on Torren. Draco shouted out, but the creature ignored him.

He heard Torren hit the ground with a sickening thud, before being dragged across the ground. The dragonet growling and snorting as it worried at Torren's flesh dragging him left and right. Draco watched in slow motion as those vicious talons shredded his skin. His mind went blank as he grasped at any idea to help. He fired off another couple of spells and both deflected away from the dragons armoured skin. He had a blinding idea as he pointed his wand once more.

"Sonorous" He shouted and suddenly an almighty roar erupted from the tip of his wand. The dragonet whined and screeched as it took to the air. Draco ran as quickly as his ribs would let him to his friend's side.

"Draco?" Came a whispered gurgle.

"It's me, I'm here. Where are you hurt?"

"Cosima"

"Tell me where you're hurt!" Draco stressed through gritted teeth as he tried to inspect the wounds.

"Not much time, Cosima." He started "Rocks, broken ankle" He raised his arm and pointed towards a small pile of rocks to one side,

"Torren, I'll get you home" There was no response and Draco felt his throat close. He felt around his neck for a pulse, his fingers coated in something black hot and slick. He forced the images from his mind as he searched for a pulse. He could have cried when he found it; weak but there all the same. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks as he released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He cast a levitation charm on his friend.

He needed to find Cosima. He took a deep breath he needed help. He was trained in field healing but was no mediwizard. He would need to stop the bleeding and work from there. He closed his eyes for a second as he tried to recall his happiest memory he pointed his wand and whispered the incantation and watched as the white mist formed to create his Patronus animal. The wings stretched out wide as they flapped. Draco smiled slightly as he looked at it. It was a snowy owl, just seeing it reminded him of Harry's smiling face, seeing him day in and day out through school, seeing this majestic creature, the only snow white owl at school, glide down to him every morning.

"We need assistance, we have injured. Please send help." He sent the Patronus to the ministry hoping someone would be here soon. He guided the still body of Torren over to the rocks he had pointed to.

"Cosima?" He whispered. He called again a bit louder. He heard a noise and turned, his nerves tight and thrumming in anticipation of an attack.

"Draco?" Draco breathed out in relief as he peered into the pale light.

"Cosima? Where are you?"

"Down here" she replied, and Draco followed her voice. Draco cast the Lumos charm and looked for her more closely. She had also had a disillusionment charm cast on her as it took Draco three tries to find her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he settled Torren's body on the ground beside them. He started to cast the charms and wards around them to offer some protection. Once that was done he proceeded to deal with his wounds.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up and I'm er-" She paused, her voice filled with tears as she gestured to her ankle. Draco glanced down and found her foot tightly wedged between some rocks. "stuck" He looked at her foot and the angle was wrong, He knew that Torren's assessment of her ankle being broken was correct.

"I'll look at your ankle in a moment, is there much pain?" Draco asked turning back to his friend. He closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for his vision to return to normal.

"No" She lied, He shook his head as he heard her teeth grit.

"Let me sort Torren first," Draco said as he looked at the mess that was his friend.

"You mean he's still alive?" Cosima gasped. "I thought he was dead" He could hear her break down into small sobs.

"He is at the moment; however, I am not a mediwizard. I've sent for help from the ministry, now we just need to wait."

"Can you not apparate with him to St Mungo's?"

"That would leave you alone"

"So?"

"I'm not leaving you without a wand"

"How did you know I lost my wand?"

"Because otherwise, you'd have blasted yourself out of that little problem already" He waved at her ankle. "Am I wrong?"

"No,"

"I'm not leaving you Cosima! Help will be here soon and then we can all get to St Mungo's"

"Are you hurt?"

"Not too badly, Think I've bruised a rib, it might be fractured. Also, think I may have a mild concussion."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I need you to be quiet for a moment as I need to concentrate on Torren, I just need to stem the bleeding" Draco blinked away the blurring of his vision again as he forced himself to concentrate on his friend.

As he examined his friend's body he found that there was a large gash in the side of his head which it appeared a lot of the bleeding had come from. There were deep lacerations down his chest where the dragon had all but shredded him. As he peered at the wounds, it appeared that none of his internal organs were perforated.

"Vulnera Sanentur," He said as he pointed to his friend's body. The wounds slowly began to seal up. He sighed, remembering what this spell felt like. His mind flashing back to his Godfather helping him from the watery floor in the toilets. He watched as the slashes reduced in size but didn't disappear completely. He cast a cleaning charm to try and get rid of the drying blood so he could assess the man more closely.

His chest was shredded and there were deep tooth marks on his shoulder. His wand hand was missing his smallest and ring finger and deep score marks crisscrossed down his arms. Draco swallowed thickly as he tried to remain calm. Even if they got him to the hospital there would be no telling whether he'd survive this amount of damage. He pointed to his twisted leg and said firmly "Ferula" and watched as a splint and bandages appeared around the crooked limb, then proceeded to do it to his bowed wand arm too. After another quick assessment, Draco determined there was nothing more that he could do for his friend. He turned to Cosima and found her crying quietly into her hands. She was more visible now, he nodded to himself, the disillusionment charm must have been wearing off both of them by now.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked gently as he took her hand in his. She nodded and sniffed loudly, dirt collecting at the tear tracks down her chubby cheeks. "He'll be alright," Draco lied and Cosima smiled despite her tears.

"You're an awful liar!" She scoffed "I can see why Rolf likes you" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"He tolerates me because I'm good at my job" Draco smiled.

"No, do you know why you got the job?" Cosima started "Ans yes you are one of the best but that wasn't the only reason."

"Hold that thought," He said as he retrieved his wand "Squeeze my hand, this might hurt" He felt her cold hands grasp his as she took a deep breath. He pointed his wand at the stone and carefully. He began to chip away at the stone.

"Just do it Draco, please it hurts" Draco looked at her and their eyes met. He saw the certainty in her face and nodded. He pointed his wand and made the stone fracture and explode. Cosima whimpered as Draco moved her foot free. He held it as careful as he could muster and pointed his wand at it and performed the Ferula spell again. Bandaged wound their way around the ankle which was twisting back into place. Cosima cried out and Draco felt her squeeze his hand. Slowly the splint had straightened the foot and the bandages were sealing around her.

"That's it, all done. The pain should start easing soon" Cosima released his hand slowly as she panted against the pain.

"Oh Merlin" She panted slowly as she began to relax.

"Now, carry on telling me how great I am" He smiled. He really didn't want to hear anymore, but she needed the distraction. Her skin was clammy and hot, and he knew that her ankle would be in agony until the spell took hold.

"You're so insufferable!" She swore with a smile.

"And yet you followed me here" he smirked at her and she smiled.

"What was I saying?"

"That Rolf hired me for my stunning good looks as well as my unparalleled skill with dragons."

"Ah yes, that was it" Cosima smiled a slightly dopey smile and Draco knew the bandages had already started to ease the pain. "Luna told him to"

"What?" Draco asked reeling slightly. He tried to keep his face still and unreadable.

"Yeah, Luna told him to seriously consider you for the role." She thought for a moment "What was it he said that she'd told him, ah that was it. She had said that 'He has a Snallygasters ability to find trouble and has seen more bloodshed than a Red Cap but inside he is a puffskein with a heart made of solid Occamy eggshell' She also said something about you being as rare to find as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, whatever that is" Draco didn't quite know what to say. If they got out of here alive, he would have to thank Luna in person. It definitely sounded like something that she would say albeit not about him. He thought that, from what he remembered, Rolf and Luna made a good match. His mind drifted to Rolf and their last conversation about Harry. He needed to sort things out with Harry, the thought of it made him sick with nerves. He didn't even know how to approach the subject. "Draco?" Cosima asked quietly breaking his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"When will help get here?" She shivered, and Draco cast a warming charm on them all.

"They should be here soon," He thought that they should have already been here but he didn't say that out loud. Draco felt a sinking feeling consume him as he considered what this meant. "My Patronus may have taken a bit longer to get there, let's give it a bit longer before I send another one." He checked Torren's pulse again, it seemed to be steady but weak.

"Thank you for rescuing us Draco," Cosima said as she leant against him. "I thought we were dead"

"We'll be alright," Draco said absently as he started to wonder whether help was coming at all.


	31. Hostage Express

He sat crossed legged in bed as he threaded his fingers through and pulled at his salt and pepper hair. Pain helped sometimes; it reminded him what was real and what wasn't. His dreams were on fire again, a raging inferno that nothing seemed to remedy. He rubbed at his face hoping to remind himself the rest of his body that he was awake.

He felt the ball of nerves squirming inside him as his eyes landed on his backpack. The growing light outside told him that it was too late to go back to sleep but too early to leave. He took a deep breath and let it out gently as he swung out his legs and began to dress. He couldn't believe it was his first day back at Hogwarts. He grimaced as he realised that he wanted to tell Draco so badly. He felt the momentary excitement leave him as he deflated. He longed to go and talk to Draco again, get him to listen to reason. He sighed as he pulled his hoody over his head. He needed to concentrate today, there would be so much going later that would require him to be focused.

He trotted downstairs, the smell of breakfast floating up to meet him.

"Morning, Master Harry" Came Kreacher's gravelly greeting.

"Good Morning Kreacher, what's for breakfast this morning?" Kreacher turned his beady eyes to Harry before answering

"Sausage sandwiches" Harry nodded in approval as Kreacher dished up his food. He smiled as he put the sandwich to his mouth, and after sniffing deeply bit in. He savoured the taste for a moment before eating another bite.

"Will Master Harry be wanting me to stay here or return to Hogwarts for the term?" Harry considered the question as he chewed the food.

"Where would you prefer to be Kreacher?"

"Hogwarts, master" Harry nodded.

"That makes sense, alright Kreacher, return to Hogwarts and I'll see you in a few hours," Harry replied as Kreacher disapparated with a crack.

The silence seemed to ring out after the sound, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen to his thoughts. He tried to ignore the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. Memories of late nights, kissing and chocolate. He sighed sadly feeling the most alone he had felt in a long time. Teddy was at the Weasley's with the rest of the children. He took another bite of his sandwich as he tried to cool the angry flames which licked his mind's eye, a reminder of the scorching fire. He shook his head as he tried to rid his mind of the dream's residue. He sighed again as he stood up; for a change, he wasn't overly looking forward to going to platform 9 ¾, the row with Molly had left a sour taste in his mouth, not that he could really blame her, nor could he back down. He didn't know whether Draco was even still talking to him or whether it was even a valid argument anymore. He just felt tired and worn, like a sea pebble, all features worn away to a bland, smooth and uniform.

He looked at the clock and sighed. At least if he got there early, he could grab a hot chocolate and a muffin from the coffee shop down the road. With his mind finally made up, he grabbed his backpack and apparated to the small secluded courtyard behind the coffee shop. Trees had grown within the confines of the buildings, blocking out any unwanted witnesses from the flat above. He stepped out onto the quiet street, looking around to make sure no one had seen him. He had done this before and knew that the small courtyard only lay a single building away from the coffee shop. He stepped in and the warm air and noise hit him fully, making him pause at the door.

The smell of coffee and cake hit him immediately, however, the aroma was missing the magical element that Madam Melchett's seemed to have. Maybe it was the magic itself missing in the air, he thought to himself. "Hello again" Came a voice as he stepped up to the counter, his eyes absorbed by the cakes in the cabinet. He looked up suddenly, instantly on guard. The girl behind the counter smiled at him, unaware of his sudden alertness. He smiled back, embarrassed. "Haven't seen you in here for ages?" She said when he didn't reply. He nodded sheepishly as he tried to place her face. Her eyes were the colour of hickory and her skin, the colour of gingerbread. She had a small, pretty, round face with dimples in her cheeks highlighted by a dermal piercing on the right side. He could see men eyeing her up from the seats around but felt nothing himself.

"It's term time again" He replied with a smile, his eyes appreciating her colourfully braided hair.

"Oh? You a teacher?" She asked, her eyes widening

"In training, yeah"

"Teachers didn't look like you when I was at school" She laughed "What can I get you?"

"Hot chocolate please?" He smiled, he had never been good at flirting, not that he felt the desire to.

"Good choice," She smiled again, and Harry was captivated by her piercing.

"I like your piercing" he pointed at his own face as he spoke, and her smile widened.

"Oh, Thanks" She turned as she made his drink up.

"You didn't have that last time, did you?" He asked, hoping he was right.

"No, it's new." She turned around with his cup in hand.

"Want anything else?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Just a muffin please" She nodded as she reached into the cabinet with her tongs.

"Here you go, I've written my number on the bag too, don't leave it so long next time" She winked as she handed him the bag with the muffin in. He smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"Thanks" He replied as he handed over his muggle money. She winked again as she put the money in the till. As she gave him his change, her hand lingering in his for a moment longer than necessary.

"Look forward to hearing from you soon" She smiled as she stepped away to serve another customer.

Even though it was Sunday morning, the little café was busy, most of the tables being occupied. It was a different type of clientele that frequented during the working week, younger professionals in their office finest. The tables were filled with exotic looking people from all the corners of the globe, obviously tourists with their cameras, backpacks and maps. He managed to find a high seat at the window. He peered out into the dull day and could see the twin, domed ceilings at the back of Kings Cross station, the cast iron structure holding hundreds of glass panes in place. He shivered as he remembered the moment after the killing curse hit him; The blinding whiteness of the station. The station had never looked right since. He sighed again as his tugged at his hair. He was annoying himself now with the frequency of his sighs. He needed to get a hold of himself and not be a lovesick, schoolboy. He finished his hot chocolate quickly before taking a deep breath, trying to imbue himself with purpose and motivation. He nodded to himself that it was time to go. He gathered up his courage as he gathered up his stuff. He heard the girl call a goodbye after him as he left with a wave.

The walk was short to the station and was quiet for the city until he got to the main road which offended his ears with the noise from the traffic. He grit his teeth as he entered the building.

The muggles had refurbished it in recent years, ever since they renovated the neighbouring station of St Pancras. But Harry now knew the layout off by heart after having to bring Teddy here for the last three years. He looked around him briefly before pushing through to the magical platform. The familiar smells and sounds filled and soothed his senses and he felt slightly more at ease than he had in the muggle world. He waited for a particularly thick cloud of steam to dissipate from the waiting red engine before stepping forward. He strolled along amongst throngs of parents and children saying their goodbyes. The scene was devoid of the animal life that Harry was used to but it wasn't the beginning of a new school year, so all the animals would be waiting for their owners return. Some of the children and parents gasped as he walked passed some even glared and he bet he could put money on which parents were avid readers of the Prophet. Some children waved at him as did some of the parents whom he recognised from his time at school.

He smiled and nodded guardedly at them all as he made his way to the ginger crowd up ahead; Teddy's teal hair standing out like a sore thumb in the sea of copper locks. He felt his anxiety spike as he slowed before reaching them. He wondered how they would react after how he left so abruptly from the burrow the day before.

"Harry" He heard a deep whisper. He stopped completely as he turned around. Hermione was leaning against the stone wall smiling at him. She was leaning oddly, and Harry could only assume it was because of the baby.

"Hermione?" He asked glancing back to Ron, he caught his eye and waved as he turned back to Hermione.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. Roughly, he was twisted around as a wand was pointed at his neck. He could feel cool boney fingers digging into his neck as he was held still. He heard a scream somewhere to his left and suddenly everyone was looking his way with horror-stricken faces.

"Hermione? What's going on?"

"Shut it Potter" Came the gritted reply.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione of course, I'm surprised you didn't recognise your best friend" Came the sarcastic reply.

"Mione? What's going on?" Came Ron's voice and Harry moved his eyes to look at him. The platform was getting quieter in waves as word spread outward from the scene they were making.

"I've realised we were wrong, The dark lord was right" Came her voice clearly over the eerily quiet platform. "Mudbloods and Halfbreeds shoot be killed on sight. They take our jobs and contaminate the bloodlines.

"Everyone, calm down" Ron shouted over the rising panic and again it stalled, and Harry could hear children whimpering. "What are you doing Hermione?" Ron cried horror across his face.

"I am going to succeed where the dark lord failed, I am going to kill the great Harry Potter." She opened her mouth to begin the incantation.

"Why?" Asked Ron calmly "What are you doing this?"

"Like I could expect a blood traitor like you to understand? You and your muggle born and mudblood friends. You should be just as angry as the other purebloods. Weasley's!" She laughed then, a harsh and haughty sound "A pureblood family getting by on scraps when the Muggle-borns are wining and dining"

"Why do you care about purebloods? You're a mudblood, your parents are Muggle dentists"

"I'm ashamed of my background and my parents, but I'll do something worthwhile with my life" He saw George step forward angrily before the wand pressed firmer into his throat. He grunted at the pain.

"Who are you?" he chocked out.

"I'm surprised you've not worked it out yet, Potter" She whispered, and he felt her smile against his face. "You were so very quick at destroying the dark lord and his followers."

"Put your wand down," Ron said sternly

"I will not Weasley!" she sneered "I will kill Harry Potter and anyone who chooses to get in my way." She shouted.

"Let the children get on the train first, if you're going to kill me, don't make them watch"

"And obviously what you say must be obeyed" She sneered again

"Pansy, please. Don't make them watch, it'll be like the battle of Hogwarts, all over again" He felt her tense and felt the briefest of nods.

"All the brats get on the train and pull the blinds!" She spat. Harry could hear the murmurings down the platform as parents pushed their children into the arms of older siblings on the trains.

"Harry!" Teddy called as he tried to rush off the train.

"Get on the train, Ted," Harry said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"No".

"You heard what he said freak, I'm not above killing werewolf spawn" she spat, turning her eyes to him. There were a few small gasps down the platform.

"No!" Ted repeated.

"Ted, please! Get on the train, make sure all your cousins are safe, you have a duty being the eldest"

"That's enough chatter!"

Harry choked as the wand poked him harder, he could feel the tip digging into his Adam's apple, his eyes watered from the sudden pain.

"Ted, back on the train" He heard Ron mutter and saw, with relief, through tears that Ted did as he was told.

"Draco will be so disappointed when he returns and finds out you're dead" She mused quietly.

"He wont care, you and your stupid paper made sure of that"

"Seriously Potter, you are so dense!"

"So, I've heard" He glanced up the platform and saw that all the children were on the train now.

"Any last words?" She asked sweetly.

"Actually" He nodded slightly as he caught Ron eye. "NOW!" He brought his elbow down into her stomach as hard as he could. He heard the breath leave her in a sharp whoosh and cough. He heard the magic whistle over his head as he dived to the ground. He grabbed a baggage trolley and pulled it between him and Pansy, as he heard another spell crackle at him. It hit the metal with a fizz as the metal began to melt. He swore as he reached for his wand and cast a shield time just in time to deflect another spell. He could hear yelling around him as more magic filled the air. He saw Pansy firing light from her wand in every direction and had to admire her duelling abilities. There were suddenly Aurors all over the place, crouching behind trollies and squeezing behind walls. There were more shots fired and Harry caught the sudden intakes of breath when it was other people who could do this.

"She's down!" Came another cry from Ron as the world were silent. There was a groan and sob as Harry watched Ron step over him. He roughly rolled the fake Hermione onto her front and bound her hands.

"Pansy Parkinson, You have the right to withhold your comments and memories, However, it may harm your defence during your trial before the wizengamot." Ron said sternly as the fake Hermione lay face down. "Do you have anything to say?" He asked as he pulled her to her feet. Her brown, bushy hair had already begun to change back to her trademark black bob.

She spat at his feet with a sneer before she began to laugh "Looks like I got the other brother" She giggled gleefully as Ron spun round.

Harry's eyes looked over the Weasley clan and he felt his blood run cold. He stood up in what felt like slow-motion as he rushed over.

"Harry?" Ron asked and Harry heard his voice break.

"It's George, He's been hit"

"No! No! No! Nononono!" Ron screamed as he launched Pansy towards one of the other Aurors as he ran to his brother. Harry saw panic fell his face as he stared down to his deathly still brother. Ron forced his way into the crowd and grabbed at his brother stroking his face and pulling him to his chest.

"'Mione? Talk to me please?"

"What?" Harry felt the bottom drop out of his world as the gravity of his words hit home. Suddenly he was sat on the floor watching as if he didn't exist. The only sounds clear enough was his heartbeat racing

He could already see the shoulder-length ginger hair growing darker and unrulier as his body returned to Hermione's still form. He heard someone say that she needed to be taken to St Mungo's. "What happened?" he asked again, to no one in particular.

"It was Ron's idea, So that Hermione could see the kids off without being recognised." Said Percy Solemnly

"Where's George?" Harry asked,

"He's at the shop"

"She's awake" Came Molly's voice full of relief. Harry released a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

Harry scrabbled closer to them to find Ron crying into her shoulder. He needed to see it for himself.

"Ron, I'm alright," she said quietly as she patted his arm sloppily.

"She didn't get hit, just knocked over!" Said Angelina with a sigh. The rest of the crowd seemed to all start talking at once and suddenly Harry was aware of the rest of the platform returning to life. He looked down the platform as parents started to pull their children off the train. There were lots of tears streaked faces but not many casualties. He was thankful for a moment that Pansy had managed to avoid almost everyone.

He was knocked backwards by a hot, soft weight. He looked up to suddenly see a flash of teal hair.

"Ted, I'm ok!" Harry smiled.

"I'm not happy with you," he said sternly into Harry's ear.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I could've helped" Harry pulled him back and looked at him.

"Ted, I won't apologise! How do you think I'd feel if I lost you?"

"That's not the point!"

"It bloody well is! Molly & Andromeda would kill me if I let anything happen to you!"

Ted opened his mouth to say more when a ball of light flapped into the station. They watched as the shape took form and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat at the reappearance of his long-lost owl.

The owl Patronus appeared and hovered no more than a meter before him and the world zoned out to nothing when he heard the voice.

"Please help. Dragons resilient to magic, find us on the ridge east of Macfusty's, be careful" Draco's voice sounded cracked and distance and Harry felt his blood freeze for the second time. He felt his breath coming quicker to his chest as the owl began to disappear "Hurry" came the voice before the owl faded completely.

Harry couldn't move for a moment as the reality of it hit home, Draco needed help. He looked into the soft grey eyes of Teddy as if asking permission to go.

"Quick Harry, he needs you" Ted replied and started to pull him up.

He caught Ron's and Hermione's eyes as they lay on the floor "Will you two be alright?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron nodded solemnly

"Bloody hell Harry! Go already!" Came Hermione's croak. Ron smiled a lopsided smile at her as if rediscovering a lost memory. He pulled her into his arms again.

"If you need help-" Came Ron's reply,

"I know, I know! Call some other bloody idiot" Harry laughed as he caught Ron's gaze again before Molly started to take control of the situation.

Harry gave Teddy his backpack with a smile and a nod before apparating to Scotland again.


	32. The Wyrm

Draco cast the warming charms on them all again as he gritted his teeth. The sky was just starting to get light, He glanced over at the sleeping Cosima and cast another warming charm before concentrating on Torren, He crept over stiffly and checked on the stasis spell he had cast, it was deteriorating quicker than he'd expected. It occurred to him that the warming spells weren't lasting as long either. He rubbed his face gently as he tried to keep the sleep at bay. He knew he was concussed, his balance wasn't steady, his vision was still blurred, and his head was pounding. He looked out at the scenery and felt panic bubble up inside of him again, not for the first time. He had sent no less than six Patronus to the ministry asking for aid over the course of the evening. There was still no sign of any help. He looked down at Torren's broken body and felt fear. He wondered whether Torren would leave the ridge alive. He felt a restless energy rush through him as his mind raced through options.

He felt himself pause, an impossible idea struck him. He didn't want to follow through with it, but what choice did he have? He couldn't get Cosima and Torren to St Mungo's on his own, certainly not with a concussion. They'd be splinched, body parts scattered to the four winds. He sat thinking it over, wondering whether he would even show up. Years of irrational fear fizzed at the thought. What if all the articles were right and Harry was only in it for fun? What if he asked him to come and he didn't show? If he didn't die up here, that knowledge would certainly kill him.

He glanced at Torren's body, someone who had been his friend for years. He couldn't let him die up here. He took out his wand and thought of his happiest memories as he recited the incantation again.

"Inspecto Patronum" He whispered as the Owl appeared, just as graceful as the six times before. He had often wondered what Harry would say about his Patronus if he ever saw it. He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to gather his courage. "Please help. Dragons resilient to magic, find us on the ridge east of Macfusty's, be careful" Just as the bird was about to fly off, he called after it "Hurry"

He watched as it whizzed off in a ball of light narrowly missing one of the dragon's teeth as it snapped at it. Draco's chest tightened, what had he done? Had he invited Harry to his own death? He wasn't sure whether there was a counterspell the call back the snowy owl. So he sat and waited, the warming charm wearing off again.

He wondered whether, whatever magical interference was stopping his spells from making contact with the dragons, was interfering with the magic in the area, it would explain why his spells weren't lasting as long as they should be. He heard Cosima grown and turned himself round to rebandage her ankle. He tapped his wand against it, recasting the Ferula bandage. Cosima's eyes bulged as she sat up and cursed.

"Merlin, Mother Shipton and all their Mandrake children!" She gasped as she held her leg.

"Sorry, Cosima! The dressings needed changing" She just nodded as she gritted her teeth against the pain. "It should start to ease again now," He tried to sooth with a smile.

"But you only changed it a couple of hours ago. Why is it hurting so badly again?"

"I think the dragons have got something to do with the magic readings being peculiar here, The warming charms and Stasis charms aren't working for very long either."

"Is the ministry here yet?" She asked, sounding hopeful. Draco shook his head, feeling the anxiety rise up inside him again with the guilt. "I asked for help from elsewhere," He muttered.

"When?"

"A moment ago. We're just waiting on him now"

"Oh Draco, you didn't?" She said an unreadable look on her face. He nodded solemnly. They looked at each other for a moment longer before Draco turned away.

"What about the Ministry?" Cosima asked

"I sent six Patronus charms requesting aid, Cosima, Six!" He ran a hand gently over his bruised face as he pushed the hair away from his eyes. Cosima hissed slightly at the bruise developing beneath where his hair had fallen "And no one has come, I can't get you and Torren the help you both need without risking more damage, we need help, and I couldn't think of anyone else"

Cosima sat quietly just looking at him.

"I wish I had my wand, I'd sort your face out, He's going to be horrified to see you like this," She said and he shrugged

"Doesn't matter really, does it? I asked him to hurry and he's not here, I don't think he's coming either" Draco felt the heartbeat in his head intensify and he felt his eyes prick with unshed tears. "And who could blame him?"

"Shush, He could be somewhere he can't apparate from, give him a bit more time." She nodded. "He wouldn't leave you if you gave him a choice"

"We'll see" He replied. "Half of me hopes he doesn't come to our rescue" Draco turned back t her and knew that the tears were visible now "Have I just invited him to his own funeral?"

Cosima smiled kindly.

"You did what you thought was right, He'll know that better just keep an eye open for him" Draco nodded, he took a deep breath to try and stifle the anxiety within him. He looked around the ridge and saw that the dragonet was still around and the other had joined it at some point in the night. Their snoring was deep and resonant, making the air around them vibrate. He hadn't seen any of the hatchlings and the Wyrm was still absent from the ridge. "I wonder where the mother is?" Cosima asked as if following Draco's train of thought.

"In the cave probably, according to the reports, it was locked away in the deepest Gringotts vault for years. The Weasley reported that the dragon had turned a paler colour and its eyes had gone pink. I don't think an old dragon would be able to reintegrate into bright sunlight in her advanced years."

"I wonder why our magic doesn't work?" She pondered out loud.

"I think there may be goblin magic working here as I'm not sure I can think of any spells that could cause something like this, for this length of time or something that can be transferred through bloodlines" Draco shook his head.

"How are we going to be able to protect these creatures?"

"I'm not sure, we may need to ask the Goblins for help"

Cosima snorted, "I can see the Ministry going along with that plan willingly" She replied sarcastically. Draco smiled knowing too well what the Ministry thought of non-human magic users. He remembered a particularly boring History of Magic lesson about the 1612 goblin rebellion. He rolled his eyes at the idiocy of it all. Things hadn't changed that drastically in the last fifteen years, however, thanks to Granger's efforts there did seem to be a levelling of opportunities for all magical creatures.

"Stranger things have happened" He replied Glumly.

There was a crack in the air and Draco felt his heart stop as the achingly familiar salt and pepper hair came into view. His ears rang as his body became awash with warmth. He came!

The sensations were short-lived as Draco noticed the Dragonets stirring. He stood as quickly as he could, ignoring Cosima's objections. He stumbled over nothing, his concussed mind working too slowly for his rushing feet. He pushed out of the bubble that the wards had created around them and waited for Harry to see him. Harry saw him, and Draco saw the colour drain from his face as he raced towards him. Harry didn't hesitate as they got close. He pulled Draco into a strong, crushing hug. Draco but revelled in it and gasped at the same time, the piercing pain erupting acutely at his side.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Harry said as he released Draco, looking at him, concern painted on his face.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco smiled thinly before pushing himself into his lover's warm arms. Harry chuckled, Draco bit his lip to hide how much that tremor hurt him; hearing Harry laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"You had me so worried" Harry breathed into his neck as he placed a kiss there, Draco shuddered as he closed his eyes. "I love your Patronus charm by the way" Draco smiled and felt a blush rush to his cheeks. "Why didn't you send the Patronus to the Ministry?"

"I did," Draco nodded "But no one came"

"Right" was all Harry said, but Draco could see the cogs turning. He was saving that particular conversation for another time.

"I'm sorry" Draco muttered into Harry's unruly hair as he threaded his fingers into it at the nape of his neck. "For everything" Harry shushed him as he pushed them both back through the wards. The air tingled as they entered the sanctuary within. Draco watched Harry's eyes look from Cosima to Torren and he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. Draco watched him become the man who would have made an amazing Auror. The authority entered his voice as he tried to assess what needed to be done

"You must be Cosima," He said with a tight smile. She nodded, and Draco thought she looked a bit sheepish.

"Hello, Har- I mean Mr Potter" She blushed "Sorry"

"Harry is fine" he smiled as he took in her injuries. "Is it just the ankle?" He asked, and she nodded. He nodded appraisingly as he turned his head to the other man. Draco thought he saw his jaw tighten. "Who is that?" Harry turned his face to Draco, and the look wasn't entirely friendly.

"That's Torren, He's a friend from the MacFusty reserve," Harry nodded once and took a deep breath. Was Harry jealous? The thought sounded ridiculous to him but the look on Harry's face said otherwise. Draco shook his head to dispel the thoughts. That was a mistake. He felt the overwhelming sense of nausea overwhelm him as his balance evaporated. He fell on the floor and gasped as he clutched his side. The breath had left him as he tried to huddle himself away from the pain.

"Draco?" Harry was at his side again. "Are you alright?" Draco couldn't answer yet, as he tried to breathe and swallow past the pain.

"He told me that he thought he had a concussion and a broken rib," Cosima explained.

"Right we had better get you all to St Mungo's," Harry said matter-of-factly as he brushed the hair out of Draco's face, looking at the swelling bruise blossoming there. "I'll take Torren first as he needs sorting sooner than the two of you. I'll be back as soon as I can" Harry said looking deeply into Draco's eyes. Draco, still unable to talk nodded. Harry smiled grimly as he stood and turned to Torrens body. Suddenly with another deafening crack, they were both gone as if they had imploded in upon themselves.

Draco breathed as deeply as he could around the piercing agony in his side.

"He is even better looking close up" Cosima mused giddily. Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"He's off the market, Cosima, Get your own saviour!" He whispered hoarsely.

She laughed at that and nodded.

"What I wouldn't give for my own knight in shining armour" She smiled as she rested on the rocks.

"Nah, the armour takes too long to remove" Draco smirked as Cosima gasped and then burst out laughing. Draco nodded happily, he was sure it was safe to say that they would probably be fine from here.

Now that he knew that Torren was being seen to, he rested and closed his eyes. He was sure he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it. His eyes felt so heavy, and he hadn't slept in so long.

"Draco, stay awake," Cosima said from beside him as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Fine, I'm awake," He said grumpily as he opened his eyes. He looked up to the sky and noted that the sun was further round that before. How long had it been since Harry was here last?

"Wonder where that knight of yours is?" Cosima asked, again as if she could hear his thoughts.

"I don't know," Draco replied as he started to feel anxiety curl up in his stomach. The silence stretched between them for a few more moments before another crack sounded out. Draco felt the curling knot disintegrate.

"Sorry I took so long. St Mongo's is busier than normal, I saw Rolf there. Apparently, there was an accident at Gringotts with two of the other wizards from your division.

"Oh no, did they say who?" Cosima asked worriedly.

"Bonni something and Lowe?" Harry said frowning.

"Bonavich and Lowell. Ewart and Araminta. Did he say whether they were alright?" Harry shrugged, as he helped her to her feet.

"He didn't seem hugely concerned, so I think they're alright. But I'm going to take you there now so you can ask him yourself" Harry smiled.

"What about Draco?" Harry looked at him and Draco felt his heart beat just a bit quicker.

"Is that alright love? It shouldn't take me as long to get Cosima booked in" Draco nodded,

"I still have my wand so I should be able to do something if need be" Harry frowned.

"Be careful love, I'll be back for you as soon as I can"

"You better be!" Draco threw back making Harry smile. He leant over and kissed Draco's head before they too imploded into nothing, another crack making the nearby dragonets to stir. He sighed again, not noticing that his eyes closed or that his wards came down.

Draco was awoken by a snuffling, heaving noise. He groggily moved his head, pressure pounding behind his eyeballs. It took him a few moments to realise what he was looking at. The sun had dropped down behind the mountains and the dragons had started to wake. There was no tingle left in the air and Draco knew he no longer had the benefit or protection of the wards. He swore silently but with feeling as he watched the wyrm drag herself out of the cave. He watched open-mouthed as the creamy-skinned giant sniffed the air with a moaning snort.

She was an ancient and decrepit thing. There were more tears than we wing in the membrane of her arms. Her milky pink eyes roamed over the landscape and Draco wondered whether she was blind. She sniffed the air, her giant skeletal head twisting towards him. He knew that it was the same dragon from Gringotts because she still wore the chains around her neck. It was just as well she was fully grown already otherwise the chains would have choked her if she had any more growing to do.

The thought of it growing larger caused him to remember the others. He saw the Dragonets stretching and rolling over in the dirt, waking from their daytime sleep. He had so far seemed to go unnoticed. He remained still and hoped that they would pass him by. The ground shuddered as the Wyrm moved forward. Draco pressed himself up against the rocks as he gripped his wand. He knew that it would do no good but it gave him comfort. The wyrm moved again and this time its muzzle pressing firmly against the front of Draco's robes. He shuddered against the pain, gritting his teeth together to stifle the yelp that threatened to escape

Hot moist air shot back at him as the dragon breathed out. Putrid, rotting steam surrounded him and it took everything he had not to heave. He tried to recall his training through his fogged up memory. Older dragons were slower and lazier than younger dragons however they also tended to be more vicious when angered. There was a crack off to his side and Draco wanted to scream. He heard Harry swear loudly before rolling off to one side, narrowly avoiding one of the wyrm's vicious talons. The Dragon screeched a hollering roar as it tried to locate Harry. The crack had riled the wyrm up and it swayed agitatedly left and right like a cat ready to pounce. Draco looked at Harry.

"Harry, Move!" He shouted. Harry rolled out the way as the battered, ancient creature tried to pounce. It stumbled falling flat onto its throat. It cried out and the dragonets rushed forward. Draco knew there was no defence only distractions.

"Reducto" Shouted Harry as he pointed to the ground in front of the charging dragonet racing towards Draco. The ground erupted in debris a stones shot out like missiles against the dragons. The charging Dragonet paused waiting for the onslaught of stone to cease. It made a cawing noise as it's twin came to it's aid.

Draco didn't need to be shown twice as he made the outcrop of rock next to the exploding in raining shards of rock. He was silently annoyed that it had not occurred to him to do this before. He heard movement behind him and saw the mother climbing back to her feet.

He tried to locate Harry amongst the dust and found him trying to fend off the hatchlings. Everything stopped for a moment as the Mother reared up. Extremely unhappy with the threat to her hatchlings. She opened her mouth and Draco could see a glow working it's way up her gullet.

"Harry, Fire!" He saw Harry look up at the mother as one of the hatchlings bit his leg. Harry cried out before firing another shot out. The other three hatchlings reared back, jaws snapping. Harry shot at the dragon's tail and it made contact. The hatchling squealed as it retreated, its forked tail smoking.

"Harry!" Draco screamed again as he aimed for the dragonet on his left with the reducto charm.

"Aim for the tail!" Harry shouted back to him.

Draco did as he was told and the smaller dragon mirrored the hatchling as it ran off a distance. The other sibling was almost on to of him, Draco rolled out of the way and instantly regretted it. The pain in his side winded him yet again. The dragon was on top of him its teeth bearing down ready to go for the throat. A curse fired across the sky, stinging the dragonet again. It yelped and backed off. Draco took a shallow few breaths as he tried to stand. As he stood, He saw Harry fighting with the hatchlings again, Them worrying at his robes like naughty, scaley puppies playing with a dog toy. Harry had seemed to have forgotten about the Mother. Just as the wyrm was about to fire at Harry, Draco tried to fire at the rocks behind the dragon, but she paid no attention, eyes still locked onto Harry. Draco glanced around trying to reach for an idea. He thought of something but it wasn't a pleasant thought, It was the only way that he could see everything working.

He fired a reducto charm at the dragon's throat causing it to flinch. Draco dived forward and threw a protection charm upon Harry. He saw the look of horror as Harry turned around in time to see him engulfed in the flames. Draco gritted his teeth until there was nothing left. The world dissolved into a blinding light with someone screaming his name and it occurred to him that even the fire didn't burn anymore.


	33. I just need to know

**Thank you so much for those of you who have been reading this. Sorry for the cliff-hanger in chapter 32, I didn't want to leave it ages until I posted this chapter as I know it would kill me to not know either. It's only a small offering, however, I hope it makes you think better of me...**

 **Once again, thank you to all of you who have left me reviews, it really means a lot to me to know that my work is enjoyed, (spelling, grammar and typo mistakes and all) Now with no further ado… Enjoy**

Harry moved without thinking, his right arm catching the last of the fire as the dragon reared up for more. He grabbed Draco and apparated. They were surrounded by gasps and startled cries as Harry collapsed with him in the middle of the waiting room at St Mungo's. He felt his throat constricting as he cradled Draco in his arms.

"Help" He muttered as he took in the damage. "HELP!" he screamed with more desperation as it dawned on him that Draco wasn't moving. He could feel his self-control slipping the more he looked at the damage. He couldn't take in the bigger details; his eyes just wouldn't make sense of them. It was too incomprehensible to understand. He focused on his blond hair or the lack of it. His hair was a bald and burnt mess. His pale eyebrows, which Harry loved to see arching in a question, were gone too.

His clothes were so badly burned; where they hadn't disintegrated completely they had melted and welded to his skin, making it almost impossible to work out what was material and what was charred flesh. "SOMEONE!" He screamed again. He looked up at the people around him because he couldn't bear to look at his lover anymore. If that was going to be the last he ever saw of him, he didn't want to remember this smoking, bloody, lifeless body. He couldn't bear to think like that. His scream seemed to have broken through the silent shock as people ran towards him to help. Someone pulled him away as Draco's body was levitated out of the waiting room. He tried to fight them, to get up and follow, but the arms around him were like iron. He must have tried to pull away or made some noise of protest as he heard a voice come from whoever was holding him fast.

"Harry! Let them do their job" He heard Ron's voice and felt his breath on his face.

"Ron! let me go, I need to-"

"Mate, come on!" Ron pulled him off balance, and Harry appreciated for the first time how strong Ron was. He was nearly dragged into an empty examination room. Ron let out a breath as he shut the door behind them. Harry started to pace, as the scorching flames across his eyes reminded him of his dream. He punched the wall as he realised that it was no longer dream residue. He gritted his teeth together as he felt the sobs trying to escape from his mouth. His breath threatened to give him away as he turned his face away from Ron. "What happened?" Harry shook his head as he tried to swallow, his throat tight with unshed tears. He tried to control his breathing. It was a long time until he could answer.

"He saved me," He said, roughly wiping at the tears with the back of his sleeve. "The dragons, they all attacked at the same time. The dragon we escaped Gringotts on, tried to burn me. I would've died had Draco not thrown up a shield. He got in the way and the fire got him." He took a deep breath before the tears started again in earnest. "I need to know he's alive Ron, I need to know" He hated how whiny his voice was, how childish and high pitched.

"Wait here," Ron ordered, and Harry offered no argument as he pressed his head against the cool wall. He took a deep and shuddering breath as the hot tears left tracks burning down his cheeks h turned letting himself slide down the cool tiles. The cold feeling good against his injured arm. He remembered vaguely having been caught by the dragon but it seemed to pale into insignificance against Draco's sacrifice.

A mediwitch that he recognised came in at some point and tried to strike up a conversation with him as she stripped him off to heal his arm. He didn't reply. She tried to joke with him as she applied the thick orange burns paste to him and bandaged the other wounds he's acquired, but again he couldn't bring himself to talk. Finally, she smiled at him sympathetically when she got no reply and then turned and left. His mind started whirring, why would she look sympathetic? Had something happened to Draco? He began to pace as he waited for Ron.

The walls seemed to press in around him and he desperately wanted to hit something. He pressed his fingers into his eyes until strange dots and lights appeared on the inside of his eyelids. He heard the door open and his head shot up He replaced he glasses and looked at Ron. He felt a cold sensation drench him. He put up a hand warding Ron off as the red-head stepped closer.

"Harry, He's alive," Ron said slowly, "But they don't know whether he'll make it, Poor bugger is hurt pretty badly" Harry scrunched up his face as if he could hide from the words. "They've moved him to the first floor. They've treated him as best they can, now we just have to wait and see." Ron stepped forward again, Harry heard his feet close to his own before an arm landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home"

"Home?" Harry replied incredulously. "Not bloody likely!"

"Harry, you can come back tomorrow during visiting hours"

"I'm not going home. I need to be here!" Harry spluttered as he tried to think of reasons to stay. "I have never tried to use my name or fame to gain any advantage, but so Merlin help me, I am going up there to stay with him. They'll have to cast the killing curse on me before I'll just go home!" Ron sighed and smiled slightly.

"I thought you'd say that! I managed to get him a room to himself right off the main corridor. It's not big or flashy, but you'll have privacy"

"Oh right, Thanks mate!" Harry replied, his anger subsiding enough to pull his friend in for a hug.

"It was nothing. It was actually great fun being able to throw your name around" He laughed slightly. "It's probably just as well I'm not the Great Harry Potter, Otherwise I'd throw my weight around more often!" Harry smiled as best he could at the attempt to cheer him up. He felt his lips twitch momentarily. Ron pulled away and smiled sympathetically at him before pulling him to his feet. "Come on, I even got them to find the least comfortable chair in the whole building for you to sleep on, and believe me, that had lots to choose from!" Ron smiled again as he helped Harry walk. He was stiff and sore as though energy had been leaking from all the cuts and grazes, leaving him smarting and drained.

Ron helped him up to the first floor, passed prying eyes and rubber-neckers. His being topless probably had something to do with at least some of the looks. The scars crisscrossing his darker skin probably had something to do with the rest. Ron led him to the room and paused in front of the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Harry paused, looking at the door for a long moment as his emotions waged war inside him. He nodded, and Ron pushed open the door. They paused in the doorway as Harry's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Draco's body hovered above the bedclothes and every inch was pasted with the same stiff orange burn paste. It was a slight improvement to the images Harry had burned into his thoughts; The pictures he couldn't help but see whenever he closed his eyes. The room was warm, dark and silent as Draco bobbed there gently. Harry stepped away from Ron as he gripped the bed for support. He shook his head, not being able to bear seeing Draco like this. He looked around the room, anywhere but at Draco and the only thing offering comfort was knowing Ron was there with him. He wanted to ask Ron to stay but he knew Ron needed to get back to Hermione. He took a sharp intake of breath as he spun around. It was a mistake as he hisses in pain, the bits on his legs screaming in pain. He cursed under his breath for a moment.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" Ron looked quizzical for a moment, waiting for Harry to explain. "How is Hermione?" Ron's head raised in understanding as he smiled.

"You can ask her yourself if you want, she's in the other ward. They're keeping her in overnight just to make sure she and the baby are alright." Harry nodded slowly.

"Maybe later, now I know that she's alright"

"Yeah mate. They think everything's fine, apparently, she threw up a shield, but the spell's impact knocked her backwards. We don't think she was hit with anything. Bloody lucky really!" Harry nodded in earnest, ignoring the pain in his arm and shoulder. "Right come on you, let's get you in the worlds most uncomfortable chair" He snickered as he helped harry over. He lowered him down gently.

As soon as Harry sat down, it was as if the weight of the world fell off him. He felt his strength leave him as his eyelids fell closed. He heard Ron snort as he raised up.

"I'll put a do not disturb sign on the door, just in case anyone needs saving, and you're asleep."

"Git" was all Harry could say in return. He heard Ron chuckle

"I'll be up on the fifth floor getting a cuppa if you need me" He whispered as Harry heard the room door close. He forced his eyes open to look at Draco. He wanted to hold his hand, tell him he was there, offer comfort, anything but there wasn't an inch of skin which hadn't been burnt. His face looked so peaceful in complete contrast to everything else.

"I love the way you look so peaceful when you sleep as if the world hasn't touched you, the way your soft grey eyes light up when you see me. I love the way you feel in my arms." He felt the tears coming again and this time let them fall without trying to hold them back. He knew that somewhere in the ruin that was Draco's body, that he could hear his voice. "I Love you Draco, I should have told you before. Please come back to me" Harry closed his eyes again, unable to stop the sobs from wracking his chest; all the heartache and stress coming to a head. Slowly, the sobs stopped, his breathing evens out as the world washed away from him in small, saltwater drops.


	34. Honest Green Eyes

To say he woke up, he didn't really. It's like he was drifting and slowly drifted close enough to shore to hear civilization again before catching a current and drifting further away.

The first couple of times he drifted to shore he heard harsh whispered shouting and angry words. Mentions of words like 'neglect' and 'failure' featuring in the hushed argument. He didn't like those words, so he slowly drifted away. When he drifted back again sometime later he heard someone saying much nicer words like "love" and 'kiss' and it almost sounded like they were talking to him. He had wanted to get out of the sea at that point but still, he drifted away, unable to leave the peaceful sea.

When the sea released him, it was to a warm hand in his. His eyes fluttered open, painfully stiff and tight. His eyes didn't seem to want to work properly as the scene in front of him was blurry and dim. He tried to work passed the blurriness and saw someone sat in a chair, he tried to make out the face but could only make out a mess of black hair. His eyes fell shut again obviously too tired to work anymore, so he just lay, listening. He could hear a deep breathing and the occasional twitch of the hand in his. Just that small, involuntary movement made the pain drifting into his awareness, worth it. Once again, the sea reclaimed him, dragging him away from the warm hand and soft breathing.

Finally, it was as if the bottom had been removed from his world and all the water drained out as he felt dumped into the bed. His skin screamed around him as he hissed a sharp intake of breath.

"Mr Malfoy? Can you hear me?" Came a man's voice, he didn't recognise the voice. He tried to open his eyes, into the brightness of the room. The man staring down at him was grey and old but sounded stern and sharp. "Nice of you to finally join us Mr Malfoy," He said with a small smile. "I am your healer, Hippocrates Smethwyck" Draco tried to sit up but found himself to be encased in some bright orange paste. His healer smiled brighter. "Tell me, how do you feel?" He thought for a moment before answering because he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Stiff and sore" His skin felt like he had stayed out in the midday sun for too long, as he tried to move the tenderness was uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes. That is to be expected. Do you remember why you are here?"

"No," he said, racking his brain for any information. Everything seemed so jumbled up.

"No matter, that will pass, we had to put you into a magically induced coma while you healed. Your burns were very severe, If we had gotten to you any later, I would not be having this conversation with you now." He smiled genially.

"What happened? Where is-" his eyes slid to the chair which now sat empty.

"Ah yes, Mr Potter, He will be back soon, He has barely left your bedside in the past week"

"Week? Mr Potter?" he felt his heart rate increase as his thoughts came muddled back to him.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, a week. You came in on Sunday the eighth of January, it is now Saturday the fourteenth. It was touch and go for the first few days, but thanks to Mr Potter's quick thinking we've got you near enough sorted."

"Thank you," He said feebly as he tried to process all this new information. Draco almost missed the look of surprise on the healer's face at the gratitude.

"Now let's see how your burns are, we may be able to remove this Ardens Crustulum." He held his wand out and over Draco as small sparks erupted from the tip. First soft green, then golden, like a muggle sparkler. "Good, good. Good progress, there should be minimal scaring" he pointed his wand at the orange gum and started to syphon it off. Slowly Draco watched as his read and scars skin was revealed to the light. He felt tears come to his eyes as he realised just how much damage had been inflicted on his body. "The tint to your skin is just remnants from the ointment in the paste, and the scaring as I said will be minimal. You maybe be left with a few scars where the burns were the worst, but I think your face should be virtually untouched. Your hair may take a while to grow back evenly though.

"What?" Draco felt a panic rush through him as he desperately wanted to raise his hand to where his hair should be.

"It's already started to grow back," Hippocrates had almost totally removed the paste from Draco when there was a knock at the door. "Come" The healer called as the door opened. A mediwitch smiled brightly as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Mr Malfoy, so glad that you're finally awake. You've caused quite a stir, it's not that often we have a celebrity on our ward"

"Sorry?" Draco felt so confused.

"I've brought you some of your post and fan mail. I'll put it with the rest of your belongings on the table." She smiled again as she left, once again shutting the door behind her.

"You see, Mr Malfoy, as you have no doubt been made aware, Harry Potter is something of a national treasure, when someone saves his life from almost certain doom, they become a media darling too for a time. I won't say any more than that because I can already see that you are getting overwhelmed. No, the skin you see is all brand new, so try not to move more than you need to otherwise you could make the scarring worse. Now it'll be visiting time soon, so I suggest you rest up now so that you can see your loved ones." He nodded his head again and turned to leave. "Oh, and if I were you I would probably want to read Tuesdays Quibbler and Mondays Prophet." Draco turned to look at the mound of parchment on the table next to his bed and swallowed, when he looked up, the healer was gone.

He took a shaky breath in as he lowered the bedclothes to take in the damage. His smooth skin was mottled and shiny. In places, it looked like melted wax. He felt like crying. He knew he had scars, scars earned from hard work and harder lessons, but these covered every inch. He looked around for a mirror but couldn't see one. With shaking hands, he raised his fingers up to feel his skin, the skin felt shiny here too. He swallowed hard when he felt stubble where his eyebrows should have been. His hands travelled further up and felt only skin and the finest of stubble where his Malfoy mane had been. He swallowed hard again trying to come to terms. His memories were slowly returning, and he remembered most of it. He lay back with a sigh and closed his eyes. At least Harry was safe. He would have done it all over again if it meant that Harry was alive. He reached over and picked up all the letters and magazine which the mediwitch had brought in.

He picked up the Prophet first, feeling himself sneer at the loathed paper. It had caused so many issues for him that he failed to have any fond feelings for it. He read the headline

Malfoy heir hailed as a hero.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy fortune, was today hailed as a hero as he saved three lives whilst undertaking a routine research mission on behalf of the ministry of magic. Torren MacFusty, Cosima Pruitt and Harry Potter himself all pay tribute to the hero of the hour as he recovers in St Mungo's hospital.

Potter refused to comment beyond requesting privacy at this time. However, it has been reported that he hasn't been seen at Hogwarts, where he was due to start as an apprentice to the defence against the dark arts Professor. He is rumoured to be assuming the role next term as a permanent appointment. Despite classes having already started, he has opted to spend the time in a bedside vigil at St Mungo's.

Cosima Pruitt, Draco's friend and work colleague had this to say. "Draco was exceptional when were got into a spot of bother, Draco was able to assist with initial healing assistance and called for help, all whilst being injured himself. He took care of us whilst we were awaiting assistance, fending off threats and keeping our morale up. He was amazing, He will always be my hero."

A glowing report from the Ministry worker who admitted that when she first met Draco, she very much disliked him and distrusted him openly. Other staff members have confirmed that their relationship was tempestuous at best. Whilst the details of their assignment are not yet known, we do know that dragons are involved as Mr Torren MacFusty of the MacFusty clan was with the research team when they were attacked. He commented saying that he would not be alive if it hadn't been for Malfoy's quick thinking and resourcefulness." MacFusty and Malfoy worked together in Romania on the dragon reserve for a number of years before Macfusty returned home.

As the details of this remarkable event unfold, it is clear to see that Draco Malfoy went above and beyond his duty, ensuring that everyone on that mission were looked after and rescued. For saving our greatest treasure, the boy-who-lived our thanks cannot be expressed enough.

We would like to take this opportunity to apologise to Draco Malfoy for any incorrect or slanderous reports which may have been previously reported. The Prophet is now under new management and we hope Mr Malfoy a speedy recovery with the boy-who obviously feels a great deal towards him.

Written by Verity Entwistle.

Draco sat dumbfounded for a moment before rereading the article. He felt a small smile creep to his lips at the kind things said by Cosima and Torren. He felt a tear of relief roll down his cheek as he breathed a sigh of relief, Torren was well. He placed the paper down reverently on the table as he picked up the next letter.

He recognised the writing at once and tore it open with a small smile.

The parchment felt coarse in his shiny fingers as he unfolded the letter.

Dear Uncle Draco.

I hope you are alright, and I can't wait to hear about this dragon you're looking at, Harry said it was some sort of Hybrid. That sounds so cool. Promise you'll tell me?

The real reason I'm writing to you is that I want you to give Harry another chance. You know that the prophet is good for nothing except to use it as firelighters. He didn't do what they said he did. He is so lost without you and I know that you are without him too. You never talk about people you like and you always sound so lonely. Please give Uncle Harry another chance. He misses you so much, and he's just not the same anymore, he doesn't smile.

Please think it over,

Love Cuz

Teddy.

Draco folded the letter over and put it with the prophet. It was a sad letter to read but he was happy that he felt he had given Harry another chance. He needed to speak to everyone and tell them how much they meant to him.

He riffled through some other letters but most of them were odd or overly familiar. Some of them were downright disturbing.

He didn't bother opening them all, he just moved them to a separate part of the table, ready to be thrown away.

He found the Quibbler next and looked at the front cover.

Harry sat smiling and looking sheepish as the camera took the shot. It was such a candid shot that Draco wasn't even sure that he knew whether Harry had been expecting it or not. It was a wonderful photo, the start of a blush could be seen over his cheeks and his pepperpot hair looked as gorgeous as ever.

Harry Potter and the pursuit of happiness. – a no holds barred interview with the Saviour.

Draco went to open it when the door to his room opened. He looked up surprised, He hadn't been expecting visitors.

Hermione and Ron appeared first.

"Hello," He said first. "Harry's not here"

"We know, we're not thick," Hermione said with a smile.

"We came to see you, you great git!"

"Oh," he said surprised. It was clear that the surprise had cover across in his voice. Ron let Hermione sit down, which she seemed to do awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Sore, tired, confused," He said as he raised his hand to ush it through his hair before realising too late that it was no longer there. "Orange, insecure" he laughed derisively.

"Orange is a great colour" Ron retorted with a smile. Draco raised an eyebrow, and then remembered he didn't have any of those either.

"I look awful, don't I?" He asked. He knew that they would be honest with him.

"You have looked better," Hermione said with a grimace

"But believe me when I say you've looked worse. I was in the waiting room when Harry brought you in" Ron's face looked haunted.

"Where is Harry?"

"He just went to grab something to eat. He's not been eating so we forced him to go. Also there's a queue outside for you, we told Harry he'd have to leave to make room for us all." Hermione laughed.

Draco smiled, it sounded like Harry.

"Is he alright?" They looked at each other, their hidden conversations going on right in front of him.

"He's alright," Ron said slowly "He's-"

"He's had a rough couple of weeks" Hermione smiled. "He's nervous and scared at the moment"

"Hermione!" Ron warned.

"He needs to know Ronald" Draco felt dread in his stomach.

"Needs to know what?"

"Nothing you don't already know I suspect. He's nervous and scared that you'll leave him again. He's fallen hard for you and seeing you hurt, it's made him-"

"Sad"

"Insecure and anxious," They said at the same time.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"He's used to the media printing things about his home life and that most of the stories aren't true however he's not used to the people he cares about just upping and leaving him without talking to him first. "

"Hermione!" Ron warned again.

"No, I will say this, If Draco doesn't know, it wont change anything" She looked up to Ron and then back across to Draco. "We all now the kind of things that have been printed and some of the stories have been truly dreadful, but we know Harry and what he's like, He's nobel and trusting to a fault. He needs to know that you're not going to run at the slightest scandal or rumour, that you'll trust him to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, it hit him harder that an Wronski feint" Ron muttered as he nodded, his gaze far away as if remembering.

"That is if you want to stay together that is" Hermione. Smiled and held up her hand before Draco had chance to say anything. "It's not a conversation to have with us. We're just letting you know what Harry needs." She sighed as she rubbed her stomach "If you're going to dump him, do it sooner rather than later cause we'll be the ones picking up the pieces.

"Do you want me to break up with him?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Of course we don't! You're good for each other and we've not seen him as happy as he is when he's with you however, we've not seen him as distraught as we have when you disappeared." Draco swallowed as he tried to submerge the guilt.

"I'm sorry" He replied.

"We forgive you mate, we know what it's like being dragged into a scandal, but think about Harry. This is his bloody life," Ron said and Draco nodded.

"We'll go now and let you see everyone else. We just want you both to be happy" Draco nodded again as Ron helped Hermione up.

"Oh, Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly

"Yeah?"

"You didn't reply to my letter"

"No, you blithering idiot! I don't feel I need to either. Six bloody pages about whether Harry had cheated on you etc. etc. Seriously Draco. If I had have replied, it would have been a two-word answer, the second word being 'off'"

"You are such a bad influence on her" Draco smirked pointing to Ron. Ron looked at his wife and smiled Proudly.

"I know, See you later, I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time." Ron continued to smile as they left.

Draco couldn't shake the words Hermione had said to him about Harry, even when Torren, Cosima and Rolf all came in.

Torren was fine, only a few scars to show for his near death experience. He had invited Draco out shopping with him and Cosima as they both needed to get new wands. He agreed to but gave no date.

They told him about firstly about how the Goblins had been unwilling to give information, resulting in Bonavich and Lowell ending up in St Mungo's. After taking the Goblins in, they had discovered that when the Ironbelly had been imprisoned, they had charmed it to repel most wizard magic. Apparently, they had never intended of breeding it so didn't realise that it could be transferable to it's young.

Knowing this information, they had called in for back up from the Romanian reserve to come and remove the charms and collect them. Draco wondered who had been called to do that work. He didn't envy them the task.

Cosima and Rolf told him that his diagrams and notes had been salvaged from the site and had been included into the report which he and Cosima had co-written. Draco smiled and nodded, he didn't mind Cosima getting some of the credit as she had probably written the majority of the paper using his notes.

He was tired, but not as tired as he pretended as he made his excuses. Only Torren seemed to know he was faking. He left with a promise to come back later and a knowing smile.

And then finally there was just Harry. He stood silently in the door frame, gazing in. Draco could tell he was trying to keep a blank face but to him the emotions were painted across his face in neon's.

"Potter," Draco said with a smile "Where's mine?" he asked as they both looked down to the cup Harry was holding.

"Oh, erm, I didn't, I can go-"

"I'm joking, come here, we need to talk" Draco cringed at his choice of words, especially when he saw the colour drain from his already pale face. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the chair. Now that he was closer Draco could see the bags under his eyes and the pale burn scars at his neck.

"Harry-"

"Before you start, have you read the Quibbler?" He put the cup down on the table as he clasped his hands infront of him as if tensing for a blow.

"Not yet, Ron and Hermione came"

"Right ok" he took a deep breath and waited.

"I'm not leaving you, alright?" Draco asked simply. Harry closed his eyes and Draco saw a couple of tears escape but didn't mention it. "I wanted to tell you about the prize fool that you've decided to date and how he still has some of his bad habits from school, and how he shouldn't have walked out on you before talking to you." Harry looked up and Draco's heart almost broke as he looked at the bloodshot green eyes. "I wanted to talk to you to tell you how sorry he is for everything he's put you through, the new scars he's given you and the heartache"

Harry sniffed and chuckled.

"You know you're referring to yourself in the third person?" Harry asked and Draco looked down not being able to maintain contact with those honest green eyes.

"If I say it as if it's myself I wont be able to say it at all." Draco felt his own eyes tearing up. "When I saw that article of you with that man I panicked so completely. Just asked Cosima, I fell apart completely, I thought you'd played me for a fool and it broke my heart" He sniffed as he looked down to the orange fingers fidgeting in his lap. "I am so much more than in 'like' with you and have been for years, the thought of having you and then losing you what felt like seconds after, I probably would have taken myself to the cave and fed myself to those dragons with a smile on my face."

"Don't say that!" Harry said quietly as he reached to put a hand on Draco's knee. He paused without touching him.

"I know, I'm hideous, apparently dragon fire doesn't heal the same as normal fire," Draco said derisively.

"You're not hideous, I just don't want to hurt you, tell me if I hurt you ok?" Harry said as he finally placed his hand on Draco's arm. It was hot, almost uncomfortably so but it didn't sting. Draco smiled a small smile, as he blinked away more tears.

"I am so sorry," Draco said "I really am an idiot, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this" He waved in the general direction of his scarred skin.

"You know me love, saving people is kinda my thing," He said with a smile and Draco chuckled.

"Do you still want me?" Draco asked, the words just tumbling out of his mouth. The core question to everything else finally revealed as he again waved to his disfigured body. His face started to crumble, not bearing to wait for the answer.

"Shush, don't cry love" Draco felt the air about him move as Harry tried to comfort him. He could see the mans struggle as he tried to work out where to put his hands. He threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he grabbed his wand. He did a gentle flick and Draco started as he began to float off the bed. Harry climbed up and lay down and then lowered Draco into his arms.

"Of course I want you, Do you think I would've camped out on the world's most uncomfortable chair if I didn't?" He placed a hand gently against Draco's face and Draco was suddenly engulfed in deep honest green, He knew that in those eyes happiness resided. "I would battle Dragon's for you Draco," Draco closed his eyes as he listens to Harry's words. "I would chase you to the ends of the world to keep you, do you know why?" Draco gently shook his head as he opened his eyes and stared into that green paradise. "I would do all of those things because I am so much more than in 'like' with you too," He said as he looked down at Draco's lips. Draco felt his heartbeat pause as if it could only restart again when their lips touched. "I love you Draco," He said into his mouth as he gently pressed his own lips to his. Draco's heart was suddenly supercharged as Harry's hot, soft lips were moving gently against his. He felt hot tears pouring down his face as he cried into the kiss. The kiss held promises of long nights together, of curling around each other with books and blankets. Of nights out and shared ice cream. Draco felt every bone in his body start to sing as he threaded his own hands into Harry's hair, desperate to deepen the kiss. Harry slowly pulled away, his green eyes almost lost in pupil. "Slow down, I am scared of hurting you, when everything's healed I'm going to return that favour you paid me at your flat." He grinned as he stroked the stubble on his head.

"My beautiful hair" He muttered with a half-arsed whimper.

"I don't know, but if this tint stains you may become an honorary Weasley too" Harry chuckled as Draco looked at him darkly.

"Not funny" He couldn't hold the glare though as he looked at his orange tinted skin. "I look like a pumpkin" Harry chuckled again,

"You look like my pumpkin" As he leant forward and kissed Draco's nose. Draco smiled as he yawned, the skin around his mouth felt tight and tender. "Come on you, sleep now"

"Will you stay with me?" Harry paused for a moment.

"What if I have a nightmare and hurt you?"

"You won't," Draco smiled, his eyes already closing. Harry pulled away making him open his eyes, panicked. "Don't go!" Harry smiled down to him.

"I'm not pumpkin, I'm grabbing the covers, you feel cold." Harry pulled the covers over them as they cuddled closer together.

"Pumpkin!" He sneered "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Probably not, but that's what you get for saving my life" Harry smiled, and Draco could feel it against his face. He cuddled into the warmth that was Harry and let the world wash away again.

Wronski feint - A Seeker from high above dives down, sharply, as if to collect the Snitch, causing the opposing Seeker to chase after him, only to pull up at the last second, causing the opposing Seeker to crash into the ground below.


	35. Graduation Party

"Only community service? Really? They should have gone to Azkaban!" Came the bitter remarks from the fire as Harry packed up his things.

"I know, however at least Malfoy Manor will look splendid again" Harry replied with a slight smile.

"I thought that had some poetic justice to it, and I may or may not have mentioned it"

"You are so devious! Remind me again why you weren't sorted into Slytherin?" Draco's voice replied.

"Because I knew if I was, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you" Harry smirked as he took one last look around his room. He was pretty sure he had everything. It felt weird that he wouldn't be in these rooms when he came back. He would be the new Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts. He sighed satisfied, as he turned to the fire and stepped through.

As soon as he set his bag down, arms wrapped around him and lips landed on his. He closed his eyes as he settled into the embrace. He moaned into Draco's mouth as they pulled away.

"When you say that, I wish you meant like this and not to throttle me" Draco smirked down at him.

"Me too, however, now that I have you all to myself, I think my hands may have a mind of their own, let's go to the bedroom and get naked" Harry teased

"Harry!" Draco said warningly as Harry's hands slid up his back, pulling him close for another kiss.

"We've got to go remember? Hermione wanted her books back the moment you landed!" He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, for all she knows, I ran late, punctuality has never been my strong suit"

"Come on, we'll only be there for a little while, and then we can come home, and you can have your wicked way with me." Draco pulled away to grab his coat.

Harry watched him hungrily. His hair had grown back and despite it having a slightly warmer tone to it, it was as soft and fine as before. His scars had faded, for the most part, a few remained behind his right ear and at his hip. Harry liked to kiss those places the most, to remind Draco that he loved everything about him. "Come on you, go and get changed"

"Why?" Harry asked confused. "It's only Hermione and Ron, I can go like this," He said pointing down at his trainers, jeans and hoodie.

"Please? I've gone to the effort of dressing up, don't make it look like I've overdressed. I've put some clothes out for you on the bed" Harry rolled his eyes but knew that arguing was pointless. He sighed and headed for Draco's room.

"You know, when I said about going to your room and getting naked, this isn't what I had in mind" He heard Draco snort in the other room as he looked at the clothes on the bed. Draco had at least picked things that Harry would be comfortable in. He quirked his eyebrow as he noticed that Draco had put out the tight black jeans from their first date. He would wear them, he knew that Draco couldn't help but admire his rear when wearing them. He smiled with vengeful glee as he grabbed those. Then he grabbed his black shirt as he stripped everything off. He smiled again to himself as he chose to leave off the underwear.

Once dressed he pushed the sleeves back, baring his forearms. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He didn't look too bad, but the test would be what Draco thought. He stepped out of the room silently as he caught Draco looking out of the window.

"Well?" Harry asked, A devilish smile dancing on his lips.

"Dear Lord, Harry I said 'dress up', not cause a stir" Draco smiled, a hungry look in his grey eyes.

"This is revenge isn't it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Might be" Harry admitted smugly as Draco walked over to him, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a lip crushing kiss.

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, "Have I told you how much I like the beard?" He said as he stroked the thick hair around his jaw.

"Maybe once or twice." Draco pulled away from him and gave him another look.

"Damn it, Harry! I demand that you go back to our bedroom and change!" He even stamped his foot making Harry laugh. "No, I mean it, I will not be held responsible for what happens if you leave the house dressed like that"

"You know me, I like to live dangerously" Harry winked pulling Draco back to him. He had missed being able to run his hands through his hair, but now that it was back, he used it to his full advantage.

"Harry" Draco groaned as their lips met again. "Merlin's beard, what you do to me! It must be some sort of dark magic."

"Don't worry, I know one or two things about that, I'll keep you safe" Harry smirked and knew he looked mischievous.

"Come on, before I change my mind!" Draco said pulling himself away before they got carried away.

"Yes sir" Draco growled at him again before stepping up to the fire. His face was automatically transformed into one of discomfort and fear, and Harry's mischievous mood evaporated. "We can apparate if you want to?" He said. Since the event with the Dragon, Draco had shied away from fire, not bearing to fire call or floo, He was currently trying to overcome it, but some days were better than others.

"Please? I can't do this today" he said waving his hand at the floo.

"No problem" Harry smiled as he held Draco's hand and grabbed his bag, "Let's go" The familiar pull behind the belly button felt as disconcerting as normal, but it was over shortly as Ron and Hermione's house came into view. It didn't matter how many times he saw it, he always thought it looked perfect for them. A small thatched cottage with a high hedge that bore blackberries at the end of summer, and a small, white, wooden gate. Harry turned to Draco and took his hand. Draco smiled back at him with one of his pure and fully happy smiles. Harry cherished those smiles along with the ones only he got to see.

They walked down the path towards the little white gate and pushed it open with a creak. The smell of honeysuckle filled his nose and he smiled.

"I'd love to live in a house like this one day," Harry said as they got closer to the front door. Draco just smiled but didn't say anything. "Are you sure they're expecting us? The house is dark"

"They might be in the garden around the back." Draco offered as he started walking around the house, pulling Harry with him. The warm hazy afternoon air was like a dream as it gently pressed against his skin. Bee's and butterflies littered the air above the smell of fresh cut grass. Harry took a deep breath and smiled again.

He watched Draco move in front of him and thought about taking a picnic somewhere and making love to him in the middle of a field. He blushed at the thought but resolved to tell him about it later. As they rounded the white cottage there was another gate, which Draco stopped at. He rattled it but it wouldn't open.

"Harry, could you open it for me? I forgot my wand" He said with a gritted jaw. Frustration on his face.

"It's unlike you to forget your wand" Harry smiled as he squeezed his hand, as Draco moved behind him to allow him in front.  
Harry pointed his wand at the lock,

"Alohomora," He said and heard the lock clank and snap open. He smiled back to Draco as he pushed the gate open.

"SURPRISE!" Harry felt himself stumble backwards slightly, only bolstered by Draco grinning behind him. He looked around at all the smiling faced and felt himself blush harder. There was a banner hanging from the trees which said congratulations. In large moving letters, which then changed to an image of Harry wearing his graduation gown.

Harry was speechless as he stood taking everything in. He felt his eyes prick at the love he felt. He had never been thrown a surprise party before. He looked around at the faces. All of the Weasley's and spouses were there, all the children too, with the exception of Charlie. Teddy with his orange hair, which he'd stuck too for months since seeing Draco's. Rolf, Luna and the twins, and some other faces he couldn't quite place. He even spotted Ginny and Orion in the far corner. She offered a gentle smile.

"Come on Harry" Draco urged as he pushed him forward lightly.

"You great big git," He said to Draco as they got closer.

"Believe me, after your wardrobe change, I didn't want to share you!" Draco snickered as he pushed him into the crowd of people.

"Harry!" Came Hermione's voice. He turned to look at her and take her in, She was huge and pregnant and beautiful. Her face was glowing and full, Ron stood behind her with a huge grin on his face. He pulled them both in for a hug, struggling to get close to Hermione around her bump.

"Well done on your N.E.W.T's! I knew you'd do it" Hermione beamed proudly.

"I couldn't have done it without you or Draco" he smiled.

"Hey! What am I? A chopped flobber worm? I helped" Ron whined behind her.

"And Ron for making the tea and bringing food" Harry smirked, as Ron smiled smugly.

"Harry!" He heard his name and turned as he was faced with Molly and Arthur. "Well done my boy, knew you could do it!" said Arthur clasping his shoulder.

"We bought you a gift, Every professor needs one." Molly handed him a parcel wrapped in brown paper. He unwrapped it carefully to reveal a leather-bound book with golden corners. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked up to the Weasley's with a confused smile. Arthur and Molly looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry Harry, It's a new range of stationary that George has brought out. Inspired by you I might add. It's a secret keeper diary. It's password protected. And if the wrong password is given there's a booby-trap." Harry looked up and over the George who raised his glass of champagne in salute. Harry smiled.

"I won't risk setting anything off now, I'll look at it later when it's safe." Harry laughed nervously.

"Thank you," He said as he pulled them into a hug.

"Harry Dear, we are so, so proud of you!" Molly said as her eyes welled up. She sniffed, her bottom lip quivering as she nodded with a smile. Harry smiled back to the only mother he had ever known and felt his eye pricking again. He cursed himself internally. He felt something cold pushed into his hand as another hand pressed against his back. He looked around to find Draco with a glass of champagne. "So who organised all of this for me?" He asked and there were a few sheepish looks.

"It was Draco's idea," said Neville from behind him. Harry smiled surprised as Hannah leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. The people around him nodded but his eyes went to Molly, who hadn't always been so approving of the Slytherin?

"Yes. It was Mr Malfoys idea, He got everyone together and it all went from there." She said with a forced smile. Harry smiled at her, silently thanking her for being nice. She nodded again.

Harry looked up at Draco and almost fell into his grey eyes, Draco smiled and looked away, just a quick twitch of lips, telling Harry that he knew the effect he was having on him. Harry wrapped his own arm around Draco's back and threaded his fingers into the waistband of Draco's jeans. Admiring the shirt and waistcoat.

"Hi, Harry, Sorry for interrupting" Came a dreamy voice he would know anywhere.

"Oh Hi Luna, Thank you for coming"

"Not at all. Well done on your graduation. Two E's and four O's, nicely done." She smiled.

"Yes! Well done Harry" Said Rolf a moment after.

"Well, I couldn't very well fail Care of magical creatures with your's and Draco's help. Neville would never have forgiven me if I failed Herbology, And Defence and Transfiguration well…" Harry smirked

"True, Draco does have a lot to answer for, However with how good he and Hermione are with Potions, I'm surprised you didn't get O's in that"

"I was never going to get an O in potions" Harry laughed.

"And yet, the man can cook brilliantly" Draco pitched in, drawing his attention away from Neville.

"Really?" Rolf said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Really! We'll have to have you around for dinner soon" Draco said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Sounds wonderful. Let us know when."

"Probably won't be until August now. Harry and I are going to go travelling for a few weeks," Harry paused and looked at Draco. Draco smirked.

"Ah" chuckled Rolf "I take it this is news to Harry?"

"It bloody well is" Cried Harry before turning fully to Draco. "We're going Travelling? Where? What for?"

"For your birthday, and where ever you want to go." Draco smiled as he looked down wrapping his arms either side of Harry's face. Harry felt excitement and energy building up inside of him as he stared up into the pale grey eyes smiling down at him.

"How long have you been planning all of this?" Harry asked.

"A little while, you were doing so well with your revision" Draco grinned bringing a blush to Harry's face as he remembered their revision sessions usually ended up with them in bed together. "That I thought a holiday would be a good place to start, maybe go to a beach somewhere for a little while, then maybe go looking for some exotic creatures. We could do some muggle activities too if you'd like?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco?" Harry smirked "Muggle Activities? Really?"

"Congratulations, Harry," Said a voice Harry didn't immediately recognise. Draco dropped his arms as Harry turned.

"Thank you," Harry said Politely "Thank you for coming"

"Draco invited us, I hope you don't mind?" Harry shook his head as he looked at Torren and Cosima who were holding hands.

"Why would I mind?" Harry smiled as he leant forward to give Cosima a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, just in case I steal Draco away" He winked and smiled. Harry turned to Draco and scowled.

"I say one thing, one thing and it gets rubbed in my face" He laughed.

"Sorry love, it was so adorable, I've never had anyone be jealous over me before."

"It's alright Harry, Draco was never my type" He winked again as he looked down at Cosima who giggled.

"So Cosima, found your own knight have you?"

"Not a knight, no" She paused for a moment "Don't have to worry about the armour" They both sniggered at that leaving Harry and Torren looking between them.

"So what are you both up to?" Harry asked ignoring Draco.

"Cosima is going to come up and meet the rest of the family, then we're going to go over to the Romanian reserve, Cosima has decided she wants to learn more about it so Rolf has put her on a three-week course over there."

"Sounds great," Harry said with a smile.

"Foods up" Molly called from the other side of the garden and people started to move away.  
Harry quickly squeezed Draco's rear as they began to casually walk over to the crowded table.

"Uncles!" Harry and Draco turned around simultaneously with smiles only to be blinded by a flashbulb.

"Teddy!" Harry cried as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," He said with a less-than-sincere smile. "aww look, you both look brilliant" Teddy pulled out the picture and handed it to them. Harry blinked at the picture, and sure enough, it was a great picture. Draco's eyes seemed to linger on Harry before looking up and Harry's hand was still on Draco's bottom. The figures moving before them. Harry blushed, he didn't think he would ever get used to wizard pictures even after all this time. He looked up to Draco again, who looked down heavy-lidded and smiled.

"Great picture," Draco said as he smiled at the picture.

"So, Professor, what are we learning next term?" Teddy asked cheekily. Harry went to open his mouth as a cry came from the other side of the garden. Harry's head whipped around to find Hermione, red-faced and a soaked skirt.

"'Mione?" Ron asked as he rushed to her side.

"It's alright Ron. Her waters have broken, best get her to bed. I'll be up in a moment" Said Molly taking charge of the situation. Hermione looked up at Harry and mouthed her apology. Harry smiled and shrugged as Ron helped her waddle inside.

"So, shall we go home?" Harry heard some people say.

"Let's stay, it's her third, she'll probably have had the baby in the next hour," Arthur said quietly.

"Do they know what they're having?" Luna asked

"Nope, they're doing it the wizard way."

"Having children must be great?" Draco said suddenly, making Harry's heart jump.

"You getting broody on me?" Harry asked with a soft smile on his face.

"No!" Draco said quickly without meeting Harry's eyes. "Malfoys don't get broody" he muttered before raising his voice so everyone else could hear. "My money is on a boy," Draco said louder to the others.

"I'll take that bet Malfoy," said George from the food table. "3 galleon wager?" Draco nodded his head.

"I reckon she's having a girl, she's carrying high" Said Angelina, Fleur nodded too.  
Luna tilted her head thoughtfully, "I'm with Draco, I think it will be a boy."

"Have they thought of any names?" Harry asked.

"Not that they've told us, said we might pinch them," said George, as he rolled his eyes.  
Harry cuddled closer to Draco as Draco bent his head to kiss him. It was just a quick peck, but it made them both smile. He heard someone clear their throat and turned his head. Ginny stood in front of him with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey Harry, Draco" She nodded to them, blushing slightly at interrupting their intimate moment.

"Hey Gin," Harry smiled knowing what was coming.

"I'd like you to meet Orion," She said carefully, as the man stepped up from behind her and offered his hand. Harry looked at it for a second before taking it.

"Nice to meet you, Orion, I've heard so much about you" The colour seemed to drain from his face and Harry smiled. "All good things, don't worry" He clarified.

"Hi Harry" He stuttered looking between Harry and Ginny. "Sorry, I'm really nervous," He said, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am, for the last time we met"

Harry chuckled. Remembering him falling out of the bed completely naked as Ginny protested. Harry looked at Ginny who had started to blush.

"Does he make you happy?" Harry asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Orion, no hard feelings, I wasn't doing my job as a husband very well, for obvious reasons" He pointed to Draco who just smirked. "So I'm glad she has someone that can make her happy" He smiled as Orion smiled,

"However," Draco interjected, "He is also the man that defeated the dark lord, If you're going to mess with her emotions, He's going to find out about it," Draco said as he leant forward and shook hands too. Orion stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"Draco!" Ginny warned with a slight smirk on her face.

"He's not wrong Gin, If he hurts you, I can make it look like an accident," Harry said with the best blank face he could muster.

"You know what?" Draco asked looking at Harry "Ron and Hermione told me the same thing" He grinned.

"Yes well…" Harry paused and smiled.

"But yeah, Orion, nice to meet you, be good to her!" Harry said. Orion smiled uncertainly as he stepped away. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but the smile told him that they weren't in trouble.

"Well We're going to shoot off, Just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you Harry" She stepped forward and hugged him. She pecked him on the cheek and held his face for a moment. "You'll make a great defence teacher, just try not to kill any of the students, I've heard it doesn't work out well for you if you do" She winked and they both laughed,

"See you both soon," Harry said as they walked away back towards the garden gate. Once they were out of earshot, Harry looked at Draco "You're pretty scary, you know that?"

"You're not too bad yourself" they smiled at each other as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. It wasn't long before Harry felt his lips against his neck and couldn't help but close his eyes. Draco smiled as Harry tilted his head slightly, giving Draco more room.

"When we get home, I'm going to take your school tie and I'm going to tease you with it." He whispered into Harry's ear. Harry growled quietly at the thought, desire pooling within him.

"Guy's come on, get a room!" said George from the other side of the garden.

"We've got one, you're in it" Harry replied back with a laugh. "However, Teddy!" Harry called when he saw Teddy at the back of the garden with Victoire. They were doing nothing more than kissing, but they were engrossed.

"Mon Deu!" Exclaimed Fleur "Victoire, you stop that this instant!" The rest of the family just giggled between themselves.

The couple pulled apart reluctantly, with equally red faces as Molly stepped out of the house. She instantly had everyone's attention as she smiled.

"Well, woman, what has she had? I've got money riding on this" Called George. Molly waved him off with a roll of her eyes.

"Edward Harry Granger-Weasley has just been born, weighing 7lbs 12oz." She smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Harry, they've asked you to go up." Molly smiled at him as he and Draco stepped passed.

"I'll wait down here," said Draco his hand sliding out of Harry's. Harry glanced at Molly who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I won't be long." He smiled down at him as he climbed the stairs. He heard murmured words from below before he reached their room. He knocked first waiting for an answer.

"Come in" He pushed the door open to find Hermione in bed holding the little bundle, as Ron grinned lopsidedly in the chair next to the bed. It reminded him of the time he had taken to love potion when they were at school. He cleared his throat to stop from laughing.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly "I'm sorry, we ruined your party, Where's Draco?"

"Don't be silly, this is the best party ever" Harry looked at the bundle in her arms and smiled.

"Draco's downstairs, Molly only said for me to come up" He could already see the tell-tale signs that he was a Weasley.

"Do you want to hold your godson?"

"My What?"

"Godson, Mate!" Ron said finally.

"Are you sure? What about Bill, or George or Percy?"

"Rose has got Bill and Fleur, and Hugo has George and Angelina for their sins. We wanted-" Another knock came at the door.

"Come in," Ron said looking confused. Draco opened the door looking confused.

"Draco," Hermione said happily as Draco joined Harry. Hermione handed the baby over the Harry as Draco stood over them.

"As we were saying, We wanted the both of you to be his godparents" Draco went oddly still, his knuckles going white as they held onto the chair.

"Both of us?" Harry asked as he looked down at the new life in his arms.

"Well, He is a Weasley and let's be honest, he'll probably outrun just you Harry, you'll need the back up" Ron commented with a smile.

"Draco?" Harry said as he glanced up at his lover. "You alright love?"

"Here Draco, take a seat, you've gone really pale."

"Yes, Sorry" He muttered. Harry looked up at Draco as he sat down. His eyes boring a hole through the blanket at the baby.

"Can Draco hold him?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Come here Draco, Hold him like this." Harry got out of his chair as he guided Draco down and then carefully handed the baby to him. Draco looked down into the baby's face and Harry could see colour appearing on his cheeks. His face seemed to soften the longer he looked at the baby. Harry felt his heart melt. One day, he might suggest they adopt their own. Draco looked u and Harry could see the twinkle in his eyes from unshed tears.

"He's beautiful" Draco croaked "You both must be so proud"

"We are, he's going to be a handful, He'll need you both to be on top form" Ron smiled.

"Are you serious about me being a godparent too?" He asked. There was no hesitation in Ron or Hermione's face.

"It is an honour and a privilege!" He said his voice breaking. Harry couldn't help but tear up too.

"Both of you stop otherwise I'm going to cry too!" Ron said finally, making them all laugh.

"Boys!" Hermione sighed with a laugh.

"Come on Draco, there are going to be others that want a look in at the new addition" Draco looked lost for a moment when he looked up. Then nodded before handing the bundle carefully over to Hermione again.

"Right, we just wanted to wait to make sure the labour went alright. We'll help tidy up and then we'll go." Harry said with a huge grin.

"Alright Mate, enjoy travelling, we'll catch up when you get back"

"Even they knew?" Harry asked smirking as he turned to Draco. Draco didn't respond as his eyes were glued to the baby. He tutted and laughed and he pulled Draco out of the room. "Come on you, we can see little Edward soon" Draco nodded slowly.

They turned and left after saying their goodbyes and began to help tidy up the party as more people left. Soon it was only them left as the sky started to darken.

They both lay on the ground looking up at the stars, hand in hand as they felt the last of the summer heat leaving.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked "You've been very quiet"

"Sorry" He replied giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"What's up?"

"The moon, stars, planets, some muggle inventions call pl-"

"Draco! Please tell me"

"Molly talked to me before I came upstairs"

"And?" Harry felt nervous knowing that Molly wasn't the most friendly towards him.

"She told me that she had never seen you so happy and that if you choose me, then so does she"

"Really?" Harry asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Yeah"

"Wow, that's great news"

"Yeah" There was a silence between them again. "Harry?" Draco asked eventually.

"Mmm?"

"I know he's not ours, but we have a godchild together" Harry smiled at that.

"Yes, we do," Harry said gripping his hand again and raising it to his mouth.

"Would you-" he started. Harry waited for Draco's bravery to pick up steam. "With me"

"Sorry?" Harry asked. He was pretty sure he knew what Draco was trying to say.

"Do you want children someday?"

"I would like to have children, yes" Harry smiled.

"Would you" He stuttered again "Want to have them with me?" Harry felt his heart overflow as he leant down.

"Who else would I have them with? Silly git" He pressed his lips against Draco's feeling the answering warmth against his own. The kiss deepened as Draco pulled Harry down with his hair.

Harry didn't think he had much fight left in him to resist. "Come on, let's go home"

"Harry?" Draco smiled.

"Mmm?"

"I love you" Harry smiled and squeezed his hand as they apparated home.


	36. It's ChristmasEpilogueThe End

He was surrounded by heat. Blistering, sweating, scorching heat. He was trapped and burning. He tried to escape but was pulled right back in. He had a glimpse of milky pink eyes and claws. He jerked awake, blinking into the twilight. The heat still surrounded him, but he immediately calmed. He threw the covers off his legs to compensate as he shifted further back into Harry's arms. Draco could never work out what made Harry run so hot but, on those nights where his bad dreams returned, and his blood turned to ice, Harry's fiery heat was the only thing that could assuage his fears. He loved feeling Harry's skin against his, his searing breath against his neck; tickling the hairs and sending shivers down his spine. He sighed contently as he looked around Harry's room lazily. It felt quite late in the morning, but the room seemed darker than it should've been. He slowly lifted Harry's arm off him as he slid out of bed.

He pulled on Harry's hideous but far too comfortable hoodie over his head to stave off the cold as he stepped over to the window. He peeled back the curtain a crack and peeked out. He couldn't help smirking at the Muggles trying to drive in their machines, their back wheels speeding round but the cars going nowhere. The snow had only settled that morning, turning the quiet Islington street into a winter wonderland. Draco shook his head as he released the curtain and turned around. He bit his lip at the view before him and felt his heart skip a beat. Harry had always had this effect on him. Harry lay on his side cuddled up in the cover with a muscled arm and a full leg outside of the cover. Draco's eyes followed the outline of his buttocks down his thick thigh and to his muscled calf, appreciating the swell of flesh and the toned hard muscles under that tanned skin. He licked his lips as he grabbed his wand and left the room, turning to appreciate the full view of his very fine arse as he left the room.

He smiled as he walked down the two sets of stairs to the kitchen. That was one downside to being at Grimmauld place while Kreacher was at Hogwarts. He went to the well-stocked larder and looked to see what he could make for breakfast. He flicked his wand at the kettle, watching as it rose, filled with water at the tap and then hung over the fireplace. With another more hesitant swish, he started the fire. When the fire seemed to be high enough he turned back to the shelves and smiled at all the food. Harry had cooked so much for him since Harry had been home from Hogwarts. He even grabbed his stomach feeling the extra pounds gained. He didn't mind too much, it was nothing that couldn't be worked off after the holidays.

He sighed as he pondered that particular conundrum, He only got to see Harry at weekends and occasionally in the evenings even though they owled frequently and fire called every evening. It was getting to the point where Draco felt things needed to change. Now that he had been able to wake with Harry every morning and sleep with him every night, it had spoilt him. When Harry had returned back to Hogwarts after their long glorious summer together Draco had felt lonesome and restless. He couldn't believe that he had ever been able to live that way before. He shivered despite the warm hoodie infused with Harry's smell, like treacle, patchouli and honey mingling in a heady and seductive mix. He needed to get moving before, Harry woke up.

He grabbed the eggs and bacon, a few herbs and some bread. He wasn't a master chef by any stretch of the imagination, however, he wasn't too shabby when it came to breakfast. He cracked open the eggs and threw in the bacon and smiled as the delicious smell wafted up to his nose. He put the bread near the fire and the spokes twisted around making them equally brown. He heard the kettle start to whistle and with a swish of his wand a tray clattered onto the table along with a teapot and cups. He grabbed the teabags by hand as he threw them into the teapot. He magicked the plates from a rack on the wall and soon both were adorned with scrambled eggs, bacon toast, which he buttered by hand. He poured the water into the teapot carefully before calling the milk to him. A small milk jug floated over and landed gently on the tray next to the teapot. He smiled down at the tray happy with the effort he'd put in. He flicked his wand again and the tray began to float back up towards the bedroom.

Draco nodded in satisfaction as with another flick of his wand, several parcels floated up following the tray closely. He climbed the stairs and soon was at the top with the waiting tray of food. He pushed open the door and was pleased that Harry's bottom was still on show. This time he lay face down with his whole body on show. Draco stood just for a second just admiring the view. He wanted nothing more than to kneel at the foot of that altar and worship every inch of it. He sighed as he crept slowly into the room.

"Enjoying the view?" came the sleepy reply from the bed.

"Mmm, more than you could imagine" Draco replied, a grin coming to his face. Harry rolled over, revealing the full glory and it took every ounce of strength Draco had to resist gawping. Harry grinned mischievously as he shifted over allowing Draco to climb back into bed with him.

"You look good in my clothes"

"This hideous thing?" Draco smirked as he was surrounded in Harry's patchouli and honey scent, Harry's arms enclosing him in the scorching heat once again and he pulled him in for a kiss. Draco groaned, the heat of the kiss warming him down to his toes as Harry ran his hands through his hair his lips slowly moving down to his neck and ear, teeth grazing and teasing the skin. Draco almost drowned in the sensations as Harry made him shiver and sweat simultaneously. "Har-Harry" He started.

"Mmm?" Harry responded as his mouth worked down to his shoulder. Draco felt his eyes roll and close. Harry always knew the spots to hit, to magic the words right out of his mind. Draco felt the smile against his skin as Harry stopped. Draco took a deep breath before blinking back lustfully at Harry. "You were saying something?" He smirked.

"I erm, yeah. Breakfast" Draco murmured. His hand, waving limply at the hovering tray and presents.

"Mmm, but I already have breakfast" Harry smiled, and Draco felt his body react in places that Harry's lips hadn't touched yet. Draco closed his eyes and almost whimpered as Harry's lips lowered back to his lips. They kissed long and slow before Harry gently pulled away slowly, His hands gently brushing Draco's hair away from his face. Draco felt the love swell in his breast as he looked up into Harry's crystal-clear eyes, always the clearer without his glasses. "But I guess we will need the energy for today." He leant forward and kissed Draco's nose before slowly releasing him a little. Draco lay still for a moment as he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal.

"You are such a tease" He finally sighed.

"Don't pretend you don't love it!" Harry said as he reached around Draco to get his glasses and wand.

Draco tried to pout but failed as he floated the tray with the food over to them but it didn't last long when Harry smiled back at him. He felt himself blush slightly as the tray landed, followed by the presents. Harry's face dropped.

"I thought we said no presents?" Harry said looking overwhelmed.

"We did, but I couldn't help myself. It's alright if you haven't gotten me anything" Draco smiled. He had seen them and just wanted to spoil Harry. He'd heard a few of the stories about Harry's upbringing and couldn't bear him going through another Christmas without getting at least something. He smiled encouragingly but shortly his eyes narrowed as Harry's face changed. Harry grinned awkwardly.

"Just as well, I couldn't resist either" He flicked his wand and several brightly and awkwardly wrapped presents appeared from under the bed. Draco crossed his arms in mock anger.

"You promised" He huffed, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"So did you! Bloody Slytherin" Harry laughed as the gifts landed next to the others. "Merry Christmas love" He grinned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Merry Christmas honey" Draco responded.

Presents opened and food, eaten they lay in each other's arms staring at the ceiling. Draco moaned as Harry's fingers drew gentle circles on his chest. He turned to look at the dark-haired man and admired the content smile on his lips as he lay there, eyes closed in his new scarf. His new scarf and nothing else, the bed covers long lost to the floor. Draco's face flushed at the thoughts that crossed his mind. Sometimes the level of need he had scared him. He must have made some movement as Harry opened his eyes, smile still in place as he rolled towards Draco. Draco suddenly felt like a deer in headlights.

"I've been thinking," He said as he trailed fingers up and along Draco's skin. Draco shivered, gooseflesh covering his skin. "It's been almost a year. How would you feel about moving in with me?" Draco didn't answer right away. The smile slipped from Harry's lips. "Or we could get a new place together, we wouldn't have to move in here if you didn't want to?" Draco paused for another long moment, weighing up all the choices "Do you think it's too soon?" Harry sounded nervous now. Draco rolled towards him a smile on his face.

"I love the idea, but yes I think getting our own place would be better" Harry's eyes widened, and his face erupted in a smile.

"Do you mean it?" Draco nodded knowing it would release Harry's inner puppy. Harry pulled him into a bear hug, all energy and love. Suddenly the energy halted as their eyes met. "It's a big step, are you sure?" Harry asked, his eyes gazing into his own. Draco felt his breath catch at the vulnerability in his eyes. He nodded again as he slowly removed Harry's glasses. All other thoughts lost. Harry's teeth gripped Draco's neck hard as Draco pulled at Harry's hair, drawing a growl from low in Harry's chest and a sigh from his own. That seemed to spur Harry on as he rolled backwards pulling Draco with him thigh first. "Merlin, you are so hot" Harry groaned as they groins met.

"Yes, you are" Draco smiled down at him pressing his hands to the scared chest under him. He loved when Harry did this. He felt like he was put on a pedestal and admired. He threw his head back as they began to move together. Harry's hands holding his hips, fingers digging in as the sensations increased. It didn't take long for the sensations to overtake them as they fell together in a heap. Panting and smiling they lay in bed, Draco pressed against Harry's chest.

"Best Christmas ever!" Harry panted as he stroked Draco's hair. Draco waited for the spots to disappear from his eyes before sitting up again. He looked down at Harry and stroked his face. "You ready for later?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of it.

"Christmas at the Weasley's, I can't wait," He said sarcastically and then grinned. "Will everyone be there?"

"I think so, Ron and Hermione, Ginny & Orion, all the kids, Teddy and probably Bill and Fleur" He nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"What about Charlie?" Draco asked

"I don't know, it depends whether he can get the time off, he's not always there." Draco nodded In understanding. "Is it going to be difficult for you?"

"I hope not, I mean we were able to work together afterwards. But according to Torren, we were very awkward around each other. I still haven't told him"

"You don't owe him an explanation love! You didn't have a relationship and from what you've said, you ended it." Harry said stroking his thigh firmer.

"True" Draco patted Harry's hand as he rolled off with a sigh. "I just don't know what to expect. Maybe I should've told him just so that he wasn't walking into it cold."

"I don't think that will happen" Harry smirked "You really think that me and Ginny divorcing and me and you getting together will have been left out of the letters to and from? Especially when Dragons were involved? I'm pretty sure he's known for a while" Draco felt his eyes furrow as he looked at the ceiling blindly, lost in his thoughts. "You ok?"

"Mmm," Draco grunted as he tried to run through every possible solution in his mind. He felt Harry roll over to face him and turned his head, his eyes not focusing for a long moment.

"Would it make you feel better if I told them we couldn't make it?"

"No, Harry! We can't do that, Molly will have gone to so much trouble for us just to not turn up," Draco shook his head as he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Ok, how about we can leave whenever you want, if things start getting weird, you say the word and we're gone. How does that sound?"

"Acceptable" Draco smiled, His mind still on later. He looked at Harry and stroked his face, a smile coming to his face when he remembered there was one more present waiting at the Weasley's for him. "Come on then we better shower otherwise we'll be late" Harry sighed and nodded.

"We going to share?"

"We must conserve water, the muggles are always going on about saving the planet" Draco's smirk was answered by Harrys own as they climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

###########

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he rubbed up against him.

"I'm fine" He smiled, not feeling the confidence he was trying to portray. The burrow was much too small for the number of people in it. He felt underdressed in his jeans and shirt.

"They'll be opening presents soon" Harry smiled "What did we get Molly and Arthur again?" Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"We got them some Bond's from Gringotts, they should mature soon, we thought with all the grandkids, they'd need it" He winked at Harry who nodded and smiled broadly. Harry rubbed his hand around Draco's back, the heat making him shiver, "Seriously, how are you so hot all the time"

"Just am" Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Alright everyone, come and get your presents." Shouted Molly from by the Christmas tree. Draco had to smile. It was completely opposite to any Christmas he had ever had at home. The Christmas tree was too tall for the low ceiling, it bent over at the top. The number of Christmas presents underneath would have been impressive had there not been so many people in the room.

The children went first, the presents were passed out like a huge game of pass-the-parcel. Then the other presents were passed out, and to Draco's surprise, one was handed to him. He looked at Harry in shock, Harry only answered with a warm smile. He opened the wrappings after watching everyone else open theirs. Harry pulled a jumper out of his with a knowing smile. A big golden 'H' emblazoned on a navy blue background. Harry turned to him watching expectantly. Draco turned to his own and felt his hands tremble as he revealed the Green wool, he opened it out to find a large silver 'D' n the front. He couldn't form the words, whenever he'd seen the Weasleys walking around in these hideous jumpers, He had always secretly wanted one, to belong to a family so completely. He looked at Harry who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Harry pulled him in for a kiss before he pulled the jumper proudly over his head.

"Oh, my!" He heard Molly say as they turned around. "Draco, Harry Dears, this is too much," Molly said sitting down with a hand on her chest. Arthur looked over her shoulder, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Really, We can't except-"

"You have been parents to us all, even those who are not your own, it was the least we could do," Harry said, covering for Draco's lasting speechlessness. Draco nodded as he held the jumper close to him. He met Molly's tearful eyes over the room, and they both nodded at each other. Any animosity between them gone completely.

Draco knew why it felt so claustrophobic in the room. It wasn't just the amount of people trying to fit into the small space. It was so full of love it was overwhelming. He had never been under the illusion that his own parents were warm people, but he had never failed to believe that they loved him, however, the love never filled the great dining room like it did the Weasley household.

The snow was still falling as it generously covered the fields outside of the burrow. He felt the nerves boil up inside him again as Harry's hand left him. He turned as he heard someone else step into the kitchen.

"Hey, you two," Said Hermione as she walked over to the kitchen with baby Edward in her arms. That sweet child never failed to bring a smile to his face, with his large brown eyes and ginger hair sprouting out in all directions.

"Excuse me a moment," Harry said with a smile "I'll be right back" As he disappeared into the room.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Draco nodded as he held out his hands to hold him and Hermione rolled her eyes as she handed him over. "One of these days, I'll actually get to hold one of my own children" she huffed with a smile.

"Not this day" Draco replied with a smile that was all for the baby.

"You didn't answer my question, everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" He smiled. Hermione nodded, not like she believed him.

"You do know you can talk to me, don't you?"

"I do, Honestly I'm fine." She nodded again, still not convinced but she dropped it. He smiled as he kissed the baby and handed him back to Hermione who cuddled him up while he pulled her hair. She opened her mouth to speak when the front door opened ringing a chime out through the rest of the house. Molly looked up from her chair by the fire, listening to Celestina Warbeck begin her warble of the ballads. "Who's that? Charlie?" She called.

"Just me mom" Draco felt his heart plummet. He knew it had to happen at some point or another, but why tonight of all nights? His eyes sought out Harry for support. Harry caught his eyes from across the room, letting him know he was there and aware. That made Draco feel better, He had an escape if he needed it.

Charlie Weasley appeared in the doorway and smiled his wide easy-going smile as he hugged his brothers and mother. Harry and Teddy waved from the back of the room, as did some of the others, too engrossed in their presents. Draco had never really noticed before but Charlie could have been the third twin, his build was the same as George's and his face was only slightly narrower. George wasn't covered in anywhere near as many freckles whereas Charlie almost looked tanned with freckles. Draco sighed as he remained in the kitchen, the only free space in the burrow to breath. He sipped on his fire whiskey as he looked out the window, the snow growing steadily worse.

"Heya," Came Charlie's easy greeting. Draco smiled nervously as he turned to greet his friend.

"Hi, Charlie, how are you?" He asked, and he felt it sounded genuine. Charlie pulled him in for a hug as he had for his brothers, he desperately told himself, but couldn't ignore the fact the hug lasted longer.

"I'm good, really good, you could've given me a heads up about those Dragon hybrids though, they're feisty, aren't they?" Draco smiled but it doesn't go to his eyes. "Oh bloody hell, I forgot, sorry, sore subject." Charlie stuttered. Draco grimaced at the memory.

"Just a bit" Draco replied. "How are they doing?"

"Yeah the Dragonets and the hatchlings are all doing well, however the Wyrm, not so good. She's in the infirmary at the moment," Draco grimaced in sympathy, remembering the creature. "Looks like St Mungo's patched you up well though, you're looking great"

"Thanks, life in England seems to agree with me now." He smiled looking over at Harry. Harry smiled and waved over, but Draco could see the cautious look in his eyes, looking for any hint of discomfort.

"Ah," Charlie paused pulling Draco's attention back to him "I heard about you and Harry. That's great" He said, and Draco could tell he was trying to be sincere.

"Thank you, yeah it's great." Draco smiled his eyes drawn back to Harry and the curve of his arse in his trousers. He smiled to himself as he remembered what he looked like naked.

"Look Draco," Charlie said with a smile, pulling Draco's attention again "I'm sorry, about before" Draco watched the emotions on his face as he seemed to search for the words. "I know that you're probably still annoyed with me for what happened, and I don't blame you for being." Charlie said as he ran his hand through his short spiky hair "If the roles were reversed I probably would be too" He opened his mouth to continue but Draco cut him off.

"I was, but I'm not anymore," He smiled. And Charlie seemed to ease down a bit.

"I just didn't realise what I wanted or needed. I'd just considered myself asexual" Draco felt his eyes widen at the term "Yes I know, I've done research" Charlie laughed as he rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, there was never anyone who turned my head, not even slightly. Then all of a sudden you show up and it's like a red flag to a bull. It had never even occurred to me that I could be gay and when I finally wrapped my head around it, you weren't there anymore"" He sighed as he stepped closer to Draco. "I am sorry"

"It's alright Charlie," Draco felt suddenly uncomfortable in the small kitchen, even though he was surrounded by people, he looked up to find Harry but he was blocked by a sea of people. Charlie's hand touched his own, he stepped away pulling his hand with him. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Seeing you again has reminded me how great it was, how you were." Charlie kept his distance, as his eyes darted up to Draco's face. "I don't suppose there is any way I could convince you to- y'know-" Draco felt his mouth drop open before taking a steadying breath.

"No Charlie, there really is no chance, I'm sorry. Harry and I are buying a house together. I'm happy, for the first time in my life, I am so bloody happy that I can almost forget just how bad my life was before." He waved absently at his left forearm.

"There was never going to be anyone else for you, was there?" Charlie said sadly "When he saved you from Azkaban he actually locked your heart away again everyone else, didn't he?"

"No, Not then, long before then"

"So there will never be anything-" Charlie looked at the floor.

"No, Charlie, I'm sorry but no. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some air." Charlie nodded sadly as Draco pushed past him to escape out of the front door.

Draco took a deep cleansing breath as he stepped outside, the door closing behind him. He needed to compose himself. He smiled sadly to himself, he liked Charlie, always had done but he was glad that they both had closure. He took a few more steadying breaths as the door opened up behind him. He turned to see who was joining him, he cuddled the jumper closer to himself as the snow began to stick in his hair.

"How did it go? Must admit I was starting to worry, what with him making moves on your in the kitchen and all." Draco felt his face go slack.

"You saw that?" Harry nodded.

"I tried to get there to help but there are a lot of bloody people in that house. Looks like you dealt with it pretty well though." He smiled. "Are you alright?" Draco nodded as Harry ran his hands around his waist. "Did you want to leave?"

"No, come on, its cold, let's go back inside." Draco smiled as he looked down at Harry. "I get the feeling the fun is only just beginning" Harry looked confused for a moment before turning to allow them both room to re-enter the house.

They stepped into a commotion in the living room. They looked at each other as they followed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Draco looked over everyone's head to what the fuss was.

"An owl just swooped in with another gift. For you in fact." Hermione said cautiously. Harry's eyes narrowed as he and Draco stepped into the crowd.

"Has anyone checked it not booby-trapped or cursed or anything?" Harry asked.

"I just checked, seems clean" Ron said handing it to Harry. Harry turned to Draco looking at him as he unravelled the red ribbon and opened the scroll.

As soon as his nose was buried in the scroll Draco made his move.

There were a few gasps around the room as Harry rolled up the scroll, His face was a picture of shock and surprise as He looked down at Draco.

"Harry James Potter! Will you marry me?" Draco held the small red ring box open showing the golden band with a green stone inset into the centre. Draco could tell that the room had gone quiet enough for a pin drop to be heard but his eyes were all for Harry. Harry's eyes looked at the ring and then back to Draco. His mouth was parted slightly as he raised his hand to file through his salt and pepper hair. Draco could hear his heartbeat thud in his chest as he watched Harry's head begin to nod. He began to breathe again as the room erupted into applause and cheers. Draco pulled the ring out and slid it onto Harry's finger. Harry looked at it again with shock as he looked back to Draco.

"Draco, Oh Merlin!" Draco pulled Harry forwards as they kissed. They smile's growing against their will in the kiss. They pulled apart as they looked at the ring.

"Do you like it?" He asked leaning down to his ear to be heard over the commotion. Harry nodded, still lost for words.

"You boys, You'll be the death of me, surprises like that!" Molly said as she burst into tears, pulling them both in for a hug and making them both bend down so she could kiss their cheeks. "Congratulations!"

"Seriously, you two, It's going to be near enough impossible for Orion to beat that now," Ginny said rolling her eyes, but grinning, much to the discomfort of Orion who had only received a scarf from Molly. Draco smirked as Ginny winked at him.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Came Ron's bellowing voice. "Well done on the delivery! That was bloody brilliant! Didn't see it coming at all, like a Plumpton pass, Bloody Brilliant!" Draco saw Hermione roll her eyes at the quidditch reference, but she smiled brightly too

"Congratulations you two, about bloody time!" Draco grinned as he held Harry close.

It took forever for everyone to offer their congratulations but slowly the evening calmed, the children were sent to bed leaving the adults lounging in the living room. Some oldies channel playing on the radio. Molly hummed quietly to herself as she and Arthur sorted the washing up in the kitchen.

Draco sat in the armchair watching them as he filed his fingers through his fiancé's hair. He smiled at the thought. Harry was going to be his husband. His mind wandered back to the fire as he thought of everything that needed to be arranged.

"I wonder whether we'll be as happy as them after all the children we'll have." Said Harry, Draco's head shot back, looking down at Harry

"Excuse me?" Harry's shoulders started to shake as he tilted his head up to look at him. His face upside down.

"Well so far today we've agreed to move in together, get married, I thought we may as well agree on the number of children too" He smirked.

"Shush you" Draco smirked

"Scared Potter?" Harry asked a cute smile playing on his face. Draco felt his heart swell to breaking point as he bent down to kiss his fiancé's lips.

"You wish! Malfoy!" Draco replied with a smirk, cutting off Harry's words with his lips and tongue. That was an argument for another day…

Epilogue

Mr and Mr Malfoy-Potter of Lent Lily cottage, Pembrokeshire, were proud to say that they were perfectly happy, thank you very much. They were the first people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because one taught defence against the dark arts to the children of the wizarding world, whilst the other sought and cared for magical creatures of all shapes and sizes. Their house was filled with laughter, friendship and love. All was well.


End file.
